A través de las estrellas
by Iruna
Summary: Un momento estás buscando su nombre en el mapa de merodeador y al siguiente atrapado en tu 4º curso en Hogwarts... ¿Cambiará Harry el futuro antes de volver a su tiempo?
1. Cómo explicar cosas inexplicables

**CAPÍTULO 1: Cómo explicar algo inexplicable**

Las noches cada vez eran más frías, se notaba en el aire que era invierno. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el ruido que provocaban las ramas de los árboles al chocar unas con otras a causa del viento y por el sonido de la tetera anunciando que el agua para el te estaba lista.

Hermione, con los ojos rojos, cogió la pequeña tetera con cuidado para no quemarse y sirvió el agua caliente en dos tazas a partes iguales. Se acerco a una de las estanterías de la cocina y saco una caja que contenía bolsitas de te. Saco la ultima que quedaba e intento dar sabor al agua que acababa de calentar. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida e hizo una mueca. No estaba demasiado buena con tan poco sabor a te… Cogió la otra taza y salio al exterior.

Sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la entrada de la tienda de campaña, Harry resoplaba de frío y se frotaba las manos.

- He preparado te.- Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole la otra taza.- No esta muy bueno, porque solo quedaba una bolsita, pero al menos te quitara un poco el frío.

- Gracias.

La chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero no fue correspondida. Desde que Ron se había marchado no habían hablado mucho. Hermione lloraba casi todo el tiempo, aunque intentaba que Harry no la viera y el ambiente se había vuelto un tanto… tenso. Faltaba Ron…

- Si quieres puedo hacer guardia yo esta noche, no estoy cansada.

- No, ve a dormir, tranquila. De todos modos no creo que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Hermione suspiro mientras observaba como Harry bebía mirando al horizonte sin decir una sola palabra.

- Esta bien, como quieras. Si pasa algo o lo que sea… avísame ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y Hermione volvió a entrar dentro de la tienda.

Esa noche hacia frío, demasiado frío para el gusto de Harry. Lo cierto es que nunca había pasado demasiado frío. En casa de sus tíos siempre hacia una buena temperatura y en Hogwarts siempre se encargaban de tener las chimeneas encendidas y el castillo caliente, sobretodo en invierno. Le encantaría estar en ese momento tomando algo caliente echado en su cómoda cama de Hogwarts, pero no, estaba en medio de un bosque huyendo para que Voldemort no le atrapara.

Hoqwarts… desde que Ron se fue había estado buscándole en el mapa del merodeador por el castillo para saber si había vuelto al colegio, pero no le había encontrado.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió temblorosamente y empezó a buscar un nombre en particular. Pero no era el de su amigo. Lo encontró. Allí, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones en los que tantas veces ellos dos se habían besado meses atrás.

Sabía que era tonto lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, solo se limitaba a observar un pequeño punto en el mapa con el nombre de Ginny Weasley, pero eso le hacia sentirse más cerca de ella. Como si mirando fijamente su nombre con mucha intensidad Ginny pudiese sentir que estaba pensando en ella.

- Te estas volviendo loco Harry…- Murmuró.

El punto que simbolizaba a Ginny se movió para acercarse un poco más a la gran chimenea de la sala común. Ella estaba bien. Al menos no estaba muerta y eso le bastaba para convencerse de que la decisión que tomó en el entierro de Dumbledore era acertada. Pero no podía evitar desear estar allí con ella, sentados en un sillón abrazados, besándose, oliendo ese perfume suyo que lo volvía loco... Quería sentirla otra vez cerca suyo, poder tocarla, hablar con ella... Con verla le bastaba para sentirse mejor.

Juntó las manos y se las acerco a la boca para darse calor con su aliento. Miró al cielo y suspiró. Harry cerró los ojos, y pensando aun en Ginny, dijo para sí: _"Como desearía estar contigo... sin preocupaciones, solos tú y yo." _Lo dijo mentalmente, pero retumbó en sus oídos como si lo hubiese dicho gritando.

Entonces todo paso muy deprisa: sintió un gran mareo, su cabeza giraba y un gran nudo se le formo en el estomago. Harry, con los ojos aun cerrados, sintió que se desmayaba y entonces una gran luz le cegó. Había dejado de hacer frío y aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados sentía luz cerca de él. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir nada, todo era muy brillante. Las imágenes que tenía en frente suyo fueron volviéndose de diferentes colores y la luz bajó su intensidad. En ese momento pudo distinguir donde estaba, pero le parecía imposible. ¿Cómo es posible que en esos momentos estuviese viendo la sala común de Gryffindor? Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero era verdad, estaba en la sala común. ¿Se había aparecido en Hogwarts?

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle muchísimo, pero no a causa de la cicatriz y de Voldemort, sino a algo que hacia tiempo no le pasaba: simple jaqueca.

¿Y si Voldemort le habia mandado hasta allí y en estos momentos se habia apoderado de Hermione?

El hueco del retrato se abrió y Harry entro en pánico. Busco su varita en los bolsillos de la tunica y apunto decidido hacia la entrada.

En ese momento entro por ella una cabeza pelirroja muy conocida para el: era Ron.

- En serio Harry, las mujeres están locas.- Dijo de mal humor mientras entraba a la sala.

- ¡Ron! ¿Pero que…?

- He bajado a desayunar y Hermione me ha echado una mirada de perros impresionante, ¡No quería hablar conmigo! Y cuando me he acercado a Ginny para preguntarle que le pasaba me a dicho que lo sabría si no fuera tan corto de vista…

Harry miraba estupefacto a su amigo con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Y eso no es todo.- Continuó sentándose en el sillón mas cercano.- Cuando volvía hacia aquí para ver si tú sabías algo me he juntado con Padma Patil y me ha dicho que iría conmigo al baile, pero que si quería ir con ella ¡debía haber tenido buenos modales y habérselo pedido yo mimo!

A Harry comenzó a dolerle más y más la cabeza y a sentirse peor. De verdad que no entendía nada y no tenia tiempo para andar con acertijos y menos con él y Hermione en busca y captura.

- No entiendo… yo…

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza para frotarse las sienes intentando en vano quitarse el dolor mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza, apasionado por las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Pues dímelo a mi, amigo! Aunque… tampoco le he llevado la contraria ¿Sabes? No quiero ser el único en todo el colegio sin pareja para el baile…

- ¿Baile? ¿Que baile? ¡Tú deberías estar en casa con spattergroit y no aquí hablando de tonterías!

- Eso mismo digo yo… Este maldito torneo esta haciendo que eche de menos las navidades Weasley… pero, oye ¿spattergroit? Tienes demasiada imaginación…

Ojala eso fuera verdad, que tuviese mucha imaginación y todo esto fuera un sueño.

- En fin, ¿Tu sabes por que Hermione esta enfadada?

Ron le miraba expectante esperando una respuesta. Hermione… ¿Estaba también en Hogwarts? Ella sabría que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo de la sala común haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Ron. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione…

Pero algo había cambiado en el castillo…

- ¡No puedo creer que me los digas en serio!

- ¡De verdad, se me han caído los libros y el me los a recogido y me ha hablado!

- Que suerte tienes… ¡Has hablado con Victor Krum!

¿Victor krum? ¿Habia escuchado bien?

- ¡Ay! ¡Anda con más cuidado!

- Disculpa, no quería…

Harry no podía creer lo que veía: en frente de el estaba una chica vestida con el uniforme de la Escuela Beauxbaton. Esto empezaba a asustarle demasiado…

- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico miro a su espalda.

- ¡Hermione! Te estaba buscando ¿Qué ocurre?

Su amiga le miro sin entender, esperando más explicaciones.

- ¿Qué ocurre… de que?

- Hace un momento nosotros estábamos… la taza de te, tú me ofreciste y después… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- No entiendo nada de los que me dices... ¿Va todo bien?

- No, ¡Claro que no!

Volvió a salir corriendo hacia la sala común, todo esto debía ser un sueño… Todo parecía igual y a la vez tan distinto…

_Padma Patil me ha dicho que vendría conmigo al baile.- _Harry empezó a recordar las palabras de Ron.- _Este maldito torneo esta haciendo que eche de menos las navidades Weasley_

_¡Has hablado con Victor Krum!_- Habia dicho una chica.

- Y la estudiante de Beauxbaton…

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía estar realmente en su cuarto curso?

- ¡Iba a salir a buscarte! ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ron desde el retrato abierto de la sala común.

Harry pasó por el agujero entre Ron y el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala estaba vacía y en cuanto Ron entró detrás de él Harry ya le apuntaba con su varita.

- Si esto es alguna clase de hechizo ya me estás diciendo como acabar con él.

- Tío ¿Pero de qué vas?

- ¡Hablo enserio!

Ron alzó las manos como muestra de que no iba a hacer nada.

- Y yo también ¡Soy Ron! Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su amigo no era tan alto, y tenía el pelo más largo que como lo tenía la ultima vez que lo vio.

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- Preguntó sin bajar aun la varita.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído ¿Eres Ron no? Entonces dime cómo nos conocimos.

- Si te los digo… ¿Dejarás de hacer el tonto?

- Responde…- Siseó mientras apuntaba aun mas de cerca de Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- Grito Hermione desde la entrada acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! La primera vez que nos vimos fue en la estación de King's Cross. Tú le pediste ayuda a mi madre para cruzar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾.

- ¿Qué mas?

- Pues…- Ron intentaba recordar.- Me senté en tu compartimento y compraste un montón de golosinas del carrito. Después Hermione vino buscando a Trevor, el sapo de Neville, pero se quedó para ver como intentaba hacer un hechizo que me enseñaron Fred y George para volver a Scabbers amarilla...

Harry bajó lentamente la varita.

- Eres Ron… ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¿Quién esperabas que fuera? ¿El Calamar Gigante?

Harry se sentó en el sillón más cercano y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

- Yo no debería estar aquí…

- Estas empezando a asustarnos… Será mejor que nos digas que pasa.

- Ese es el punto, ni siquiera se yo que pasa.

- Entonces comienza por el principio.

Sus amigo le miraban preocupados y esperando una respuesta. Estaba claro que eran el verdadero Ron y la verdadera Hermione, pero nada de esto tenia sentido.

-Yo… estaba fuera de la tienda de campaña y entonces... me aparecí aquí.

- Harry, aun falta algo más de dos años para que podamos aparecernos, por muy buen mago que seas es imposible que tú...- Comenzó Hermione.

- ¿Dos años? –Le interrumpió Harry.- ¿cómo dos años?

- Sí, a los alumnos de cuarto como nosotros no les dan clases de aparición, se las dan a los de sexto. Fred y George ya las están recibiendo y les va muy bien.- Continuo Ron.

Harry se puso pálido. Ron había dicho los alumnos de cuarto, pero... no podía ser... Entonces todas esas cosas que habia escuchado hacia un momento tenían sentido pero acaso... ¿acaso había viajado en el tiempo a su cuarto curso o algo parecido? Se apresuró a ir a un espejo que había en la sala y se miró boquiabierto. Era mucho más bajito, tenía el pelo más largo y las facciones de su cara eran mucho más aniñadas. Se remango la manga y vio como en su muñeca no estaba la cicatriz que le hizo Voldemort cuando resucitó, ni tampoco tenía en la mano la cicatriz que decía "No debo decir mentiras" que Umbridge le había hecho en quinto.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido...

- No Hermione, no estoy nada bien, y cuando os cuente el porqué no os lo vais a creer.

- Ya hemos escuchado cosas raras antes, amigo.

- Bueno, como os he dicho, yo estaba fuera de una tienda de campaña, la que hemos usado en los mundiales este año por cierto.- Recordó sentándose de nuevo al lado de sus amigos.

- ¿Y donde se supone que has estado acampando?- Pregunto Ron incrédulo.

- Ahí quería llegar. No es de donde, sino de cuando.- Sus amigos miraban sin entender.- Vengo de 1997, del invierno de 1997 para ser más exactos… (1)

Ron y Hermione se miraron divertidos y empezaron a reír como locos.

- ¡Harry deja de tomarnos el pelo! –gritaba Ron divertido.

- ¡Pero es verdad! No se cómo pero he debido viajar en el tiempo por algún hechizo o por algo.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Seguro que te has quedado dormido y lo has soñado o...

- ¡Os digo que es verdad! –gritaba Harry desesperado.

- ¿Te ha traído Dobby a escondidas wisky de fuego?

- Y dale... os digo que es verdad, no me lo he inventado. No se como pero he aparecido aquí y no debería estarlo. Es como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo pero no encontrándome con mi Yo del pasado si no que me he metido en su cuerpo o algo parecido. Pero de verdad que lo que os digo es verdad. ¿Acaso yo mentiría con una cosa de estas? Eso es más propio de Fred y George...

Ron y Hermione se miraron dudando qué hacer. Estaba claro que Harry tenía razón, él no mentiría con una cosa de esas, pero no tenían nada claro que fuese verdad que viniese del futuro. Por mucho que fuesen magos y viviesen rodeados de magia era muy difícil de creer la historia de Harry.

- Está bien, sé que no me creéis, ni si quiera yo me creo estar aquí... pero es cierto. ¿Por qué no... me hacéis alguna pregunta que sólo podría saber si es verdad que vengo del futuro? Así podréis ver que si no es por esa razón no podría ser por ninguna otra.

Ron y Hermione seguían dudando, pero quería saber la verdad y lo que les había propuesto Harry era divertido aun que al final se tratase de una broma.

- Preguntarme lo que queráis, supongo que lo sabré.

- Mmm ¿Qué resultados sacare en mis TIMOS?

- Hermione, por favor, preguntas evidentes no…

Hermione puso la cara que ponía al pensar en los exámenes.

- Esta bien… supongo que esta pregunta sólo lo podrías saber si ya has vivido el Baile de Navidad por lo que si la sabes... –lo miró de reojo, temiendo un poco que supiese la verdad.- ¿Con quién iré al baile de Navidad?

Ron miró intrigado a Harry. Era evidente que se moría de ganas por saber quién era el acompañante de Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que lo diga?

- ¿Seguro que sabes la respuesta? –dijo Hermione riendo.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron temiendo su reacción y se decanto por la opción que añadiera menos problemas a los ya existentes. Se acercó a su amiga y le dijo algo al oído.

La chica abrió los ojos exageradamente.

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabías? –preguntó Hermione con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha acertado?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Es más, si no recuerdo mal… Vas a llevar un vestido azul y te alisaras el pelo, ¿Verdad?

- Bu-bueno, esa era mi intención…

- Entonces… ¿Es verdad que tienes pareja? ¿Con quién vas a ir?

- ¿Crees que es el momento Ronald?- Ron la miro ceñudo.- De todos modos… no se, lo podrías haber escuchado por ahí… Pero, supongamos entonces que lo que dices es verdad y vienes del futuro –decía Hermione.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? –le preguntaba Ron extrañado.

- No, no lo sé. Yo estaba sentado pensando en mis cosas y de repente… estaba aquí.

- ¿Ni hechizo, ni poción, ni siquiera un giratiempo?

- Nada.

- Siento no creerte Harry, pero todo suena tan extraño… Tú nunca nos mentirías con una cosa así, pero…

- Al menos no el verdadero Harry.- Se apresuró a decir Ron.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que la persona que tenemos delante no sea Harry?

- No digas tonterías Ron, claro que es Harry.

- Pero no estamos seguros.

- Pero Ron...

- Ron tiene razón. – Les interrumpió Harry.- Yo podría ser un mortífago. Antes que nada deberíais comprobar que soy yo. Hay que estar siempre en guardia.

Sus amigos parecían incómodos. Se sentían un poco estúpidos por no haber caído antes en una cosa tan sencilla y fundamental.

- Bueno, entonces… dinos algo significativo para Harry que casi nadie sepa.

- Mmm… Todos saben que Remus Lupin fue amigo de mis padres, pero pocos saben que es un hombrelobo y que junto a mi padre, a Sirius y a Petegrew formaban el grupo de los merodeadores, porque siempre estaban haciendo de las suyas por Howarts transformados en animales y con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Ahora que lo pienso, podría ser mi tercer curso y no el cuarto, así mataba a esa asquerosa rata que tenías por mascota antes de que…

- ¿Hermione?

Una voz se escuchó desde la entrada, Ginny Weasley, con un libro en la mano entraba por el hueco del retrato.

- Te dejaste tu libro en el comedor, pensé que lo querrías.

Ginny se acercó a ella y se lo dio. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella no era la Ginny con la que había compartido tantas tardes juntos, ni la que le besó como regalo de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, pero era Ginny. Y aunque estaba mucho más pequeña y con la cara aun de niña, a Harry se le aceleró el corazón al verla. Porque era Ginny, su Ginny, y estaba allí, cerca de ella. Se quedó paralizado, sin poder reaccionar. De repente calló en la cuenta de que la persona que más ansiaba tener cerca estaba a escasos centímetros de él. La necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca.

- Ginny... –Dijo con un tono necesitado y de suplica en su voz.

Todos le miraron extrañados y Ginny se puso roja.

¿Habia sonado demasiado necesitado al verla?

- Hola…

_

* * *

_

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí... un saludo y reviews xfavor ^^

_(1) El cuarto curso de Harry transcurre en 1994-1995, si no me equivoco._


	2. Situándose en 4º curso

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Aun no pasan muchas cosas interesantes o románticas, pero... tiempo al tiempo, aun estoy situando la historia jejeje. _

_El capítulo está dedicado a Jor, Nat Potter W, paola1284, js1408, Ginevre y ginita potter. Mil gracias por buestros reviews, significan mucho para mi._

_Y eso... dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas... ideas para la continuación del fic (que son muy muy bien recibidas) y todo lo dema en UN REVIEW xfaa!!_

_Un saludo a todos y espero que os guste el cap!! :D_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2:**

- Ginny... –Dijo con un tono necesitado y de súplica en su voz.

Todos le miraron extrañados y Ginny se puso roja.

¿Había sonado demasiado necesitado al verla?

- Hola…

Entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo y extraño. Ron y Hermione se miraban entre ellos y a Harry curiosos, sabiendo que pasaba algo que ellos no sabían. Ginny se había puesto roja como su pelo, y la intensidad del color de sus mejillas se intensificaba cada vez más al mirar a Harry y ver que no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos brillantes y una expresión extraña en la cara. Y Harry... se había quedado completamente paralizado. Sus músculos no obedecían a sus órdenes y por más que se decía a si mismo que mirase a Ron y Hermione para continuar su charla, sus ojos eran incapaces de dejar de mirar a Ginny. Tan cambiada y tan igual a la vez...

- ¿Pa-pasa algo?- Preguntó nerviosa Ginny, deseando que Harry dejase de mirarla con esa intensidad.

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron salir a Harry de su estado de parálisis y pestañeó confuso. Miró a sus amigos, que con sus caras pedían una explicación y luego otra vez a Ginny, que ahora estaba más curiosa que avergonzada. ¿Qué escusa puedes poner si te quedas mirando como un bobo así a una persona? No podía venir y decir: _¡Ginny! Hola, vengo de un futuro en él hemos estado juntos, pero como estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero que te pase nada malo te he dejado para escaparme con Ron y Hermione y destruir los trozos de alma que Voldemort fue esparciendo por el mundo._

- Pues, veréis...

Harry sudaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía decir. Cuando había pronunciado el nombre de Ginny había sonado verdaderamente necesitado, emocionado, enamorado... Y ahora todos le miraban pidiendo explicaciones.

- Ginny, Luna Lovegood está afuera, pregunta por ti.

Una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad de Ginny había aparecido por la puerta y le hablaba a Ginny, quien había pasado de estar avergonzada, a mirarle curiosa y ahora a hacerlo con intensidad, expectante.

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí, sí, dile que ya salgo...

- ¿Eres amiga de Lunática Lovegood?- Preguntó Ron al borde de la risa.

En ese momento Ginny dejó de mirarle y se enfrentó a su hermano.

- ¡No la llames así! Y no es que sea su amiga... hoy unas chicas se metían con ella y la llamaban Lunática y yo la defendí, supongo que sólo quiere darme las gracias.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! Esa tía está como una cabra. Me han contado cada cosa sobre ella...

- Ese es tu problema Ron, ¡No sabes mirar más allá en las personas!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿Que no es verdad? ¡Pero si te acabas de dar cuenta de que Hermione es una chica!

- Eso no tiene nada que ver... yo sólo...

Ron intentó excusarse, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Lo que yo decía...

Ginny miró a Harry un segundo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por el hueco del retrato junto con su compañera a buscar a Luna. En ese momento, cuando Ginny desapareció de la sala, Harry sintió una enorme punzada en el estómago. Se había ido… Habían sido tan escasos los segundos que había estado cerca de ella que parecía sólo una ilusión de su cabeza. Una ilusión que le había hecho sentir una enorme felicidad enorme.

Observó como Ron y Hermione se miraban de reojo ante los comentarios que acababa de hacer Ginny. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la conversación de los dos hermanos y sus dos amigos volvían a mirarle expectantes, buscando explicaciones.

- Bueno es que... ¿Estamos en ese momentos? Ya sabes, cuando Fleur y Cho nos dan calabazas y tú te das cuenta de que Hermione es una chica.

Ahora Ron le miraba enfadado y Hermione divertida.

- ¿Tú también? ¡No es que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que Hermione es una chica! Pero es... es Hermione.

- Muy bonito, con eso lo arreglas todo...- Dijo la aludida, ahora molesta por el comentario.

- ¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada malo!

- Chicos ¡Chicos!- Sus dos amigos volvieron a centrar su atención en él.- ¿Podemos seguir debatiendo sobre el hecho de que vengo del futuro?

- Tienes razón.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que viniera Ginny...

- Espera, esa es otra, ¿Qué ha ocurrido hace un momento?

Harry se quedó callado. Parece que no se iba a librar de eso. ¿Tan raro había sido ese momento? Sólo se había quedado embobado mirándola unos cuantos minutos, ajeno a todo el mundo, observándola, recordando, diciendo su nombre como cuando estaban los dos solos escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad y Ginny estaba apunto de... Vale sí, había sido un momento raro de explicar. ¡Pero es que la había tenido tan cerca! Y ya estaba cansado de tener que "verla" a través del mapa del merodeador. Ahora la podía ver de verdad, era real, la había tenido en frente suya hace apenas unos segundos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó queriendo ganar tiempo.

- Ya sabes, las miraditas, el momento incómodo de silencio, tu voz...- Hermione puntualizaba cada cosa con los dedos de la mano.

- Bueno... es que de dónde vengo, o mejo dicho, de cuando vengo, hacía un tiempo que no veía a Ginny y... me ha impresionado verla, no me lo esperaba eso es todo.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos entornados, poco satisfecha con la respuesta, mientras que ron asentía con la cabeza, dando por zanjado el asunto. En esos momentos agradecía lo poco observador que era su amigo con esos temas. Era una pena que no se comportase así cuando intentaba sacarle excusas de por qué su hermana tenía cierta marca en el cuello o dónde habían pasado toda la tarde desaparecidos.

- En ese caso,- continuó Hermione, queriendo saber más.- ¿por qué dices que hacía un tiempo que no veías a Ginny? Según lo que nos has dicho estamos en séptimo y Hogwarts no es tan grande como para que no la veas.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Perfecto, ahora Ron también le miraba esperando saber más cosas. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Sabía que jugar con el tiempo era muy peligroso, si hacías cualquier cosa mal podrías volver a un tiempo mucho peor del que venías. Hermione siempre lo decía cuando les hablaba del giratiempo que había usado en tercero. ¡Los giratiempos! A Harry se le iluminó la cara de felicidad. En su tiempo estaban todos destruidos tras la batalla en el ministerio, pero en el suyo no. Si volvía con un giratiempo a su época, volvería con el aspecto que tenía en ese momento, con catorce años y... no, esa idea estaba descartada.

- ¿Y bien?

Ron y Hermione seguían esperando que les respondiese, pero no sabía qué decir. Era muy peligroso jugar con el futuro, no podía decirles nada que cambiase las cosas ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si no? ¿No decirles nada? Aunque tampoco creía saber cómo decirles ciertas clase de cosas. En el tiempo en el que ellos estaban ni siquiera Voldemort había regresado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...

- La verdad es que no se si puedo deciros nada. Sería muy peligroso. Tú siempre nos recuerdas lo peligroso que es viajar en el tiempo.- Le dijo a su amiga señalándole con el dedo.

- Lo se, se que es peligroso, pero... ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar una solución si no sabemos nada?

- No lo se, algo se me ocurrirá, pero... de momento no creo que sea bueno deciros nada... Lo siento.

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Era alucinante lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser a veces.

- Ron, ¿pasa algo?

Hermione cambió la cara y miró a su amigo. Estaba serio, mirando al suelo. Se frotaba las mano, nervioso, tratando de decir algo.

- Oye, lo que has dicho de Ginny... ella... ella está bien ¿no?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

- Sí Ron, no te preocupes por eso. Es sólo que hace tiempo que no la veo.

La cara de Ron cambió y volvió a relajarse. Estaba seguro que Ron se había puesto en la peor situación al intentar adivinar por qué él y Ginny hacía tiempo que no se veían.

- Y no nos vas a decir por qué.

- Hermione...

- ¡Está bien, está bien!

- De todos modos, ese no es el tema.- Continuó Harry esquivando el tema de hablar del futuro.- ¿Me creéis entonces cuando os digo que vengo del futuro?

Ron y Hermione callaron durante unos segundos, debatiendo con sus pensamientos interiores. Entonces Ron rompió el silencio.

- Sí, tío, te creo. No se, ¿somos magos no? Cosas más raras podrían suceder. Además, no veo la razón de por qué querrías mentirnos.

- Gracias, ¿Y tú, Hermione?

Harry sabía cómo era Hermione. Por mucho que fuese bruja no creía en los cuentos de hadas ni en que las cosas ocurriesen sin más. Según ella todo tenía un por qué y una razón de ser. A todo había que buscarle una explicación.

- No se, Harry... es todo muy extraño. Es cierto que obviamente no eres el Harry que nosotros conocemos, pero no sabemos nada de nada, ninguna explicación con la que situarnos y... es que me resulta muy difícil de creer que estuvieses de acampada en 1997 y de repente estés aquí, 3 años antes.

- Se que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.

Hermione le miró pensativa. Iba a ser muy complicado convencerla.

- Si al menos hablásemos con Dumbledore para que nos diese una buena explicación de por qué ha pasado todo esto.- Sugirió su amiga.

- ¿Dumbledore?

Harry se quedó helado al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes? Dumbledore estaba vivo...

- Sí, un viejo alto, con gafas, que dice muchos disparates.

- No hables así de él, Ron.

Sus amigos seguían hablando, pero él no les escuchaba. Dumbledore vivo. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le viese? En el fondo estaba enfadado por todas las cosas que le había ocultado y por todos los cabos sueltos que dejó antes de morir. Pero era él, estaba vivo, en el mismo castillo que él y a su disposición para poder preguntarle cualquier cosa. Cosas sobre los Horrocruxes, sobre las reliquias, sobre... sobre si lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba vivo... y no solo él. De pronto calló en la cuenta de que si su viejo profesor estaba vivo, alguien más también lo estaba: Sirius. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Podía escuchar cada latido acelerado de su corazón. ¡Sirius estaba vivo! escondido en algún lugar del mundo, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Una enorme sonrisa cruzo por su cara. ¡Su padrino estaba vivo! Tenía tanto que decirle... ¿Y si...? Una idea paso por su cabeza. ¿Y si lograba advertir a Dumbledore de todo lo que iba a pasar? Empezó a imaginarse en su último año en Hoqwarts, con Sirius libre esperándole, con Ron y Hermione a su lado, con Ginny... y sin Voldemort renacido. En ese momento las palabras que hacía nada le acababa de decir a Hermione se repitieron en su cabeza. Era demasiado peligroso jugar así con el tiempo y el destino. Nunca se perdonaría perder a nade más por querer salvar a otros pero... no, ¡no! tenía que intentar sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, no sin antes hablar con Dumbledore. Tenía que saber cómo salir de ahí. No quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar si no lograba volver al presente a tiempo.

- Hay que hablar con Dumbledore, enseguida.- Dijo con decisión.

- Debe estar desayunando con todo el mundo.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde aun se encontraban desayunando la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela. Caminaban despacio sin prestar atención del camino que tomaban, ya era una costumbre pasar por esos pasillos. Ron y Hermione iban un par de pasos más alante que él, especulando sobre cómo sería el futuro no tan lejano del que venía Harry. Mientras, Harry no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Cuando el 1 de septiembre, mientras aun estaban en Grimbles Places, no se subieron al tren del colegio en la estación como cada año, pensó que no volvería a pisar esos pasillos nunca más. Y ahí estaba él, observando los cuadros tal y como los recordaba, viendo a los fantasmas saludar a los estudiantes gentilmente, riendo de las bromas que Peeves le gastaba a un alumno al otro lado del pasillo...

Sonreía al ver a sus compañeros tan cambiados y al ver a alumnos que ya habían dejado el colegio. Estaban todos tan diferentes que a algunos les costaba identificar. Cuando pasas todo el curso con las mismas personas y las ves crecer no eres consciente de los cambios que se van produciendo en ellos hasta que los comparas.

- ¿Vosotros le veis?

Las palabras de Hermione le sacaron de su mundo de recuerdos y prestó atención a lo que decían sus amigos. Estaban delante de las enormes puertas del Gran comedor mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores en la que Dumbledore no estaba.

- Quizás venga más tarde…- Comentó Ron.

- No lo creo, el profesor Dumbledore es muy puntual en las comidas. No entiendo… ¡Profesora McGonagall!- Se apresuró a llamarla Hermione en cuanto esta paso por su lado.

- ¿Sí, Señorita Granger?

La profesora se paró a su lado para atenderles y Harry la observó detenidamente, intentando encintrar alguna diferencia. Pero no la encontró. Después de cierta edad las personas ya no cambiaban tanto…

- Disculpe profesora, pero ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el profesor Dumbldore? Nos gustaría hablar con él.

- El profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que salir a una reunión urgente esta mañana, me temo que no volverá hasta la tarde.- McGonagall ahora les miraba con cautela, temiendo lo peor de ellos tres. Siempre que buscaban al director no solía ser por nada bueno.- ¿Puedo ayudarles yo en algo?

- Descuide profesora, era una tontería…

La mujer volvió a mirarles, esta vez con una mirada un poco más severa, intentando recordarles que no se metieran en tantos líos y acto seguido les dejó y entró en el comedor.

- Estupendo, no podía haber elegido mejor momento para marcharse…

- Ya. De todos modos ya no podemos hacer nada hasta que venga por la tarde ¿no? Así que… ¿por qué no terminamos de desayunar en condiciones?

Dicho esto, Ron siguió el camino que hacía unos segundos había tomado su profesora y entró al Gran Salón dispuesto a servirse un buen desayuno.

- Lo suyo con la comida nunca cambiará ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hermione divertida. Los dos se encontraban aun a las puertas, observando cómo su pelirrojo amigo se sentaba y se servía un buen plato de huevos revueltos.

- Siento decirte que no- Le contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa también en la cara.- Oye, sitúame. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿En qué momento estamos?

- Las clases se acaban de terminar y falta una semana para el Baile de Navidad. Por cierto,- su amiga se giró de pronto a él.- ¿Por qué no has querido decir antes en voz alta que mi pareja para el baile era Victor Krum?

- Porque no quería volver a ver la reacción de Ron al enterarse.

- Oh… y…- Harry notó que su amiga dudaba en si preguntar o no.- ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar Ron?

Harry sonrió. No había podido ir a una época en la que sus amigos sólo fuesen eso, amigos. No… había tenido que ir a parar justo al momento en el que ellos dos habían empezado a sentir cosas el un por el otro, o por lo menos, a darse cuenta de ello. Y lo peor, a expresarlo. Si hubiese llegado un año antes podría haber matado a la asquerosa rata de Pettigrew y haber podido ver a Sirius… ¡Sirius! Puede que no pudiese verle, pero si escribirle.

- Hermione.- Dijo de pronto.- Voy un momento a la lechucearía a escribir a Sirius, ¿dónde vais a estar?

- ¿Vas a contarle lo que está pasando? No se Harry, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

- La verdad, no lo se, ya lo pensaré cuando esté allí, pero quiero escribirle.

- Está bien, te esperamos en la Sala Común ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió.- Y oye… ¿Ron se lo toma bien o… mal?

Harry sonrió y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga se fue pitando de allí. Era mejor no sacar a relucir mucho el tema sobre Ron y Hermione, no de momento al menos. Debía hablar con el director sobre todo lo que estaba pasando antes de abrir la oca y decir las cosas que iban a pasar. Siguió corriendo en dirección a la lechucería. Por el camino varios alumnos se le quedaban mirando con cara de desprecio y Harry no pudo evitar escuchar algún murmullo y comentario de alumnos sobre las trampas que estaba haciendo en el torneo. Definitivamente ese era un aspecto de su cuarto curso que no echaba nada de menos…

Comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras de la lechucería con paso decidido. La verdad es que no sabía qué iba a escribirle a Sirius o si al final le escribiría algo. Cuando llegase arriba lo decidiría.

Terminó de subir el último escalón y entró en la sala donde se encontraban todas las lechuzas del colegio y comenzó a buscar Hedwig. Si no estaba allí la buscaría por los alrededores o de su cuarto o usaría una lechuza del colegio ara…

- Hola Harry.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Creía que estaba solo y ese saludo le había asustado.

- Lo siento ¿Te e asustado?

Un tímida Cho Chang de 15 años le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala con una carta en la mano.

Lo olvidaba. En esos momentos él debería estar bebiendo los vientos por Cho y deprimido porque le había dado calabazas… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

- Hola…


	3. Carta desde el corazón

_Hola a todos!! Mil gracias por los reviews, espero vuestras opiniones con este nuevo capítulo. Sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea xD Creo que he contestao a todos los reviews, pero si no es así lo siento mucho, soy un poco despistada... ^^_

_No es muy largo porque ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, la universidad me absorve casi todo mi tiempo libre, lo siento, pero espero que os guste. Intentare actualizar los fines de semana, pero no prometo nada. Sin más tonterías os dejo con el capítulo 3. Hasta el próximo!!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Carta desde el corazón.**

Una tímida Cho Chang de 15 años le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala con una carta en la mano.

Lo olvidaba. En esos momentos él debería estar bebiendo los vientos por Cho y deprimido porque le había dado calabazas… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

- Hola… No, no me has asustado, tranquila.

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Era raro tenerla en frente mirándole a los ojos sabiendo que Cho pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella. Algo cierto para el Harry de catorce años al que le había costado horrores reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle una cita. Pero él no era el mismo Harry, no tenía catorce años y no estaba enamorado de Cho Chang. No de ella…

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, había ido hasta la lechucería por Sirius, tenía que concentrarse. Levantó la vista y miró a Cho inclinando levemente la cabeza. Se acercó hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las lechuzas descansando y comenzó a buscar a Hedwig. Sin necesidad de ser llamada, la preciosa lechuza blanca voló hasta él y se apoyó en su brazo. Harry se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Aquella noche de verano en la que había llegado a La Madriguera después de huir de Voldemort pensó que nunca volvería a ver a su pequeña amiga con alas. Levantó la mano y la acarició suavemente en la cabeza, con miedo de que el contacto la hiciese desaparecer como en un mal sueño.

- Hola… ¿Qué tal amiga?

Hedwig se frotaba contra los dedos de su amo mientras emitía unos pequeños ruiditos de satisfacción.

- Es muy bonita, Harry.- Le dijo Cho a su espalda.

- Sí, lo es.

Las palabras de su compañera le devolvieron a la realidad y volvió a mirarla mientras dejaba a su lechuza en uno de los postes que había esparcidos por la sala.

Cho le miraba nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

- Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que… bueno…

Notó como a la chica le costaba decir aquellas palabras, seguramente por vergüenza. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que él, a pesar de lo extraña que se le hacía la situación, estaba tranquilo. Como muy bien se había recordado él mismo hacía unos segundos, ya no era el chico de catorce años al que se le trababan las palabras cuando la veía o derramaba el zumo de calabaza por la boca al sonreírle torpemente.

- ¿Querías algo o no?

No quería sonar borde, pero también era cierto que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar compartiendo casi palabras con Cho Chang.

- Decirte que lo siento.- Se acercó a él peligrosamente y le acarició el brazo mientras continuaba hablando.- Siento mucho no poder ir al Baile de Navidad contigo, de verdad. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

Harry miró la mano de Cho sobre su brazo y luego a ella. Era gracioso pensar lo poco que parecía que le agradaba ir al baile con Cedric en ese momento y lo mucho que le lloró después. Cedric… Aún no sabía qué cara iba a poner al verlo.

- Me crees cuando digo que lo siento, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica acercándose un poco más a él.

- Supongo.

Pudo notar como la simpleza en sus palabras sorprendía a Cho. El Harry de entonces hubiese estado tartamudeando y poniéndose más rojo que las orejas de Ron cuando se avergonzaba. Igual era mejor intentar actuar como él lo hubiese hecho hace unos años, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y no podía evitar sonar indiferente.

Se fijó como los ojos de Cho miraban a la espalda de este y no hizo falta preguntar qué miraba. Una voz que le heló los oídos al escucharla hizo que girara la cabeza inmediatamente.

- Perdón.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en el último escalón de la lechucería apunto de entrar en la sala tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa pálido. Le miró fugazmente a los ojos y después dirigió su mirada a la mano de Cho, que aún acariciaba el brazo de Harry. Entonces la expresión de Ginny se volvió triste y sus mejillas volvieron a su color habitual.

- No quería interrumpir…

Lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y a Harry se le calló el alma a los pies al imaginarse lo que estaba pensando la pelirroja. La siguió con la mirada observando cada paso que daba hasta el grupo de lechuzas que revoloteaban por el alto techo de la estancia y sobre los comederos.

- Nos vemos.- Dijo Cho.

Se despidió de ella con un gesto cansado de la mano. Ni siquiera supo en que momento se fue de allí. No podía apartar la vista de la pequeña persona que mirada exasperada a las lechuzas buscando a una en particular. Una pequeña bola de pelo un tanto hiperactiva se acercaba a ella y le entregaba un paquete junto a una carta. La abrió y comenzó a leerla distraídamente mientras acariciaba a Pig con la mano.

Quería hablar con ella. Quería escuchar su voz. No podía estropear nada diciéndole algo acerca de ellos. No podía empeorar las cosas. Pero si conseguía volver al futuro en poco tiempo quería hacerlo teniendo el recuerdo de su voz fresco en su memoria. ¿Y qué demonios? Mantener una inocente conversación con ella no podía suponer nada peligroso.

- ¿Quién te ha escrito?

Ginny se sobresaltó y pegó un brinco que hizo salir volando a Pig.

- Pe-pensé que te habías ido. Ya sabes, con…- Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba volver a coger aire después de ese pequeño susto.- ¿Qué me has dicho?

- Preguntaba quién te había escrito.- Dijo señalando la carta y acercándose a su lado mientras Ginny, todavía un poco sobresaltada, trataba de reaccionar ante el hecho de estar hablando con él.

- Mi madre.- Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el paquete que tenía Ginny en los pies.- Me acaba de mandar el vestido para el baile.

En ese momento Harry intentó recordar cómo iba Ginny vestida aquel día. Pero no pudo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron más rojas que antes por la sorpresa de la pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter se interesaba en sus cosas? Mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter intercambiaba con ella más de tres palabras?

- No. No creo que… mejor no.

Harry no insistió. Recordó una conversión que tuvo con ella sobre el baile poco después de empezar a salir juntos. Ginny le había contado que ese día había estado muy avergonzada porque su vestido no era nuevo y hecho a medida como el de las demás chicas.

- Vas a ir con Neville al baile ¿no?

- Sí.- Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago al imaginarse a Ginny bailando con Neville y no con él.- ¡Pero sólo somos amigos!- Se apresuró a decir ella. Quería dejar clara la situación.- Ya sabes que él quería invitar a Hermione, pero- se encogió de hombros.- es mi amigo y de todos modos, si no voy con él no voy con nadie.

- Seguro que lo pasáis muy bien.

Sabía que entre Neville y ella nunca había habido nada, que sólo eran dos amigos haciéndose un favor. Pero esa punzada de dolor al imaginarse a Ginny en el baile con alguien que no fuera él no se le iba del estómago. Era como revivir la boda de Bill y Fleur y eso no le gustaba.

Un silencio incómodo les invadió. Era todo muy raro. Recordaba estar con Ginny sentados en los jardines del colegio o en la sala común, sin hacer nada, simplemente juntos y pensando en sus cosas. Y aunque estaban en silencio era agradable. Muchas veces no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse. Pero no sabía cómo tenía que tratar a la Ginny que tenía ahora mismo delante.

- ¿Y tú ha quién vas a escribir?- Se aventuró a decir ella. Harry Potter no le hablaba todos los días y tenía que aprovecharlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Para eso estás en la lechucería ¿No? Para mandar una carta.

- ¡Ah! Sí, es para Sirius.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?- Ginny le miraba esperando impaciente la respuesta.

- Eh… sí.- Contestó dudoso.

- Entonces él… ¿Es bueno?

Harry puso una mueca en la cara ante el comentario. ¿Cómo no iba a ser su padrino bueno? ¡Bueno! Eso era quedase corto… Entonces una vocecilla en su cabeza que se parecía mucho a la voz de Hermione le recordó que Ginny aún no conocía a Sirius y, que para ella, seguía siendo el todavía dudoso responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando buscar la respuesta adecuada, pero Ginny interpretó mal su falta de palabras.

- No hace falta que me contestes.- Le dijo rápidamente.- No tenía que haber preguntado nada. Soy una entrometida. Lo siento. No volveré a decir nada.

Harry le miró sorprendido. Ginny Weasley sin querer enterarse de algo… La vio alejarse y apoyarse en una de los grandes ventanales sin cristales por los que cada día entraban y salían las lechuzas del colegio. En ese momento comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Ginny en los dos últimos años, sobretodo respecto a él. Sonrió divertido al volver a ver a una Ginny que no quería enterarse de las cosas, que se disculpaba por sus comentarios ante él y que se sonrojaba cuando se cruzaban sus miradas.

- No pasa nada.- Comentó mientras se acercaba a ella.- Puedo contártelo si quieres.

Se apoyó junto a ella en la gran ventana y le pasó un brazo por los hombros ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja. Apenas la había rozado cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica por toda la mano. Había sido un acto reflejo, una de las tantas costumbres que había adquirido después de muchos paseos juntos y largas conversaciones que parecían durar apenas segundos.

Ginny se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Harry, ni siquiera tenían conversaciones en las que no estuvieran Ron o Hermione. Sentían su mano en su espalda y no podía creérselo. Se habían quedado tan cerca el uno del otro que si no supiese que era imposible juraría que Harry quería besarla. Pero él no hacía nada, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos como metido en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba la última vez que vio esos ojos, lo poco que le gustaba mirarla fijamente las últimas veces que la vio porque sentía que le traspasaba con la mirada, que si la seguía mirando mandaría a tomar por saco a Voldemort y se quedaría a su lado. No era la Ginny de la que él se había enamorado, pero ¡Era Ginny! ¡Su Ginny! Ahí, delante de él, tan cerca que podía sentir como le latía el corazón. No quería ni pensar cómo cambiarían las cosas si en ese momento la besaba, si él se iba y volvía un Harry que no sentía nada por ella. La destrozaría. Pero… la tenía tan cerca que la tentación de besarla era enorme.

Pero no pudo. Él se iba a ir e iba a volver un Harry que en lo último n lo que estaba pensando era en besar a la hermana pequeña de mejor amigo. No podía hacerle eso a Ginny. Se separó de ella y volvió a mirar por la gran ventana dejando a Ginny algo aturdida por la situación anterior. Miró los alrededores del castillo, todo Hogwarts estaba nevado.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente la verdad de Sirius Black?

En el fondo, pensó él, eso no era hablar del futuro, es contarle a la chica algo que dentro de poco sabría. Ginny se giró también en dirección a los jardines del castillo y asintió.

- Después de matar a mis padres y huir al intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo, vino Sirius. Él era el mejor amigo de mi padre, era mi padrino.- Ginny le miró sorprendida.- él no fue quien los traicionó, fue Peter Petegrew, alguien que pensaron que era de fiar.

- Pero…- Ginny le miró sin entender.- ¿No estaba muerto? Sirius le mató…

- Él lo planeó todo para que la gente pensaran eso. Todos pensaban que el guardián del secreto de dónde se escondían mis padres era Sirius, pero en realidad fue Petegrew.

- ¿Cómo hizo para que todos creyeran que había sido Sirius?

- Mató a unos muggles y se cortó un dedo para hacer creer que también estaba muerto y que había sido Sirius. Después Colagusano desapareció y se refugió con una familia.

- ¿Colagusano?

Harry sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Ginny.

- Era su apodo. Podía trasformase en una rata. Mi padre, Sirius y el profesor Lupin también podían transformarse en animales.

- ¿Eran animagos?- Preguntó, sorprendida ante la afirmación de Harry.- ¿Cómo supiste la verdad?

- Cuando Sirius se escapó de Azkaban no fue para matarme a mí como todos creían.

- Quería acabar con Petegrew por haber traicionado a tus padres.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny siempre entendía lo que él le quería decir sin necesidad de tener que explicárselo.

- Pero ¿cómo lo encontró? Hay millones de ratas en el mundo…- Pareció que Ginny se quedaba pensando un segundo y luego volvió a mirarle con los ojos como platos.- ¡Scabbers!

Ginny bufó de rabia al enterarse, pero no por saber la verdad como Harry creía.

- ¡Es alucinante!- Dijo con rabia.- ¿Se puede sabe por qué en mi casa nunca me cuentan nada? Ni que tuviese tres años, sé entender como son las cosas.

Esa Ginny malhumorada porque la dejaban al margen ya empezaba a parecerse a la que él conocía…

- ¿Y ahora dónde está?- Preguntó ya más calmada.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, en algún sitio por ahí escondido. Colagusano escapó y no podemos probar que fue él y no Sirius el responsable de todo.

- Debe ser difícil no tenerle contigo.

- Sí.

Pensó en su padrino y en todo lo que le echaba de menos. Extrañaba a su Sirius, estaba lejos de él. Pero a una distancia mucho mayor de la que Ginny podía imaginarse.

- ¿Le escribes muy a menudo?

- De vez en cuando.- De repente Harry se acordó de la razón por la que había ido hasta allí. El estar cerca de Ginny había hecho que lo olvidase.- ¿Tienes pergamino y tinta para prestarme?

Se pegó una colleja mentalmente. ¿Cómo pensaba escribirle algo a Sirius si no se había llevado nada para hacerlo? Ginny se acercó al paquete que había dejado en el suelo junto a su mochila, de la que sacó papel, un tintero y dos plumas. Se acercó a Harry y le tendió una.

- Gracias.

- De nada, yo también tengo que responder.- Dijo alzando la carta de su madre.

Se separó un poco de él y comenzó a escribirle a su madre. Pero él se había quedado con la pluma entre los dedos mirando el pergamino como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. ¿Qué iba a escribirle a Sirius? ¿Iba a decirle la verdad? Le había dicho a Hermione que esperaría a hablar con Dumbledore antes de hacer nada, pero.. ¿Entonces qué le iba a decir?

- ¿No sabes qué escribirle?

- La verdad es que no…

- Cuando Charlie se fue a Rumanía por primera vez lo pasé muy mal.- Comenzó a explicar mientras enrollaba su pergamino y se lo daba a Pig.- Esperaba sus cartas todos los días, y aunque me encantaba que me contase las cosas que hacía con los dragones, la parte que más me gustaba de la carta era donde me decía que me echaba de menos y que me quería.- Se despidió de Pig y cogió el paquete del suelo y su mochila.- Luego me lo devuelves.- Dijo refiriéndose a la pluma y la tinta.

- Claro.

Vio como Ginny cruzaba la sala y se acercaba a la entrada donde se paró un segundo y le miró de reojo algo sonrojada diciendo "Hasta luego, Harry" antes de desaparecer rumbo al castillo. "Luego me lo devuelves". Sonrió por dentro al saber que luego tendría una escusa para volver a hablar con ella. Se quedó mirando las escaleras por las que acababa de irse. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer en el pasado, pero hablar con Ginny no podía ser tan malo cuando su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

Miró el pergamino en blanco que tenía entre las manos y suspiro. No iba a alarmar a su padrino, no todavía. Colocó la pluma entre los dedos, la metió dentro del tintero y comenzó a escribir. A veces lo más simple era lo acerado…

_Querido Canuto,_

_Te echo muchísimo de menos. No sabes la falta que me haces._

_Harry._


	4. Reencuentros extraños

_Hola a todos!!_

_Primero, mil gracias por los reviews, me an encantado y me han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Me alegra un montón que os esté gustando. Y alos que no habeís dejado review pero lo habeís puesto en vuestros fvoritos, alertas o sólo leido... muchas gracias también!! Pero anda... vamos... que un review no cuesta tanto!! jejeje_

_Quería haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero me daba como error cada vez que lo intentaba. Esta mañana por fin me ha dejado... No se qué habría pasado. Intentaré seguir actualizando cada semana pero ahora sí que no prometo nada porque me están llenando de lo intentaré!! ^^_

_No os entretengo más, que no quiero ser pesada. Os dejo con el capítulo 4!! Hasta el próximo!! :D_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Reencuentros extraños**

Sólo había una palabra para describir lo que acababa de pasarle hacía unos minutos: Surrealista.

Si no fuese porque el frío que sentía en sus mejillas le devolvía a la realidad, Ginny pensaría que acababa de imaginárselo todo. Y no sería la primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que él la miraba, que se acercaba a ella, que le hablaba, que la tocaba…? Por Merlín… ¡Harry Potter casi la abraza! Vale, no había sido como en sus sueños, cuando él viene hacia ella, la abraza y ese momento acaba convirtiéndose mágicamente en un beso. Pero había sido perfecto.

Y todo lo que le había contado de Sirius… todo era cierto ¡Sirius Black era bueno! Y Harry había confiado en ella para contárselo. No estaban ni Ron ni Hermione y él se había acercado hasta ella para hablarle. Todo lo que acaba de pasar no era normal. No se quejaba, porque había disfrutado cada segundo pero, definitivamente, no era normal.

Y su mirada… esos maravillosos ojos verdes que la habían mirado de una forma tan extraña que por un momento había creído perder la respiración. Nunca había estado con un chico, aun no le habían dado su primer beso y no sabía cómo eran los chicos esas situaciones. Pero algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que Harry quería besarla, allá arriba, en la lechucería, minutos atrás… ¡Como si ella no fuese sólo Ginny Weasley!

Un ráfaga de viento sopló un aire tan helado que la hizo tiritar desde los dedos de los pies hasta los dedos de las manos, las cuales alzaba para peinarse su larga cabellera roja, que se había despeinado por el aire. Apretó un poco más el nudo de su bufanda para darse calor e intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras entraba al castillo.

Pero era Harry Potter, no se lo podía sacar tan fácilmente de la cabeza.

"¿Y si de verdad quería besarme?"

"_Por favor… se realista, no se ha fijado en ti en todo este tiempo ¿por qué ahora?"_

"Lo sé, pero es que me ha mirado de un modo tan extraño…"

"_No digas tonterías, si quisiera algo contigo te hubiese pedido ir con él al baile."_

"¡Deja de meter el dedo en la yaga!"

"_¡Lo hago por las dos! No quiero que te hagas ilusiones para nada."_

"¡Yo no me hago ilusiones!"

"_¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estamos tan emocionadas?"_

Ginny sonrió. Sí, estaba emocionada, no lo iba a negar. Pero algo como eso no le pasaba todos lo días. Tenía que hablar con Hermione…

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en uno de los cómodos sofás frete a la gran chimenea de la sala común esperando a Harry. Les había dicho que iba un momento a la lechucearía a escribirle una carta a Sirius, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo se podía tardar en escribir un par de líneas?

- Bueno… ¿Y tú que piensas?

- ¿Qué pienso de qué?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Su mejor amigo acababa de viajar en el tiempo y él aún preguntaba haber de qué le estaba hablando.

- De Harry, de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad?

- Claro que sí.- Dijo Ron con su cara más seria.- Estoy deseando saber si Los Chudley Cannons ganarán los próximos partidos.

- ¡Eres increíble!- Hermione le miró furiosa.- Harry sabe todo lo que nos va a pasar en tres años, todo lo que va a hacer quien tú sabes, la vida de todo el mundo y a ti sólo se te ocurre pensar en un estúpido equipo de quidditch.

- ¡No es sólo un estúpido equipo de quidditch!- Ron le dirigió una mirada aún peor que la de ella.- Además, lo primero que tú quisiste saber fue tus notas en los TIMOS.

- ¡Es mi futuro académico!

- ¡Y esta mi futura salud!- Hermione miró a su amigo sin entender.- Si no ganan dentro de poco me lanzo el Avada Kedavra yo solito.

- No hables de esas cosas, hace que se me ponga el pelo de punta…

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, observando cómo las llamas de la chimenea bailaban unas con otras mientras les daban calor. Ron miró de reojo a Hermione, quien tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en Voldemort o en todo lo que estaba pasando con Harry. La vio resoplar molesta mientras se volvía a colocar uno de sus tantos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el gesto. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero le encantaba ver a Hermione furiosa, no sabía por qué, pero cuando discutía con ella sentía un hormigueo especial en el estomago que no sabía identificar muy bien qué era. Pero le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba discutir con Hermione. ¿Qué irónico no? A nadie le gusta discutir, no con sus amigos…

- ¿Sabes? Antes Harry me dijo una cosa muy curiosa…

Salió de sus pensamientos y la miró. "_¡Deja de pensar en ella! Sólo es Hermione…"_

- Am… ¿El qué?

- Dice que…- Hermione le miró dubitativa y algo sonrojada.- Dice que no quiso decir antes en voz alta con quién iba a ir al baile porque no quería volver a ver tu reacción.- Ron se sorprendió ante eso.- ¿Por qué crees que diría eso…?

Hermione se había puesto más colorada que antes, intentado evadir su mirada. Creía estar empezando a sentir algo por Ron, pero él era tan… Ron, que nunca sabía que pensar. Si tan solo Harry le dijese si se iba a poner celoso, si iba a pasar algo entre ellos algún día, si… ¡algo! Si tuviese una ligera idea de lo que iba a pasar podría aclararse la cabeza y saber de una vez que es lo que sentía por Ron.

- Y yo que sé, si ni siquiera sé con quién vas a ir al baile.- Dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué importa con quién vaya?

- Claro que importa.

Hermione empezó a ponerse también molesta. ¿Por qué siempre conseguía sacarla tanto de quicio?

- No, no importa con quien vaya. ¡Solo te preocupaste de eso cuando pensaste que te habías quedado sin pareja!

- Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y apartó sus ojos de los de Hermione, que le miraba ahora furiosa.

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver!- Se levantó de un salto por lo enfadada que estaba.- ¡Y si quieres saber con quién voy a ir te aguantas y esperas como todo el mundo!

- ¿Ya estáis otra vez?

Hermione se giró, y todavía con cara de pocos amigos, saludó a Ginny, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Ron molesto.

- Hola a ti también hermanito.

- ¿Querías algo o no?

- Sí, pero no de ti, quiero hablar con Hermione.- Ron se encogió de hombros, esperando que su hermana continuara.- A solas, Ron.- Puntualizó la pelirroja.

- Pss, como si quisiera saber las tonterías que tienes que decirle…

Ron cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaban Seamus y Dean jugando al ajedrez mágico. Hermione le hizo un gesto a su amiga diciéndole _"ya sabes como es tu hermano…" _y se volvió a sentar en el sillón frente a la chimenea del que se acababa de levantar seguida de Ginny, que se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Ginny la miró un segundo temiendo su reacción, tenía que reconocer que a veces era algo… plasta con el tema "Harry". Pero la emoción no le dejaba aguantar más tiempo con la boca cerrada. Y no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en medio de su cara antes de pronunciar su nombre.

- Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ha hecho algo raro?- Preguntó temiendo las acciones de su amigo viniendo del futuro. ¿Habría metido la pata…?

- ¡No! No le pasa nada, está bien.- Dijo no queriendo preocupar a su amiga.- Aunque…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues…- Ginny le dedicó otra de sus grandes sonrisas mientras hablaba.- Que está muy raro, no sé, conmigo. Me ha hablado… y mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Fui a la lechucería a recoger un paquete y allí estaba él hablando con Cho Chang.- Ginny hizo una mueca de asco con la cara mientras su amiga se reía y le daba la razón.- Ella se fue y yo pensé que Harry también ¡Pero no! Se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme, así como si nada, ¡como si lo hiciese todos los días!

Hermione no la interrumpió, dejándola que siguiera. No sabía qué decirle a su amiga. Después de todo, ella sabía que este Harry no era el que ellos conocían. Y por lo que parecía por la reacción de este al ver a Ginny y lo que ella le estaba contando, parecía que en el futuro se llevaban bien, que eran amigos. Pero toda esta historia Ginny no la sabía, y ahora mismo veía la emoción en sus ojos al verla hablar de él.

- Y entonces.- Continuó.- Se acercó a mí y me rodeo con el brazo.- Ginny tenía la mirada soñadora mientras recordaba e imitaba con su amiga el gesto que había hecho Harry minutos atrás con ella en la lechucería.- Y me miró de un modo Hermione… ¡Como si quisiera besarme!

- ¿Qué?- Le miró sorprendida.- ¿Seguro que no son imaginaciones tuyas?

- Admito que de vez en cuando fantaseo un poco con Harry.- Hermione arqueó una ceja mirando a su amiga.- Bueno, vale, fantaseo mucho con él ¡Pero esta vez es de verdad!

- ¿Pero pasó algo?

- No…- Ginny bajó de las nubes de su recuerdo y miró a su amiga.- ¿Se puede saber por qué ninguno de vosotros se dignó nunca a contarme la verdad de Sirius Black?

- ¡Ssshhhh!- La calló Hermione sorprendida por el comentario y mirando a los lados por si alguien les había escuchado.- Pero… cómo… ¿Te lo ha contado?

- Sí.- Dijo sonriente.- A confiado en mí, no sé qué a pasado, pero a confiado en mí.

- Un viajecito en el tiempo, eso es lo que ha pasado…- Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada… ¿Y de qué hablasteis?

- Del baile, de Sirius, de las cartas que me escribía Charlie desde Rumanía… ¿Crees que se esté fijando por fin en mí, Hermione?

No contestó, no quería herir a Ginny, pero tampoco mentirle. Sí, Harry estaba diferente, pero por una razón muy distinta a la que ella creía. Por lo que escuchaba, parecía que en el futuro Harry confiaba mucho en ella. Tanto como para contarle algo tan importante para él como lo era la verdadera historia de Sirius. No sólo eso, sino que parecía que se llevaban muy bien porque el chico de catorce años que ella conocía no solía ir por ahí dando abrazos. No si no eras la Señora Weasley, por supuesto.

Aunque sí que era cierto que le actitud que le había visto tener con la hermana de su mejor amigo era muy extraña y que ella, en ningún momento, se había creído la excusa de que era porque "hacía tiempo que no la veía."

- No lo sé. No deberías ilusionarte por haber hablado con él unos minutos, quizás sólo intenta ser amable.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Admitió.- Una voz en mi cabeza no deja de repetirme lo mismo, pero cuando me miró a los ojos… pasó algo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero pasó algo.

- Está bien, puede que tengas razón.- Cedió Hermione.- Pero prométeme que no te vas a hacer ilusiones ¿Vale?

- Hermione…

- Prométemelo.

A veces podía parecer un poco pesimista y aguafiestas, pero simplemente no quería ver a su amiga pasándolo mal. Porque sabía perfectamente que Harry no sentía nada por Ginny. O, al menos, el Harry que ella conocía…

- Lo intentaré.

- Por cierto, ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer?

- Sí.- Ginny miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea, con la vista perdida en alguna de las llamas que había en ellas.- Lo haré. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

En ese momento apareció Harry por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió a ellas en cuanto las localizó. Parecía muy nervioso y excitado y tenía una mueca en la cara que Hermione no sabía interpretar si era buena o mala.

- Por fin estás aquí ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Me entretuve en la lechucería.- Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario y Harry sonrió complacido ante eso.- Y porque no sabía la contraseña, esta mañana no me la dijiste y he estado un buen rato discutiendo con la Señora Gorda.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó la chica ante su error.- ¿Y entonces cómo has entrado?

- Me he encontrado a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo y me la ha dicho. Y no sólo eso.- Continuó.- Me ha dicho que la reunión del profesor Dumbledore había sido más corta de lo que esperaban.- Ahora comprendía la cara de su amigo.- Ya ha llegado al castillo.

Asintió ante eso. Sabía lo que significaba. Tenían que hablar con el director antes de estropear algo y acabar complicando las cosas. Definitivamente este asunto se les iba de las manos.

- Ve a decirle a Ron que…- Miró hacia Dean y Seamus. Estaban solos.- Debe estar en vuestro cuarto, ve a decirle y vamos ya mismo ha hablar con el profesor.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, que los miraba sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Estaba tan encantadora con las mejillas rosas por la vergüenza y mirándolos desconcertada buscando explicaciones que… _"¡Concéntrate Potter! No es el momento…" _

- Gracias por prestármelos.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para entregarle la pluma y el tintero que momentos antes le había prestado la pelirroja. Ginny alzó la mano para coger sus útiles de escuela y rozó ligeramente la mano de Harry, poniéndose colorada.

- No hay de qué.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, como si estuvieran solos y no hubiese nadie más en toda la sala común. Hermione arqueó una ceja al ver esa escena extrañamente tan íntima entre sus dos amigos. ¿Se podía saber qué había pasado con esos dos en el futuro?

- Y gracias por tu consejo sobre la carta. Me ha sido muy útil para saber qué escribirle a… quien tú sabes.

- No ha sido nada.- Un pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por sus labios.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento. Sabía que Harry no era bueno hablando de sus sentimientos y todas esas cosas… pero nunca había necesitado ayuda para escribir a su padrino. Con él se le hacía muy fácil hablar y contarle sus cosas. Algo pasaba con Sirius también que no sabían y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de todas las cosas que se estaba perdiendo.

- Harry.- Llamó a su amigo devolviéndole a la realidad.- Tenemos que ir ha hablar con Dumbledore.

- Sí, sí. Voy a avisar a Ron.

Harry salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios en busca de Ron.

- Vale, admito que Harry te mira de un modo extraño.- Le dijo Hermione a su amigo cuando el chico desapareció.

- ¿Lo ves? No son imaginaciones mías.- Sonrió al ver que su amiga cedía un poco.

- Aún así no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, por favor.- Se levantó y se acomodó su uniforme.- No quiero verte mal luego.

- Descuida. Oye… ¿Otra aventurita de las vuestras?

- Sí. Quién sabe, quizá esta vez te cuente algo.

- Ojala Hermione, ojala.

* * *

Recorría el pasillo con sus dos amigos a cada lado, en silencio. Se imaginó que, en el fondo, ellos estaban también nerviosos por lo que pudiese llegar a decirles su director: la causa del "viajecito" de Harry, la medida en la que esto involucraba a Voldemort, lo que podrían averiguar acerca del futuro… No quería pensar todavía demasiado en eso, pero sabía que una posibilidad era tener que contarles a todos los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir en tres años. Acontecimientos que no sabía cómo iba a relatar, ni si iba a ser capaz.

Pensó en Dumbledore, en lo raro que iba a ser volver a verle… No sabía cómo se iba a comportar llegado el momento. Pero la respuesta llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Al final del pasillo, su viejo director se acercaba a la entrada de su despacho con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Al verle, se le paró el corazón. Era como observar un recuerdo muy lejano…

- ¡Profesor!- Le llamó Hermione.

Dumbledore se giró y, al verlos, los miró sonriente. Lo tenía delante de él, con sus ojos azules mirándole por encima de sus gafas de medialuna, con esa sonrisa como de un niño pequeño cuando sabe algo que los demás no… con esa presencia que sólo Albus Dumbledore tenía. O tiene…

- Disculpe, profesor.- Continuó Hermione.- Pero necesitamos hablar con usted, es importante.

- Debe serlo si prefieren venir a visitarme en lugar de aprovechar sus recién comenzadas vacaciones.

- En realidad, señor, es bastante urgente.- Dijo Ron.

- Tratándose de ustedes tres no me esperaba menos. Adelante.

Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a subir las escaleras escondidas detrás de la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada de su despecho. Los tres muchachos le seguían de cerca. En cuanto entraron a la habitación el profesor conjuró una silla para cada uno y con un gentil movimiento de muñeca les invitó a sentarse en ellas. Dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al otro lado del escritorio. Se puso cómodo, se cruzó de brazos y les volvió a mirar.

- Ustedes dirán.

Los tres amigos se miraron nerviosos, no sabían cómo comenzar.

- Lo sentimos mucho si estaba ocupado, no queríamos interrumpir.- Se disculpó Hermione mirando a la bandeja de comida.

- ¡Oh! Tranquila. Esas reuniones en el ministerio, además de ser muy aburridas, te dejan con hambre. Entre nosotros.- Comenzó como si fuese un secreto de estado lo que estaba a punto de revelarles.- La comida que han servido era bastante mala… Sólo es un pequeño almuerzo.- Dijo señalando la pequeña bandeja.- Pero no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de las dotes culinarias de nuestro ministro, ¿me equivoco?

- No, señor. Verá…

Hermione dudó, no tenía que ser ella quien contase nada. Miró a Harry haciéndole saber que era su turno de hablar. Pero su amigo parecía estar en trace mirando al director. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de recuerdos: el discurso que dio tras la muerte de Cedric, la lucha que tuvo con Voldemort en el ministerio, las largas conversaciones que tenían acerca de los horrocruxes… la noche que lo vio caer desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía… Parecía irreal tenerle delante, verle hablar y mirarle fijamente cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía articular palabra. Le intimidaba tener a su difunto profesor delante.

- Harry, ¿Por qué no le cuentas tú…?

Dumbledore le miró curioso y expectante. Sin duda quería saber por qué sus alumnos más "especiales" se hallaban en su despacho diciendo tener algo importante que contarle. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la forma en que Harry le miraba, con asombro, con nerviosismo, con miedo…

- Harry.- Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas para llamarle la atención.

- Lo siento.- Parecía que sus cuerdas bocales por fin le obedecían.- Necesito su ayuda, señor. Es algo que se escapa a mi control, sólo usted puede ayudarme a saber qué debo hacer.

- Intentaré ayudarte en la medida de lo posible, pero… ¿Por qué no me dices primero qué está pasando?

- Pues… verá… lo cierto…- Harry se rascó la cabeza desordenando todavía más su pelo, gesto que hizo sonreír al anciano.- Esto es difícil de explicar, pero… bueno…

- Resumiendo.- Interrumpió Ron ante la incontinencia verbal que le había entrado a su amigo.- Harry viene del fututo.

Los ojos de Dumledore se abrieron como platos, expresivos como pocas veces los había visto Harry. Estaba seguro de que se esperaba miles de cosas menos esa. La expresión en su cara se relajó de repente y miró al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que viene del futuro, señor Weasley?

- Pues ya sabe, que no es de este tiempo, que viene de unos años más allá.- Ron hacía gestos con la mano como si el punto más lejos al que alcanzaba su mano fuese el futuro.- Estaba en su año y de pronto ¡Plaff! Estaba aquí.

- ¡Ron! Ya sabe lo que significa venir del futuro…- Le riñó Hermione.

- Él ha preguntado…

- No me refería a eso, pero gracias.- Ron le lanzó una mirada burlona como diciendo _"¿Lo ves?"_ a Hermione.- Pero tendrán que explicarse mejor para que les entienda.

- Ron dice la verdad.- Comenzó Harry pudiendo controla al fin sus nervios.- Yo no soy el Harry que conocéis. Vengo de 1997.

- Por lo que veo no es un viaje muy lejano.- Rió Dumbledore.

- Le estoy hablando en serio, señor.

Harry habló en un tono demasiado serio a lo que sus amigos y el director estaban acostumbrados. Puede que su voz sonase como la de un chico normal de catorce años, pero en sólo una frase había parecido muchísimo más mayor. Miró serio al anciano y continuó explicándole lo sucedido.

- Yo no debería estar aquí. Estaba en diciembre de 1997, pensando en mis cosas y de repente estaba aquí. Sé que no parece que tenga diecisiete, pero los tengo. No sé como a pasado pero es como si me hubiese metido en el cuerpo de mi yo tres años más joven…- Dumbledore escuchaba atento cada palabra.- Parece una locura, lo sé, pero es la verdad y usted sabe que yo no mentiría en una cosa así.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Dumbledore no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Y si tiene dudas de si verdaderamente soy yo puede estar tranquilo, Ron y Hermione ya lo han comprobado.

Otra vez silencio. Dumbledore seguía mirándole fijamente, pensativo, con las manos juntas.

- Profesor… ¿Sabe qué a podido pasar?- Dijo Hemione interrumpiendo el silencio.

- ¿La verdad?- Los chicos le miraban atento.- No tengo ni la menor idea.- Fue como si les tiraran por encima un cubo de agua fría.- Quiero decir, no es lo más normal que alguien venga y te diga que viene del futuro.

Los tres asintieron. En eso tenía razón.

- ¿Entonces me cree?

- Tú mismo has dicho que no tengo por qué no hacerlo.

- El problema, profesor, es que no sabemos nada. Y Harry no quiere darnos información.- Dijo Hermione.

- Entiéndelo ¿Y si cambio el futuro por algo mucho peor?

- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que nos hagamos una idea de qué es lo que pasó?

- Esperar un momento.- Todos miraron a Ron.- Harry dice que él tiene diecisiete años sólo que está metido en el cuerpo del de catorce ¿no?- Todos asintieron.- Tú sigues siendo el mismo aunque tu cuerpo haya cambiado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Que te sigues acordando de todo, tu mente sigue siendo la misma.- Todos le seguían mirando sin entender.- ¡Tus recuerdos!

Fue como si una bombillita se encendiera en la cabeza de todos los presentes, incluido el director. Puede que Harry no pudiese contarles nada, pero podía mostrales su recuerdo de lo sucedido para que supiesen qué había pasado.

- El pensadero…- Dijo con un susurro.

- Ron, eso ha sido…- Hermione no encontraba las palabras para definir el momento de lucidez de su amigo.

- Ya bueno… Tampoco hace falta que te sorprendas tanto.

- Pero... nosé...- Dijo todavía no muy seguro.- Si te enseño mis recuerdos será como si os contara todo.

- No hace falta.- Le explicó Hermione.- Sólo muéstranos el momento en el que viniste hasta aquí, así podremos averiguar entre todos qué pasó sin necesidad de que nos cuentes nada más.

Harry les miró sin saber todavía qué hacer. Si les enseñaba su recuerdo de la última vez que se encontraba en 1997 Dumbledore podría descubrir qué le hizo viajar en el tiempo. Pero él nunca había mostrado sus recuerdos… ¿Y si enseñaba algo que no quería?

- ¿Qué dices Harry?- El aludido miró a su director.- ¿Quieres mostrarnos tu último recuerdo?

* * *

_Mmm... ¿Les mostrará Harry su últim orecuerdo? ¿Sólo ese? Jijiji En el próximo lo sabreís... pero... antes... ¡Dejar un review! :D_


	5. Un paseo por los recuerdos

**_Hola a todos!!_**

_Estais de suerte porque pensaba que no iba a tener tiempo de escribir esta semana, pero he estado bastante inspirada... Aprobecho además a escribir ahora que todavía no es época de exámenes. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo recién salido del horno ^.^ _

_Para los que me preguntan por el baile de navidad y están deseando leerlo... tranquilooos!! Yo también estoy deseando escribir sobre eso, pero todo a su tiempo... jeje aún queda mucho, o eso espero, todo depende de vosotros y de mi inspiración!! xD Y pronto habrá más Harry y Ginny, lo promerto!! pero es necesario primero estos capítulos... y mientras un poco de Ron y Hermione, que tampoco me puedo resistir a escribir sobre ellos jeje_

_A todos los que me habeis escrito reviews muchísimas gracias!! Animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, de verdad. Así que espero seguir ercibiendo vuestras palabras, con sugerencias, criticas... lo que sea. Creo que he respondido a todos... me gusta hacerlo. Al que no, lo siento!! Es por despistada xD_

_Por cierto!! Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida **Susi**!! Que tiene la suerte y desgracia de leer los capítulosn antes para correirme y darme su opinión. Y además tiene la paciencia de ser mi amiga ;P Te quiero locaaaaa!!_

_Ala, sí, que ya me callo que lo que quereis es leer el capítulo 5 jeje Así que a ello!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un paseo por los recuerdos**

Harry no sabía qué hacer. De momento no quería contarles nada del futuro para no estropear más aún las cosas. Si volvía a un tiempo peor del que venía no sabía cómo iba a poder superarlo. Y eso de enseñarles su recuerdo no le convencía mucho. Nunca había mostrado sus recuerdos en un pensadero ¿Y si lo hacía mal y mostraba algo que no quería? Pero sabía que, de momento, era su única opción. No sabían nada sobre la causa de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera él que conocía el futuro. Igual si Dumbledore veía el recuerdo… ¡Pero es que no quería estropear nada! Resopló… ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de estar pensando en Ginny pasando frío a volver a tener catorce años?

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Ron.

- No sé… no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Pero por qué?- Volvió a insistir Hermione

Podía notar como su amiga comenzaba a desesperarse por el hecho de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Le gustaba saber las cosas, tener todo bajo control, y ahora, no lo tenía. Pudo notar en ese momento las diferencias de esa Hermione con la que hacía poco le había ofrecido una taza de té. No sólo físicamente, pues la chica que le esperaba dormida en su litera en el año noventa y siente ya era una mujer, sino el cambio que había en su carácter. Sí, Hermione siempre había sido perfeccionista, estudiosa, mandona y cabezota, pero antes era una niña que corría aventuras cada curso con sus dos mejores amigos y ahora… era una chica que sólo quería proteger a los suyos de un mundo lleno de horrores.

- Vamos, vamos, dejarle que lo piense un momento.- Intentó calmarles Dumbledore.- ¿Cuál es tu preocupación, Harry?

Los tres le miraron expectantes ante su respuesta.

- Supongo que no quiero estropear las cosas… Todo va a cambiar dentro de poco a algo terrible y no quiero empeorar las cosas.- Dijo recordando el renacer de Voldemort al acabar ese curso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido Los Mundiales?

Harry se fritó los ojos debajo de las gafas, cansado. Tenía que explicar mucho diciendo muy poco.

- Las cosas van a cambiar, se van a poner muy feas, enserio.- Dijo mirando a Dumbledore.- No sé por qué estoy aquí, el modo en que he venido ni el modo de volver. No sé si cuando lo haga cambiaré las cosas o si habrá sido todo como un sueño.- Guardó silencio durante un par de segundos.- Por Merlín… ¡Ni siquiera sé si todo esto es producto de mi imaginación!

- Si fuese así te hubieses hecho más guapo.- Rió Ron.

- ¡Ron!- Le gritó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Sólo era una broma para quitarle hierro el asunto…

- Puede que tengas razón.- Coincidió Harry con el comentario del pelirrojo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero lo que quiero decir es que… las cosas están muy mal de donde vengo y si…- Tragó saliva.- Y si las empeoro no podría perdonármelo.

Se quedaron todos en silencio unos segundos. Podía notar el desconcierto en sus caras. Se imaginaba que sabían por quién se estaban poniendo las cosas tan feas en el futuro y el no saber por qué les estaba comenzando a poner nerviosos…

- Entiendo lo que dices, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio.- Pero lo que es indudable es que tenemos que hacer algo. Si las cosas son tan terribles como tú dices entonces hay que buscar una solución a esto cuanto antes. Y la única opción que tenemos de momento para solucionar esto es que nos muestres qué pasó para poder comenzar a buscar una salida.

Harry asintió. Sabía que era cierto. No tenían ninguna otra idea de cómo averiguar por qué estaba donde estaba. Pero si mostraba algún recuerdo iba a hacerlo bien.

- De acuerdo, os mostraré el recuerdo de cómo llegué hasta aquí.- Sus dos amigos sonrieron.- Pero antes tiene que enseñarme cómo se hace todo esto de los recuerdos.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la decisión y la preocupación de su joven alumno. Era igual que su padre. Le recordaba mucho a James cuando se preocupaba por la seguridad de Lily en los tiempos en los que pertenecían a la antigua Orden. Y el parecido físico agravaba más sus semejanzas. No podía evitar ver al joven James sentado en su silla alegando inocencia ante la destrucción "accidental" de uno de los carruajes en su tercer curso.

- No es difícil.- Continuó el anciano.- aunque igual es mejor probar primero…

- ¿Probar?

- La primera vez que quise mostrar un recuerdo de mi memoria saqué junto a él otros dos que no quería que se vieran… Es importante estar concentrado.

En todos sus años de estudiante nunca hubiese imaginado qué tipo de secretos podría guardar el maravilloso Albus Dumbledore. Después de su muerte, de todos los artículos que se publicaron, de todas las conversaciones que había escuchado… sentía que en el fondo, después de más de seis años, no conocía al verdadero director de Hogwarts. Siempre habían hablado de él, de sus problemas, de sus planes, de la importancia del amor… ¡Pero nunca había confiado en él para contarle nada! _-¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?_ Le preguntó una vez._ -¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. _Siempre supo que no le había dicho la verdad, pero era ahora cuando se preguntaba cuánto sabía en realidad de Dumbledore.

Pero a pesar de ello, era indudable decir que en Albus Dumbledore, en lo que se refiere a magia, se podía confiar.

- Está bien, usted dirá lo que tengo que hacer.

- Señor Weasley ¿Sería tan amable de abrir esa estantería de allí y traerme el pensadero, por favor?

Ron asintió y se levantó. Al hacerlo, as patas de la silla chirriaron por el roce contra el suelo y Hermione se llevó las manos a los oídos lanzándole una mirada amenazante. Harry sonrió al recordar como por esa época solían discutir por casi cualquier cosa. El pelirrojo abrió lentamente la puerta de cristal del armario que su director le había señalado con la mano. Cogió con cuidado el pensadero que había en su interior y se paró delante del escritorio con él aún en brazos.

- Déjelo ahí si no le importa.- Dijo señalando el centro de la mesa.- Gracias.

Ron volvió a sentarse en su silla procurando esta vez levantarla del suelo para no molestar a Hermione. Al hacerlo miró a Hermione, sonriendo, pero ella simplemente rodó los ojos. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Si hacías algo porque lo hacías y si no porque no. Cuando estubo sentado los tres amigos miraron a su director, expectantes, esperando saber cuál era el siguiente paso.

- Bien, Harry, esto es muy sencillo, pero necesito que te concentres mucho para saber dónde cortar exactamente el recuerdo.

- ¿Pero no ha dicho que primero íbamos a probar?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, por supuesto, pero no creo que el joven Potter nos quiera enseñar todos sus recuerdos…

Dumbledor le lanzó una mirada significativa ante la que este se ruborizó. ¡Claro que no quería enseñar todos sus recuerdos! Ni enseñarlos enteros… Dejando de lado el mundo de las artes oscuras y Voldemort, estaba seguro que si su amigo veía lo que había hecho en el futuro con su inocente hermanita, el Ron de catorce años tampoco dudaría en pegarle un puñetazo.

- No señor.- Dijo tímidamente.

- Entonces…. Atento.

Se levantó frente a ellos y se remangó las mangas de su larga túnica morada. Sacó su varita y le hizo señas a Harry para que hiciese lo mismo.

- Antes que nada, piensa en un recuerdo, cualquier cosa inocente que no importe que nos muestres, lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza…

Pensó un momento. ¿Qué podía enseñarles? Nada del Torneo de los tres Magos, nada sobre Voldemort, nada sobre Umbridge o el departamento de misterios, nada sobre la futura Orden del Fénix o la muerte de Dumbledore y su busca de los horrocruxes… y por supuesto nada sobre él y Ginny si quería salir con vida del recuerdo… Estupendo ¡No podía enseñarles nada! _"Algo inocente… cualquier cosa sin importancia…"_

- ¿Has pensado en algo ya?- Preguntó su amigo.

- Eso creo…

- Muy bien.- Continuó Dumbledore.- Cierra los ojos. Revive el recuerdo en tu cabeza, el paisaje, todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, las personas, lo que dicen… Muy bien… ¿Lo tienes en tu cabeza?- Harry asintió.- Estupendo. Ahora apunta con tu varita a tu mente.

Así lo hizo. Levantó su mano y, con los ojos aun cerrados, apuntó con su varita a su sien derecha. Se sentía un poco estúpido en ese momento, como si estuviese apuntando con una pistola muggle a la cabeza.

- Bien, no te desconcentres Harry, eso es muy importante. Revive el recuerdo, pero sólo las partes que quieres mostrarnos. Sé que es difícil, pero inténtalo.

Ron y Hermione, cada uno a un lado suyo, le miraban tan concentrados como si ellos mismos estuviesen realizando el hechizo.

- Siente el recuerdo dentro de tu mente, visualízalo.- Dumbledore esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- Y ahora sácalo de ahí, como si pudieras cogerlo con la mano.

Harry, con los ojos aún cerrados, los apretó con fuerza. Esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba. No sabía como demonios iba a "coger su recuerdo con la mano". Pero tenía que hacerlo… se concentró en el recuerdo que rondaba por su mente, desde principio a fin. Poco a poco comenzó a retirar su varia de su cabeza, dejando aparecer entre ellas una especie de líquido azul grisáceo que flotaba en el aire como si estuviera pendiente de un hilo.

- Bien, Harry, bien…

El susurro de Dumbledore le hizo darse cuenta que algo había pasado. Abrió un solo ojo y comprobó lo que todos estaban viendo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó con su voz más calmada para no estropear lo que había logrado.

- Mueve tu varita hasta el pensadero y derrama dentro el recuerdo.

Cuando lo hizo todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sus dos amigos, cada uno a un lado, se movían emocionados por ver algo, lo que fuera, sobre el futuro. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban expectantes por la aventura.

- ¿Ya?- Dumbledore asintió.

- Estupendo ¿A quién le apetece un paseíto?

Todos rieron ante la pregunta de Ron y se levantaron acercándose a la mesa. Era el momento, como acababa de decir Ron, de dar un "paseíto". Se inclinaron ante el pensadero y los cuatro fueron absorbidos por el recuerdo que Harry acababa de introducir dentro.

_Como pintura que se disolvía en agua se iba formando el paisaje y los colores que tenían a su alrededor. Un poco mareados abrieron los ojos al instante, no queriendo perderse nada_. _Se encontraron en medio de una pradera verde, con la hierba lo bastante espesa como para poder andar descalzo por ella sin hacerse daño con las pequeñas piedras del suelo. Dos hileras de árboles frutales rodeaban el claro en que estaban y un sol de media tarde iluminaba todo con gran claridad. No había ninguna duda de dónde estaban._

- ¿La Madriguera?- Preguntó Ron reconociendo el lugar.

Harry asintió mirando de lado a lado buscando a las personas protagonistas de ese recuerdo.

- ¡Oh! Que encantador, nunca había visto este lado de su casa señor Weasley.- Sonrió Dumbledore observando el lugar.- Debe ser de estos árboles de donde Molly saca las sabrosas manzanas para hacer su fabulosa tarta.

- Enserio, pudiendo elegir un millón de momentos para enseñarnos ¿me enseñas mi casa?

- Queríais un recuerdo inocente sin importancia ¿no?- Se defendió.

- Sí, pero ¿mi casa? No tiene nada de interesante ¿cuánto ha podido cambiar en tres años?- Insistió Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Para su amigo sólo era su casa, nada más, pero para él era su segundo hogar después de Hogwarts, un sitio donde librarse de los Dursley y sentirse querido. Y para ser sincero, era el lugar de donde tenía los recuerdos más inocentes, sin artes oscuras, Voldemort o novias pelirrojas.

_- ¡Pero si ya lo hicimos ayer!- Escucharon una voz de lejos.- ¿De verdad que no queréis hacer otra cosa?_

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron otras cuatro figuras acercándose a ellos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero bastante más mayores de lo que la mayoría de los observadores de ese recuerdo conocían, caminaban con energía hacia el centro del prado. Cada uno con una escoba en la mano y Harry con una quaffle en la otra dejaban atrás a una insistente y un poco malhumorada Hermione, que intentaba convencer a sus amigos de no jugar más a quidditch.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Que mayores estáis. ¿De cuándo es este recuerdo?

- Del verano antes de comenzar sexto año.

Sus dos amigos se miraron atónitos a ellos mismo en el futuro, observando con atención cada detalle del cambio físico que se podía notar a simple vista. Hermione observó al Ron del recuerdo, mucho más mayor, mucho más alto, con el pelo más corto y... más musculoso, tenía que reconocerlo. Ron siempre le había parecido atractivo, sobre todo desde hacía unos meses, pero el pelirrojo que miraba a una distancia lo bastante buena como para observarle bien, era mucho más guapo de lo que quería reconocerse a sí misma. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esa manera...

- ¡Cómo has cambiado Harry! Estás mucho más alto...- Comentó intentando disimular que sus ojos en realidad se detenían en su otro amigo.

Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué se fijaba en Harry y no en él?

- Yo también estoy más alto, más que él.

- Tú ya eres alto, Ronald...

_- Venga... por favor...- _Escucharon que decía la Hermione del recuerdo_._

_- No insistas más, somos mayoría.- Le riñó Ron._

_- ¿Pero qué más os da? Hemos jugado todos los días..._

_- Admítelo Hermione y date por vencida.- Comentó Ginny, _y Harry sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esa voz, tal y como él la recordaba_.- Estás hablando con tres jugadores natos._

- ¿Desde cuándo Ginny juega a quidditch?

Harry no le contestó y sonrió al recordar las pequeñas escapaditas de su exnovia cogiendo las escobas de sus hermanos a escondidas. Hermione también sonrió y Harry tuvo la sensación que su amiga ya estaba al tanto de sus vuelos clandestinos.

_Hermione resopló dándose por vencida._

_- Esto me pasa por tener como mejores amigos a tres personas que llevan el quidditch en las venas..._

_- Te atraerá el quidditch.- Comentó Harry._

_- Sí. Todos sabemos como le atrae el quidditch y sus jugadores a Hermione...- Dijo Ron ahora muy molesto._

_- ¡Ron! Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_- ¿No? Ahora no me lo negaras ¿Verdad?_

Harry sonrió nervioso al escuchar esos comentarios. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea enseñar ese recuerde, a lo mejor después de todo no era tan inocente… Escucho como Ron, a su lado pronunciaba casi insonoro _"¿Pero que…?"_ mientras Hermione le miraba alarmada, con una mirada interrogativa, temiendo que estuviesen hablando del jugador de quidditch que ella estaba pensando.

_Vieron como Harry y Ginny se miraban y se alejaban de los otros dos._

_- ¿Nunca van a cambiar?_

_- Ya sabes lo susceptibles que son con ese tema...- Le contestó el chico._

- ¿Tema? ¿Qué tema?- Hermione rió nerviosa, no quería decirle a Ron con quien iba a ir al baile.- ¡Harry!

- Tonterías Ron, tonterías…

- Me parece que a la señorita Greanger le gusta un jugador de quidditch.- Comentó Dumbledore con aire despreocupado mirando todavía a sus alumnos en le recuerdo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina a su director mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con ella y Harry rodaba los ojos ante el comentario.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- Ssshhh ¿No queríais ver mi recuerdo?

Los cuatro volvieron a observar a los protagonistas de la escena. Harry y Ginny estaban más adelantados que sus dos amigos y hablaban entretenidamente.

_- ¿Juego otra vez de pareja con Hermione?_

_- Creo que es lo mejor, así están los equipos más compensados._

- Mi hermana te habla- Dijo Ron sorprendido.

- Somos amigos- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Notó como Hermione le miraba de forma extraña, pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

_- Además, Los dos sabemos que somos los verdaderos ases del deporte aquí.- Dijo Ginny con un fingido tono de petulancia._

_- No voy a negar que eres bastante buena, pero no lograste superarme como buscadora el curso pasado.- Comentó Harry fingiendo el mismo tono._

_- Puede que no haya superado las tácticas del gran Harry Potter de cómo atrapar una pelotita dorada con alas… pero a mi me va más eso de ser cazadora._

_- En eso tienes razón, serás una magnífica cazadora este curso._

_- Todavía no has hecho las pruebas de acceso, capitán._

- ¿Eres el capitán del equipo?- Ron parecía más emocionado en ese momento de lo que iba a estar cuando de verdad sucediese.

- Digno hijo de su padre.- Sonrió Dumbledore.

_- Eso sólo son tonterías, si no fuese tan poco profesional, Katie, tú y Ron estaríais de vuelta en el equipo sin hacer ninguna prueba. Los tres sois muy buenos, sobre todo tú._

- Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡Estoy en el equipo de quidditch?!- Ahora sí que estaba emocionado.

- Eres el guardián.

_- Pelota…- Ginny rió y cambió de expresión al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amiga aún discutiendo.- ¿Venís o qué? ¡El partido no se va a jugar solo!- Gritó Ginny._

_A los pocos segundos ya habían comenzado el partido, con Ron y Hermione de guardianes y Harry y Ginny de cazadores. Volaban, marcaban, se la pasaban, seguían volando…_

- Harry.- Preguntó Dumbledore al rato.- Por mucho que me guste disfrutar de un entretenido partido de quidditch… ¿No es un recuerdo un poco largo?

- Lo cierto, señor, es que debería haber acabado hace rato…

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza ante esa afirmación. Parecía que iba a costar un poco que Harry dominara todo este asunto de sacar recuerdo de su mente.

De pronto, sintieron que algo tiraba de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban otra vez de pie, justo al lado del escritorio del despecho de Dumbledore.

- No ha salido muy bien si no has logrado cortar el recuerdo donde tú querías…- Dijo Dumbledore pensativo. Cada uno volvió a sentarse en su silla.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Desde cuándo juego en el equipo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Supongo que esto no tiene mucha relevancia y puedo decírtelo… desde el año que viene.

- ¡Qué pasada!

- Sí, sí, es una pasada, pero ahora debemos centrarnos en algo más importante…

- ¿Y por qué discutíamos Hermione y yo?- Volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a su director.

- ¡No es el momento, Ronald!- Le gritó Hermione queriendo evadir el tema.- ¿Qué se le ocurre, profesor?

Dumbledore iba a contestar pero un extraño ronroneó le interrumpió. Las tripas hambrientas de Ron hacían acto de presencia.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ruborizado.

El anciano le sonrió y miró a su reloj comprendiendo que entre charla y charla y ver el recuerdo había llegado la hora de la comida. Preguntó a los muchachos si querían ir al Gran Comedor, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. Dumledore llamó a los elfos de las cocinas y estos les trajeron algo de comer. Una vez saciada su hambre, que fue enseguida, pues era extraño comer junto con su director, continuaron la charla que había quedado en el aire.

- Manejar los recuerdos correctamente cuesta un poco y supongo que no tenemos tiempo…- Se quedó pensativo mientras miraba fijamente a Harry.- Si te parece bien Harry, podemos aventurarnos a ver tu último recuerdo de 1997.

- ¿Y si algo va mal y os enseño algo que no debo?

- En ese caso sólo tendrás que hacer un ligero movimiento con tu varita y pronunciar claramente _"Liberarecuerdum"._ De ese modo seremos expulsados del pensadero inmediatamente.

- En ese caso… está bien.

Harry se levantó y volvió a repetir el proceso de sacarse un recuerdo de la mente, esta vez con algo más de facilidad. Echó su el líquido azul grisáceo dentro del pesadero y los miró.

- Las cosas son un poco diferentes a lo que os imagináis así que… No me atiborréis a preguntas hasta que hayamos salido.

Los presentes asintieron y Harry se acercó al escritorio otra vez. _"Allá vamos…"_- pensó- _"Espero que esto sirva para algo". _Nuevamente los cuatro fueron absorbidos por el recuerdo que Harry acababa de depositar dentro.

_Nuevas figuras comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor. Delante de él volvía a tener el bosque donde habían acampado y la tienda de campaña en la cual podía verse a sí mismo apoyado, con la mirada perdida y encogido por el frío._

_Esta vez sus acompañantes si se asombraron por el cambio. Se notaba que había pasado más tiempo, se veía mayor y tremendamente canso. Con una incipiente barba de varios días, el pelo más despeinado de lo normal, la ropa muy sucia y delgado. Tan delgado que si la Señora Weasley le viese en ese momento se desmayaría de la impresión._

- Harry ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Hermione horrorizada por lo que veía.

- Tío, tienes un aspecto horrible…- Dijo Ron

No pudo contestar pues la atención de todos se dirigió nuevamente a la tienda.

_Hermione, con los ojos rojos, salía de la tienda con dos tazas de té en la mano y le ofrecía una a su amigo. Todos se quedaron mudos ante el aspecto de la joven que era, si se podía, peor que el del chico. _

- Rectifico, tú si que tienes un aspecto horrible.- Volvió a decir Ron, esta vez refiriéndose a Hermione.

_- He preparado te.- Dijo Hermione ofreciéndole la otra taza.- No esta muy bueno, porque solo quedaba una bolsita, pero al menos te quitara un poco el frío._

_- Gracias._

_La chica le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero no fue correspondido._- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- ¡No! Es solo que… es complicado.

_- Si quieres puedo hacer guardia yo esta noche, no estoy cansada._

- No, ve a dormir, tranquila. De todos modos no creo que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Hermione suspiro mientras observaba como Harry bebía mirando al horizonte sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿He… he estado llorando?- Preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta de los ojos rojos que tenía su yo del futuro.

_- Esta bien, como quieras. Si pasa algo o lo que sea… avísame ¿de acuerdo?_

_Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y Hermione volvió a entrar dentro de la tienda._

- ¿Dónde se supone que estoy yo?- Preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido mirando de lado a lado.

Harry no contestó. Eso si que iba a ser algo difícil de explicar…

- Harry.- Su amigo le miraba preocupado, esperando una respuesta.

- Luego, Ron.

Ron asintió. Sabía que si su amigo no se lo quería decir en ese momento era porque algo importante pasaba y no sabía cómo decírselo.

_Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió temblorosamente y empezó a buscar algo._

_- Te estas volviendo loco Harry…- Murmuró._

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

Hermione se acercó hasta el Harry del recuerdo para poder ver qué o quién estaba buscando, pero la mano de Harry tapaba parte del mapa. Sólo podía leer parte del letrero donde ponía "Weasley" en la sala común de Griffindor. Miró atónita a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. La explicación por la cual Ron estaba en Hoqwarts mientras ellos dos estaban perdidos por el bosque hechos un asco debería esperar hasta salir del recuerdo.

_Harry __juntó las manos y se las acercó a la boca para darse calor con su aliento. Miró al cielo y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Todavía estaba apoyado en la tienda con los ojos cerrados cuando una niebla espesa les rodeó. De pronto ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en la sala común de Griffindor, viendo como un asustado y aturdido Harry miraba sin entender a su alredor y se asustaba al ver entrar a su amigo diciendo:_

_- En serio Harry, las mujeres están locas.- Dijo de mal humor mientras entraba a la sala._

- A ese Ron sí que lo recuerdo.- Comentó el propio Ron.

Y Harry, con un movimiento ligero de muñeca (como le había dicho hacía poco su director) pronunció: _"Liberarecuerdum"_

Volvían a estar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Hermione le miraba asustada, Ron intrigado y confundido por no haberse visto a él en el recuerdo y Dumbledorese sentaba en su gran silla con aspecto calmado, aunque por dentro estaba que no podía de la preocupación.

- Bien Harry, creo que ahora sí es momento de algunas explicaciones.

* * *

_y?? Que os pareció?? Merezco un **review** o no?? Porfa... no seais malos... Aunque alguna que otra sé que me reñirá cariñosamente por dejarle con la intriga otra vez... jeje_

_Y no sé po qué no me convence ada el modo en que escribo a Dumbledore... esque se me hace complicado... pero en fin, más complicadas serán las explicaciones de próximo capítulo... jeje _

_**Un beso a todo y hasta pronto!!**_


	6. Primeras explicaiones

_Hola a todos!!_

_Este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo... así que por favor ser sinceros si os ha gustado ¿va? Y comprensión, por fi... ^^_

_Y mil gracias por los reviews!! No sé qué pasó en el último capítulo pero recibí muchísimos reviews, más del doble de lo normal... así que gracias!! De verdad!! Me sorprení y me encantó. Espero que os guste este cap y no os decepcione... Cualquier cosa... en un review!! ;P_

_He hecho el capítulo un poquito más largo. Cada día los extiendo más... espero que eso os guste ^^ Así que nada, os dejo con el capi nuevo :D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Primeras explicaciones**

Todos se sentaron lentamente en sus respectivas sillas. El silencio que reinaba en toda la habitación hacía que Harry escuchase cada vez más fuertes los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No era fácil explicar su último recuerdo, el por qué de su pequeña acampada en medio del bosque, el por qué de la ausencia de Ron y, sobre todo, por qué parecían fugitivos que no disfrutaban de una ducha y una buena comida desde hacía días.

- Bien, Harry, creo que ahora sí es el momento de alguna explicación.

Se levantó nervioso, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Ron y Hermione le miraban muy atentos, con ganas de saber más. Mil preguntas les rondaban por la cabeza y aunque Harry les había dicho que esperaran a formularlas al salir del recuerdo, en ese momento, estaban paralizados. Todo lo que habían visto del futuro era demasiado confuso para hacer ninguna conjetura sobre nada. Porque eso era lo que sabían, nada. Y el nerviosismo mezclado con pequeñas pinceladas de dolor y miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Harry hacía que, cada vez más, temiesen las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando las palabras adecuadas. Acabó de pie detrás de su silla, con las manos apoyadas con fuerza en el respaldo y mirando a su "fallecido" director.

- Sé que tengo que explicar unas cuantas cosas, pero señor ¿Eso no es peligroso? Ya sabe... descubrir cosas del futuro y todo eso...

- En una situación normal sí.- Contestó Dumbledore.- Pero creo que todos coincidiremos en que esto no es normal.

- Pero mucha gente antes ha viajado en el tiempo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Para eso fueron inventados los giratiempos, pero está claro que tú no usaste uno.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese viajado de esa manera y pudiese volver cuando quisiese.

- No, está claro que no fue por un giratiempo porque este te lleva al pasado, pero siempre viajas en tu cuerpo y, bueno, Harry...

- Está claro que este no es un cuerpo de un tío de diecisiete años.- Concluyó Ron.

- Así que supongo- Continuó hablando Dumbledore.- que la gran pregunta es ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí y por qué?

Harry se quedó pensando en esas palabras durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué había aparecido precisamente en ese año? ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento? Pero si reflexionaba un momento y era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir que si le daban a elegir un momento al que poder volver sería ese. Era ya casi como un recuerdo lejano aunque sólo hubiese pasado tres años. Volver a un mundo en el que Voldemort no era más que un ser débil que se tenía que valer de sus pocos seguidores fieles para sobrevivir. Un mundo en el que todavía no había muerte y destrucción, en el que no había ninguna Umbridge que le obligase a "no decir mentiras", ni ninguna búsqueda desesperada de horrocruxes. Un mundo en el que sólo se preocupaba por quién llevar al baile de navidad y recibir con rapidez las cartas de la única familia viva que le quedaba. Sin duda, un momento de su vida en el que era más feliz de lo que lo era ahora, o lo que sería después, o lo que había sido hacía unas horas...

- Y creo que nuestro amigo Harry tiene una pequeña idea de por qué.- Todos le miraron.

- Bueno... no lo sé, pero... ¿Está seguro que debo contar estas cosas?

Dumbledore le miró fijamente durante unos segundo y, con su tono tranquilo y calmado que ponía él hasta en las más extrañas situaciones, comenzó a hablar.

- No perteneces a este tiempo Harry, eso está claro. Tu modo de pensar, tus recuerdos... no eres el Harry que nosotros vimos ayer. De eso es de lo que no hay ni la menor duda. Ahora bien.- Continuó hablando al ver que sus alumnos no ponían oposición.- ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Quién sabe lo que ha pasado. Los únicos viajes en el tiempo conocidos por los magos no hacen que tu mente vuele a un cuerpo pasado o futuro, te lleva a ti enteramente al momento que deseas.

Volvió a callarse mientras se recostaba en su cómo sillón y miraba al techo pensativo. Y Harry cada vez tenía las ideas menos claras. Si no había viajado en el tiempo ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

- Si bien es verdad que otros muchos magos afirman haber viajado al pasado o el futuro, también es verdad que la mayoría de ellos están ingresados en San Mungo en el ala de psiquiatría.

Harry resopló. Estupendo, no había viajado en el tiempo y ahora, en cima, estaba tan loco como el profesor Lockhart. Si ya decía él que con los años todos estos follones le iban a acabar pasando factura...

- Tranquilo Harry, aquí nadie piensa que estés loco. No más de lo normal, por supuesto, pero... ¿Qué es normal en estos días?

- Lo de Luna Lovegood no, eso está claro.- Rió Ron.

Harry le lanzó una mirada tan furiosa que provocó una mueca de culpabilidad en la cara de su amigo.

- Tranquilo, tío. Sólo era una broma. Te pareces a mi hermana...

Se sonrojó ligeramente ante ese comentario, pero gracias a dios nadie pareció darse cuenta. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Desde que había llegado se ponía como un tomate por la menor cosa, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Ginny. Ni siquiera durante el tiempo en el que se la pasó babeando por ella y celoso por Dean estuvo así de estúpido. Y ahora, con la simple alusión a su persona, se ponía colorado. Definitivamente las hormonas de los catorce años eran peores de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Ha dicho la mayoría?- Preguntó evadiendo el tema.- ¿Hay magos cuerdos que dicen que han viajada en el tiempo?

- Sí, algunos afirman… bueno…- Notó como Dumbledore se quedaba pensando en algo, concentrado.- De todos modos da igual, porque nunca se pudo probar nada.

- ¿Acaso usted podría probar lo que le está pasando a Harry?

- Supongo que no.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca del viejo.- No todo el mundo dispone de un pensadero, y aún así, creerían que los recuerdos han sido manipulados…

- Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Podría contaros todo, pero…

- Respóndeme a una cosa, Harry.- Le interrumpió Dumbledore.- Afirmas todo el rato venir de un tiempo en el que las cosas se han vuelto… bueno, un poco feas.

Harry torció la sonrisa. El término "un poco feas" era quedarse corto para definir la situación en la que se encontraba Inglaterra (y al fin y al cabo todo el mundo) en 1997.

- Así es.

- Y tú no has venido hasta aquí de forma intencionada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Su profesor le clavaba sus ojos azules cómo si fueran flechas. Odiaba cuando le miraba así, nunca sabía cómo interpretarlo. Le sonrió y volvió a recostarse en su asiento.

- ¿Nunca has soñado con cambiar las cosas?

¿Qué? ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Cambiar las cosas… ¡Por Merlín! Ese era el deseo de todos los participantes en la guerra y, sobre todo, la de él. Daría todo por tener de vuelta con él a Sirius, escuchar su fuerte risa y que se confundiera y le llamara James mientras soñaba en tiempos mejores. Y qué decir de Dumbledore. Si estuviese vivo todo sería muchísimo más fácil y no pensaría que la misión de los horrocruxes sólo conseguía que se separase de sus amigos. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Siempre le habían dicho lo peligroso que era y ahora… ¿Ahora Dumbledore le estaba insinuando que cambiase el curso de los acontecimientos?

- Pero…- Intentó hablar confuso.

- Piénsalo, Harry.- Le interrumpió.- He vivido suficientes años como para saber que, tratándose de magia, las cosas suceden por una razón.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que se supone que estoy yo aquí?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. En el fondo, ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí por una razón y, poco a poco, la descubrirían.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Quién puede saber todos los misterios de la magia? Nadie, porque es eso, magia.

Los tres jóvenes le miraban como si hubiese empezado a desvariar.

- La magia es magia, qué novedad.- Resopló Ron.

- No me miren así.- Se justificó.- Lo que quiero decir es que la magia tiene misterios que el hombre desconoce. Hasta hace trece años se creía que nadie podía sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, pero nuestro amigo Harry aquí presente es la muestra viva de que nos equivocábamos. La mayoría de los magos creen que los hombreslobo son todos unos monstruos asesinos… y coincidirán conmigo que Remus Lupin tiene mejores modales él solo que nosotros cuatro juntos.

Los cuatro rieron ante ese último comentario. Pero enseguida Harry bajó la mirada ante el nombre de ese viejo merodeador. La última vez que se habían visto no habían acabado teniendo una charla muy cordial.

- He de admitir que estoy un poco perdido en todo este asunto…- Dijo Dumbledore y Harry pudo notar preocupación en su voz.- Y créeme cuando digo que seguramente esté toda la noche pensando en esto mientras como caramelos de limón.- Ron le miraba con una ceja levantada.- Son mis favoritos.- Dijo con simpleza.

- ¿No sabe cómo puedo volver?

- No, aún no. Pero pronto descubriremos algo, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y hasta entonces…?

- No sé si podrás volver a tu tiempo. Y si consigues hacerlo, no sé si el Harry que se quede aquí no recordará absolutamente nada, pero… ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo aunque suceda así?- Insistió Dumbledore.- Estas son cosas peligrosas como tú bien has dicho, pero… ¿Y si de verdad tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas? ¿De volver a un mundo mejor del que vienes?

- ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si todo es destino y va a acabar pasando todo igual? No creo ser capaz de volver a pasar por todo lo que he pasado, o pasé, o pasaré… Esto es confuso…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Yo no puedo decidir por ti, claro está. Pero algo habrá que quieras cambiar.

¿Sólo algo? No sabía ni por donde empezar a enumerar la lista de cosas que le gustaría cambiar y que fuesen diferentes.

- Unas cuantas cosas…

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tú no provocaste esto y por lo que he podido observar en tu recuerdo no ha sido causa de ningún hechizo o magia oscura. Simplemente ha pasado. Aprovechémonos de ello.

Harry comenzaba a tener jaqueca aguda. Era todo tan extraño… tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. No sabía qué pensar, qué decir o qué hacer. Delante de él tenía a Dumbledore ¡A Dumbledore! Pero él estaba muerto… Y unos desconcertados Ron y Hermione, más pequeños de lo que podía recordar le miraban preocupados. Le encantaba la magia, pero en momentos así le sacaba de sus casillas… No saber qué estaba pasando le ponía nervioso. Pero una pequeña vocecilla, una que no se parecía a la voz de su conciencia, le decía que aprovechara la situación, que contara todo, que cambiara todo. No pudo evitar que una imagen de él y Dumbledore destruyendo los horrocruxes mientras Voldemort no había renacido todavía le rondara la cabeza. Muy seguida de otra en la que tiene una vida libre, en la que su padrino le espera todos los veranos en casa y en la que Ron y Hermione sólo discuten porque el pelirrojo es demasiado sobreprotector con su hermanita. Ginny… un mundo en el que si pudiera ponerle cara al hombre que la esperaba en el altar. Una cara que sólo era la suya propia.

- ¿No te gustaría?- Volvió a insistir el anciano. Harry asintió recordando las imágenes que acababan de aparecerle en la cabeza.- Sí es así ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Les miró a todos uno a uno y suspiró. No podía mentirle, ni a él mismo.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?- Preguntó extrañado Ron.

- No sé, de hacer algo mal, de cambiar todo a algo peor, de volver a pasar por lo mismo, de… ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué.

- No es malo tener miedo Harry.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora es decisión tuya. Tú decides qué quieres hacer.

Volvió a mirarles. En esa habitación se encontraban unas de las personas más importantes en su vida. Personas a las que quería. Dirigió la mirada por la sala y vio al Sombrero Seleccionador en una de las estanterías. Él siempre decía, o más bien cantaba, cómo debían estar unidos y luchar todos juntos. Recordó su primer día en Hoqwarts y su selección. _"¡Gryffindor!"_ gritó el sombrero tras las insistencias de Harry de no estar en la casa de las serpientes. Podía haberle enviado a otra casa, pero había elegido Grffindor, la casa de los audaces y valientes de corazón. Ahora era el momento de demostrar que el viejo sombrero que dormía en una de las estanterías más altas no se equivocó al ponerle en ese lugar. Tenía que demostrar por qué era todo un Gryffindor.

- Está bien. Pero será mejor que os preparéis porque lo que tengo que contaros no es bonito.

Rodeó su asiento volviéndose a colocar en él como minutos atrás, bajo la mirada de un sonriente Dumbledore.

- Bueno, creo que todo empezó cuando…

- Espera.- La voz de Hermione le sobresaltó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había abierto la boca desde que salieran del recuerdo.- Tienes que ir despacio. No puedes soltarnos un montón de información y esperar que nuestras cabezas la procesen al segundo.- Dijo rápidamente. Harry notó que estaba muy seria.

- La señorita Greanger tiene razón.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Tienes que ir poco a poco. No puedes decirle a una persona que, por ejemplo, va a morir dentro de cinco meses y esperar que su vida continúe igual. Tienes… que dosificar la información.

Harry arqueó una ceja. ¿Irónico no? Que alguien muerto le dijera que no le comunicara su muerte a una persona. Precisamente él tenía que decir eso…

- Ya…- Dijo nervioso ante ese comentario.- Pues…

- Comienza a hablar detenidamente y ya iremos viendo cómo va todo.

Harry asintió. ¿Por dónde empezar? Miró a Hermione a su lado. Estaba tremendamente seria y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

La aludida pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le miró fijamente, con una mirada sombría que no recordaba habérsela visto a la Hermione de catorce años.

- ¿Ha vuelto, verdad? Quién-tú-sabes.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Ron le miró con la misma seriedad que su amiga. Podían intuirlo, imaginarlo y suponerlo por todo lo que había dicho Harry. Pero saberlo a ciencia cierta, escucharlo de su boca, era algo distinto. Te helaba la sangre.

- Di la verdad. Por eso estamos tú y yo vete a saber donde con una pinta horrible en vez de estar en Hoqwarts preparándonos para los EXTASIS.- Todo lo miraban muy atentos.- Harry…

- Regresará al acabar el curso.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Podía notar como en esos momentos ninguno de los presentes le estaba haciendo el menos caso. Cada uno, metido en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida y el corazón a mil por hora. Cualquier muestra de felicidad, despreocupación o diversión se borró de sus caras. Era el momento de ponerse serios.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Se aventuró a preguntar Ron si atreverse todavía a despegar la mirada de sus zapatos.

Miró al profesor Dumbledore, al que como a todos, se le había oscurecido el semblante. Harry suspiró, había que comenzar a hablar.

- Antes que anda, Señor, debería asegurarse mejor de si sus viejos amigos son quienes dicen ser.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Su ceja izquierda subió por la amplia frente, preocupado por las palabras de su alumno.

- Ojo-loco Moody.- Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder, desconcertados.- Están tomando poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por él.

- ¿Quién?- Se alarmó Hermione.

- Burty Crouch.- Hizo un silencio.- Junior.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No lo entiendo…

Dumbledore se levantó, serio, y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro detrás de su escritorio mientras Harry continuaba hablando son hacerle caso a sus amigos.

- A principio de curso tuve una visión de Voldemort. Él estaba en una mansión oscura y hablaba con Colagusano, Nagini y otro hombre que, al principio, no sabía quién era.

- El hijo de Burty Crouch.- Dijo Hermione y Harry asintió sin dejar todavía de mirar al director.

- Voldemort le estaba ordenando una misión. Yo. Me necesitaba vivo, pero me necesitaba. Por eso se está haciendo pasar por Ojo-Loco, para tenerme vigilado, lograr mi confianza y tenerme al alcance.

- Por eso nos ha enseñado todas esas cosas horrorosas en clase. ¡Es un mortífago!

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el verdadero Alastor?- Preguntó Dumbledore sin expresión aún en la cara.

- Está encerrado en el despacho, bajo un baúl de siete llaves.

- Que hijo de… Hablo de Crouch, no de Ojo-Loco.- Se justificó Ron.

- Bueno… la cosa es que él es el que mete mi nombre en el Cáliz de fuego y nosotros no sabíamos nada. Al final acabé confiando en él, en fin, es mi profesor. Y el día de la última prueba del Torneo…- A Harry se le removían las tripas sólo de tener que recordar esa fatídica noche y todos pudieron notarlo.- Cedric Diggory y yo…- Suspiró, no era agradable hablar de su difunto compañero.- Los dos llegamos los primero hasta la copa, la agarramos a la vez.

- ¿Ganaste el Torneo de los tres Magos?- Se impresionó Ron, pero Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- La copa era un traslador.- Alzó la vista y miró a Dumbledore.- Nos llevó a los dos hasta la mansión de mi visión. Era la antigua mansión Riddle.

Hermione se encogió en su asiento al notar el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, Ron miraba sus zapatos como si se hubiesen convertido en lo más interesante del mundo, y Dumbledore seguía serio, sin dejar asomar en su cara ninguna de las pequeñas sonrisas que hasta hacía minutos se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Ante el silencio que se había formado decidió continua. Ellos le pararían cuando fuese demasiado que procesar… y sentía que con lo que estaba a punto de revelar sería suficiente como para que se les encogiera el corazón en menos de un segundo.

- Aparecimos en el cementerio, donde estaban los restos del padre de Voldemort. Cedric estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué ocurría y entonces...- Les miró con el horror del recuerdo reflejado en los ojos.- Le mataron.

Hermione ahogó un gritó y se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando contener las primeras lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos deseando salir. Ron palideció al instante y le miró a la cara, intentado comprobar que esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en su silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras susurraba cosas como _"Pobre chico…" "Era tan joven…"_. Ante eso, Harry prefirió no dar más detalles, ya era bastante tener que narrar una muerte.

Comenzó a formársele un nudo en la garganta al tener que relatar lo sucedido aquella noche. Se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que creía y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar sin que sus ojos comenzaran a aguarse. Pero se centró en Voldemort, en la ira que tenía dentro al contar esa historia y en las ganas que tenía de coger a ese cabrón y destruir cachito a cachito todas las partes de su alma.

- ¿Cómo volvió a la vida?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Por medio de un ritual… él necesitaba los huesos de su padre, por eso estábamos en el cementerio. También necesitaba carne de un vasallo y bueno… Colagusano se cortó la mano. Y por último… mi sangre.

El profesor abrió mucho los ojos y le miró mientras Ron y Hermione, que aún no se recuperaban del hecho de saber que Cedric Driggory no iba llegar a cumplir los dieciocho, hacían una mueca de asco ante la última parte relatada.

- ¿Tu sangre? ¿Estás seguro?

- Puedo asegurarle que sí… En ese momento renació, pero estableció un vínculo entre nosotros.- Los tres volvían a mirarle atentos.- Convocó a viejo amigos suyos… y no os sorprenderá saber que Malfoy estaba allí…

- Será… luego se las da de persona decente…- Murmuró Ron.

- Voldemort quiso lucha contra mí, él solo, sin ayuda y entonces nuestras varitas se enfrentaron. Pero las dos tienen el mismo núcleo.

- Priori Incantatem…- Susurró Dumbledore impresionado.

- ¿Priori qué?- Ron estaba confuso…

- Priori Incantatem.- Volvió a repetir Harry.- Se produce cuando dos varitas del mismo núcleo se enfrentan haciendo así que una de las dos haga… "vomitar" a la otra sus últimos hechizos. De la varita de Voldemort salieron en orden las últimas personas a las que mató: Cedric, el hombre que custodiaba la mansión… mi madre… y mi padre.

- ¿Viste a tus padre?- Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

- Sí, pero sólo unos segundos.- Dijo Harry recordando aquel momento en el que por alegría y por desgracia pudo estar con ellos.- Cedric me dijo que llevara el cuerpo ante su padre y mis padres que estaban orgullosos… Que me darían sólo unos segundos para poder escapar…

Los ojos de Hermione volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y juraría que vio los azules ojos de Dumbledore aguarse.

- Se abalanzaron sobre él, corrí hasta el cuerpo de Cedric y… volví. Con la copa-traslador en mano y con el cuerpo de Cedric inerte debajo de mí… enfrente de todos.

Volvía a haber silencio. Si lo que esperaban eran historias de batallitas semejantes a conseguir la piedra filosofal o a reencontrarse con padrinos prófugos de Azkaban estaban equivocados. Hermione lloraba y en la mente de Ron se celebraba un combate entre las ganas que él mismo tenía de soltar una lágrima y las ganas contenidas que tenía en ese momento de acercarse hasta Hermione y abrazarla.

- Pobre Amos…- Dumbledore no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la imagen de los padres de Cedric al ver a su hijo muerto que se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

Harry decidió parar, no era necesario dar detalles escabrosos y qu se sintieran peor. Con que él lo supiera bastaba.

- Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Se descubrió quién era en realidad Ojo-Loco y se rescató al verdadero y... bueno, lo demás ya podéis imaginároslo.

- Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Voldemort, Harry.

- No fue valentía señor, las cosas se dieron así. Nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo.

- ¿Va a ser desde ahora así?- Preguntó Hermione entre sollozos.- Con gente inocente, persona que conocemos, muriendo por su culpa.

Su amiga le miraba temiendo la respuesta. La muerte de de su compañero no iba a ser la última ni la más dolorosa, pero tenía que decirles la verdad.

- La muerte de Cedric sólo es la primera.

Vio como Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero su director la interrumpió.

- Creo que ya está bien por hoy. Lo que nos ha contado el joven Harry es suficiente para nuestras mentes por un solo día. Al menos para mi viejo corazón lo es... Ha sido un día largo, lleno de información. Mañana podremos...

- No.- Dijo Ron haciendo que Dumbledore se callara y todos le miraran interrogantes.- ¿Por qué no aparezco en tu último recuerdo? ¿Qué demonios hacéis tú y Hermione solos en el bosque?

Pudo notar en las palabras de su amigo, no solo miedo e intriga, sino también algo de malestar ante el hecho de que él y Hermione estuviesen tan "solos y juntos" en una tienda de campaña perdidos por el bosque.

No sabía qué contestar porque, sinceramente, tampoco sabía lo que sentía. Ron era su mejor amigo, como su hermano, y siempre lo sería. Pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al recordar las últimas palabras que se dijeron. Dolor al recordar las súplicas de Hermione al viento y la sensación de vacío que le invadió al recordar que su amigo se había ido. Sabía que ese maldito horrocrux hacía mella en ellos cada vez que se lo ponían y que, por una inexplicable razón, a Ron le afectaba más que a ninguno y que, después de tanto tiempo, sólo necesitó una gota que colmara el vaso para irse. No sabía si su amigo, estuviera donde estuviera en su tiempo, estaba arrepentido, si había intentado volver o si estaba en su casa disfrutando de una buena cena como las que tanto extrañaba. No sabía... y no podía explicar.

No estaba enfadado con él, o igual sí. Le entendía, sabía que del todo no había sido su mejor amigo el que hablaba, que los celos y la preocupación le habían jugado una mala pasada y aún así, cuando pensaba en el Ron del futuro, no podía evitar que algo de pena y decepción le invadiera por dentro. De lo que estaba seguro era que el pelirrojo que tenía delante no era el que había salido de aquella tienda en plena lluvia y con él no podía tomarla. No podía enfadarse con un Ron que ni siquiera sabía todavía que sentía por Hermione.

El problema también era que no sabía por donde empezar. Cómo contar muchas cosas sin descubrir otras tantas que Dumbledore decía que era mejor contar mañana.

- Eso es difícil de explicar... es... han pasado muchas cosas por medio que...

- Me importa un rábano lo que haya pasado por medio. ¿Por qué no estoy con vosotros?

Miró al otro lado pidiendo ayuda a Hermione, pero estaba claro que ella también quería saber.

- Está bien es... Al principio estábamos los tres. Era... una especia de misión que Dumbledore me mandó, pero vosotros dos decidisteis acompañarme. Por eso no hemos vuelto a Hogwarts. La situación es grave y Voldemort tiene mucho poder...

- ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Para eso tengo que explicar muchas cosas que... son complicadas.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestras mentes descansen esta noche la información y mañana continuamos?- Seguía insistiendo Dumbledore.

- Está bien, no nos digas todavía de que va esa "misión", pero al menos dime qué ha pasado conmigo.

Los ojos azules de Ron suplicaban por una explicación y tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Estaba claro que el pelirrojo se esperaba lo peor. Le veía apretar tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban volviéndose muy blancos.

- Nos afectaba mucho lo que teníamos que hacer, nos ponía de muy mal humor y nos hacía pensar cosas que en realidad no eran o que sólo pasaban vagamente por la cabeza... Un día discutimos muy fuerte y bueno... tú... te marchaste. Te desapareciste fuera de la tienda y desapareciste.

Dijo esto último sin atrever a alzar la cabeza y mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- ¿Que me fui? ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé. Por eso te buscaba en el Mapa del Merodeador, pero a Hoqwarts no volviste.- Hermione arqueó una ceja y lo miró de un modo extraño, pero continuó hablando sin prestarle atención.- Poníamos hechizos protectores para que los mortífagos no nos encontraran. Estés donde estés es casi imposible que nos vuelvas a encontrar.

Otra vez silencio. Ahora no sólo los puños de Ron estaban blancos, sino que toda su cara tenía una palidez inusual en él que hacía que se le marcaran considerablemente las pecas que tenía por la nariz. Le miraba de reojo, pero no hablaba. Nadie hablaba. Hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Nos abandonaste.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Y no pasó desapercibido por nadie el tono de acusación que había en la voz de Hermione.

- Yo no... no…

Ron le miró preocupado sin poder ni querer las palabras que estaba escuchando.

- Lo siento…- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- Yo no… lo siento.

- No pasa nada, tú no has hecho nada.- Intentó convencerle Harry.

- ¡Pero lo haré! Os abandonaré en el peor momento… Soy una basura…

- ¡No digas eso!

- Señor Weasley, tranquilícese…

- ¡No! Lo siento Harry, de verdad… yo no quería… bueno, no sé, pero… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Como mi hermano… nunca haría nada que te pusiera en peligro.

- Lo sé, Ron. Las cosas son difíciles de donde vengo.

- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

¿Cómo podía haberlos dejado? ¿Cómo? Era un miserable… no se merecía la amistad de Harry, ni la de Hermione. Había visto el último recuerdo de su amigo y podía ver que las palabras de Harry eran ciertas. El futuro era peligroso y complicado. ¡Y él se había ido dejándolos a su suerte por una maldita pelea! Y no solo eso, había dejado a Hermione y bueno… ¡Hermione era una chica! Parece mentira que ayer mismo "se diera cuenta de eso…" Pero sentía que la había abandonado, sobretodo a ella. Que no la había protegido… ¿Qué estúpida razón había hecho que se enfadara tanto con Harry como para dejarlos? No lo sabía, y suponía que hasta dentro de un poco aún Harry no llegaría hasta esa parte… pero iba a compensarlo. Iba a compensar lo que había hecho, o haría, desde ahora.

- Ron, enserio, déjalo, tú no has hecho nada.

- Creo que ahora sí que es suficiente.- Dijo el director.- ¡Y además es muy tarde! Llevamos aquí media tarde entre recuerdo y explicación… ¿Por qué no dejamos que muestras mentes se relajen y mañana continuamos? Creo que todos lo necesitamos… ¿Sí?

Harry asintió y se levantó, seguido de Hermione que parecía estar algo molesta con Ron, pero no decía nada. Le puso una mano a Ron en el hombre para que reaccionara, pues todavía seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Este se levantó y le miró otra vez serio y arrepentido.

- Lo siento…

- Te he dicho que lo dejes.

Ron le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y se fue a la entrada junto con Hermione.

- Por cierto muchachos.- Dijo el director desde su asiento.- Es aconsejable que no digan nada de esto y que… no levanten se comporten de un modo extraño cerca del profesor Moody. No queremos que Voldemort y sus aliados se enteren de a pequeña ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos…

- Descuide, señor.

- Un momento Harry.- Le llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta.- ¿Pueden dejarnos solos un momento?- Ron y Hermione asintieron y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta, Harry?

- Claro.

- ¿En qué pensabas justo antes de abrir los ojos y aparecer en este año?

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada extraña y él se puso rojo como un tomate. Su profesor no podía haberle leído la mente en un recuero ¿O eso si se podía? No… no era posible… ¿Entones por qué le miraba como si supiese exactamente en qué estaba pensando en ese momento? No… no podía ser que Dumbldore supiese que el instante antes de desaparecer de 1997 estuviese pensando en Ginny. No… debía ser sólo curiosidad…

- No estaba pensando en nadie, señor.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más ancha todavía.

- Es bueno saber que era en una persona en lo que estabas pensando…

Harry se puso todavía más rojo. Tenía que haber dicho que no pensaba en "nada", no en "nadie".

- ¿Cómo sabe que…?

- No hace falta saber legeremancia para darse cuenta de que alguien tiene algo en la cabeza, que está pensando en tiempos mejores…

- Algo así…

- Está bien, sólo quería saber eso. No hace falta que me des más explicaciones.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no, es sólo…- Notó como Dumbledore le estaba ocultando algo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuese él el que diese las explicaciones cuando quisiera.- No es nada, puedes irte tranquilo. Y Harry.- Volvió a llamarle antes de que cerrara la puerta.- Recuerda, dosifica la información…

* * *

- ¡No puedo más!- Resopló Hermione frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Llevaban dos horas en la biblioteca buscando información sobre los viajes en el tiempo y demás sucesos raros que tuviesen que ver con ese tema. Pero no habían encontrado nada. Sólo cosas como las que había dicho Dumbledore: gente que creía haber viajado pero que en el fondo estaba chiflada o personas que decían haber viajado y, aunque mentalmente estaban bien, nunca habían podido probar nada porque tampoco recordaban mucho de lo sucedido. Así que estaban en cero y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de qué debía hacer o no… ¿Y si no volvía nunca? ¿Y si lo hacía? Esto era un asco…

- Llevamos aquí mucho rato y nada, está claro que novamos a encontrar anda en los libros…

- ¿Tienes tú una idea mejor, Ronald?

- No, pero…

- Entonces cállate.

Desque que había contado lo sucedido en el futuro con Ron notaba como Hermione estaba mucho más susceptible con él de lo normal. Quizás si ella supiese las verdaderas razones por las que Ron se fue no le juzgaría tanto… pero de momento era mejor no meterse en el tema de Ron y Hermione. Por ahora, prefería no escucharles discutir…

- ¿A dónde vas?

Le preguntó Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Hermione ahora estaba enfadada con él, pero el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado en querer seguir y complacer a Harry en todo. Parecía que quería compensar de alguna manera al Ron del futuro.

- A coger otro libro y no, no hace falta que me ayudes, está bien.

Se alejó de ellos y comenzó a caminar por las estanterías. Era mejor no escucharles… Se acercó a uno de los estantes de los que habían cogido la mayoría de los libros. Era un pérdida de tiempo… cualquier cosa estuviese en esa biblioteca Dumbledore la sabría. Pero nadi podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Hermione. Se acercó hasta un libro bastante gordo de tapas duras y lo cogió.

- ¿Tú crees?

¿Esa era la voz de Ginny? Escuchó algo seguido de una risa cantarina que para él ya era inconfundible. Se acercó a la estantería de donde acababa de sacar el libro y miró lo que había detrás de ella. No se había equivocado, nunca podría confundirla. Era Ginny.

Estaba sentada en una mesa al otro lado junto con Luna y libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa los rodeaban. Vio como se reía y se pasaba un largo mechón rojo detrás de la oreja. Desde que empezó a fijarse en ella siempre le gustó ese gesto…

Se quedó quieto, observando cada uno de sus gestos… No estaba haciendo nada malo, no es como si… ¿la estuviese expiando? No, que va.

- Mi padre me lo contó.- Comentó Luna.

- Pero es que… es un poco raro.

- En serio, los nargles existen. El muérdago está infestado de ellos… Todos los años le pregunto a la profesora Sprout si están desinfectados, pero nunca me hace caso.

- No creerá que existan.

- Le pasa a muchas personas, pero que no veas algo no significa que no exista. Por ejemplo. Continuó hablando Luna.- Ahora mismo no ves que Harry Potter está detrás de esa estantería, pero está.

Ginny cambió el semblante y sus ojos se cruzaron a través del montón de libros que había entre ellos. Decir que Harry se puso rojo era quedarse corto. La primera vez que la "espía" y le pillan. Estaba claro que sin su capa de invisibilidad estaba perdido. Salió de detrás de la estantería y se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola chicas.

- Hola, Harry…

Un momento ¡Un momento! Esta vez si que no se imaginaba cosas. ¡Harry Potter la estaba espiando y estaba rojo como un tomate! Rojo por ella, nervioso por ella… no… no podía ser… ¡Ginny despierta! Tú si que estás infestada de nargles…

- ¿Qué hacías detrás de la estantería mirándonos?- Preguntó Luna y maldijo por dentro la simpleza y la sinceridad con la que hablaba siempre.

- No nada… estaba aquí con Ron y Hermione y… mmm... ¿Qué hacíais vosotras?- Mejor desviar el tema.

- Adelantar tarea de Navidad. Las costumbres de Hermione se pegan.- Dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio y Luna les miró de uno a otro lentamente.

- Voy a buscar el último número del quisquilloso, ahí viene todo sobre los nargles, así lo lees.

- Muy bien…

Luna se fue y Harry seguía mirando como un tonto a Ginny. Sin decir nada, pero atentamente. Tanto que Ginny comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido tan observada.

- Los nargles son…- Comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio.- La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué son…

- ¿Te has hecho amiga de Luna?- Preguntó Harry sentándose en una silla a su lado haciendo que Ginny abriera mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

- Bueno… a la mañana me vino a buscar para darme las gracias por defenderla de unas chicas que la insultaban. Comenzamos ha hablar y… aquí estamos, haciendo la tarea juntas.

Harry sonrió. Lo cierto era que ahora se daba cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron Ginny y Luna a ser amigas. Sabía que las dos en su quinto curso se llevaban bien, pero nunca se había preguntado cómo comenzaron a hablarse.

- Parece una chica divertida.

- Eso seguro.- Rió Ginny.- Tiene unas ideas un poco locas pero… supongo que me hace reír y eso me gusta.

No le sorprendió. A Ginny le encantaba reír y hacer tonterías. En escasas ocasiones la había visto llorar, sólo cuando era por algo importante, y eso le gustaba. Le impresionaba la fortaleza que podía llegar a tener.

Otra vez silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo. Se miraban y sonreían y podía ver como las mejillas de Ginny se tornaban ligeramente rosas. Le encantaba verla así, estaba adorable y le hacía recordar a esa pequeña niña que en su presencia siempre metía el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. No supo cuando comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Estaba perdido oliendo ese perfume que ella usaba y tan loco le volvía. ¿Estaba bien si la besaba? Porque en ese momento tenía unas ganas locas…

- Harry…- Ginny le habló muy cerca, pero siguió metió en su mundo, ignorando su palabras.- Harry.

Habló más alto y le devolvió a la realidad. Estaba apunto de besar a Ginny, apunto de darle su primer beso y de dejarla alucinando. No podía hacerle eso. Besarla y hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Hacerle ilusiones para luego marcharse.

Se separó de ella y sintió un vacío dentro al dejar de oler su perfume y dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Pero no podía, no así…

- Los siento. Creo…- Se levantó torpemente mientras encontraba la manera de salir de allí.- Creo que voy a buscar a Ron y Hermione, deben preguntarse dónde estoy.

Ginny asintió. Todavía estaba demasiado aturdida como para articular palabra.

- Nos vemos.- Dijo mientras se iba y dejaba sentada a una desconcertada Ginny.

- Adiós…

Caminó y dobló la esquina de la estantería donde hacía unos segundos había estado observando a la pelirroja más hermosa que conocía. Pero no era ella a quién veía delante suyo, apoyada en el estante con el semblante serio.

- Toma.- Dijo Hermione dándole un libro más.- Puede que en este haya algo.

Le miraba seria, como si le estuviese reprendiendo silenciosamente por algo. ¿A caso le había visto con Ginny? No podía ser que supiese nada de lo que sentía por ella.

- Vale, gracias.

Cogió el libro y siguió caminando hacia la mesa donde debía estar Ron, hambriento y esperando la hora de la cena.

- Harry- Le llamó su amiga una vez que la tenía de espaldas.- No sé que te traes entre manos, pero no le hagas daño…

No se giró para verla. ¿Acaso Hermione sabía…? No… no podía ser. No contestó nada. No se le ocurría el qué. Siguió caminando, con su amiga detrás, hacia la mesa. Lo último que quería era hacer sufrir a Ginny. Precisamente era esa una de las razones por la que acabó con ella. Quizás era demasiado egoísta querer hacer todo a su manera, pero la necesitaba y no podía evitar sentir un impulso casi incontrolable al de besarla cuando la tenía cerca.

No. Debía pensar un poco más en Ginny. No iba a permitir que sufriera más por su culpa. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

* * *

_Y?? Qué os pareció?? Un **review** anda... Un beso a todo y hasta el próximo capítulo!! Y habréis visto que esta vez no os he dejado en intriga... me he portado bien... ;P_

_Un beso!!_

_Y para el que esté inpaciente por más Harry y Ginny... el próximo será dedicado todo (creo) a ellos... así que espero que os guste ^.^ _

_Y feliz día de los enamorados a todos... (L)_


	7. Charla de chicas

_Hola a todo!!_

_Antes de lo que pensaba, aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^^ Me da la sensación de que voy muuuuy lenta, porque en 7 capítulo sólo ha pasado un día!! jeje así que darme vuestra opinión, anda..._

_Y nada, que muchísimas gracias por los reviews, nunca pensé que iba a gustar tanto la historia!! Creí que no pasaría de primer cap... así que gracias!! Por vuestros reviws, por vuestras opiniones, por vuetros comentarios... gracias!!_

_Y aquí está el siguiente cap..._

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Charla de chicas**

El día estaba siendo muy largo. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde el momento en el que había abierto los ojos y había visto a un Ron mucho más joven del que recordaba. Todo era confuso y extraño, pero no podía evitar en el fondo algo de felicidad por todo lo que estaba pasando. Volver a ver a Ginny, escribir a Sirius, hablar con Dumbledore… tenía que reconocer que en su interior, una pequeña parte de él, estaba feliz. Y eso hacía que se sintiera algo culpable…

Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor como si estuviese sonámbulo. En realidad no comía decentemente desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no tenía hambre. No dormía más de cuatro horas seguidas desde que dejaran Grimmauld Places, pero no tenía sueño. Acabar dentro de tu propio cuerpo tres años más joven tenía algunas ventajas. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo bajito. Sabía que no era especialmente alto, no tanto como Ron, pero ahora podía notar cuánto había crecido en esos últimos años.

Ahora que estaba más relajado y tranquilo después de haber hablado con Dumbledore, paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y no se lo creía. Era demasiado extraño volver a vestir el uniforme y pisar ese suelo después de pensar que no volvería. Pero estaba allí.

Entraron al comedor y Ron le indicó con la mano un ligar vacío en la mesa de Gryffindor donde sentarse. Se encaminaron hacia allí mientras se fijaba en los alumnos que había a su alrededor. Veía muchas caras conocidas en las que no se había fijado nunca cuando estaba en cuarto. Una Romilda Vane de segundo curso le miraba con mala cara, seguramente creyendo que era un tramposo por amañar el Cáliz de Fuego para que apareciese su nombre. Cómo podían cambiar las cosas… Pasó al lado de Angelina, Fred y George y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar viejos tiempos en los que los cuatro jugaban en el mismo equipo. Estudiantes de Bouxbaton y Durmstrang iban de aquí a allá hablando con amistades de diferentes casas. Todo era tan extraño…

Se sentó en la mesa con Hermione a su lado y Ron en frente. Nunca pensó en volver a vivir un momento tan simple como ese. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al ver a Snape. Maldito príncipe mestizo de las narices… Apretó fuerte las manos y la mandíbula se le tensó. Tenía que controlarse para no levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Pensar que Dumbledore confiaba en él…

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ron al mirar su cara de rabia.

Hermione miró a los profesores y creyó saber qué ocurría. Moody estaba sentado al lado de Snape.

- ¿Es por "Ojo-Loco"?- Harry le miró sin entender.- Ya sabes, por todo lo que nos has contado.

- No, no es por eso. No pasa nada… Además, ya habéis oído a Dumbledore, hay que comportarse como si no supiéramos nada.

- Eso va a ser difícil.

Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para ver a qué se refería Ron. Allí, no muy lejos de ellos, Cedric Diggory entraba al Gran Comedor junto con dos amigos. A Harry se le paró el corazón al verle, igual que le había pasado al ver a Dumbledore. Hermione, a su lado, volvió a mirar al frente intentando esconder una lágrima, pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Ron, pero ella no le contestó. Seguía sin poder creer lo que les había contado Harry sobre la marcha de su amigo. No podía creerlo. No. No de Ron…

- Hermione, tienes que controlarte. Todos tenemos que hacerlo.- Dijo Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que es tan triste… ¡No es fácil!

- ¿Y crees que para mí lo es? La última vez que lo vi fue en una situación muy diferente a esta…

Empezaron a cenar intentando olvidarse de que a pocos metros de distancia Cedric, y todo lo que eso representaba, estaba sentado comiendo animadamente, ajeno a los pensamientos de los tres amigos.

Fleur Delacour pasó junto a ellos dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor y Ron intentó esconderse para que no le viera. Pedirle a Fleur ir con él al baile había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho… Pero cuando la francesa paso de largo no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola.

- Cierra la boca, Ronald.- Dijo Hermione molesta.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Es que es superior a mis fuerzas.

- Tranquilo, Ron.- Dijo Harry mientras reía.- Con el tiempo llegarás a acostumbrarte.

- ¿Con el tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir con "con el tiempo"?- Preguntó Hermione perpleja.

- Pues… Digamos que a Fleur le gustan bastante los pelirrojos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué?!- Ahora era Ron el que estaba alucinando.

Harry volvió a reírse ante la reacción de sus amigos. Hablar de cosas de futuro que no tenían nada que ver con muerte y Voldemort podía llegar a gustarle, incluso a divertirse. Al fin y al cabo, no todo en el fututo era oscuro.

- No eres el único pelirrojo que ha pasado por Hogwarts.- Le tranquilizó aún sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Dilo ya!

Hermione parecía incluso más ansiosa que Ron y eso a Harry, por alguna extraña razón, le estaba divirtiendo. Por primera vez sabía algo que su amiga no. Y ver como Hermione le miraba fijamente intentando descubrir qué pelirrojo le gusta tanto a Fleur no hacía más que agravar esa diversión.

- Fleur acabará formando parte de la familia Weasley.- Estaban desconcertados y lo podía notar en sus caras.- Va a casarse con Bill.

Sus dos amigos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Fleur? ¿La flamante Fleur parte de la familia Weasley? Se tenían que estar perdiendo algo… ¡No podía ser!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Más importante ¿por qué?

Hermione no podía entender qué podía ver un hombre en alguien tan superficial como Fleur. Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que a él no le extrañaba nada.

- Se conocieron, se enamoraron… Fleur necesitaba ayuda para mejorar su inglés y Bill se ofreció amablemente…- Harry alzó las cejas sugerentemente y Ron se echó a reír tontamente mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos. Hombres…

- Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué puede ver Bill en ella? Sólo es una cara bonita.

- Si fuese así el Cáliz de Fuego no la hubiese elegido para el torneo.

- No hablaba contigo.- Dijo Hermione cortante.

Ron agachó la mirada apenado por la contestación de la chica. Estaba claro que Hermione no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente por abandonarles en aquel bosque. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan cabezota cuando se enfadaba con él? A los demás no tardaba tanto en perdonarles… Siempre le gustaba discutir con ella, hasta cierto punto incluso le divertía, pero no por cosas así. No por haberla abandonado... En ese momento daría lo que fuera, incluso su postre, por que Hermione le dedicara una sonrisa. Aunque eso iba a ser más difícil que ver a Snape con el pelo recién lavado con champú.

- A Ginny, a la Señora Weasley y a ti no os va a hacer ninguna gracia tener que aguantarla en La Madriguera. Sobre todo a Ginny, tenía que compartir el cuarto con ella.- Dijo con una sonrisa recordando la cara de disgusto de la pelirroja cuando se enteró de su nueva compañera de cuarto.- No os va a caer muy bien que digamos.

- Si a mi madre le cae tan mal ¿por qué Bill acaba casándose con ella?

- Eso fue al principio, luego pasaron algunas cosas que bueno… harán que todos nos unamos más. Fleur dejará de ser tan insoportable y tu madre verá que ella quiere de verdad a tu hermano.

Ron seguía mirándole asombrado. Fleur en la familia… esperaba que lo que decía Harry fuese verdad y que se acostumbrase a verla cada día. No quería recibir una "paliza cariñosa" por parte de su hermano mayor por estar mirando indebidamente a su cuñada. Pero Bill tendría que acostumbrarse, después de todo, su futura esposa era e iba a seguir siendo mitad veela.

- Hola chicos.- Dijo una voz tímida detrás de Harry. Era Neville.- ¿Por qué os habéis sentado tan lejos de todo el mundo?

Se encogieron de hombros. La verdadera razón: no querían que nadie les escuchase hablar del futuro. Lo que todos estarían pensando: que eran el famoso trío de Hoqwarts y se traían entre manos alguna nueva aventura. Aunque visto así no estaban del todo equivocados.

- ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?- Preguntó Hermione.

Neville asintió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver que la chica le hablaba. Que tu amor de los catorce años te rechace cuando la invitas para ir al baile, por muy amable que sea al hacerlo, sigue siendo incómodo y vergonzoso para todos. Y si además ere un chico tímido como Neville Longbotom, no puedes evitar ponerte rojo como el pelo de los Weasley y que tus manos suden como cuando el profesor Snape te riñe por hacer alguna poción mal.

- Sí.- Dijo mirando al suelo.- Estoy esperando a Ginny.

Al escuchar ese nombre la conversación se volvió mucho más interesante para Harry. ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué a Ginny? ¿Por qué a su Ginny?

- ¿Y eso?- Intentó sonar despreocupado.

- Me ha dicho que iba a ayudarme a intentar coordinar mis pies antes del baile. Encima que ha aceptado ir conmigo al baile no quiero hacerle daño en los pies.- Dijo apenado.

La imagen de Neville y Ginny en el baile de Navidad se formó en su mente inconscientemente. No recordaba haberlos visto mucho ese día, o igual era que él no se había fijado. De lo que estaba seguro era que los pobres pies de la pelirroja iban a sufrir.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Ron.

Neville señaló al pasillo entre las mesas detrás de ellos. Allí, de pie junto a la mesa de Ravenclaw, estaba Ginny hablando con Michael Corner. La sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir al ver a se exnovia con su exnovio… Un monstruito que hacía tiempo tenía olvidado volvió a aparecer en sus entrañas, gritando cosas como _"¿Es que no vas a hacer nada? ¿eh? ¿eh? Si yo no estoy aquí hace todo el mundo lo que le da la gana…"_ Apretó fuerte la mano que tenía sujetado su tenedor y por un momento creyó que lo clavaba en la mesa.

Ya había sido un tormento tener que verla durante casi todo un curso a los mimos con Dean y, después de haber estado juntos, pensaba que ya no tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas. Pero no… ahí estaba ella, riendo por alguna estúpida gracia que había hecho el idiota de Corner. ¡Idiota! Eso es lo que era ese tío. Era raro verles hablando juntos, compartiendo miradas cómplices, ver cómo él le tocaba ligeramente el brazo mientras intentaba ligársela… ¡Es que le ponía de los nervios! Cuando en su tiempo ella y "el idiota" estaban juntos, no le molestaba, ni siquiera se acordaba de momentos concretos en los que les hubiera visto juntos, pero ahora… estaban ahí, delante de él, tonteando. ¡Cómo si Ginny no fuera su…! Su… ¿A quién quería engañar? En ese momento Ginny y él no eran nada…

Vio cómo la pelirroja soltaba una risita cantarina mientras se ponía roja y Harry tuvo envidia. Envidia de que Ginny no se sonrojara por él. No era egoísta… Sólo que la quería para él, para nadie más. Además ¿En qué momento Ginny comenzó a fijarse en otros chicos? En ese momento imágenes borrosas sobre el entierro de Dumbledore vinieron a su mente y las palabras de Ginny traspasaron sus oídos como si se las volviese a decir en ese momento: _"En realidad nunca renuncié a ti._- le dijo.- _Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergue esperanzas… Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque me quedaba muda en cuanto aparecías, ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco." _Siempre agradeció por el consejo que aquella vez le dio Hermione a su amiga, pero ahora el monstruito que tenía dentro del estómago le lanzaba una mirada asesina y le señalaba con él dedo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que en algún momento en medio de su ensoñación Neville ya se había ido. Dejó de observar la "bonita escena" que formaban Ginny y Michael y encaró a Hermione.

- ¿Le has dicho ya a Ginny que se olvide de mí?- Preguntó molesto.

- ¿Qué?- A Hermione le costó reaccionar.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que si ya le has dicho a Ginny que se olvide de mí, que salga con otros chicos.

Hermione se quedó muda. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Esto del futuro la desesperaba. Creía saber la conversación a la que se refería Harry. Pero la había tenido recién el día anterior. ¿Cómo Harry podía saber todo?

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Bueno, ya sé como lo sabes, pero… ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- Espera, espera, espera…- Le interrumpió Ron algo confuso.- Las palabras "Ginny" y "chicos" no pueden ir en una misma frase.

Hermione soltó un bufido ante el comentario y le miró incrédula. ¿Podía estar hablando en serio?

- Tu hermana ya no es una niña, tiene derecho a salir con chicos.

- ¿Salir? ¡Pero si es muy pequeña! No puede salir con nadie.

- No me digas que también te acabas de dar cuenta que tu hermana es una chica.

- ¡No empieces otra vez! Además, ¿de qué chicos estamos hablando?

La respuesta a esa pregunta la dijeron los ojos de Harry, que traspasaban la espalda de Michael Corner y seguía teniendo la mandíbula tensa. Si seguía así acabaría rompiéndose los dientes.

- Pero… pero… ¡No puede ser!- Ron aún no se lo creía.- Quiero decir, ¿Quién va a querer estar con Ginny? Es… ¡Es Ginny!

- Dentro de poco la mitad del colegio, créeme.- Dijo Harry molesto recordando la popularidad de su exnovia.

Ron abrió tanto la boca que se le podía ver hasta la campanilla. ¿La mitad del colegio queriendo salir con Ginny? Era imposible, su hermana ni era popular, ni era guapa, ¡ni nada de nada! Sólo era una Weasley más… el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione en cambio alzó las cejas impresionada. Conocía muy bien a Ginny y sabía que tenía muchas amistades y que agradaba a los chicos. El problema era Harry, cuando estaba con él se paralizaba. Por eso, al ver el día anterior la tristeza que embargó a su amiga al saber que había estado a punto de ir baile con Harry, le aconsejó que se olvidar de él y saliera con otros chicos. Y que empezara por Michael Corner. ¿Por qué no? Era guapo y llevaba semanas tonteando con ella. Pero por lo que más estaba sorprendida era por Harry. Podía notar la furia con la que miraba a Michael y el tono de reproche que había salido de su boca al preguntarle si ya le había dicho a Ginny que se olvidara de él. Había algo que no les contaba respecto a Ginny, se había comportado de un modo muy extraño con ella y creía saber por qué. Pero no podía ser… ¿O quizás sí?

- ¿Cómo que la mitad del colegio? ¿Con cuántos chicos va a salir?- Preguntó Ron horrorizado.

- No es eso, sino que todos van a pesar que está buena y esas cosas… hasta los de Slytherin.

- Pero… tú has dicho… que sale… ¿Tiene novio o no?

En ese momento se pudo rojo. Técnicamente no tenía novio… pero no es como si lo hubiesen dejado porque ya no se quisieran. Era algo así como… ¿un descanso indefinido? Ni él mismo se lo creía.

- Ahora mismo no sale con nadie…- Notó como Hermione le miraba muy atenta, como si le estuviese examinando con la mirada.- Pero ha estado saliendo.

- ¿Con quién?

- Pues… Con ese idota de Michael Corner que ahora mismo le está poniendo ojitos.- Ron miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw escandalizado.- Y con Dean Thomas.

- ¿Dean? ¿Nuestro compañero de cuarto?

A Ron se le estaban poniendo rojas hasta las orejas. ¿Pero qué se creían esos dos? Sobre todo Dean. ¡Lo creía un buen chico! Aprovecharse de su hermanita de ese modo.

- Sí, con el primero el año que viene y con el segundo dentro de dos.

- Y oye… ¿No saldrá con nadie más?- Le preguntó Hermione clavándole la mirada para que dijera la verdad.

- ¿Te parecen pocos o que?- Ron todavía no se lo creía.

- No lo sé ¿a ti qué te parece Harry?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Que como ese idiota se acerque unos centímetros más le doy un puñetazo.

Lo dijo sin pensar. Por dentro se excusó pensando que había sido el monstruo de su interior el que había hablado por él. Pero es que ver como Michael Corner se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella le había cabreado. _"¡Está invadiendo su espacio personal!"_ Le gritó el monstruito. Y era verdad, quizá estaba un poco cerca. Por eso cuando le preguntaron soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

- Vaya, Harry, veo que tenemos aquí a un chico algo protector…

Pudo notar la satisfacción de Hermione al decir esas palabras. Pero todavía no estaba preparado para decir la verdad y enfrentarse a un Ron que acababa de descubrir que sí, que su hermana no sólo era una chica, sino que además era popular entre los chicos y estaba buena.

- Claro… bueno... ya sabes… mmm… Es como si fuese una hermana para mi…. Sólo quiero protegerla.

- ¡Claro que quieres!- Dijo Ron que ni por un segundo había pasado por su cabeza que su amigo podría estar celoso.- Son todos unos buitres, si no te levantas tú lo hago yo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Le amenazó Hermione.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sobre protector?

- ¡Es mi hermana!

- ¡Y es mayorcita!

- Y eso que todavía no le has visto echo una furia por verla besándose con Dean…

- ¿Encima también voy a tener que presenciarlo?- Dijo con una mueca de asco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia "la parejita". Michael volvía a acercarse demasiado a Ginny y se estaba comenzando a enfadar demasiado. Una cosa era verles tontear y otra ver el comienzo de esa relación y no hacer nada. Vio como "el idiota" le agarraba tímidamente de la mano y la conducía por el pasillo hacia la salida del comedor. Nuevas imágenes se formaron en su cabeza. Pasillos vacíos de Hoqwarts en los que Michael le daba a Ginny su primer beso, tardes frías de invierno en las que los dos compartían momentos juntos, los primeros momentos en los que Ginny comenzó a "olvidarse" de él. No… ¡Eso sí que no! No quería que Ginny se olvidara de él. No ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella…

No supo que le impulsó a hacerlo (aunque sospechaba del pequeño monstruo que había en su tripa que parecía que no iba a volver a irse) pero se levantó de un salto del banco y fue como una flecha hacia ellos.

Ron hizo un amago de seguirle, pero Hermione le retuvo.

- Déjales.- Le dijo la chica y este le miró sin entender. ¿Qué tenía que dejar?

Los alcanzó justo a la salida del Gran Comedor. La furia y el mosqueo le condujeron hasta ellos más rápido de lo que se dice quiditch.

- Ginny.- La llamó.

La chica se dio la vuelta sorprendida. No muchos días Harry Potter requería algo de ella… pero este, sin duda, había sido un día un tanto extraño. Michael Corner le miró molesto por la interrupción, pero Ginny en cambio le miraba sonriente y algo sonrojada.

- Hola Harry…- Dijo tímidamente.- ¿Qué pasa?

Toda la furia que le había conducido hasta allí pareció esfumarse en esos momentos. Se había quedado en blanco.

- Eh… ¿Podemos hablar?- Cualquier cosa por alejarle del idiota.

- Perdona Potter, pero estábamos a punto de comenzar a hablar nosotros en este momento.- Dijo tirando de su mano.

Michael Corner le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente _"esfúmate que quiero estar a solas con ella"._ Le entraron arcadas sólo de imaginárselo. Iba listo si creía que les iba a dejar solitos.

- Perdona, Corner.- Dijo cortante agarrando de la otra mano.- Pero creo que podréis dejar la charla para otro momento.

No les dejó tiempo a ninguno de los dos a que les respondieran y salió escaleras arriba arrastrando a Ginny, que le seguía bastante confundida. Subieron al primer piso y la encaminó hacia el primer pasillo vacío que encontró.

- Harry, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó confundida y asustada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- ¿Qué?- Ahora estaba perdida.

- Tonteando de esa forma con Corner… ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza?

Ginny se quedó muda. Era cierto, puede que hubiese estado tonteando con Michel momentos atrás. No lo iba a negar. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Todas las chicas lo hacían. ¿Por qué ella no podía? Y qué más le daba a él. Nunca le había importado nada de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¿No lo niegas?

- ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?- Harry se quedó mudo. No podía reprocharle nada. No era quién para hacerlo.

- Ginny… los chicos como Corner buscan algo más que hablar.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. Si no estuviese segura de que estaba despierta pensaría que era mentira. Harry Potter hablando con ella sobre las intenciones de los chicos… Claro que sabía qué tipo de intenciones tenían, pero si él no estaba por la labor de fijarse en ella no se iba a quedar sola toda la vida.

- Lo sé.- Dijo poniéndose roja. Esa conversación empezaba a ser vergonzosa.

- ¿Entonces por qué le sigues el juego? Deberías… no sé, esperar a la persona indicada.

¿Esperar a la persona indicada? ¡Ya sabía cuál era la persona indicada para ella! Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Lo tenía delante. Pero él era un cabezota miope que no se daba cuenta. Y comenzaba a cabrearle. Sí. Harry Potter, por primera vez, la estaba cabreando. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle lo que tenía que hacer? ¿De la noche a la mañana se había convertido de pronto en su guardaespaldas personal?

- ¿Esperar a la persona indicada?

- Sí, ya sabes, un chico… uno que sea de fiar.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es ese chico?

- No… no lo sé. Sólo… espera. Ten paciencia…

Si tenía más paciencia acabaría saliéndole por las orejas. Había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, esperando una mirada, una palabra, cualquier señal para tener esperanzas. Pero estas brillaban por su ausencia. Y dándose por vencida decidió olvidarle. Y ahora que lo estaba intentando se le encendía la bombillita a Harry y comenzaba a hablarle. Así, sin más. Sin venir a cuento de repente se da cuenta de que existe. No, no era justo. Sobre todo cuando él hacía lo mimo que ella cuando estaba con Cho.

- Que tú hayas encontrado en Cho a la chica indicada no significa que los demás vayamos a encontrar a otra persona tan fácilmente.

Eso para Harry fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

- Lo de Cho es diferente.

¿Diferente? Pero si se la come con la mirada…

- ¿Y qué tiene de diferente que Michael quiera estar conmigo a que tú quieras estar con Cho?

- Es diferente y punto.

- Claro, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo no ¿no?

- Sólo lo hago por tu bien, intento protegerte, no quiero que cometas un error.

- ¿Cometer un error? ¿Que alguien quiera estar conmigo es un error? ¿Que un chico me encuentre guapa y quiera dame un beso es un error?- Ahora si que la había cabreado. Ahora era un error estar con un chico.- ¿Qué error?- Preguntó furiosa.

- ¡Que te olvides de mí!- Gritó Harry.

El silencio les invadió. Maldito monstruito de las narices… tenía que dejar de hablar por él. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ginny? _"No, no salas con él porque no me da la gana, pero no es que sienta algo por ti ¿eh? Sólo no salgas con nadie."_ No tenía sentido. No quería verle con nadie, pero tampoco podía estar con ella. Sería muy fácil besarla, decirle que la quería y pasar unos días maravillosos. ¿Pero luego qué? No sabía qué iba a pasar. Quizás volviese a su tiempo o quizás no. Pero si lo hacía y volvía un Harry que no sentía nada por ella eso la destrozaría. No podía meterla en este viaje en el tiempo sin sentido. No si acababa mal para ella.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Ginny mirando al suelo.

- Nada.- Mintió

Ginny le miró apenada. La burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ella se había esfumado en menos tiempo de lo que le había costado formular. Por un momento había creído que Harry iba a decirle que la quería, que no se olvidase de él porque la quería… Tonterías.

- ¿Nada?

- No, nada.

- Pero… No entiendo.- Dijo con sinceridad.

- No salgas con Michael Corner.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

Ginny comenzó otra vez a ponerse furiosa. No quería que saliera con Michael por alguna razón que desconocía, y parecía que él no estaba por la labor de explicársela. Y no quería que se olvidara de él, pero eso no significaba "nada". ¿Qué se supone qué quería?

- ¿Pero a ti qué más te da?- Sabía que a Harry no le importaba nada de lo que hacía, ¿Por qué ahora le salía con todo esto?

- Si te importo algo, simplemente no lo hagas.

Eso era un golpe bajo. Él sabía lo que sentía. En realidad todo Hoqwarts sabía lo que sentía por Harry. Era injusto que le pidiera una cosa así sin darle un motivo. Y eso le cabreaba. ¿Quién se creía que era Harry Potter para jugar así con ella?

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender. En ese momento sentía de todo menos diversión.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Repitió ahora más enfadada.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo salir con Michael Corner?

- Porque no.

- Dame una razón.- Le suplicó. Una razón coherente y dejaría de sentir esa rabia y ese enfado hacia él.

- Porque no.- Era lo único que podía decirle.

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa. Vio como Ginny cerraba los ojos con rabia y acercándose a él le pegó una bofetada en la cara. Se quedó helado. Llevó su mano a su mejilla izquierda, que estaba caliente por el contacto de la chica. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había discutido con Ginny por algo serio, sólo por tonterías que a los cinco minutos habían solucionado. Y mucho menos había descargado nunca su rabia contra él. Pero esa no era la Ginny con la que él había salido. No era la chica alegre y despreocupada que le gastaba bromas y con la que compartía chistes y burlas hacia Bill y Fleur. Era una Ginny confundida por su culpa. No entendía nada y no la culpaba. No era de extrañar que creyera que estaba jugando con ella. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

- Espero que al menos tú te hayas divertido con esto.- Dijo roja de la rabia y con los ojos llorosos antes de salir camino a la sala común.

Se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer. _"__Harry. No sé que te traes entre manos, pero no le hagas daño…"_ Le había dicho Hermione. Y quería hacer las cosas bien. De verdad que sí. Quería involucrarla lo menos posible y no darle ningún motivo para que sufriera por él. Pero estaba claro que había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento. Y su mejilla con la marca de Ginny era una prueba de ello.

* * *

No podía creerlo… ¿Quién se creía que era? Odiaba que le dijeran qué podía o no podía hacer como si fuera una niña. ¡Porque ya no lo era! Estaba empezando a crecer, a hacerse mayor, aunque su madre y sus hermanos se empeñaran en seguir creyendo imposible que "la pequeña Ginny" ya se interesaba por otras cosas que no eran muñecas, que usaba sujetador y que le gustaban los chicos. Chicos… Y ahora desearía volver a tener ocho años y que le diese igual lo que opinaran los chicos de ella. O mejor dicho, él chico. Porque para ella sólo existía uno: Harry Potter. Siempre le había gustado y no era un secreto para nadie, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía hacia él era rabia y desconcierto.

Ayer mismo estaba lloriqueando por los rincones porque Cho Chang iba con Cedric Diggory al baile y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que era ella una chica y la podía invitar. Y ahora, así porque sí, había estado hablando con ella, le había contado la verdad de Sirius y se había comportado de un modo muy raro. Pero lo peor es que le hubiese hablado de ese modo. Podría entenderlo de Ron, Fred o George… ¿Pero él? No lo entendía. ¿Qué más le daba a Harry Potter lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con otros chicos si nunca le había hecho caso?

La contradecía, la confundía y la estaba volviendo loca. En sus ojos veía algo diferente cuando la miraba, pero él no le explicaba nada.

Se tendría que estar riendo de ella, eso lo que tenía que estar haciendo. ¿Si no por qué iba a estar así?

- Por fin te encuentro.

- No quiero hablar con nadie, Hermione.

Su amiga hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y entró a su habitación. Estaba vacía. Sus compañeras de curso, que no habían podido ir al baile y tenían una familia esperándolas en casa, se habían marchado. Sólo estaba ella, echada en la cama con la almohada encima de la cara y los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno, entonces me llevo esto…

Su curiosidad le pudo y asomó la cabeza para ver a qué se refería Hermione. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver lo que tenía entre las manos.

- Ven aquí y dame un trozo bien grande.

- Sabía que no te ibas a poder negar.

Sonriendo, se sentó en la cama de su amiga y dejó el plato con el pastel de chocolate encima de la colcha.

- No es justo, sabes mis puntos débiles…

- Lo sé.- Dijo riendo.- Se nota que Dobby está en las cocinas y tengo contactos.

- Como sigamos comiendo tanto chocolate nos vamos a poner enormes.

Las dos rieron y se miraron cómplicemente, compartiendo un secreto que nadie más, excepto Dobby, sabían. Todo empezó cuando dos cursos atrás Ginny fue al cuarto de Hermione a disculparse con ella. Quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los secretos, por haberla petrificado. Sabía que era una tontería, pero quería su perdón, y como compensación, le preparó un gran pastel de chocolate. Esa noche las dos comenzaron a ser amigas, se quedaron hasta las tantas de la noche despiertas conociéndose mejor y compartiendo secretos. Ese día Ginny le contó a Hermione lo que sentía por Harry.

Desde entonces, cada vez que una de las dos tenía problemas (que normalmente solían ser por chicos) compartían una larga conversación mientras devoraban un gran pastel de chocolate.

- Lo sé, todavía me duele la tripa del de ayer.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le hagamos si nos hemos enamorado de los dos chicos más lentos de todo Hogwarts?- Bromeó Ginny.

- Vale, tú estás enamorada de Harry.- Aceptó Hermione.- ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo?

- Por favor, Hermione, que nos conocemos…

Hermione se puso roja y cogió un de los tenedores para evadir el tema. Después de tanto tiempo, tantas charlas y tantas insinuaciones, aún le costada reconocerle a su amiga lo que comenzaba a sentir por Ron.

- ¿No puedo negártelo a ti verdad?

- Podrías, pero no te creería. Y que yo recuerde, ayer la tarta no me la comí yo solita. Cierta amiga mía tragaba sus penas mientras despotricaba contra el lumbreras de mi hermano que se acababa de dar cuenta que ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres una chica Hermione!- Dijo intentando parecer que ella también acababa de enterarse.

- Cállate…- Dijo Hermione entre risas.- Además, no estoy aquí por eso.

- Y yo que ya tenía preparados unos insultos preciosos contra mi hermanito…- Dijo fingiendo pena.

- Me da la sensación de que a quién quieres insultar verdaderamente no es a Ron…

Ginny evitó su mirada y otra vez Harry apareció en su mente y con él. La rabia que sentía por dentro. Cogió el otro tenedor y comenzó a devorar la tarta.

- ¿Estabas llorando no?

- No.- Mintió.

- Ginny, te conozco. Sólo te he visto llorar tres veces: cuando me perdiste perdón por todo lo que hiciste cuando estabas poseída por quien-tú-sabes, cuando te conté que a Harry le gustaba Cho y… supongo que tus ojos rojos cuentan como la tercera.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que no creo que estuvieses llorando por quien-tú-sabes así que sólo queda una opción… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada.- Mintió.

- No te creo.

- Te he dicho que nada.

- Ginny…

Se miraron durante medio segundo, lo suficiente para saber que no podía mentirle.

- Es que es un… un… ¡Un idiota!- Gritó mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

- Ginny Weasley insultando a Harry Potter… he de reconocer que esto es nuevo.- Dijo sorprendida.

- ¡Es que lo es! Es un idiota. Todo lo que me ha dicho…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Hermione alarmada pensando que su amigo se había ido de la lengua y había hablado del futuro.

- Tú misma le has visto antes. Está raro, muy raro. ¡De repente me habla!- Hermione asintió en silencio. Sabía el motivo por el que Harry estaba tan raro.- Me dijiste que me olvidara de él, que tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza con otros chicos, para relajarme delante de él y todo eso…

- Sí, te lo dije ayer, pero… no entiendo.

- ¡Pues que lo estaba haciendo! He acabado de cenar y me iba a ir con Neville cuando Michael Corner se ha puesto a tontear conmigo.

- Lo sé, le hemos visto.

- Yo le he seguido el juego y entonces, de la nada, ha aparecido Harry y cuando estábamos solos se ha puesto a decirme un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido.

- ¿Cosas… como qué?

- Que si los chicos como Corner buscaban algo más que hablar, que si no debería tontear con él… ¡Me ha dicho que no me olvide de él!

- Espera, ¿Harry te ha dicho que no le olvides?- Ahora empezaba a tener sentido que supiera la conversación que habían tenido Ginny y ella el día anterior y a cada segundo estaba más segura de lo que hacía rato sospechaba…

- Sí… pero no te ilusiones, cuando le he preguntado por qué me a dicho que por nada…- Dijo con pena.- El muy idiota… espero que se esté divirtiendo con esto porque yo no.

- ¿No pensarás que Harry quiere reírse de ti no?

Su primera reacción fue pensar eso. Pero conocía a Harry, le conocía mucho mejor de lo que él pudiese imaginar. Conocía cada gesto, cada mirada… Sabía que Harry no es de las personas que se rían de los sentimientos de las demás, pero entonces… ¿Entonces a qué venía todo esto?

- No… ¡Pero es que no le veo sentido a nada!

- Creo que Harry tiene ahora mismo la cabeza hecha un lío…

- ¿Tú sabes algo?- Ginny le miró de tal forma que era como enfrentarse a la Señora Weasley.

- No… no, no sé por qué está así… pero sé que le están pasando muchas cosas juntas… quizás esté confundido.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se metía a la boca otro trozo grande de pastel. Estaba deseando contarle a su amiga todo lo que sabía y sobre todo, todo lo que sospechaba. Peo no era asunto suyo… Y antes que anda, tenía que estar segura al cien por cien. Tenía que averiguar la verdad.

* * *

Volver a tumbarse en su cama de Hoqwarts era algo indescriptible. La sentía tan blandita y confortable que podía dormirse en ese mismo momento aunque no tuviese sueño. Se echó de medio lado y apoyó la cara en la almohada. Todavía podía sentir su mejilla caliente después de la bofetada de Ginny. Tenia que reconocer que la pequeña Weasley sabía pegar fuerte… Lo que lamentaba era haberse dado cuenta de eso por culpa suya. La amaba, pero no quería hacerle daño diciéndoselo. Y no soportaba verla con otro, pero no podía decírselo sin lastimarla. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en esos problemas? Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Iba a ser difícil hacer que Ginny le perdonara sin darle ninguna explicación.

- Explícame otra vez qué ha pasado.

- Ya te lo he dicho… Alejé a Ginny de Corner y le dije que dejara de tontear con él… eso es todo.

- Está bien, es sólo que bueno… es raro. Nunca te ha importado mi hermana.

- Ya te lo dije, del año en el que vengo somos amigos.

- Vale, vale… De todos modos mejor, no quiero que ningún tío se le acerque.

Ron se levantó de su cama y comenzó a sacar las cosas que usaba para la ducha. Miró de reojo a Harry antes de volver a hablar. Era vergonzoso hablar de eso…

- Y oye… Ginny…- Harry le miraba esperando la peor de las preguntas.- ¿Está…mmm… está buena? En el futuro, quiero decir.

Harry sonrió. Podía imaginarse cuanto le había costado a Ron decir esa pregunta. Estaba comenzando a ver a su pequeña hermanita bajo otros ojos.

- ¿Te digo la verdad o soy tu amigo y te engaño?

Ron resopló, esa era suficiente respuesta. Prefería no escuchar más.

- Estupendo…- Dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño para ducharse.

Harry sonrió mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama. Podía ser que Ginny ahora no tuviera el cuerpo o el aspecto que él recordaba. Pero seguía siendo Ginny y, para él, era la mujer más hermosa que conocía. Además, después de haberla visto con Michael Corner, no podía dejar de sentir cierto alivio al saber que, de momento, todavía los Chios de Hogwarts no se habían dado cuenta de cómo era Ginny Weasley.

Tocaron a la puerta y se extrañó. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban en sus camas entretenidos en sus cosas. Nadie solía ir a verles a esas horas de la noche.

- Adelante.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

Vio al alborotado pelo de Hermione asomar por el hueco de la puerta y a ella entrar despacio intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

- Hola.- Saludó a todos.- ¿Y Ron?

- En la ducha, ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo con un gesto de cabeza indicando la dirección hacia fuera.

- Claro…

Llegaron a la Sala Común, que a esas horas ya estaba vacía, y se sentaron cada uno en su sillón favorito, justo en frente de la gran chimenea, que calentaba cada rincón de la sala. Harry no sabía qué esperar, ¿más preguntas sobre el futuro? ¿Preguntas sobre Ron? ¿Sobre… Ginny? Rezaba por que no fuera lo primero…

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Tú dirás…

- ¿Me prometes que me dirás la verdad sea cuál sea?

- Eh… Sí, supongo que sí.

Hermione respiró sonoramente y le miró con fuerza. Nunca había mantenido una "charla de chicas" con Harry, pero era el momento.

- ¿Qué pasa en el futuro entre Ginny y tú?

La "terrible" pregunta por fin había llegado. Sabía que Hermione lo intuía, pero otra cosa era tener que contarle todo… ¡Ellos nunca hablaban de esas cosas! Ni siquiera le contó que le gustaba Ginny cuando le empezó a gustar en sexto. Esto era raro… pero tenía que decir la verdad. Y por otro lado, le apetecía que alguien más supiera lo que estaba pasando porque si seguía así, acabaría volviéndose loco. Había que buscarle el lado positivo, al menos se lo estaba contando a Hermione y no a Ron…

- ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?

- Te conozco, vamos. Además. Las excusas que nos has estado poniendo y la manera en como te has comportado con ella no dejan mucho a la imaginación.

- ¿Tan malo soy disimulando con eso?

- Hombre, cuando la viste por primera vez te quedaste paralizado y la mirabas de un modo… Nunca te he visto mirar así a nadie.- Harry sonrió y comenzó a sonrojarse.- Y en tu recuerdo, en el mapa del merodeador mirabas el rótulo que decía "Weasley". Al principio creí que era por Ron, pero tú dijiste que no había vuelto a Hogwarts. Sólo podías estar mirando a Ginny.

- ¿No se te escapa una eh?- Preguntó asombrado al ver en todo lo que se había fijado su amiga.

- Bueno, le contaste a Ginny toda la historia de Sirius, eso significa que en el futuro no sólo es tu amiga, es algo más que eso. Sólo cuentas esas cosas a las personas que de verdad te importan.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Ginny te lo ha contado…- Se respondió él solo.- Las chicas os lo contáis todo…- Hermione sonrió.

- El caso es que si confías tanto en ella como para contarle lo de Sirius, debes conocerla muy bien.

- Supongo…

- Entones sabrás que Ginny nunca llora.

Un momento. ¿Hermione no estaría insinuando que Ginny había llorado no? Llorado por su culpa… Era lo peor… Se tenía que haber quedado callado, quieto y haciéndose el loco al verla con Corner. Así no le habría dicho las incoherencias que le había dicho, ni ella hubiese llorado por su culpa, ni su mejilla izquierda le hubiese dolido…

- ¿He metido la pata no?

- Un poco…- Coincidió Hermione con él.- ¿Por qué no me cuenta todo desde el principio?

- ¿Estás segura?- Dijo sonriendo.- Mira que tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas…

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta del tono que iba a tomar esa conversación y se avergonzó un poco.

- Y bueno, ¿alguna vez tendría que ser la primera no?

- Está bien… Veamos…- Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas.- Como os he dicho antes Ginny va a salir con Corner porque tú le dijiste que se olvidara de mí y todo eso…

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Gracias a eso cuando estamos en quinto Ginny empezará a ser ella misma cuando está delante de mí y comenzaremos a ser amigos.

- Eso quiere decir que no vas a tardar mucho en darte cuenta y abrir los ojos.

- La verdad es que todavía tardaré un poco…

- ¿Cho?- Preguntó sabiendo casi de ante mano la respuesta.- ¿Vas a salir con ella?

- Si con salir te refieres a una cita desastrosa y a un beso demasiado húmedo… Hermione puso una mueca de asco.- Me refiero a que estaba llorando, por lo de Cedric y así… todavía no le olvidaba.

- Que lástima… tiene que ser horroroso perder a quien amas. ¿Y cita desastrosa por qué?

- Estaba celosa de ti. Creía que tú y yo éramos más que amigos.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír. ¡Eso era una locura! ¿Ella y Harry? Por favor… ¡Pero si lo quería como a un hermano! Era su hermano…

- ¿Qué manía le a entrado a la gente con emparejarnos?

Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad que él tampoco lo entendía. Hermione era como su hermana. Era su hermana. Era una locura pensar que podía haber algo entre ellos, sobre todo después de ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos. Cuando los veías podían notar en el aire lo que había entre ellos, cortar con una tijera la tensión que había. De verdad que no lo entendía. Incluso Ron pensaba que Hermione e prefería antes que a él… tonterías. Hermione le seguiría al fin del mundo Y aunque fuese algo lento, podía notar eso. Dejó de pensar en sus dos amigos y continuo su historia.

- El caso es que terminó el curso y Ginny dejó a Corner.

- ¿Ella a él?- Se sorprendió.

- Ginny me sustituyó como buscadora y ganó a Michael. Él se lo tomó muy mal y ella le dejó. Y así Cho encontró a la persona que le aguantaba todas sus lloreras.

- ¿Michael y Cho? Quién lo diría… ¿Y a ti no te importó?

- No, estaba cansado de Cho y… la verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Pero esa es otra historia.

Hermione asintió y no preguntó más. Más que en otras cosas la cabeza la tenía en otra persona: Sirius. Pero ese no era el momento de contar todo lo sucedido sobre ese tema. Evitar el exceso de información, eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Y además. No creía estar preparado para contarle nada de eso, todavía no…

- Y nada, pasamos mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos ese verano en La Madriguera y me acostumbré mucho a tenerla cerca.

- Y empezaste a enamorarte de ella.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry se sonrojó. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado a sentir algo por Ginny. Más que nada fueron pequeñas cosas que hicieron que, de pronto, se convirtiera en alguien imprescindible para él.

- Supongo que sí, pero aún no me había dado cuenta. Además Ginny empezó a salir con Dean y yo atribuía mis ganas de estar con ella a que bueno, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos.

Hermione comenzó a sonreír tontamente mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy despiertos.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada, es solamente que es maravilloso… ya sabes, lo vuestro.

- Pero si aún no te he contado nada.

- Vale, vale, continúa.

- En fin, como decía… Un día después del entrenamiento Ron y yo les pillamos en un pasillo besándose y… digamos que no me sentó muy bien.

- ¿Celoso?

- Mucho. Intentaba convencerme de que lo que sentía por Ginny sólo era lo mismo que siente un hermano mayor, pero nada que ver.

- Y ahí te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado.- Harry asintió tímidamente mientras se ponía rojo.- Oh… ¡Qué bonito!

- ¡Hermione!

- Perdón… Continúa.

- Tú empezaste a darte cuenta y a lanzarnos indirectas a los dos. Ginny cada vez se lo ponía más difícil a Dean al notar que podía pasar algo conmigo y al final cortaron. Así que ahí estaba yo, cagado de miedo por sentir lo que sentía por la hermanita de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Tenías miedo de Ron?

- Ya has visto como es de protector… imagínatelo con medio Hogwarts detrás de su hermana.

- Bueno, ¿pero entonces qué pasó?

- Ganaron la copa de quiditch sin mí y cuando lo celebrábamos… yo…. Bueno em… la besé delante de toda la sala común.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo…

Hermione pegó un grito y se lanzó sobre él par abrazarlo. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas charlas y tantas tartas de chocolate. Después de tantas peticiones a Merlín para que Harry abriera los ojos… ¡Por fin! Por fin escuchaba de la boca de su amigo lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Harry la quería! Si supiese Ginny la verdadera razón por la que Harry estaba tan raro con ella…

- Hermione, por favor, ya vale.

- Perdona…. ¡Pero compréndeme! Estoy tan contenta por vosotros, de que estéis juntos en el futuro…

- Bueno… ese es otro tema.- Hermione se separó de él y le miró preocupada.- Dejé a Ginny.

Lo próximo que sintió fue el fuerte puñetazo de su amiga en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba claro que ese no era un buen día.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué vas a dejarla?

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que viste en mi último recuerdo? ¿Todo lo que le pasó a Ginny en primero sólo por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo?- Hermione asintió apenada intuyendo por donde iban los tiros.- Imagínate lo que le haría si sabe que está con migo. Son tiempos difíciles de donde vengo, Hermione…

- Querías protegerla…

- Sí… aunque parece que le encantan los problemas…- Dijo recordando lo que ella, Luna y Neville hicieron con la espada de Gryffindor.- Nada, déjalo.- Añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione.

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer… quiero decir ¡Tú y Ginny! Eso… genial.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Lo es ¿verdad?- No podía evitar sonreír como un tonto el también al recordar los momentos que pasó con la pelirroja.- No sé, cuando estábamos juntos era… era feliz. En serio…

- El problema ahora es que… bueno, Ginny cree que eres un idiota. No entiende nada.

- Me tenía que haber callado.- Dijo con tristeza. Maldito monstruito que le obligaba a hacer lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando se trataba de Ginny…

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer? La quieres.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo involucrarla en todo esto. Imagínate que un día me voy y aparece el Harry que no siente nada por ella, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría?- Desvió la mirada de Hermione.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero a nosotros nos estás contando todo, ella también tiene derecho a saber.

- No, no puedo… no.

- Harry.- Le llamó para que la mirara.- Si conoces a Ginny tanto como creo que debes conocerla… sabrás que es fuerte. Esperó mucho tiempo para estar contigo y aunque luego la dejaras, bueno… sabe que la quieres.

- Pero…

- Imagina que como tú dices te vas y cumples la misión esa que tenemos que cumplir… Tú mismo has dicho que son tiempos difíciles. ¿No quieres compartir unos últimos momentos con ella?

Se quedó callado. Si volvía a su tiempo tendría que destruir todo los horrocruxes sólo con la ayuda de Hermione y no sabía cuanto tiempo les iba a costar eso. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día lo lograrían, si saldría con vida para volver a ver a Ginny. Pensaba en ella cada día, la buscaba en el mapa del merodeador y recordaba momentos juntos. Siempre pensando en ella. Hasta el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de viajar al pasado era el de Ginny… Cuantas veces había deseado darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía, aprovechar el tiempo. Pero era tarde. Y ahora la veía, la tenía a metros de distancia… Podía oírla, tocarla, besarla… Claro que quería compartir unos últimos momentos con ella. Pero ahora pensaba que era un idiota.

* * *

"_¿Pero qué demonios hago yo aquí? Ahora mismo tendría que estar pensando en la manera de destruir los Horrocruxes y en vez de eso estoy atrapado en un mal sueño..."_ pensaba Harry mientras daba vueltas en su cama con dosel sin poder dormir. ¿Pero en realidad era tan malo estar allí? Si lo pensaba bien tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Dumbledore sobre la búsqueda de Voldemort y los Horrocruxes. Podría hablar con él sobre los mil enigmas que le rodeaban y las mil preguntas sin contestar. Entonces empezó a pensar en Ginny. _"Ginny... estaba tan guapa..."_ Era cierto que estaba muy distinta. Era mucho más pequeña y aun no tenía él cuerpo de una niña. Pero era Ginny y eso le valía. Para él siempre sería preciosa. Después de todo podría pasar más tiempo con ella, pero para eso tenía que conseguir aclarar las cosas. Porque todo lo que le había dicho horas antes no tenía el menos sentido para ella. No, tenía que conseguir que le perdonara. Solucionar todo.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. _"¿Qué pasaría si Ginny y yo estuviéramos juntos ahora? Eso cambiaría todo el futuro muchísimo y no sé si puedo hacerlo pero... la necesito tanto..."_

Pensó en lo que le dijo Hermione, que Ginny era fuerte y podría soportarlo. Podría ser… Y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que así fuera… Sí, estaba decidido, iba a solucionar las cosas con ella, y no sólo eso, iba a compartir esos íltimos momentos juntos con ella de los que hablaba Hermione.

Iba a recuperarla…

Ron roncó y sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

"_Voy a recuperarla…"_

* * *

_Y nada... hasta el próximo cap... ¡Que estoy deseando escribir la reconcilación y empezar a poner momentos bonitos entre ellos! ^^_

_y? qué les pareció? =)_


	8. Contar hasta diez

_Hola a todos!!_

_Antes que nada, mil disculpas por mi tardanza, sobre todo porque el capítulo nuevo no es muy largo, y más si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que e tardado en subirlo. Pero últimamente me están matando a trabajos en la universidad y no saco tiempo de ningún lado... Espero seguir actualizando cada poco, pero no prometo nada porque poco a poco abril y mayo se acercan y con ellos los examenes... Lo siento de nuevo..._

_Y ahora... gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis mandado review!! Nunca pensé que la historia gustase tanto y eso me agrada muchísimo. Así que seguir así porque eso motiva mucho, de verdad ^.^ He intentado contestarlos todos, pero algunos por falta de tiempo y otros por despiste no he podido. La próxima vez los contestaré a todos._

_En fin, sin más os dejo con el capi 8..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Contar hasta diez**

No podía recordar a ciencia cierta en qué momento su compañero de cuarto se había convertido en una persona que, por las noches, ronca más que respira. Normalmente no le molestaba ese ruido, después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado, pero en ese momento le estaba poniendo histérico. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche y aún así no tenía sueño. Quería levantarse, hablar con Dumbledore, descubrir qué estaba pasando... ¡Hacer algo! Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba encontrar una solución cuanto antes.

Y luego estaba Ginny, su Ginny. Estaba decidido a contarle todo. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero le iba a contar todo. Si volvía a un mundo en el que lo más probable era no volver a verla, quería que estuviesen juntos una vez más, quería besarla una vez más... Pero en esos momentos Ginny debería estar pensando que se había vuelto loco de una día para el otro o peor, que estaba jugando con ella. Él y sus malditos impulsos... tenía que aprender a contar hasta diez antes de actuar en algunas ocasiones. Ron volvió a roncar y ya no lo aguantó más, tenía que salir de allí. Abrió las cortinas de su cama y la luz que entraba por las ventanas le dio de lleno en los ojos. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación intentando no despertar a nadie.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban casi desiertos, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiese muchas personas despiertas siendo vacaciones. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, con un poco de suerte podría desayunar tranquilo, sin los recuerdos de Cedric y Snape a sus espaldas. Traspasó las puertas y se extrañó al ver sólo a unas diez personas en todo el comedor. Comenzó a caminar y se dirigió a la persona más conocida que había en el lugar. Neville, desde el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, le sonreía con un tenedor en la mano.

- Hola, Harry.- Le saludó mientras se sentaba en frente suyo.

- ¿Qué hay Neville?- Este se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

- Todo está muy tranquilo.

- Es Navidad, la gente aprovecha para dormir.

- Supongo que sí.

Todo el mundo durmiendo y él con ganas de acción. Comenzó a servirse un par de tostadas y zumo de calabaza mientras se daba cuenta de que no había notado la ausencia de Neville en su cama cuando salió del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué estás despierto tan pronto?

Neville enrojeció de inmediato ante la pregunta y simuló no haber escuchado nada.

- ¿Neville?- Este le miró de reojo y resopló.

- ¿Prometes no reírte y no decir nada?- Harry asintió y su amigo dirigió la mirada a su plato mientras hablaba.- Yo... he estado en la sala común, bueno... practicando.

- ¿Practicando?

- Sí, ya sabes... mmm... bailar.

- ¿Has estado bailando solo en la sala común?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Ayer quedé con Ginny para que me ayudara un poco, pero no sé qué pasó que desapareció y no la vi.- Harry suspiró. Él había pasado.- Luego, a la noche, cuando tú te fuiste con Hermione, vino al cuarto a pedirme disculpas y quedamos esta mañana.

- Así que has estado bailando con Ginny...

- Sí, ¡pero sólo como amigos!- Se apresuró a aclarar.

- Lo sé.- Sonrió Harry.

- De todos modos, es como si hubiese bailado solo. Si a lo que yo hago se le puede llamar bailar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues que no sé coordinar y siempre acabo pisando a...

- No,- le interrumpió Harry.- Me refiero a qué quieres decir con que es como si hubieras bailado solo.

- A que Ginny estaba un poco... bueno, distraída.

- ¿Distraída?

- Sí, tenía la cabeza en otro lado y parecía enfadada.

Harry suspiró. Estaba clara la razón por la que Ginny estaba así. Era por él, era su culpa. Igual que estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil ni aclarar las cosas ni que le perdonara. Pero lo iba a lograr.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó a Neville, que miraba hacia la puerta de Gran Comedor con una cara un poco extraña.

- Es esa chica, Luna... Luna-no-sé-qué-más. Es un poco rara.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario. Si su compañero supiera cómo iban a ser las cosas un año más tarde, no estaría mirando con esa cara tan graciosa a la chica.

- ¿Sabes Neville? Todos somos un poco raros, sólo que algunos tienen el valor de no esconderlo.- Volvió a sonreír al ver caminar alegremente a Luna por el pasillo. No podía evitar sentir cariño hacia ella.- ¡Ey Luna!- La llamó.

- Harry Potter...- Dijo acercándose a ellos.- ¿Por qué me saludas? Nunca me has hablado.

Luna y su costumbre de decir siempre la verdad sin endulzarla ni siquiera un poquito.

- Ayer hablamos.

- No, tú hablaste con Ginny después de que te viera espiarla.

Neville le miró sorprendido y Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario. La próxima vez no olvidaría la capa de invisibilidad para expiar a alguien.

- Yo no... yo no expiaba a nadie. Sólo pasaba por allí y bueno...

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Luna señalando a Neville y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

- Él es Neville Longbotom, es de mi curso.

- ¿Tú eres la pareja de Ginny para el baile?- Este asintió tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a pasar la Navidad a casa? Todavía no puedes ir al baile.

- Mi padre ha viajado a Irlanda. Está intentando abrirse al mercado fuera de Londres para El Quisquilloso.

- ¿Y tu madre?- Preguntó Neville distraídamente.

- Ella... murió cuando era pequeña.

La cara de Neville palideció al escuchar esa palabras y Harry pudo notar cómo su compañero ahora miraba de forma diferente a Luna, como si el miedo y el escepticismo su hubieran ido de sus ojos y sólo quedara la mirada de alguien que comprendía muy bien lo que decía la chica. Alguien que, en cierto modo, también perdió a sus padres años atrás. Luna, como si no le importara aquel comentario, se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Era una bruja extraordinaria.- Comenzó a relatar con ese tono soñador característico de ella.- Le gustaba investigar y descubrir cosas nuevas sobre la magia. Un día, uno de sus experimentos salió mal y... bueno.- No hacía falta explicar más.- Pero me queda mi padre, que me quiere mucho.

- Claro que sí. Piensa en él, en que él es tu familia.- Dijo Harry.

- Lo mismo me dijo Ginny ayer.

- ¿Estáis hablando de mí?

Escuchó una voz inconfundible a sus espaldas y al girarse la vio, con la sonrisa en la cara que tanto le gustaba. El monstruo de su interior seguía taladrándole la cabeza con sus gritos de "¡Cobarde! ¡Lánzate! ¡Bésala!" Pero él intentaba no hacerle caso. Iba a hacer las cosas bien. Iba a contar hasta diez antes de actuar. No quería meter la pata como el día anterior. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la cara de Ginny cambió. Su sonrisa pasó a ser nerviosa y casi imperceptible y sus mejillas se tiñeron del rosa habitual que se ponían cuando estaba con él y le daba vergüenza todo.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando?- Preguntó mirando a Luna y Neville e intentando mostrar el menor interés hacia Harry.

- Pues...

- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?- No había contado hasta diez antes de decirlo, pero le daba igual. Quería hablar con ella.

- Eh...

Dudaba. ¡Claro que estaba dudando! La última vez que hablaron acabó dándole una bofetada.

- Por favor.- Le suplicó.

- Está bien.

Se levantó y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del comedor con una distancia entre ellos de al menos un metro. Estaba claro que la charla iba a ser un tanto incómoda. Mientras, en ese momento, Neville miraba cómo se iban y estaba algo confuso por la situación. Conocía a Harry y a Ginny desde hacía ya unos años y nunca había notado que tuviesen una relación más allá de ser la hermana del mejor amigo. Incluso él, que no solía ser un chico "popular" hablaba más con Ginny que Harry. Se llevaban bien, eran amigos, con ella era fácil ser uno mismo. Por eso, después de que Hermione le diera calabazas, le preguntó si quería ir al baile con él. Sabía que ella entendía a la primera las razones, sin necesidad de malos entendidos y explicaciones.

Miró a Luna, que seguía sentada delante de él. Esa chica era realmente rara... miraba haca el techo con los ojos entrecerrados como queriendo ver algo. ¡Pero si sólo había muérdago!

- ¿Has perdido a alguien Neville?

Se lo preguntó de pronto, sin venir a cuento, mientras aún miraba el techo.

- No... no es asunto tuyo.

No supo por qué había sido tan brusco, pero cuando se hablaba de esos temas simplemente se ponía mal. No sabía si estaba preparado para contarles a todos su historia. Puede que el no tuviese a sus espaldas sucesos como los de Harry, con unos padres muertos, una cicatriz y el mago más oscuro buscándolo desesperadamente. Pero tenía una historia, y para él, la más dolorosa.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó con Luna. Podía ser medio rara, pero no se merecía que le contestara mal.

Ella le miró y con una expresión distraída se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servirse el desayuno junto a Neville. ¿Una alumna desayunando en una mesa diferente a la de su casa? Eso no solía verse todos los días. Dos chicas también de la casa de los más inteligentes entraron en el comedor y al ver a Luna cuchichearon algo por lo bajo mientras se reían. Estúpidas... odiaba a las personas que se metían con la gente sólo porque sí. Como Malfoy. Ojalá, como decía tantas veces su abuela, tuviera la valentía de su padre para enfrentarse a él. Pero Luna parecía estar en su mundo y no hacer caso a nadie. Después de todo, ella se hablaba con Harry y Ginny, tan loca no debería estar. Quizás sólo necesitara amigos, como todos...

- No he perdido a nadie, no del todo.

No supo qué le impulsó a hacerlo, pero le contestó a la pregunta anterior. Quizás era porque no se conocían y no podía juzgarle, porque ella sabía lo que era no tener una madre o simplemente porque le apetecía hacerlo. Pero se lo dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no del todo"?

- Mis padres.- Continuó sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.- No están muertos pero... es como si... estuvieran ausentes. No se encuentran muy bien...

Esperaba un interrogatorio al estilo de Rita Skeeter o un bombardeo de preguntas, pero nada de eso llegó. Luna le sonrió como si de alguna extraña manera le entendiera y no necesitara más explicaciones. Metió su cuchara en el cuenco de cereales y continuó desayunando. A lo mejor Harry tenía razón, todos somos un poco raros pero sólo algunos tienen el valor de mostrarse tal y como son. Igual no era una chica tan rara y tenía que contar hasta diez antes de presuponer algo sobre otra persona sin conocerla. Sí, la próxima vez contaría hasta diez.

- ¡Neville!- Le gritó una voz.- ¿Has visto a Harry?

Eran Ron y Hermione acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Ha estado Harry aquí? Me he despertado y no le he visto en la cama.

- Sí, ha estado desayunando aquí conmigo, pero ya se ha ido.

- ¿Dónde?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No sé.

- Se ha ido con Ginny hace poco.

- ¿Con mi hermana?- Preguntó Ron extrañado. Entonces se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu mesa.

Nada más acabar la frase recibió un codazo en el estómago por parte de Hermione.

- Estoy comiendo con Neville.

El aludido se puso rojo al instante al escuchar eso.

- Bueno...

- ¿Y no sabéis a dónde ha ido?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No nos lo han dicho.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron de ellos para que no les escucaran.

- ¿Dónde crees que han ido?

- No lo sé.- Respondió Hermione que sabía las razones por las que Harry quería estar con Ginny.- Pero no los molestes.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Ron perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana y su amigo teníansecretos o hablaban?

- Tú déjales tranquilos. ¿Es que no te fías de Harry?

- De él sí, de Ginny no.- Hermione le miró sin comprender.- Lleva enamorada de Harry desde que lo conoció. Pobre... seguramente esté intentando escapa de esa pesada.

Hermione volvió a darle un codazo al pelirrojo. ¿Intentando escapar de Ginny? Si Ron supiera las ganas que tenía su amigo de que Ginny le abrazara y no lo soltara...

- No hables así de tu hermana.- Le regañó.- No te rías de ella sólo porque esté enamorada de Harry.

- ¡Pero si no me río! Sólo digo que las mujeres a veces podéis llegar a ser un poquito...

- ¿Ahora soy una mujer? Porque hasta hace poco no decías lo mismo.- Dijo recordando la reciente rebelación de su amigo.

Ron abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de inmediato al ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que le miraba Hermione. Mejor contar hasta diez y pensar en lo que iba a decir delante de su amiga, por el bien de su estómago...

Hermione resopló ante el silencio y se sentó en el banco de madera dispuesta a desayunar. Ron Weasley y su psicología femenina... Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que contara hasta diez si no quería darle otro codazo.

* * *

Silencio. Todo se había convertido en un silencio incómodo sólo interrumpido por el ruido de sus pies al chocar con el suelo del castillo. Miró a Ginny a su lado, caminando junto a él con la mirada perdida en algún punto del final del pasillo y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. En ese momento echó de menos a la Ginny segura de sí misma.

Porque en el pasado, o futuro para los de ese tiempo, cuando estaba con Ginny sólo en una ocasión dio él el primer paso. Aquel día en el que la besó delante de toda la sala común fue el único en el que se atrevió a hacer lo que sentía sin importar lo que pensara nadie. Y más tarde, cuando salían juntos, siempre era Ginny la que se tragaba su vergüenza y hacía honor a su casa tomando las riendas de la situación, desde la anécdota más simple al momento más comprometido. Pero a su lado sólo había una chica tímida a la que le daba miedo articular palabra por miedo a meter la pata. Una chica que sólo le miraba de reojo, expectante de lo que iba a suceder. Estaba claro, iba a tener que empezar a ser él el que diera los primeros pasos.

- ¿Damos una vuelta por los jardines?

- Está todo nevado, Harry.- Dijo mirándole extrañada.

- Se me había olvidado... Si quieres podemos ir a la Sala Común.

- Estará llena de gente.- Dijo esas palabras y acto seguido se puso roja al notar el sentido que podían llegar a tomar.- Que no quiero decir que quiera que estemos solos...- Dijo nerviosa.- Es solo que... bueno... tú has dicho que querías hablar y... em...

Harry se rió ante el nerviosismo de la chica y le sonrió alegre logrando así quitarse algo de tensión acumulada en los hombros y haciendo que Ginny no se avergonzara de sus palabras.

- Ya sé lo que has querido decir.

- Sí, pues... eso...

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a los porches de uno de los patios interiores del castillo. No había nadie y sus voces provocaban un tenue eco por las paredes del colegio próximas a ellos.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta, no te he dejado desayunar.- Dijo recordando la situación de hacía unos instantes.- Podemos volver para que comas algo y dejamos esto para luego, no hace falta que...

- Harry.- Le llamó captando su atención.- ¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué quería? Tantas cosas deseaba... Y la primera estaba delante suya.

- Disculparme.- Dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra más próximos.- Por lo de ayer.

- ¿Lo de ayer?- Intentó sonar indiferente y mostrar que no le importaba, pero su expresión la delataba.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Puede...

Una sonrisa tímida se le escapó de la boca mientras se sentaba junto a él. Conocía a Harry desde hacía ya mucho, pero nunca habían compartido un momento solos. Y ahora, ahí sentada a su lado, no sabía qué hacer. En sus sueños era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero en esos momentos sólo podía intentar no rozarle para no ponerse aún más roja. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son dos niños de cinco años castigados uno en cada esquina del banco.

- Sé que sabes de qué hablo.- Continuó Harry.- Y lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí, me siento fatal por lo que te dije, yo no quería...

- No.- Le interrumpió.- ¿Por qué me dijiste aquellas cosas? No lo entiendo...

- La verdad es que yo mucho tampoco...

Ginny miró al suelo decepcionada. No es que se esperara una declaración de amor al estilo de príncipes y princesas, pero esperaba poder sacarle alguna información. Sabía que algo pasaba que ella no lo entendía. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Qué podía hacer que Harry de la noche a la mañana notase que existía?

- Te vimos con Michael Corner y me puse... Ron y yo nos pusimos un poco celosos.- Esa última palabra captó toda la atención de la pelirroja.- Es tu hermano mayor y para él siempre serás una niña... intenta protegerte.

- Pero tú no eres mi hermano.

- No, no lo soy...- Y no podía negar que daba gracias a Merlín por eso.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Hay cosas que me gustaría contarte pero que son un poco difíciles de explicar.

- ¿Cómo la historia de Sirius?

- Algo parecido...- Dijo sonriendo. Ginny siempre tenía el don de entender sin palabras lo que él quería decir.

- Puedes confiar en mi, no diré nada, ni tampoco lo de tu padrino.- Le prometió.- Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy un poco perdida... no entiendo muy bien nada.

- Ya me lo imagino.- Dijo.- Y confío en ti. Es solo que...

No sabía cómo explicarse, cómo explicarle. El recuerdo de las palabras de Hermione hacía no muchas horas aún estaban en su cabeza...

_- ¿Se lo contarás a Ginny?- Le había preguntado Hermione la noche anterior._

- _Creo que sí..._

_- Me parece bien, pero recuerda.- Le advirtió.- Puede que Ginny en tu tiempo sea una rompecorazones en Hogwarts, pero aquí no. Nunca ha estado con ningún chico._

_- Lo sé._

_- Entonces comprenderás que no puedes ir sin más y empezar a besar desesperadamente detrás de un seto cuando aún no le han dado ni su primer beso..._

_¿Besarse desesperadamente detrás de un seto? ¿Con qué clase de salido impulsivo creía que estaba hablando? Aunque tenía que reconocer que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Y el solo hecho de pensar que iba a ser él quién le diera su primer beso le encantaba._

_- Lo entiendo. Iré poco a poco._

Lo tenía claro, iba a ir paso a paso y reconquistarla. O en términos exactos: conquistarla. Porque puede que Ginny ya estuviese enamorada de él, pero para ella nunca habían estado juntos, compartido un beso o un simple paseo de la mano. Todo era nuevo para la chica e iba a hacerlo bien.

- ¿Te molesta si de momento lo dejamos así?- Le preguntó.- Con una disculpa y una promesa de que pronto te lo explicaré todo.

Dudó un momento qué contestar. Deseaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo, porque conocía muy bien al trío más famoso de Hogwarts como para saber que se traían algo entre manos como cada año. Y este no iba a ser diferente... Pero Harry le miraba con unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia que hacían que no pudiera resistirse. Siempre se preguntaría por qué demonios había tenido que sacar los ojos de su madre, tan irresistiblemente... irresistibles. No podía negarle nada.

- Sólo de momento.

- Gracias

- ¿Otra aventurita de las vuestras?

- Algo parecido.

- Y oye... lo siento mucho yo también.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por...- Le daba hasta vergüenza decirlo. Todavía no sabía cómo había sido capaz de.- Por darte una bofetada.

- He de reconocer que tienes fuerza.- Dijo recordando la marca que había dejado la mano de Ginny en su cara.

- Yo... No quería hacerte daño...

- No es nada, peores cosas me han hecho.

- Aún así. Lo siento, en serio.

- No pasa nada. Vas a saber defenderte muy bien tú sola, sin necesidad de que Ron se preocupe.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Estaba que lo suyo en ocasiones no era mantener la boca cerrada. Pero era difícil saber todo lo que sabía y no decir ni una sola palabra. "Dosificar la información" le había dicho Dumbledore. Pero la paciencia no era lo suyo...

- No, bueno... los Weasley sois una familia con mucho carácter.- Dijo como excusa.- No creo que haga falta que nadie se preocupe por ti.

Si la Ginny de su tiempo le escuchase decir eso seguramente le miraría con cara de pocos amigos y le diría algo parecido a "Aplícate el cuento porque tú eres el primero que se preocupa por mi ¿O no recuerdas quién y por qué me dejó hace poco?" Quizás con mala cara no se lo diría... ni siquiera se enfadó con él en el entierro de Dumbledore. Seguramente se lo diría bromeando, con na sonrisa en la cara aunque por dentro estuviese muerta de rabia.

- Eso díselo a ellos...- Harry volvió a prestarle atención. Por unos segundos se había perdido recordando la sonrisa de Ginny.- Mis padres y mis hermanos piensan que soy una niña... ¡Nunca me dejan hacer nada!

- ¿Como volar en escoba?

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se levantó y se quedó de pie al lado de una de las columnas del porche. Movió el pie derecho y piso despacio la nieve que había en el pequeño patio. Había estado toda la noche nevando y nadie había pasado todavía por allí. Todo era de un blanco perfecto.

- Todos tenemos secretos.- Dijo mientras se agachaba y cogía un puñado de la fría nieve.

- Vas a tener que explicarme unas cuantas cosas...

- Te lo prometo.- Dijo sincero.- ¿Tienes frío?

- No, ¿por qué?

Se giró y la miró con sus intenciones reflejadas en sus ojos. Intenciones que Ginny comprendió de inmediato al reconocer lo que Harry tenía en la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra.- Dijo mientras le levantaba y se alejaba unos pasos de él.

- ¡No he dicho nada!.- Rió.

- ¡Pero sé lo que quieres hacer! Ni se te ocurra, Harry.

- Y si se me ocurre ¿qué?

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al ver la cara desconcertada y a la vez divertida de Ginny. Se imaginaba que en el fondo la chica tendría que estar alucinando del cambio tan repentino de actitud por su parte, pero no podía evitar comportarse así con ella, como si tuvieran confianza. Porque él la tenía. Y tampoco quería evitarlo.

- Demuéstrame que lo que has dicho es verdad y sabes defenderte solita.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había salido disparada hacia el otro extreme del porche. Harry salió detrás suya con la bola de nieve todavía en la mano. Los pasos acelerados de los dos sonaban por todo el patio. Ginny se escondió detrás de una de las columnas y la bola chocó contra la roca.

- Menos mal que no eres cazador, Potter...

¿Potter? ¿Le había llamado Potter? La sonrisa que Harry le devolvió fue suficiente para saber que no le había molestado. ¿Desde cuándo bromeaba con él? Hasta hacía poco ni se atrevía casi a abrir la boca delante suya y ahora estaban jugando solos en la nieve como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida. No se quejaba pero.. era raro. Harry miró de reojo al patio cubierto de nieve y después a Ginny que volvió a entender sus intenciones y salió disparada hacía la nieve. Se agachó en el suelo, cogió un buen puñado y se lo tiró de inmediato a Harry, a quién le dio de lleno en el pecho. Se echo a reír mientras Harry se acercaba a ella ahora andando mientras se limpiaba la nieve.

- Eso es ser una buena cazadora.

Hizo otra pelotita de nieve y se la tiró de nuevo. Esta vez Harry la atrapó con la mano mientras se desacía en ellas.

- Y eso ser un buen buscador.

Se miraron y empezaron a reír como tontos. Harry se acercó a ella y con la sonrisa todavía en la cara le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ginny, olvidándose de lo relajada y despreocupada que había estado, se puso roja como de costumbre. Escucharon unas voces y un par de chicas cruzaron los porches. No las hicieron caso, pero bastó para que el momento se rompiera y Ginny se levantara sola.

- No hay duda de que eres un buen buscador...- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la nieve de la ropa y se acercaba al banco en el que habían estado sentados.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Eso crees?- Dijo sentándose.- Eres el más joven en un siglo...

- Ya, bueno.

- ¿Qué se siente?- Harry la miró sin entender.- Cuando estás allí arriba delante de todo el colegio y coges la snitch... cuando tu equipo gana.

- Es... indescriptible.- Se sentó a su lado.- El corazón te da un vuelco y empieza a latirte a mil por hora, parece que se te va a salir del pecho. Entonces escuchas la ovación de todos y ves la sonrisa de tus compañeros, la misma que la tuya... es increíble.

- Seguro que sí.

- ¿ deseando jugar en el equipo ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- Harry le miró de tal modo que supo que no iba a poder mentirle.- Sí... Pero no le digas nada a mis hermanos, por favor.

- No entiendo por qué. Eres muy buena jugando.

- Pero si nunca me has visto jugar.

- Es que... puedo imaginármelo. Tu familia lo lleva en las venas.

Nervioso, se llevó las manos a la boca para darles aliento. La nieve las había dejado verdaderamente frías.

- ¿Frío?

- Un poco.- Dijo enseñándole sus manos.

- Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo

- Tus hermanos también lo hacen, parecía divertido.- Dijo riendo.

- Pero tú no eres mi hermano.

Harry la miró a los ojos. La segunda vez que le aclaraba que ÉL, precisamente ÉL, no era su hermano, por muchos veranos que pasara en La Madriguera. Ginny le sonrió y acercándose un poco más a él cubrió sus manos con las suyas. Notó el contacto caliente y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba, que no la sentía, que casi se había olvidado de cómo era aquel contacto. Siempre se había asombrado de que Ginny, en raras ocasiones, tenía frío o estaba destemplada. En cambio, él se quedaba helado a la menor situación. Y esa, había sido una excusa buenísima hacía ya algún tiempo para abrazar a Ginny siempre que quería delante de Ron.

La miró. Estaba roja pero decidida. Era como si el valor de todos los Gryffindor se hubiera apoderado de ella en las últimas horas.

- ¿Mejor?

No pudo ni contestar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguir mirándola mientras ella, por el contrario, evitaba cualquier contacto visual.

- Ginny.- La llamó.- ¿Te gusta Michael Corner?

Volvía a hablar sin contar hasta diez primero y podía notar en su cara que Ginny se esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa.

- No. No sé... Es un chico majo, pero... No sé.

Siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, desde que lo conoció. Hacía poco había decidido tirar la toalla con él, y el mejor candidato para olvidar sus penas era Michael Corner. Era guapo, listo, le gustaba el quiditch y siempre coqueteaba con ella. Estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad y de pronto, de la nada, aparece un Harry que habla con ella, que bromea con ella y que se comporta de un modo como si quisiera decirle algo y no pudiera. Nunca nadie iba a gustarle como Harry, pero ¿tan malo era haberse fijado en otro?

- ¿Te molestaría si me gustara?

Harry tragó saliva. Estaba claro que Ginny nunca contaba hasta diez antes de hacer o decir nada.

* * *

_Lo sé, no tengo perdón por haber actualizado tan tarde y con un capi de la mitad de pa__labras de lo normal, perdón otra vez..._

_Aún así, un review xfaaaaa Espero que os haya ustafooooo :)_

_Un besooooo a todooooos ^.^_

_Iruna_


	9. O él o yo

**_Hola a todos!! _**

_Como podeis observar, esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Siento muchísimo no haber podido contestar los reviews tampoco, pero he estado muy liada, y era o escribir el capi nuevo o respnderos... lo siento!! Pero esta vez si que los contestaré, promtido!! ^^_

_Bueno, algo que a muchos os alegrará saber es que en el próximo capítulo **POR FIN **le dira Harry **TODO **a Ginny. Lo sé, ya era hora... pero quería que este capítulo fuera antes... Así que nada, prepararos porque **en el proximo capítulo... **va a haber mucho Harry-Ginny, mucha tristeza de Harry por Sirius, acercamiento entre Ron y Hemrione y.... también Cho jaja. Ahora que lo pienso igual me sale un poco largo y lo tengo que dividir xD_

_Bueno, que ya me callo y os dejo leer. Un beso a tods y hasta el próximo capi!! =D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: O él o yo.**

Aún no sabía cómo había logrado escapar y no tener que responderle a Ginny. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Por una vez la interrupción de Ron no le había molestado en absoluto. Él y Hermione habían aparecido de la nada y Ron, que lo último que se imaginaba era que en el futuro su mejor amigo y su hermana saldrían juntos, no tuvo ningún reparo en quedarse con ellos. Pudo notar la mirada furiosa que Ginny le lanzaba a Hermione que claramente decía: "¿Por qué habéis tenido que aparecer ahora?" Y le causó gracia… pero lo agradecía. ¡Él nunca se había encargado de dar los primeros pasos! Nunca había sido románico, ni le había dicho palabras bonitas al oído o tenido un detalle con ella. Cuando estaban juntos simplemente eran… ellos mismos. Era estúpido, pero en cierto modo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo darle su primer beso perfecto?

Pasaron el resto de la mañana los cuatro juntos hablando de todo y de nada. De quidittch, de los profesores, del torneo… En ciertas ocasiones le costaba situarse y saber de qué hablaban sus amigos. Después de todo, para él eso había pasado ya hacía un tiempo, y recordar lo que le habían dicho unos días atrás era algo confuso.

Pero aquellas charlas juntos, hablando de trivialidades sin importancia, le recordaban a su tiempo, a sus recuerdos de sexto curso donde los cuatro se pasaban horas hablando de los partidos, del equipo, del colegio… molestando a Ron dándose besos delante de él… Y ahora había sido igual, menos la parte de los besos, claro. Pero no era por falta de ganas.

Podía notar nerviosismo también en Ginny. La conocía muy y sabía que para ella, desde siempre, había sido un sueño formar parte de las conversaciones y aventuras de "el trío de oro". Y en ese momento, de repente, estaba pasando el rato con ellos. Entendía que para ella fuese algo raro… En la comida había puesto la misma cara de incredulidad al ver cómo le invitaba a comer con ellos. Pero en ningún momento se quejó, sabía que lo deseaba.

Pero esos momentos sin importancia, de tranquilidad, de paz, habían acabado. Y allí estaban otra vez sus dos amigos y él, delante del escritorio del profesor Dumbledor, esperando seguramente a escuchar más cosas del futuro. Odiaba aquello… revivirlo. Porque lo que venía ahora iba a ser uno de los peores recuerdos de su corta vida. La peor pérdida que había vivido.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y se levantaron de un salto de sus asientos. Dumbledore, entrando majestuosa y sencillamente al mismo tiempo por la puerta, como sólo él sabía hacer, les sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su silla detrás de la mesa.

- Siéntense muchachos.- Dijo haciendo él lo mismo.

Nadie habló. Sabía que iba a tener que volver a comenzar a hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Todo era silencio.

- Bueno… ¿Vas a seguir contándonos qué ocurre en el futuro?- Preguntó Ron impaciente.

- ¡Ron…!

- ¿Qué? Es lo que estamos deseando todos…- Se excusó.

Dumbledore les sonrió. Él, seguramente, era la persona que más deseos tenía de saber sobre la historia de Harry, su futuro y con él, el de Voldemort.

- ¿Todo en orden desde la última vez que hablamos?

- Se hace un poco difícil ver a… Cedric, pero…

Hermione no pudo continuar. La muerte de Cedric le había descolocado e impresionado mucho. Ron, que notó que no podía continuar la frase habló por ella.

- Usted sabe, verle comer en la mesa de enfrente y saber que dentro de poco morirá… no es fácil.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que eso ocurrirá?

Ron miró incrédulo a su director y después a Harry. Ni más ni menos que su amigo, pocas horas atrás lo había dicho.

- No me mires así…

- Lo que quiero decir, señor Weasley, es que eso ocurrirá, sí, pero en un mundo en el que no había viajado Harry para impedirlo.

- ¿Para eso cree que estoy aquí? ¿Para impedir que todo ellos mueran?

- ¿Todos ellos?- Preguntó Hermione alarmada. ¿Cuántos más debían morir para que Voldemort fuera feliz…?

- No puedo asegurarte para qué estás aquí, muchacho. Quién sabe… Oh… la magia y sus misterios más ocultos…

- Vamos, que no tiene ni idea ¿no?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Ideas? Muchas… ¿certezas? Ninguna… ¿Por qué crees tú que estás aquí, Harry?

- Pues, no lo sé. Quiero decir, yo, en mi tiempo, tenía una… misión, algo que usted me mandó hacer. ¿Podría ser que esté aquí para ayudarme?

- Todo podría ser… Ahora, ¿Quieres seguir desvelándonos los misterios del futuro?

Los miró detenidamente, uno a uno. Quería, pero era tan doloroso recordar algunas cosas… Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, alargando cada segundo.

- Está bien.

Ron sonrió ampliamente. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía en ocasiones de ver solamente lo bueno de algunas cosas. Se sentó cómodamente en su asiento, olvidándose por unos instantes que ese era el despacho del director y que lo que Harry le iba a relatar no e era una historia de aventuras. O sí, quizás sí, pero no una en la que hubiese finales felices, no hasta donde él la había vivido.

- ¿Dónde lo dejamos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo frotándose las manos emocionado.

- En… la muerte de Cedric.- Le contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de Ron cambió inmediatamente, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que la historia, seguramente, seguiría el mismo rumbo que la del día anterior.

- Sí… Ese verano, Dumbledore… usted.- Rectificó dirigiéndose al recién nombrado.- Estaba muy preocupado por el retorno de Voldemort.- Notó como sus amigos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre.- Me tenía muy vigilado, y con razón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

- Una tarde, cuando aún estaba en casa de mis tíos, unos dementores nos atacaron a mi primo y a mí.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dementores?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Creo que he visto suficientes como para saber reconocerlos... La cosa es que, para protegernos, tuve que conjurar mi patronus, lo que quiere decir…

- Hacer magia fuera de la escuela…- Terminó su director.

- ¡Harry! ¡Pueden expulsarte por eso!- Gritó Hermione alarmada.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Dejar que se apoderaran de su alama y de la del idiota de su primo?

- Pero… ¡Dementores! ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir… ¡Se supone que ellos son los guardianes de Azkaban! ¡Qué no son los malos!

Las últimas palabras de Hermione iban dirigidas a su director, pidiendo explicaciones. Dementores atacando a personas… Estaba claro que del tiempo del que venía Harry, un tiempo no muy lejano había que señalar, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

- Señorita Greanger… no podemos decir que alguien es bueno o malo, el mundo no se divide en eso.

Un tremendo deja vu cruzó por la mente de Harry al escuchar a su director. Por sus recuerdos paseaba aquel momento en el que Sirius, intentando tranquilizarle, le había dicho que el mundo no sólo se dividía en buenos y en mortífagos, que él sólo era una buena persona la que le habían ocurrido cosas malas…

- Harry

- ¿Mmm?- Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Los dementores.- Habló Dumbledore.- Se han unido a Voldemort, ¿no es así?

- Digamos que la seguridad de Azkaban va a ser fácil de burlar dentro de poco...

- Pero...

- Bueno, bueno. Dejemos que el joven Potter continúe su relato.

- Ese verano no había tenido noticias de nadie ni de nada, no sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¿No te escribimos?- Preguntó Hermione.

Miró a su amiga y después a Dumbledore, que lo observaba con una expresión relajada, como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

- Dumbledore os hizo prometer que no lo haríais, por mi seguridad.

No se equivocó. Su director sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Parecía que estaba felicitándose a sí mismo por saber qué iba a ocurrir. A esas alturas, no iba a intentar saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore. Y estaba seguro que si lo intentaba, fallaría estrepitosamente.

- El caso es que por hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts me expulsaron, pero Dumbledore logró apelar al consejo para que hicieran una vista y declarar a mi favor y todo eso... muy rollo de abogados.

- ¿Aboga qué?

- Abogados...- Dijo Hermione.- Son como los magos defensores de las personas en el mundo de los muggles.

- Abogados...- Repitió Ron como si esa palabra fuera la más extraña del mundo.

- Una noche, cuando estaba solo en casa vinieron a buscarme un grupo de magos pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix para...

- ¿Orden del Fénix?

- ¿Orden del Fénix?

- ¿Orden de qué?

- ¿Se volvió a formar?- Preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos soñadores e ilusionados.

- Sí. El grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort... Claro está que mucho de los antiguos integrantes ahora no formaban parte,- Dijo recodando a sus padres.- Pero otros sí. El caso es que me vinieron a buscar un grupo de aurores. Kingsley es un tío guay y sabe ganarse a la gente. Tonks es...

- ¿Nimphadora Tonks? ¿Qué ha sido de aquella muchacha tan encantadora? ¿Sigue tirándolo todo?- Preguntó Dumbledore con ternura.

- Sí.- Sonrió Harry.- En eso no ha cambiado. Es joven y metamórfoga.- Dijo explicándole a sus amigos.- Puede cambiar su apariencia cuando ella quiere. Es muy divertida. Y también... el verdadero Alastor Moody.

- ¿Da tanto miedo como el falso?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, pero de un modo menos siniestro. Me llevaron volando hasta una casa.- Continuó.- El número 12 de Grimmauld Places. Allí estaba el cuartel general de la Orden y... esa era la casa de la familia Black.- Sus amigos le miraron asombrados.

- ¿Sirius es libre?

- No... Está escondido allí. Pensaba que si le dejaba la casa a Dumbledore al menos sería útil para algo. Resumiendo... nos pasamos el verano viviendo allí, los Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, buckbeak... Tu madre siempre nos mandaba a nosotros tres y a Ginny limpiar la casa y esas cosas.

- ¿Es ahí cuando Ginny se hace amiga tuya? Porque no me la imagino todo el día con nosotros y muerta de vergüenza.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, que le sonrió divertida. Estaba claro que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello, que le gustaba verle comiéndose la cabeza por su amiga.

- Sí... ahí ya empezamos a hablarnos.

- Sigo sin entender por qué de repente te habla.

Suspiró al ver que con su respuesta no había dejado el tema zanjado para su amigo. Y lo peor de todo es que este no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía delante del director, parecía que no le importaba que Dumbledore estuviera ahí, escuchándolo todo. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía Ron? Para el pelirrojo sólo era una anécdota más sobre su hermana en la historia. Para él, una parte que podía costarle un ojo morado. Miró a su director y vio como sonreía y no quitaba ojo de la conversación. En ese momento se dio cuenta del pequeño grado de cotilla que tenía su director. Después de todo, él también era persona, tenía derecho a interesarse por las trivialidades de la vida cotidiana de sus conocidos. No todo eran artes oscuras y Voldemort.

- Se le pasó la vergüenza.

- ¿Ya no le gustas? ¿Está saliendo ya con algunos de esos idiotas de los que me hablaste?

- Eh... - Para todo el mundo había sido así aunque el supiera que nunca dejó de gustarle.- Más o menos.- Ron le miró sin entender.- La verdad es que no sé cuando empezó a ser Michael Corner su novio.

La cara de Ron se puso pálida al volver a escuchar las palabras Ginny y novio en una misma frase.

- Sigo sin acostumbrarme...

- Pues deberías darte prisa.- Dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada.- Sonrió más aún al ver la cara roja de Harry.- Por nada...

- Como decía... Nosotros intentábamos saber a escondidas todo lo que ocurría dentro de La Orden, tu madre era muy estricta con eso y no nos dejaba. Pero con ayuda de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George...

Repentinamente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la noche en la que le escoltaron "los siete Potters" hasta La Madriguera y nombrar la palabra oreja y a George. La última vez que los vio, por primera vez en su vida, los gemelos Weasley, eran fáciles de identificar.

- ¿Otra invención de los gemelos?

- Sí, ahora tienen muchos artículos nuevos y alucinantes que...- Prefirió dejar eso para más tarde, quizá no era conveniente hablar delante de su profesor del surtido salta clases.- Ese es otro tema...

- ¿Y el profesor Lupin?- Preguntó de pronto Hermione.- ¿También está en la Orden?

- Sí... pero no es el único profesor de Hogwarts que forma parte de ella...

En ese momento se acordó de Snape, de su historia, de la muerte de Dumbledore... Traidor... Una creciente rabia se apoderó de él en un momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dumbledore, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, tenía que haber comfiado en él?

- ¿Por qué, señor?- El anciano le miró sin comprender.- ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en Snape?

- Harry…

- ¡No! ¡En serio! ¿Qué clase de poción o hechizo le hecho para que le creyera?

- La historia de Severus es… algo complicada, y yo no soy quien para contarla.

Harry bufó ante las palabras de su viejo director. ¿Podía ser tan ciego? ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de la verdadera persona que era Severus Snape?

- ¿No es quién para contarla?- Dijo incrédulo.- ¿Entonces quién me la va a contar? Porque tenga por seguro que como ese hombre me diga una sola palabra me va a dar igual agredir a un profesor.

- Pero es un profesor no puedes…

- Harry, amigo, tranquilo…

Sus dos amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la repentina furia que había invadido a Harry. Sabían perfectamente que siempre le había odiado, como ellos, pero jamás había llegado al punto de hablar así de él delante del profesor. Jamás. Estaba claro que algo había hecho el profesor de pociones para que Harry le odiara más que nunca…

Dumbledore, por su parte, le miraba con una expresión neutra en la cara, intentando no dejar ver ninguna emoción hacia Snape. No sabía qué podía haber pasado en el futuro, pero conocía a Severus desde hacía años y, fuese como fuese ese hombre, sabía que nunca, en ninguna vida, podría perdonar a Voldemort. Que nunca, pasase lo que pasase, iba a estar tranquilo hasta que Voldemort desapareciera. Igual que hizo Lily Evans.

- Harry, te pido por favor que te serenes y que te comportes delante del profesor Snape. Sé que nunca os habéis llevado bien, pero…

- Es más que eso señor. Es cuestión de venganza.

- ¿Venganza?

- Sí.- Dijo con convicción.- Y en cierto modo, usted ya sabe el por qué de una parte de le odie. Piense, señor… piense.

Harry le miraba fijamente a los ojos y Dumbledore sintió un escalofrío al ver esa mirada dirigida hacia él. Nunca había visto los ojos de Harry reflejados de tanta amargura.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no les cuenta señor quién fue el que le desveló a Voldemort la profecía?

Dumbledore se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. No esperaba que su joven alumno supiera tantas cosas en el futuro y eso le descolocaba.

- ¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía?

- Yo ya me he perdido…

Harry suspiro varias veces intentado calmarse. Cuando se enteró de quién le había dicho de la existencia de la profecía a Voldemort la ira se apoderó de él. Luego todo quedó en el olvido con la búsqueda del horrocrux y la muerte de Dumbledore… Pero siempre había sido Snape ¡Siempre él! Todo siempre por él… y su director defendiéndole hasta el último momento… Hasta ahora, había sido agradable con su viejo profesor, pero ahora, al recordar esos momentos, al recordar todas las cosas que no le dijo y le ocultó, al dejar de lado la impresión de volver a verle vivo... volvía a estar algo confundido y enfadado.

- La profecía de…- Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no sabían de qué hablaba.- Mejor sigo contándoos desde el principio.- Su amigos asintieron y cogiendo aire siguió relatando la historia.- Llegó el día que tuve que ir al ministerio. Dumbledore estaba allí. Fue difícil, pero al final logró convencerles de que había hecho magia en mi defensa aunque no logró convencerles de que era en defensa de Voldemort.

- ¿Después de lo que a pasar al acabar el curso no van a creer que Voldemort haya regresado?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No. Es más, los dos vamos a quedar como unos mentirosos delante de todo el mundo. El ministerio hará creer que la muerte de Cedric fue sólo un terrible accidente que nada tiene que ver con las artes oscuras…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- El ministerio va cada vez de mal en peor…

- Al acabar las vacaciones volvimos a clase y todo el mundo creía que era un mentiroso, pocos me creían.

- Debió ser duro, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Sí.- Le contestó secamente.

- Aunque Ron me defendía un poco, y con su cargo se hizo imponer.- Dijo con una sonrisa relajando el ambiente.

- ¡Por supuesto amigo! Pero… ¿Mi posición? ¿¿Tanta importancia tiene ser el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor?- Preguntó orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Se me olvidaba… Hermione y tú sois los nuevos prefectos.

La caras de sus amigos estaban para tomarlas en una foto. Hermione, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía no poder creer algo que todo el mundo desde hacía tiempo había dado por hecho: que llegaría a ser prefecta y seguramente premio anual. En cuanto a Ron… no podía cerrar la boca después de haberla abierto.

- Pe-pero… Yo creí que tú… que Dumbledore…

- Seguramente creí que Harry ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar por ahora, ¿no es así?- Harry aindio y siguió hablando.

- ¿Y los timos?- Preguntó Hermione emocionada al ver que su compañero sacaba el temas sobre el colegio.- ¿Qué tal nos fueron?

- No nos podemos quejar la verdad… teniendo en cuenta las clases de ese año.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Harry?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- El ministerio va a interferir en Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge va a ser la nueva profesora de Artes oscuras. Es una de las mujeres que votó en contra mía en la vista. Es una mujer… en serio, no hay palabras para describirla… es horrible.

Instintivamente toco su mano en el sitio donde hasta hacía poco tenía una clara cicatriz que decía "No debo decir mentiras".

- Está empeñada en hacer creer que todo estaba bien, que Voldemort no había vuelto. Y ella misma lo creía así… Me gané unos cuantos castigos por decir que él mató a Cedric. Era horrible… ponía varitaserum en el té para que dijéramos la verdad y si esa verdad no le gustaba te trataba de mentiroso y…. a mi m hobligó a escribir muchísimas veces "No debo decir mentiras".

- Bueno Harry, pero.. a mi también me han castigado así cuando era pequeño, no es para tanto… ¿no?

- Sí si la frase se te queda grabada en la mano tantas veces hasta que sangras.

Ron enmudeció de inmediato y Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa e indignación.

- Ese curso.- Continuó.- empecé a tener sueños muy raros, pesadillas fuera de lo común.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

- Sobre Voldemort. Siempre estaba enfadado y de mal humor. Siempre sentía su ira.

- ¿Por la cicatriz?

- Espera.- Le interrumpió Dumbledore.- Voldemort… el ritual por el que volvió a la vida… lo hizo usando tu sangre.- Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- Preguntó Ron

- Al usar mi sangre para volver creó un vínculo entre los dos. Yo podía sentir lo que el sentía y en ocasiones… ver lo que iba a hacer en mis sueños.

- ¿Y él no se daba cuenta?- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

- Al principio no.

- ¡Pero eso es my peligroso Harry!- Le gritó asustada.- ¡Podría manipularte!

- ¡Lo sé Hermione! Créeme que lo sé…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que les hizo comprender a todos que Voldemort iba usar eso más adelante, pero prefirieron esperar a que Harry continuara hablando.

- Además, las cosas cada vez estaban peor en el colegio, el ministerio metía más sus narices y no podíamos hacer nada. Umbridge prohibía todo, nisiquiera quería que hicieramos magia en la clase de defensa contra las ares oscuras.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura!- Dijo Ron.- ¿Quien tú sabes anda suelto y no nos enseñan a defendernos?

- Querían negar lo evidente y, además, tenían miedo de que Dumbledore armara una revolución para hacerse con el cargo de ministros.

Dumbledore sonrió ante esas palabras, imaginándose la cara del ministro temiendo por la seguridad de su puesto.

- Que tontería…

- ¿Y nosotros no hicimos nada?

- Oh… sí lo hicimos.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa al recordar la Sala de los Menesteres.- Montamos una especie de… "clase particular secreta" donde yo os enseñaba algunas cosas, como a hacer un patronus. Hicimos firmar a todos los integrantes un papel, tampoco éramos muchos, pero el que hablara se le llenaría la cara de granos.- Sus dos amigos rieron ante este último comentario.- Ya sabes, estábamos nosotros, todos los Weasley.- al decirlo Ron hinchó su pecho de orgullo.- Dean, Seamos, Neville, Luna…

- ¡Por eso la conoces y le tienes tanto cariño!- Dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Sí… más o menos por eso. Pero Umbridge se enteró del E.D y…- Se calló al ver que "su público" no entendía las iniciales E.D.- Son las iniciales del nombre que pusimos al grupo. Éramos el… El Ejército de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se echó a reír emocionado, como un niño pequeño al que le prometen una golosina nueva, mientras Ron y Hermione sonreían complacidos ante el nombre d la organización. Si iban a hacer un "ejército" secreto, mejor hacerlo bien.

- Sin duda, Harry, esta es la mejor parte de la historia.

No pudo evitar dejar de lado el enfado que tenía con su director y sonreír ante el comentario. Sí, seguramente esa era la mejor parte de la historia…

- Si era secreto, ¿dónde nos reuníamos para que nadie nos viera?

- En la Sala de los Menesteres. Está en el séptimo piso. Pasas tres veces por una pared en la que no hay absolutamente nada mientras pides claramente qué deseas. Entonces aparece la sala y dentro, todo lo que necesitas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Existe?- Preguntaba Ron impresionado a su director.

- Esa es la explicación de por qué ya son dos veces en las que he encontrado en ese pasillo un baño magnífico y luego no he vuelto a verlo…- Los tres alumnos rieron.

- Estuve todo ese tiempo teniendo sueños con un pasillo y una puerta, que no sabía de donde eran y como os había dicho antes, podía ver lo que Voldemort sentía, lo que hacía…- El ambiente volvió a tensarse ante el nombre del mago oscuro.- Y una noche le vi, atacando.

- ¿A quién?- Dijo Hermione asustada temiendo la respuesta.

- Al Señor Weasley…

La cara de Ron palideció en menos de un segundo. El pelirrojo abrió la boca despacio y la volvió a cerrar con la misma lentitud. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando no gritar. Dambledore le miraba serio, en silencio. Esperaban a que Ron reaccionara, a que fuera él el que preguntara por su padre. Pero parecía que no se atrevía. Miró a Harry suplicante, pidiéndole que no le hiciera preguntar lo que todos deseaban saber. Preguntar si mató a su padre... Harry, que enseguida le entendió, continuó hablando.

- Gracias a que lo... "soñé", no le pasó nada grave a tu padre Ron, tranquilo. Él estaba haciendo guardia cuando Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, le atacó.

- ¿Guardia en dónde?

- En el departamento de misterios. Voldemort buscaba algo... Pero eso viene más adelante.- Los presentes asintieron y siguió hablando.- Luego la Navidad la pasamos en el cuartel de la Orden, con Sirius y los demás y visitando a tu padre al hospital. Pronto se recuperó, así que no te preocupes.

Ron, que había recuperado algo de color en su cara, asintió y miró al suelo, ocultando su cara. Cuando mencionó las visitas al hospital, prefirió callarse y no decir nada acerca de Neville y sus padres, después de todo, esa no era su historia.

- A la vuelta seguimos con el E.D. Umbridge cada vez tenía más poder en el colegio y los profesores cada vez la odiaban más. Quiso echar a la profesora Trelawney. Detestaba a los seres que no eran enteramente humanos.

- Pero esa mujer es horrible…

- Ese adjetivo se queda corto para describir a Dolores Umbridge, créeme.- Dijo Harry sonriendo amargamente.- Al tiempo descubrió lo que hacíamos y Dumbledore, cubriéndonos, se echó las culpas a sí mismo. Lo quisieron detener, pero él se escapó.

- O sea, que sin Dumbledore… sin usted.- Dijo Hermione señalando a su director.- Umbridge puede hacer lo que le de la gana, tiene todo el poder.

- Así es.- Dijo Harry, y continuó.- Después de lo que había pasado con el padre de Ron, Dumbledore estaba preocupado por la conexión que había entre Voldemort y yo, así que le pidió a Snape que me diera clases de oclumancia, para cerrar mi mente. Pero fueron un auténtico desastre.

- ¿Entonces seguías teniendo visiones y cosas de esas raras?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí.- Le contestó.- Seguía soñando con ese pasillo, el mismo en donde hacía guardia el Señor Weasley la noche que le atacaron. Un día, mientras hacíamos uno de los exámenes de los timos, me mareé. Volví a ver algo.- Todos le observaban muy atentos, con el corazón a mil por hora.- Vi como Voldemort torturaba a Sirius en el mismo sitio de mis otros sueños, en el departamento de misterios.

- Pero…. Pero… ¿Sirius? ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

Sus dos amigos, asustados, le hacían más preguntas de las que podía procesar. Su director, en cambio, permanecía callado, con las manos entrelazadas mirándole atentamente, como si nada de lo que contaba le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

- Creí que lo tenía en su poder, que era una visión igual a la del padre de Ron. Armamos un plan para rescatarlo, nosotros tres, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

- ¿Por qué dejé que Ginny fuera? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Y ella una niña!

- Quisiste convencerla de que no viniera… pero no resultó. Nos escapamos de Umbridge y volamos a Londres en los thestrals del colegio.

- Espera, espera, ¿thestrals? ¿Qué es eso?

- Son… bueno, luego os lo explico. El caso es que llegamos al misnisterio, al departamento de misterios, pero… todo había sido una trampa. No tenía a Sirius. Voldemort se había enterado de nuestra conexión y me había engañado ara que fuera, me quería a mí.

- ¿Para… para acabar contigo o…?- Preguntó Ron temiendo la respuesta.

- Para que cogiera por el la profecía.

Al decir esas palabras Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarle contrariados, sin saber muy bien de que estaba hablando. Dumbledore se levantó lentamente y comenzó a pasear detrás de su escritorio, en silencio, escuchando atento las palabras de Harry.

- Hace diecisiete años, bueno, catorce para vosotros, la profesora Trelawney, en un momento de lucidez, le dijo a Dumbledore una profecía.

- Esa es la razón por la que, aunque creáis que vuestra profesora de adivinación no sabe nada, sigue aquí con todos nosotros.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Esa noche me reveló que a finales de julio nacería la persona que derrotaría al mago más oscuro de todos, el que se enfrentaría a él, hijo de cuyos padres lucharon con él tres veces y a quién él marcaría como su igual.

- La cicatriz. ¿Se refieres a eso?- Preguntó Hermione?

Dumbledore asintió y volviéndose a sentar en su silla continuó hablando.

- Aquel día en el que me fue mostrada aquella profecía, Severus Snape escuchaba tras la puerta y se lo contó todo a Voldemort- Pero él sólo había escuchado una parte, no había escuchado el final. Podía haber elegido entre Harry y Neville, quien cumplía las mismas características, pero al elegir a vuestro amigos, al enfrentarse a él y marcarlo con aquella cicatriz, como muy bien acaba de decir usted señorita Greanger, marcó el destino de Harry Potter, marcó quién sería su adversario.

- Voldemort quería escuchar la profecía entera.- Siguió hablando Harry.- Pero él no podía cogerla, por eso me engañó, me hizo creer que…-

En ese momento las palabras se le atragantaron. Estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a uno de los peores momentos de su vida. La boca se le había vuelto pastosa y le dolía al tragar. Tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago y las palabras no le salían. No podía nombrar a Sirius.

- Luchamos, mucho. Todos contra los mortífagos que recientemente se habían escapado de Azkaban y contra los que había vuelto a él, como Lucius Malfoy.

- Será hijo de…- Ron, al ve a su director, no terminó la frase, pero estaba claro que todos pensaban lo mismo.

- Uno de los que se escapó fue Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Sirius. Se odiaban… Después de mucho tiempo luchando contra ellos apareció la Orden para ayudarnos. Estábamos en una sala enorme, con un Arco que tenía un velo, en el centro.

- mi querido muchacho…- Dijo Dumbledore con una voz triste al intuir qué iba a ocurrir a continuación, qué representaba ese arco.

- Bellatrix comenzó a luchar con Si… - Volvía a tener ese nudo en la garganta, a contarle hablar. Esta vez no iba a llorar…

- Harry…

Hermione habló tan bajito que casi no se le escuchó. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. En el fondo de sus corazones, sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- Ella le lanzó el Avada Kedavra y él… él… se fue.- Dijo simplemente.- Traspasó el velo del arco y… se fue. Desapareció.

A esas alturas tenía los ojos enrojecidos y le picaban. Le pedían que dejase salir las lágrimas que guardaba, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo. No otra vez por esa razón. Hermione, en cambio, lloraba desconsolada. Ron, que parecía no reaccionar, se acercó a ella con torpeza y la abrazó, mientras le miraba, incrédulo.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry.- Dunbledore fue el primero en hablar.

Él se encogió de hombros. No soportaba aquello, revivirlo. No quería seguir hablando del tema. Continuó intentando acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

- En medio de la batalla la profecía se rompió y nadie supo qué contenía. Más tarde, el propio Dumbledore fue el que me la mostró, el que me dijo que era o Voldemort o yo.

Sus últimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Su corazón latía acelerado y sus ojos volvían a escocerle. Una y otra vez, escuchaba en su cabeza las mismas palabras: "O Voldemort o yo".

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y les confirmó lo que sospechaban.

- Uno de los dos morirá a manos del otro. O él o yo…

* * *

_Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Y nada, os djo porque me quiero poner cuanto antes a escribir el próximo ^^_

_Un beso enorme a todos y **reviews**!! xfi... ^^_

_Agur!! =D_


	10. Limpiar tus lágrimas

**_Hola a todos!!_**

_Bueno, volviendo al ritmo de actualización del principio, vualvo con un cap cada semana. A todos los que me habeis mandado un review: Muchísimas gracias!!n De verdad, sois la razón por la que sigue esta historia. Espero haberos respondido a todos. Gracias!!_

_Y respecto al capítulo... ha salido algo raro, porque son como muchas escenas en diferentes momenos, con diferenes personajes y... no estoy muy convencida de ello, pero espero que os guste. Tampoco estoy muy convencida con la parte de Harry y Ginny, pero estarde, me voy a dormir y quería actualizar hoy... De todos modos, el próximo capítulo también tendrá bastante de ellos, así que si no os gusta darme una segunda oportunidad con el siguiente jeje._

_En fin, sin más tonterías... osdejo con el siguiente capítulo:_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Limpiar tus lágrimas**

Después de todo lo que les había contado Harry hacía unas horas, no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Sirius venía a su cabeza y le recordaba lo que iba a suceder. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a darse cuenta del futuro al que Harry tanto miedo tenía de volver. Y no era extraño. Por lo poco que sabía, él y Hermione estaban perdidos en un bosque haciendo vete tú a saber qué descabellada misión para Dumbledore mientras él pasaba alegremente las navidades durmiendo en su cómoda cama. Ni si quiera encontraba palabras para describir lo que era, aparte de un maldito idiota que abandona a sus amigos a su suerte. Luego estaba él, Vol... Vol... Ni en su mente podía pronunciar su nombre... Estaba Quién todo el mundo sabe, la razón de los males de muchas persona, como los de Harry. Y uno de ellos era la pérdida de seres queridos. Primero sus padres (y puede que hasta sus abuelos) y ahora Sirius. No quería ni imaginarse lo que se debía sentir al perder a las personas más importantes en tu vida, a tu familia. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de poder perder a alguno de sus padres, de sus hermanos... Sí, eran muchos, ruidosos, pesados y siempre mejores que él. Pero nunca se desharía de ninguno de ellos. Y menos de Ginny. No sabía que tenía esa pequeña pelirroja que toda su familia la adoraba y caía rendido a sus pies. Y él, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, también.

Giró la cabeza y vio la cama vacía de Harry. Hacía más de una hora que había escuchado cómo se levantaba y, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad, salía de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo conocía. Nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, de lo que de verdad sentía. Y tampoco podía reprocharle nada, él hacía lo mismo. Eran los mejores amigos, como hermanos y no le daba vergüenza admitir (al menos en voz baja) que le quería, pero nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos como suelen hacer las chicas. Y mucho menos, hablar de ellas. Sabían lo que sentían, no hacía falta hablar de ello. Aunque últimamente, y no sabía por qué, sentía un impulso enorme de coger del cuello a su amigo, sentarle en una silla y preguntarle con voz desesperada: "¿Tú también sueñas con Hermione?". Pero sabía que su amigo le miraría con cara de haber visto a Snape en pelotas y después se desternillaría de la risa. Porque tenía que admitirlo, no era normal soñar con Hermione de la manera en la que desde hacía unas semanas él lo estaba haciendo.

Le pegó un puñetazo a la almohada para amoldarla mejor y suspiró mirando al techo. Harry le preocupaba. Saldría a buscarlo si no fuera porque el castillo era demasiado grande y su amigo demasiado invisible. Se levantó en menos de dos segundos, se puso a oscuras los primeros calcetines que encontró y salió por la misma puerta por la que demasiado rato atrás se había ido su mejor amigo.

Terminó de bajar los últimos escalones que conducían a la sala común y se paró en seco al escuchar un ruido. No le apetecía hablar con nadie ni que le hicieran preguntas. Entonces escuchó como aquellos ruidos eran de llanto. Alguien estaba llorando. Se dio media vuelta con toda la intención de volver a su cama. A él nunca se le había dado bien consolar a nadie y menos iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pero una voz le tomó de sorpresa e hizo que se quedara helado durante un par de segundos, con un pie en el suelo y el otro en el aire apunto de apoyarlo en el primer escalón.

- ¡Crookshanks! Ven aquí, no debes jugar con eso.

Retiraba lo dicho. Si quien lloraba era Hermione podía empezar a aprender a consolar en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Hermione?- Se aventuró a decir.

- ¿Ron?

Una despeinada y ojerosa Hermione asomó la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá que daba la espalda a las escaleras. Estaba tan sorprendida o más que él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Harry se fue hace una hora y todavía no ha vuelto.- Comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Estoy preocupado.

- Lo sé, yo también. En el despacho de Dumbledore a querido mostrarse fuerte, pero... ¿Quién puede no sentir nada cuando recuerda algo tan doloroso?

Se encogió de hombros y la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. La nariz congestionada por el llanto y llevaba puesto el pijama viejo que sabía no le importaba romper más de lo que estaba. Y por alguna extraña razón le pareció que nunca la había visto más hermosa. Sonrió un segundo al pensar aquello. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo tonto.

- Has estado llorando ¿no?- Hermione no le contestó.- ¿Pensabas en Sirius?

- Sí... Sé que es una tontería, porque en definitiva casi no le conocíamos, no teníamos la relación que tenía con Harry, pero...

- Es duro.

- Sí...

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirando las llamas ya casi apagadas que había en la chimenea.

- ¿Crees que seguirá siendo así?- Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio.- Lo que nos tenga que contar Harry. ¿Seguirá habiendo más muertes y cosas horrorosas?

- No lo sé, pero supongo. Parece que según va avanzando nuestra historia más fea se pone.

- Nuestra historia...- Repitió lentamente Hermione.- ¿Cuando pasamos de ser unos chiquillos que vencían troles en su tiempo libre a adolescentes que luchan a muerte con mortífagos?

- ¿Vencer troles en nuestro tiempo libre?- Ron le sonrió intentando relajar la situación. Le ponía nervioso hablar de temas tan serios.- ¿A cuantas niñas crees tú que salvamos Harry y yo en nuestro primer año?

- ¿Debo sentirme afortunada, entonces?- Bromeó con él.

- No te quepa la menor duda.

Volvieron a quedarse callados otro rato. Ron, después de haber bromeado sobre los sucesos que habían hecho que Hermione fuera su amiga, estaba más relajado. Todavía mantenía la sonrisa en la cara, recordando esos momentos en los que su mayor preocupación era un perro de tres cabezas escondido en Hogwarts. Entonces volteó a Hermione y vio cómo dos gruesas lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- Hermione...- Susurró. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- Lo siento... Debes pensar que soy una tonta ¿no? Pero no puedo parar... es que... es...

Sin poder contenerlo más, se echó a llorar con todas las ganas contenidas durante el rato en el que su amigo había estado con ella. No podía dejar de pensar en Cedric, en Sirius, en las muertes que venían. No podía dejar de tener la sensación de que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

- No pasa nada...- Dijo tímidamente Ron que, como él siempre se decía mentalmente, no servía para este tipo de situaciones. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- Es que...ya sabes... yo...- Hermione se llevó las manos a los ojos y los escondió tras ellas.- No... No puedo dejar de pensar que el próximo puede ser cualquiera de las personas que quiero, cualquiera de vosotros.

Al decir eso, Ron no pudo evitar que las puntas de sus orejas se tiñeran levemente de rojo. Hermione era su mejor amiga, sí, pero ¿querer? ella nunca le había dicho que lo quería... Y su mente no dejaba de asociar esas palabras a un sentido más romántico que amistoso. No sabía qué hacer. Veía a Hermione al lado suya llorando desconsoladamente por algo que hacía que él tuviera también ganas de hacerlo, pero sus músculos no reaccionaban. No sabía qué decirle, cómo calmarla. La chica soltó un sollozo fuerte y su cabeza dejó de pensar. Se acercó a ella y, como momentos antes había hecho en el despacho de Dumbledore, la rodeó con los brazos.

Pudo sentir cómo los músculos de Hermione se tensaban durante una fracción de segundo al darse cuenta del contacto. Su cara se estaba poniendo tan roja como su pelo y daba gracias a Merlín de que Hermione no pudiera verle en ese momento. Permaneció así, sin hace nada, sólo rodeándola con los brazos, durante un largo rato, hasta que notó que Hermione se relajaba.

- Gra-Gracias.- Digo con cierta torpeza intentando no mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

- No hay de qué…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora? Tan deprisa que podía escucharlo… ¿Por qué? Sólo era Hermione, su amiga, sólo ella…

- Ron.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabías que tienes un calcetín de cada color?

Estupendo. Por si no estuviera demasiado rojo, ahora se estaba avergonzando cada vez más. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Sólo eran unos calcetines, ¿qué más daba? Y sólo era Hermione…

¿O no sólo era eso?

* * *

Tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad desde que Hagrid había derrumbado la puerta y le había dicho que él, Harry a secas, era un mago. Y no uno cualquiera, no. Uno de los más famosos del mundo mágico. Porque, no en vano, había sobrevivido a algo a lo que nadie antes lo había hecho. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si alguien más lo había hecho? Quizá hacía ya demasiado tiempo como para ser recordado, alguien sacrificó su vida para proteger a alguien a quién amaba. Alguien como Lily Potter. Y siempre que pensaba en ella, en su padre, en Sirius… venía a su cabeza la misma pregunta: ¿Iban a tener que morir todas las personas a las que amaba? ¿Todas? Parecía que no le dejaban tener derecho a querer, a sentir algo por alguien. Porque cada vez que lo hacía, se lo arrebataban.

Había continuado relatándoles la lucha entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, el momento en el que este último se metió en su cuerpo, la manera en que lo expulsó de él… Como esperaba, su director había pronunciado palabras que ya tantas veces había escuchado de su boca: _"Oh, el amor… no hay magia más poderosa que esa"._ Y si así era, si era tan poderoso, ¿por qué no lograba traerlos de vuelta? a todos, a sus padres, a Sirius… incluso su lechuza estaba muerta de allí de donde venía.

No lo aguantaba más. Recordar la muerte de Sirius le había afectado demasiado.

Se deslizó por la pared en la que estaba recostado y se sentó lentamente en el frío suelo del castillo. Aquella aula vacía había sido su salvación, no quería ver a nadie, escuchar a nadie… Agachó la cabeza, su frente tocó sus rodillas y por primera vez desde hacía ya tiempo lloró. Lloró como un niño, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y su primo le recordaba que su mamá y su papá estaban muertos, como había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde que volvió a pronunciar ese día aquella palabra: Sirius.

* * *

- ¿Eso te dijo?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Sí. Por eso te lo he contado, como es tu pareja para el baile creí que…

- Neville y yo sólo somos amigos, Luna, nada más.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. No era igual a la de Gryffindor, tan cálida y acogedora, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía su encanto. Luna tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de ella mientras jugaba con los dedos con el collar que llevaba en el cuello. Acaban de conocerse formalmente, de empezar a ser algo más que sólo compañeras de curso, pero tenía que reconocer que empezaba a sentir mucho cariño por ella. Era diferente, sí, pero eso era lo que a Ginny le gustaba. Era como un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. Después de lo que sucedió en su primer año en Hogwatrs no tenía muchas amigas y Luna no había hecho preguntas, no la había juzgado o mirado con cierto temor. Simplemente estaba ahí, escuchándola. Y eso le agradaba.

- ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado?- Luna volvía a mirarle.- A sus padres.

- No lo sé, nunca he hablado con él sobre eso. La verdad es que no sabía nada de todo esto.

- Es duro perder a alguien, igual que yo perdí a mi madre.- Algo que también le sorprendía de ella, su naturalidad y facilidad para hablar de cualquier tema que a otros les molestaría.- Esas cosas te marcan de algún modo.

- Supongo que sí…

Se puso a pensar en Neville. Quizá, esa era una de las razones por las que era tan tímido e inseguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Crees que a Harry también le marcó de algún modo crecer sin sus padres?

Aquella pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que en un principio no sabía ni de qué Harry estaba hablando.

- No… no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo no lo conozco mucho, quiero decir, no más que todo el mundo que ha crecido escuchando su historia, pero, por lo poco que he hablado con él es… difícil de descifrar.

- ¿Difícil de descifrar?

Había tenido multitud de charlas con Hermione en las que describía y volvía a describir a Harry. Donde lo recorría de la A a la Z tanto física como síquicamente. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido decir que Harry era "difícil de descifrar". Aunque si lo paraba a pensar un par de segundos, tenía que reconocer que un poco ciertas eran las palabras de Luna. Sólo tenía que mirar atrás y recordar el comportamiento que había tenido con ella desde hacía poco. En el fondo ¿quién demonios entendía a Harry Potter?

- Sí, no sé. Las pocas veces que me he fijado en él o hemos mantenido una conversación es como si… tuviese una máscara, como si estuviese fingiendo.

- Fingiendo…- Repitió más para ella misma que para su amiga. ¿Qué tendría que ocultar Harry?

- ¿Sabes lo que creo?- Le preguntó- Que al fin y al cabo, después de todas las historias y todo lo que se dice… Harry sólo es eso, Harry, un chico de catorce años.

Pero en eso Luna se equivocaba, porque Harry no sólo era un chico de catorce años, no sólo era Harry. No para Ginny. Porque hacía ya un tiempo que Harry había dejado de ser el héroe perfecto de sus fantasías de niña y se había convertido en el adorable y atractivo mejor amigo de su hermano, el que pasaba los veranos en su casa. Perfecto, no del modo en que lo era para todo el mundo, pero para ella, perfecto.

* * *

- No todo será así, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ron mientras hacía un ligero movimiento con su varita y cambiaba de color sus calcetines.

- Pues... que habrá también cosas buenas en el futuro, ¿no?

- Sí, claro que sí.- Ron se rascó la cabeza y puso ese gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo.- Tú... seguro que tus timos so los mejores del curso y... ¡Somos prefectos!- Hermione sonrió ante aquello. Le hacía ilusión saber que iba a ser la prefecta de Hogwarts.- Y... ¡Voy a jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor, Hermione! ¡Yo! ¡Guardián de Gryffindor!

- Lo sé, lo sé... Yo también estaba allí cuando lo dijo Harry ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero... es como que por fin voy a ser alguien.

- ¿Ser alguien? Ya lo eres. ¡Eres Ronald Weasley!- Dijo Hermione con orgullo, pero Ron no lo percibió.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a ser conocido, a ser famoso ¡como lo es Krum!

- Las apariencias a veces engañan, Ron.

- Podrán engañar, pero ¿sabes lo que daría yo por ser como él?

Ser como Victor Krum... ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser como Victor Krum siendo ya de por sí Ron Weasley? A veces se asombraba de la ceguera de su amigo. No podía ver lo que era, quien era. Era alto, tenía unos ojos azules en los que se perdía cuando nadie se daba cuenta, un pelo pelirrojo tan perfecto como el de todos los miembros de su familia... un humor que hacía que fuera el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa de la cara y a la vez enfadarla tanto que las orejas le echaran humo. Era leal y valiente y la había dejado con la boca abierta el día que se sacrificó por sus amigos con sólo once años en la partida de ajedrez más maravillosa de la que Hogwarts había sido testigo. Y él, tan ciego como siempre, parecía incapaz de ver todo lo que ella veía.

- ¿A quién crees que habrá invitado al baile? Porque estoy seguro que puede elegir a la chica que él quiera.

Hermione se removió en el sofá incómoda. No quería decirle que ELLA era su pareja porque no se lo creería y se reiría. Y como bien su cabeza le recordaba, Harry le había dicho que no quería volver a ver la reacción de Ron al enterarse. Seguro que la había estado tomando el pelo hasta que le dolieron las costillas de tanto reír.

Optó por no mentirle y tampoco decirle nada. Se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada.

- Y oye... ¿Vas a decirme ya quién es tu pareja?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Ron?- Preguntó con tono cansado.

- Pues... ¡Porque soy tu amigo!

Ese era el problema, que eran sólo amigos. Pero él no lo veía así. Pero en lugar de reírse y tomarle el pelo, como tantas veces había imaginado, le preguntó con un tono de voz inusual en él algo que no esperaba.

- Ese chico... con el que vas. ¿Te gusta?

- Er...

¿Que si le gustaba? ¿A que chica no iba a gustarle Victor Krum? Sí, podría llegar a gustarle si cierto pelirrojo no le quitase el sueño desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Mejor no me lo digas!- Se levantó molesto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras dejando a una Hermione perpleja sentada frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Te enfadas?

- ¡No!- Hermione le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: "Dime la verdad".- Bueno, sí. Harry y yo somos tus amigos y no teníamos pareja. ¡Deberías haber venido con uno de nosotros! ¡Nos has traicionado, Hermione!

- ¿Que yo qué?- Se levantó de un salto roja de la rabia.

- Sí, lo que oyes.- Dijo no muy convencido.- ¡No te preocupaste por nosotros!

- ¿Acaso te preocupaste tu de mi? ¿De si iría sola?- Ron no respondió y eso la enfureció todavía más. Se acercó hasta él y le miró desafiante a los ojos.- ¡La próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad, pídemelo antes de que lo haga otro y no quieras ir conmigo sólo por no quedarte solo!

Terminó de decirlo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Estaba claro, Ronald Weasley era todas las cosas hermosas que había dicho de él segundos atrás, pero también era cabezota, denso, insensible y... y... ¡Un ciego! Eso es lo que era, un ciego. Y ya no sabía si tenía ganas ni paciencia para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

La charla con Luna se había alargado más de lo previsto y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era muy tarde. Caminaba por los pasillos a oscuras, intentando no despertar a los cuadros de las paredes pues, como era conocimiento de todo el colegio, si de algo se enteraba un cuadro, enseguida lo sabían todos y, a su vez, todo Hogwarts. Y no quería tentar a la suerte y ser descubierta a esas horas de la noche merodeando por el castillo. Sólo quería llegar a su cuarto, ponerse el cómodo pijama de invierno, meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Cerrarlos y descansar. Sin suda esas vacaciones estaban siendo las más raras de todas. Escuchó el maullido de un gato y, corriendo asustada, se escondió detrás de una de las estatuas más cercanas. Como era de esperar, Filch y la Señora Norris no tardaron en aparecer, pero por suerte, pasaron de largo después de echar un rápido vistazo al pasillo. Suspiró aliviada. Algún día esa gata la mataría de un infarto.

Cuando se disponía a continuar con su camino, otro ruido volvió a llamar su atención. A su izquierda, en el otro lado del corredor, había un aula con la puerta entreabierta y dentro, alguien llorando. Ella no era cotilla, no. No se metía en la vida de los demás y no juzgaba a la gente sin conocerla. Al menos, no normalmente. Pero algo dentro de ella, un impulso que no sabía describir bien qué era, le impulsaba a acercarse hasta la puerta. Lo hizo, fue hasta ella y la abrió despacio dejando ver parte de su cuerpo por el hueco.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que vería la escena que tenía delante no se lo hubiera creído. Le conocía desde hacía cuatro años, había estado en su casa mucho tiempo en verano y se había pasado tantos momentos observándole que creía conocer la mayoría de sus expresiones. Pero jamás, durante todo ese tiempo, se había preparado para esto, para ver a Harry Potter llorando.

Sus pies no reaccionaban, sus ojos no pestañeaban y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al marco de la puerta. Estaba petrificada.

- Harry…

Fue lo único que dijo, en un susurro que ni siquiera ella escuchó. Harry, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, ni se inmutó. Debía buscar a Ron y Hermione, decirles que su mejor amigo estaba allí, que vinieran a buscarle. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y se disponía a irse cuando esa voz que tanto le gustaba le habló.

- No te vayas.

Su voz sonaba nasal por haber estado llorando y eso le encogió el corazón. La miraba a ella, a algún punto a la altura de sus rodillas, en silencio. Sólo esas palabras, "note vayas". Palabras que le sonaron a súplica.

Su mente y su cuerpo por fin parecieron reaccionar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta él. Seguía sin decir nada, con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos y por una vez no tuvo vergüenza de sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban el uno con el otro.

- Ron o Hermione podrían…

Harry negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola. La miró durante un par de segundos a los ojos y, como si ella misma le recordara algo malo, volvieron a salir dos gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Desvió la mirada y, todavía sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la chica y volviendo a comenzar a llorar como lo había estado haciendo hacía menos de un minuto atrás.

Ginny Agachó su cabeza casi a la altura de la suya y le rodeó con los brazos. No dijo, preguntó o hizo nada. Y es que a veces, el silencio era la mejor de las conversaciones…

Ese día, por primera vez, abrazó a Harry Potter.

* * *

Aquella noche había sido larga y pesada. Se despertó al escuchar cómo Harry se levantaba de la cama y, cogiendo un extraño pergamino en blanco de su mesilla, había desaparecido de un momento a otro, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto invisible. Pero conocía a Harry desde hacía bastante tiempo como para saber que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos privados de la vida de "El chico que vivió". Por eso, tampoco le extrañó cuando, un rato después, cuando todavía intentaba volver a dormirse, escuchó a Ron levantarse también de la cama y salir por la puerta. Tarde o temprano, a donde iba uno, le seguía el otro. Porque así eran sus dos compañeros y llevaban guardándose las espaldas desde hacía ya cuatro años.

Y por otra parte, la conversación que había mantenido con Luna Lovegood no le había dejado terminar de conciliar el sueño. Se arrepentía de haberle contado acerca de sus padres, de su "especial" situación. Él nunca se lo había contado a nadie, no quería ue le miraran con lástima y mucho menos que la desgracia de sus padres fuera motivo de más burlas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros. Pero no sabía por qué, al estar con ella, no le había costado nada abrirse y decírselo. Quizá porque ella, al igual que él, no tenía a una madre que cuidara de él.

Giró la esquina de uno de los pasillos que conducían al Gran Comedor con paso lento y la mirada puesta en el suelo. Sólo quería comer algo e ir a la biblioteca a terminar su redacción de pociones que, conociendo a Snape, daba igual lo que se esforzase porque para su profesor siempre sería un desastre.

- ¡Neville!

Levantó la vista y la vio. Desde el otro pasillo, caminando hacia él dando pequeños saltitos, con el ritmo más alegre y despreocupado que había visto, estaba Luna, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola, Luna…

- ¿Puedo acompañarte a desayunar? Ayer fue la primera vez que comí con un amigo.

A escuchar esas palabras se incomodó. No entendía como a la chica no le importaba ser tan clara y directa cuando hablaba, sin preocuparle que los demás se sintiesen incómodos. Simplemente decía lo que pensaba.

- Bu-Bueno… No sé. ¿No te dirán nada por no comer en la mesa de tu casa?

- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado al profesor Dumbledore prohibiéndonos comer con otros compañeros?

- La verdad es que no, pero…

- ¿Entonces? ¿No crees que si fuese algo grave lo incluiría en su discurso de bienvenida de cada año?

Sonrió levemente ante el comentario. ¿Cómo podía darle la vuelta a todo y sacar unas conclusiones tan obvias y a la vez tan ocultas para las demás personas? Luna le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

- Oye, Luna…

- ¿Si?

- Respecto a lo que te dije ayer… bueno… yo… ya sabes…

- ¿Qué me dijiste ayer?

- Lo de…-Miró alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie más escuchando y continuó en voz baja.- Lo de… mis padres.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Pues… que me gustaría que continuara sin saberlo nadie.

Luna pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos y luego le miró directamente a los ojos, con una expresión neutra en la cara.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de tus padres?

- ¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido.- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… es complicado.

- ¿Los quieres?

Neville se puso rojo ante aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo podían estar hablando de esas cosas cuando se conocían desde hacía nada?

- Sí…- Dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Y ellos a ti?

Recordó el álbum que tenía en casa, todas aquellas fotos que nunca se cansaba de mirar, aquellas en las que su padre, varita en mano, hacía pompas de colores que flotaban por el aire y él, sentado cómodamente en el regazo de su madre, reía y aplaudía maravillado.

- Supongo…

- Entonces no veo cuál es el problema.- Dijo con simpleza.- Pero tranquilo, no diré nada.

Volvió a sonreírle, está vez de un modo muy comprensivo y volvió a caminar alegremente por el pasillo, sin decir nada, pero con la sonrisa en la cara.

Definitivamente, Luna Lovegood era alguien especial.

* * *

Como continuara mirándole un segundo más iba a parecer tonta. ¡Tan tonta como parecía él hacía menos de tres días! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No entendía nada… No es que viviese fijándose en qué hacía o dejaba de hacer Harry Potter… pero era más que evidente que desde hacía tiempo ese chico suspiraba por ella, incluso muerto de vergüenza le había invitado a ir con él al baile. Y ahora, así sin más, parecía que pasaba de ella completamente.

- Cho, como sigas mirando a Potter de esa manera Cedric va a pensar que entre él y tú hay algo más que miradas…

- No digas tonterías.- Dijo después de dar un bufido.

Pero en cuanto su amiga Marieta volvió a concentrarse en su cuenco de cereales no pudo evitar posar su mirada nuevamente en el chico, que parecía muy entretenido en alguna conversación con su amigo pelirrojo.

¿Qué le pasaba? A ella no debería importarle que Harry ya no la mirase o que no la prestara atención. Después de todo ella estaba saliendo con uno de los chicos más populares de todo el colegio, que había sido seleccionado para representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los tres magos y que era tan guapo que parecía haber salido de uno de esos libros en los que una chica sosa pero con suerte acaba quedándose con el atractivo protagonista que daría todo por ella. Entonces… ¿Qué hacía ella mirando a Potter?

Y para colmo, no solo parecía que pasaba de ella (muestra de ello la simple y corta conversación que habían tenido en la lechucería) sino que por algún extraño motivo, parecía que a Potter… ¡le gustaba Ginny Weasley!

El día anterior los había visto jugando muy acarameladitos en la nieve, los dos tirados en el suelo como unos niños… Resopló exasperada. ¡Ni siquiera se fijaron en que ella y Marieta pasaban por allí! Ni una pequeña mirada, ni un saludo… ¡Nada! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Hasta hacía anda moría por ella y ahora ni existía para él?

* * *

- Dime la verdad, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo el que ha hecho algo? ¿No ha podido ser ella la que ha metido la pata?

Harry miró a su amigo levantando una ceja y con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se había pegado toda la mañana con un humor de perros y ni los había querido escuchar cuando le preguntó si quería ir a desayunar. Sabía que esa noche había pasado algo, pero todavía no sabía el que. La verdad es que cuando llegó a su cuarto no se percató de si su amigo estaba despierto o de si hacía mucho ruido al entrar. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Nunca se había fijado en lo que podía llegar a cansar llorar hasta quedarse seco.

Pero, sin duda, algo bueno se había sacado de todo eso. Ginny, su Ginny, la que no se sonrojaba o tenía vergüenza, había estado con él. Le había aguantado y consolado, sin preguntar nada, simplemente secando sus lágrimas

- Porque es ella la que no quiere estar contigo y no al revés.- Continuó la conversación con su amigo.- Y de todos modos, Ron. Sabiendo todo lo que está pasando, todo lo que sé y de donde vengo… ¿no crees que ya he presenciado tantas discusiones vuestras que hasta me las veo venir?

- Ni que Hermione y yo estuviéramos todo el día peleando… Bueno, vale, puede que un poco, pero… ¡Yo que sé! No puedo evitarlo…

Harry suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. Definitivamente Ron no tenía remedio.

- No sé, ni estoy seguro de que quiera saber, qué ha pasado esta vez.- Le dijo.- Pero hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho ve y arréglalo antes de que te arrepientas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada…- Dijo recordando el baile de Navidad y todo lo que eso suponía para la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.- Pero… simplemente… piensa en Hermione, en vuestras discusiones.

Ron le miraba con cara rara, como si no entendiera nada de lo que le estaba diciendo o por qué tenía que pensar en eso.

- No te sigo, amigo…

- Eso, Ron, ya es cosa tuya, pero… No sé, sería bueno que pensaras un poco en tus peleas con Hermione, porque aunque tú te acabes de dar cuenta de que Hermione es una chica… el resto de las personas hace rato que se dieron cuenta.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y sonriéndole apenado se alejó de la mesa, dejando a un aturdido Ron al que se le pasaban mil posibilidades y significados de sus palabras por su cabeza.

Siguió caminando y, nada más traspasar las puertas de Gran Comedor, una mano pequeña le cogió del brazo y lo retuvo. Sonrió y se giró rápidamente.

- ¡Cho!- La sonrisa se le fue de la boca. Por un momento había pensado que podía ser Ginny la que lo llamaba.- ¿Querías algo?

- No…- Dijo evadiendo su mirada.- Sólo… bueno, quería saber qué tal te iba todo y eso…

- Er… bien, supongo que bien.

Si tres años atrás le decían que Cho Chang iba a estar preguntándole qué tal le iba la vida e iba a ser ella la que lo buscara a él hubiera saltado de alegría desde la torre de astronomía. Pero en ese momento, se estaba quedando a cuadros con el repentino interés de la chica hacia él.

- Oh… me alegró, de verdad. Yo… bueno, sólo quería…

Cho se quedó un segundo pensando y después le miró dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que hacía que se le vieran más dientes de lo normal.

- ¿Querías…?

- Sí, er… ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile?

- Sí… Iré con Parvati Patil, una chica de mi curso.

- ¡Oh! Como estos días te he visto pasando mucho rato con Ginny Weasley pensé que bueno… Ya sabes, ella siempre ha estado detrás de ti, no sería extraño que…

- No quiero ser grosero, pero… creo que eso es asunto nuestro.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto… no he querido decir nada, sólo que me entró la curiosidad…

Si no supiese que estaba despierto (o eso creía teniendo en cuenta el viajecito temporal que había hecho recientemente) no creería lo que estaba escuchando. Se pasó tres años colado por Cho y ella nunca le prestó demasiado interés que digamos. Se limitaba a ser amable y a llorar por quién verdaderamente estaba enamorada, Cedric. Y ahora que era él el que no le prestaba atención, era ella quién parecía que se fijaba en él y, si no fuese porque el no entendía mucho de estas cosas, juraría que incluso estaba celosa de Ginny por el cambio de tornas, porque ahora era a Ginny a quien miraba y no a ella.

- ¿Querías algo más?

- No… bueno, sí.- Cho se acercó a él peligrosamente y le acarició el brazo sugerentemente.- Quiero que sepas que si me hubieras pedido ir al baile antes que Cedric, quizá nosotros…

- Quizá nosotros nada. Yo… me gustabas sí, pero… supongo que he comprendido que no eras para mí.

Cho abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante el comentario de Harry quien parecía que hablaba como si se hubiera gustado de ella siglos atrás y ni siquiera se sonrojaba lo más mínimo ante ella.

- Pero… no te has podido olvidar tan deprisa de mí… ¿o sí?- Volvió a la carga agarrándole esta vez con los dos brazos.

- La verdad es que sí…

Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa. Vio un borrón rojo detrás de la cabeza de Cho y cuando miró hacia allí sólo alcanzó a ver a Ginny salir corriendo hacia la puerta que dirigía a los jardines del colegio.

- ¡Ginny!

Cuando quiso separarse de Cho ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny había desaparecido. Cho le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, indignada.

- ¡Te gusta!

- ¿Y qué si es así?- Dijo elevando un poco la voz.- Hasta hace dos días ni te importaba lo que hacía.

- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?- Dijo poniéndose cada vez más furioso. Por su culpa con Ginny ahora estarían más complicadas.- ¿Ahora que ya no babeo por ti es cuando te fijas en mí?

- ¡Eso es injusto!

- ¡E igual de cierto! ¿Qué diría Cedric si supiera de esta conversación?

Cho se puso roja de la ira que tenía por dentro y, con los ojos rojos, indicando que estaba apunto de llorar, salió corriendo de allí, seguramente, como pensó Harry, en dirección al baño a desahogarse como hacía siempre.

Pero ahora el problema era otro, era Ginny.

* * *

Era una estúpida ¡Eso es lo que era! ¿Cómo podía haber creído que Harry Potter podría verla como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo? Había sido una estúpida… ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Porque ahora, cuando Harry la miraba, sus ojos eran diferentes, él era diferente. Porque hablaba con ella y por alguna extraña razón también sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Porque se permitía bromear con ella y tirarla a la nieve como si lo hicieran cada día. Porque lloraba desconsolado delante de ella y no le importaba. Porque por un momento llegó a creer que Harry por fin se había fijado en ella…

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Eso nunca pasaría, porque ella no jugaba a quiditch, ni era oriental, ni se llamaba Cho Chang.

No pudo evitarlo y le pegó una patada al tronco del árbol que tenía la lado suya, provocando que los copos de nieve de las ramas cayeran sobre su cabeza. Y sin saber todavía la razón exacta, si era por el dolor que en esos momentos sentía en el pie o por la rabia e impotencia que recorrían sus venas, se puso a llorar como pocas veces hacía.

- Ginny.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. No quería verle, no quería girarse y comprobar que ese algo especial que ahora había en sus ojos era sólo lástima. No podría soportar que la viera llorar por él.

- Ginny mírame.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo todavía dándole la espalda.

Sintió unas manos cogiéndole sujetándole fuerte los brazos, obligándola a girar y darle la cara.

- Quiero que me mires.- Dijo Harry.- Lo que acabas de ver… no es lo que parece, de verdad.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tenía que parecer?

- ¡Nada! En serio.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones… después de todo quién soy yo ¿no? Sólo la hermanita pequeña de Ron Weasley.

- ¡No digas eso!

- Soy una tonta.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de harry y todavía con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.- Porque todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Cho, igual que todo el mundo sabe que yo siempre me he gustado de ti. Y lo peor de todo es que sabiéndolo he sido tan tonta como para hacerme ilusiones.

- Ginny, escucha…

- Soy una tonta, una completa estúpida.- Seguía diciendo sin darle oportunidad a Harry para que abriera la boca.- ¿Cómo he podido llegar a creer que te habías acercado a mi por algo más que amistad? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Nunca te fijarías en mí!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Cómo si no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer que estar pendiente de mí! ¿Cómo he podido olvidar que estabas enamorado de Cho? Soy una estúpida, estúpida, estú…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Harry, que se estaba poniendo más nervioso a cada palabra que decía la pelirroja dejó de contar hasta diez y comenzó a hacerle caso al monstruito que seguía viviendo en sus tripas y le decía a voz en grito: "¡Bésala! ¡Lo estamos deseando! ¡Bésala y cállala!" Y haciéndole caso después de tanto tiempo, la besó. La besó como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que la vio girarse con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que aterrizó en cuarto curso y la vio ruborizarse al verle, como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que le dio la espalda al sepulcro de Dumbledore y con ello a su mayor fuente de consuelo.

Y Ginny le correspondía torpemente, pero lo hacía. Se había quedado petrificada mientras él se abrazaba fuerte a ella y la besaba desesperado. Pero es que nunca antes la había besado un chico y en ese momento nada más que Harry Potter, el chico por el que estaba perdidamente enamorada, la estaba besando. ¡Sí! No sabía cómo, pero era real… Y mientras disfrutaba del contacto de sus labios, su mente no dejaba de repetirle: "¡Estás besando a Harry! ¡Estás besando a Harry! ¡¡ESTAS BESANDO A HARRY!!" ¿En qué momento había dejado de respirar? En ese momento sentía que le faltaba el aire y a la vez no le importaba, porque podría sobrevivir sin la necesidad de respirar.

- Vaya…- Dijo Ginny, colorada, una vez que Harry se separó de ella.

- Lo que has visto antes…- Dijo aventurándose a volver a sacar el tema.- De verdad que entre Cho y yo no pasa nada. Ella sólo…

- ¿Sólo?

- Digamos que parece que ahora que no le hago caso es cuando empieza a fijarse en mí.

- Esto… ¿Esto qué significa? Ese beso…- Dijo volviéndose a poner colorada.

- ¿Ha sido tu primer beso?

Ginny tragó saliva y miró el suelo nevado que había bajo sus pies, avergonzada. ¿Tanto se había notado que era la primera vez que un chico la besaba?

- Sí…

- Me alegro que fuera yo el que te lo haya dado.

Alzó la vista y lo vio delante de ella, seguro de sí mismo, de lo que hacía y decía, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hubiera derretido hasta los quince centímetros de nieve que se acumulaban en los jardines.

- Y respecto a qué significa esto.- Continuó hablando mientras secaba con las manos los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.- simplemente significa que me gustas, mucho en realidad, y que no aguantaba más para besarte.- Ginny sonrió y desvió la mirada de sus ojos, avergonzada por las palabras.- Pero… digamos que la historia es algo más complicada que esto. Te dije que cuando llegara el momento te explicaría unas cuantas cosas…

- ¿Y ese momento ha llegado?

Harry asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Era el momento de contarle la verdad.

* * *

No entendía qué hacían allí, y mucho menos, qué hacía Harry caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo del séptimo piso con una expresión muy concentrada. Entonces, de la nada, apareció en la pared una pequeña puerta que nunca antes había estado allí. Harry sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica y poniéndose delante de la puerta le tendió la mano.

- Coge mi mano.- Dijo todavía sonriendo.

Ginny la aceptó tímidamente y se dejó guiar hasta el interior de la sala. Delante de ella, una chimenea enorme igual a la de la sala de Gryffindor calentaba la pequeña habitación, y junto a ella, un sofá igual también al de la sala los invitaba a sentarse en él.

- ¿Qué es…?- Dijo aún confundida.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la Sala de los menesteres. Si pasas tres veces por ese pasillo pidiendo claramente lo qué quieres encontrar aquí dentro, la sala te lo proporciona.

- ¿Y tú querías la Sala Común de Gryffindor?- Preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

- No, sólo he pedido un lugar cómodo para hablar.

Harry se sentó a su lado y volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón, igual que hacía unos instantes. Estaba sentado al lado suyo, a escasos centímetros de ella y mirándole como si quisiera volver a abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla perdidamente. Y eso le ponía nerviosa…. ¿¡Qué se supone que debía hace!? Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran después de ese beso…

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y todas son algo… ridículas y descabelladas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry suspiró y cogió aire. No pensaba que ese momento se le iba a hacer tan complicado.

- La razón por la que llevo unos días comportándome de un modo extraño, la razón de que no me importe un pimiento lo que diga Cho y desee estar contigo a todas horas… La razón de que…- Ginny le miraba sin entender todavía la situación y decidió que lo mejor iba a ser ir al grano cuanto antes.- Vengo del futuro, Ginny.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente ante esas palabras y se alejó unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Estás… hablando en serio?

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore lo saben… yo…

- Yo no te encuentro más mayor.- Dijo observándole de arriba abajo.

- Eso es porque no he viajado como se hace con un traslador, lo he hecho… la verdad es que no sé cómo ha pasado esto, ni Dumbledore lo sabe, pero ha ocurrido. Un día estás en la Navidad de 1997 y al segundo viendo cómo Ron se come la cabeza por saber con quién irá al baile Hermione…

- Espera un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad has viajado en el tiempo y que vienes de tres años en el futuro?- Harry asintió despacio.- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero… ¿Mentiría yo con una cosa de esas?

- No, yo… creo que no.

Harry se acercó todavía más a ella y la cogió de la mano, acariciando su pálida piel mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Sé que es una locura, lo sé. A Ron y Hermione también les costó entender, pero es cierto. ¿Me crees?- Ginny asintió, todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por el contacto de chico.- Entonces créeme también cuando te digo que me gustas y que de allí de donde vengo, en el futuro, vas a dejar de ser "la hermanita de Ron Weasley".- Dijo imitando su voz.- Porque pasarás a ser la novia de Harry Potter, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Ginny abrió la boca al escuchar decir "novia de Harry Potter". ¿A caso podía ser cierto? ¿De verdad podía Harry venir de 1997? ¿Podía ser que sus plegarias obtuvieran respuesta y que dentro de tres años, por fin, Harry sería suyo?

Harry se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras le sonreía débilmente.

Sin duda, Harry Potter le debía muchas explicaciones…

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo... sugerencias, críticas y opniones en un review, por favor..._

_Y nada, sólo volver a deciros que no estoy muy conforme con la parte de Harry y Ginny, pero que me deis una oportunidad ara el siguiente. Que sé que hay bastante de Ron y Hermione o Neville y Luna, pero es importante que también desarrolle sus historias... y Cho... bueno, espero que os haya gustado su interveción porque... a quién le cae bien esa chica?? _

Ah!! Y que en el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer el pensadero ^^

_Muchas gracias otra vez y espero vuestros comentarios!!_

_Un besoo!!_

_Iruna_


	11. La de aquí y la de más allá

**_Hola a todos!!_**

_Un fin de semana más estoy aquí con un capítulo nuevo... Como siempre: Muchísimas **gracias por los reviews**!! De verdad que me alegran el día y me dan ánimos para continuar la historia. Así que seguir así!! jeje Creo que me he dejado uno o dos reviews sin contestar y alguno seguro que lo e contestado dos veces... asñi soy yo, un desastre con patas, lo sientoo!! En el próximo tendré más cuidado de responderos a todos ^^_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a **Nat Potter W**, por sus reviews y sus maravillosas palabras que siempre me dedica y para animarla a que continúe escribiendo ahora que se ha decidido a empezar a hacerlo. Estaré esperando tus actualizaciones para darte mi opinión ;P Muchas gracias y suerte!!_

_Y os dejo ya con el capítulo nuevo!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: La de aquí y la de más allá**

- No entiendo nada.

Lo dijo como una niña pequeña que no comprende la lección nueva que le explica el profesor. Pero lo cierto era que no entendía nada. De un momento a otro Harry la había besado, la había llevado a la sala más rara que podía haber en todo Hogwarts y le había dicho que venía del futuro. No sólo eso, sino que además en ese futuro ellos dos iban a estar juntos. ¿No se había dado cuenta y seguía en su cama con dosel soñando plácidamente?

No, no podía estar soñando. Porque delante de ella, los ojos de Harry, más verdes de lo que nunca los había visto, la miraban expectantes, ansiosos y, a la vez, con una dulzura y timidez que nunca pensó que vería en ellos. No al menos dirigidos a ella. Y definitivamente no podía estar soñando porque, aunque parecía mentira, todavía sentía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Había sido un corto roce de labios que la había dejado callada de un plumazo y había hecho que su corazón diera una voltereta doble hacia detrás. Apenas había durado unos segundos, pero podo sentir las ansias de Harry y sus labios firmes y seguros. Había sido su primer beso y había sido con Harry. Con eso le bastaba.

Y ahora estaba allí, sentada en aquel sofá y con Harry mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco…- Le dijo.- Pero… ¿Me crees?

Dudó durante unos segundos qué contestar. Su corazón le decía que sí, que Harry le estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque no sabía si lo que sentía de verdad era eso o lo confundía con las ganas que tenía de que fuera verdad ya que por otro lado su cabeza le decía que era imposible, que no se viaja en el tiempo así como así.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad… no?

- Sí, en serio.- Se apresuró a decir él.- Sé que es descabellado y demasiado extraño como para ser cierto, pero es verdad. No sé cómo pero hace tres días estaba en 1997 y de pronto aparecí aquí… atrapado en mi Yo de catorce años…

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esa situación. Se le hacía gracioso pensar en un Harry de diecisiete años, no podía imaginarse cómo sería.

- ¿Te estás riendo…?

- Sí, quiero decir, no.- Harry la miraba sin entender.- Es que se me hace raro pensar en ti teniendo diecisiete años…- Harry se relajó y sonrió.

- Pues los tengo… Aunque tampoco he cambiado tanto.- Dijo algo colorado dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando con Ginny de su cambio físico con los años.

- Seguro que sí.

Harry desvió su mirada a sus manos, relajadas encima de sus rodillas. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodo. Ginny siempre había logrado que se sintiera a gusto en casi cualquier situación y que dejara de lado la vergüenza, siendo él mismo sin importar lo que pasara. Ella lograba hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles. Levantó una mano y cogió una de las de ella, suavemente, acariciándola con su pulgar y sintiendo la suave piel de Ginny otra vez entre sus manos. No la miró a la cara, así quizá acercarse a ella era mas fácil.

- Hace mucho que no hacía esto…- Dijo con un suspiro.

- ¿Sí?

Harry asintió lentamente sin todavía mirarla. Sólo tenía ojos para esa mano pequeña y suave que acariciaba lentamente.

- Demasiado.- Dijo con sinceridad recordando lo mucho que había echado de menos las caricias de la chica.

- Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido, Harry. Cuéntamelo todo.

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Ahora que estaban allí y no había marcha atrás se daba cuenta de que no sabía qué iba a contarle. No quería abrumarla con cantidad de información sobre Voldemort, la profecía, las muertes… Sólo quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

- Es una historia bastante larga.

- Entonces di sólo lo importante. Cuéntame…- Ginny dudó unos segundos y continuó.- Cuéntame sobre esto.- Dijo señalándose a ella y luego a él repetidas veces.

- Esa es la mejor parte de la historia, sin comparación.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces empieza de una vez. Y no te dejes nada…

- Está bien… Bueno… Después del baile de Navidad, digamos que tú… tiraste la toalla. Te cansaste de esperarme.

- ¿Lo… siento?- Preguntó ella con cuidado.

- Hermione me dijo lo mismo cuando se lo dije.- Dijo riendo al recordar la charla que tuvo con su amiga.

- ¿Hermione sabe todo esto?- Preguntó asombrada y algo enfadada.- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Si no te dijo nada es porque… bueno, tenía que decírtelo yo. Y aún no sabía si iba a hacerlo.

- ¿No querías decírmelo? ¿Por qué…?

Harry se quedó callado. No sabía cómo decirle que cabía la posibilidad de irse, de no volver, o que lo hiciera un Harry que, para ser sinceros, pasaba de ella completamente.

- No importa… Continúa.

- No sientas haber intentado olvidarme. Gracias a eso pude ser tu amigo.- Ginny sonrió contenta.- Le hiciste caso a Hermione y empezaste a fijarte en otros chicos y a relajarte cuando estabas delante de mí. Ese verano, antes de que empezara el curso siguiente, estabas distinta.

- ¿Logré no ponerme roja cada vez que te veía?

- Hiciste un gran trabajo con eso.- Bromeó.- Ese curso pudimos empezar a ser amigos, a hablar sin que Ron o Hermione estuvieran delante. Nos unimos gracias a… ciertas cosas que pasaron en el colegio un poco… difíciles de llevar.

- Supongo que ese es otro tema ¿no?

- ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos poco a poco y te cuento esta parte?

- Está bien.- No iba a negarse. Después de todo, el chico al que quería desde hacía años le estaba relatando la mejor de las historias posible.

- El problema es que seguía un poco… obsesionado con Cho.

Ginny puso mala cara ante el nombre de su compañera.

- En serio, ¿Qué demonios le ves? Sé que es guapa y juega muy bien a quidditch, pero… al final sólo es apariencia.

- Compréndeme, en esa época tenía las hormonas revolucionadas.

- Eso no es escusa. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué ella y no…?

- ¿Tú?

Ginny se puso roja ante lo infantil que había sonado y por haber quedado al descubierto delante de él. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que se enteró de lo que sentía Harry por Cho no paraba de preguntarse qué demonios podía tener de especial esa chica que ella no tuviera. Por qué ella sí había conseguido enamorar a Harry y ella no.

- Me arrepiento todos los días de eso, créeme. Y… te puedo asegurar que no se puede comparar lo que sentía por ella con lo que siento por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- De vedad.

- Bueno… ¿Y qué pasó con ella de todos modos?- Dijo nerviosa desviando el tema para evitar volver a ponerse roja.

- No mucho. Nuestra relación se basó en una cita bastante desastrosa y un beso bastante mejorable.

- ¿Con ella te diste tu primer beso?- Preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Sí, pero no el último.- Ginny volvió a sonreírle. No podía creer que Harry le estuviese diciendo todas esas cosas.- Se gustaba de otro chico y siempre estaba llorando por él.- Dijo prefiriendo no dar, de momento, más detalles sobre la muerte de Cedric.- Y nuestra cita fue bastante mala… estaba celosa de Hermione.

- ¿De Hermione? Pero… ¡Si es Hermione!

Ginny nunca había tenido celos de Hermione por Harry. No podía negar que cuando la conoció estuvo celosa de ella, pero no porque pasara demasiado tiempo con Harry, sino porque ahora su hermano había buscado a otra chica con la que pasar el rato. Antes de entrar en Hogwarts ella era la mejor amiga de Ron, pero al estar en el colegio se sintió relegada a un segundo plano. Con el tiempo y el incidente de la cámara, todo cambió y se hizo amiga de Hermione. Después, fijarse en el comportamiento de esta con su hermano y viceversa supo enseguida que entre ellos había algo más que mistad y que entre ella y Harry nunca iba a pasar nada. Nunca había tenido motivos para estar celosa de Hermione por Harry y por eso le resultaba tan extraño que los demás pudieran pensar que sí.

- Lo sé, pero ella no lo veía así. Siempre estábamos discutiendo y ella llorando… la verdad es que me cansé.

- Y yo mientras apoyándote como una buena amiga…

- Sí, aunque tampoco estabas mal acompañada que digamos…- Ginny le miró sin entender.- Ese años empezaste a salir con Michael Corner.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos y, como si de una bombilla muggle se tratase, su cara se iluminó.

- ¡Por eso te portaste así con él el otro día!

- Sí… Sabía que habíais empezado a tontear por esta época y que él fue el que te dio tu primer beso. Así que cuando os vi…

- ¿Estabas… celoso?

Algo que había deseado siempre: poner celoso a Harry. Pero eso era sólo algo que ocurría en sus sueños o en sus fantasías cuando se permitía soñar despierta con él. Y ahora de verdad ocurría.

- Mucho.- Dijo algo avergonzado por admitirlo.- Pero bueno, no hablemos de ese idiota.- Ginny se rió ante eso.- Cuando acabó el curso le dejaste porque no eras lo suficientemente dependiente de él como él hubiese querido… Admite que tienes mucho carácter.- Dijo riendo.

- Puede ser…

- Así que Michael buscó a otra "dama en apuros" a quien cuidar, y la encontró. Él y Cho salieron juntos después.

- No puede ser…

A ella simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Quién podía preferir a otra persona pudiendo tener a Harry?

- Así acabó mi obsesión por Cho.

- Ya era hora…- Dijo molesta sin darse cuenta, pero a Harry le hizo gracia.

- Ese verano en La Madriguera Ron. Hermione, tú y yo siempre estábamos juntos, jugando a quidittch y… ¡Se me olvidaba! Estás en el equipo del colegio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿En el equipo?

- Sí, el año que viene me remplazarás como buscadora y al siguiente serás una cazadora oficial.

- Yo cazadora… ¡de Gryffindor! No puedo creerlo…- Dijo emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ron también estará en el equipo, será el guardián.

- ¡Yo cazadora!- Seguía diciendo. Estaba claro que en ese momento no le importaba mucho que su hermano también jugara.

- Y muy buena he de decir.

- Perdona, me emociono… continúa.

- Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y cuando volvimos a Hogwarts se me hizo raro que no estuvieras tanto con nosotros. Era extraño.

Harry echándola de menos. Eso si que era nuevo, pero agradable.

- Empezaste a salir con Dean y…

- ¿Dean Thomas? ¿El de tu curso?

- Sí…- Dijo algo molesto recordando la relación que tuvieron.- Vas a tener a medio colegio detrás tuya…

Ginny sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ella, la chica Weasley nada popular a la que todo el mundo seguía tratándola con algo de distancia después de lo ocurrido en su primer año, había tenido dos novios y, no sólo eso, sino que si había escuchado bien, se había vuelto atractiva para los chicos. No era una chica creída, pero tenía que reconocer que a cualquier mujer le agrada saber que algún que otra chico ha puesto sus ojos en ella. Y si a eso le sumaba la mirada un tanto celosa y molesta que tenía Harry en esos momentos, no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Y eso te molestó?- Preguntó divertida por las caras de Harry.

- Sí… al principio pensé que era sólo porque eras mi amiga y nada más.

- ¿Pero no era así?

- No… El día que te vi besándote con Dean… quise matarlo. Quise creer que era porque eras como una hermana pequeña para mí y sólo quería protegerte… pero nada que ver. Estaba celoso, y mucho.- La miró a los ojos con lo que para Ginny era claramente una "carita de cachorrito mojado bajo la lluvia"- Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no eras esa niña que se gustaba de mí y se ponía roja nada más verme. Habías crecido y yo no era el único que podía notar eso.

- Te costó darte cuenta de que existía…

Se acercó un poco más a él en ese cómo sofá rojo en el que estaban sentados. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Harry Potter le estaba confesando lo que sentía por ella con las palabras más dulces que jamás le había escuchado decir. Quería besarlo, besarlo como lo hacía cada noche en sus sueños. Pero en esas ilusiones todo era más fácil. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, cómo acercarse…

- Sí, me costó, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Harry le miraba fijamente. Sintió cómo entrelazada la mano con la suya y se acercaba unos pocos centímetros más a ella. Su corazón cada vez estaba más alborotado. Pero ella seguía paralizada. Apenas le habían dado su primer beso hacía unos minutos y ella, en el fondo, no había tenido nada que ver, no había hecho nada. Y en ese momento, por muchas ganas que tuviese de abalanzarse encima de Harry y dejarle sin respiración, la vergüenza y el pánico no la dejaban actuar.

- Lo importante es que me viste, y que yo no me volví loca esperando.

- No, no te volviste loca. O eso creo…- Dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ginny le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo ella también por el comentario.

- Deja de decir tonterías y sigue contándome qué pasó. O pasará…

- Está bien, está bien… Aunque ya no hay mucho que contar. Yo seguía muerto de celos cada vez que te veía con Dean, incluso… incluso soñaba contigo.

Ginny se puso roja y soltó una risita nerviosa al escuchar eso. Podía imaginar qué clase de sueños eran esos y por alguna extraña razón le encantaba que Harry los tuviera. Cogió valor y se acercó un poquito más a él, mirándole todavía a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué clase de sueños eran esos?

- Ya sabes… unos que me hacían agradecer que Ron no supiera legeremancia.

Ginny soltó una carcajada enorme, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos unos segundos y disfrutar de ese sonido que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba de esa manera. Le encantaba volver a ser el responsable de aquella risa contagiosa que tanto adoraba.

- ¿Preocupado por mi hermanito?- Se burló.

- Tú no le has visto echo una fiera cada vez que te ve con un chico…- Se defendió.- Créeme que se comporta como todo un hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita.

- Pero yo me sé proteger solita.

- Tiene que empezar a entrarte en la cabeza que por muy mayor que seas y muy cierto que sea eso, siempre vas a tener seis hermanos mayores a tus espaldas.

- Ron va a ser un pesado ¿no?- Resopló.

- Lo hace porque te quiere. Así que comprende que no tuviera mucha ayuda ese año para poder declararme.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Ella… digamos que tenía sus propios problemas.- A Ginny se le encendieron los ojos al escuchar que podría haber una posibilidad de que Hermione tuviera algo con alguien (que esperaba que fuera el cabezota de su hermano)- Además… empezó a darse cuenta y no podía soportar la cara que ponía de "Muy bien Harry, ya era hora, sabía que harías lo correcto".- Dijo intentando imitar la voz de su amiga.

- Pobre Hermione, ¿encima que quería ayudarte así se lo pagas?- Rió.

- También quiso ayudarte a ti y no le hiciste caso. No creías que fuera verdad que estaba interesado en ti.

- Ya bueno, después de…- Ginny hizo un gesto con las manos mientras contaba con los dedos distraídamente.- seis años, comprende que seguramente fuera algo difícil de creer.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero al final empezaste a pensar que Hermione podría tener razón y le pusiste las cosas muy difíciles a Dean. Y al poco… lo dejaste.

- ¿Contento?- Dijo riendo.

- Mucho.- Harry se acercó a ella, dejando por fin el mínimo espacio indispensable entre los dos.- Ahora me tocaba a mí dar el siguiente paso…

- ¿Y lo diste…?

- Creo que sí…- Notó cómo Ginny posaba su mirada e sus labios y no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la perspectiva de volver a besarla.

- Oh… y… ¿Qué hiciste?

Podía notar su aliento sobre su cara cuando le hablaba y podía oler el perfume a flores que tanto le gustaba. Alzó su mano y le acarició el pelo con suavidad, disfrutando del contacto. Ginny volvía a mirarle a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Recuerdas que he dicho que jugabas en el equipo?- Ginny asintió lentamente.- El día que jugabais la copa de quidittch Snape me castigó y no pude estar presente, pero ganasteis. Cuando fui a la fiesta en la sala común te acercaste a mi corriendo, contenta por la victoria y entonces…

- ¿Entonces…?

Por un momento a Harry le brillaron los ojos recordando aquel día.

- Te besé delante de cincuenta personas en medio de la sala común.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Harry, una de los chicos más tímidos y, por qué no decirlo, densos en el amor que conocía, le había besado en medio de todas las personas de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y qué tal estuvo ese beso…?

Estaba tan cerca de él que sus ojos casi podía tocar sus gafas con la punta de la nariz.

- Dímelo tú.

No hizo falta esperar la respuesta. Harry, igual que hizo en aquel beso tras ganar el partido, se armó de valor y nuevamente la besó. No era un beso como el que acababan de darse en medio de la nieve, con una Ginny petrificada por la sorpresa y un Harry temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener ella. No. Esta vez iba a darle un señor beso. Uno como los que se daban en sus momentos a solas junto al lago o en las aulas vacías que encontraban.

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente, ansiosos por recorrer y saborear cada rincón de esa boca que tanto habían echado de menos. Ginny, aunque al principio se había mostrado un poco torpe, le correspondía con las mismas ansias. No había estado todo ese tiempo enamorada de él para darle sólo un besito inocente. Se iba enterar de lo que podía hacer una Weasley…

Harry la abrazó por la cintura con una mano, acercándolo más a él y, con la otra, seguía acariciando su pelo, enredando sus dedos por su larga melena pelirroja.

Se daba cuenta en ese momento de todo lo que había echado de menos besar a Ginny de esa manera, oler su pelo y tenerla tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se acomodó en el sofá y, besándola todavía, se inclinó suavemente sobre ella para que se echara y así sentirla todavía más. Ginny no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a acomodarse y echarse en el sofá llevándose a Harry consigo, sin romper todavía el beso.

Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y a la vez algo asustada. Quería más y a la vez parar. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que casi no le había dado tiempo a procesar la información en si cabeza. Pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, el cual se pegaba a Harry como si lo reconociera de otra vida. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar cómo la lengua de Harry pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y, otra vez sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, le facilitó el paso al instante.

Harry, que todavía recordaba lo que era echarse encima de su antigua novia, repartió el peso para no molestarla mientras seguía besándola con ganas. Había echado tanto de menos aquello… Una de sus manos acarició su cintura y lentamente fue subiendo por uno de los costados de la chica.

- Harry…

Bastó eso para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, para devolverle al mundo real. Separó la cabeza de ella vio sus labios húmidos y rojos por la fricción y sus mejillas coloradas por el momento. Entonces observó como los ojos de Ginny, contentos y emocionados, también le miraban con temor y calló en la cuenta de que, por mucha Ginny que fuera, por mucho que la deseara, al final, Ginny seguía teniendo trece años y esta la primera vez que un chico la besaba.

- Lo siento… Me dejé llevar.- Dijo sentándose nuevamente al otro lado del sofá.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que…

- Lo sé.- Harry le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, todavía agitada.- Ha sido culpa mía. Lo que pasa es que… creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta hora cuanto echaba de menos besarte.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y, olvidándose de su nerviosismo, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano entre las suyas como había hecho el anteriormente.

- Veo que no nos aburríamos cuando estábamos juntos.

- Los días que estuve contigo fueron uno de los mejores de mi vida, de verdad.

En el fondo no sabía si eso se lo estaba diciendo a la Ginny que tenía delante o a la que le esperaba en su tiempo, recordándole que, aunque la dejó, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Me alegra saber que esperar mereció la pena.

- La mereció.- La rodeó con los brazos y se pegó a ella, como si no quisiera que escapara.- Ojala pudiera enseñarte lo bien qué estábamos juntos, lo… lo feliz que me hacías…

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que algo llamó la atención de Ginny.

- Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Eso estaba ahí antes?

Harry dirigió la mirada al lugar donde señalaba la chica y vio una gran copa de piedra con extrañas marcas y señales en los bordes, colocada encima de una pequeña mesa de madera.

- Un pensadero…

- ¿Qué?

Se levantó y se acercó a el. Lo tocó con delicadeza, examinándolo con cuidado. "La sala te proporciona aquello que deseas…" Se recordó en su mente. Estaba claro que esa era el mejor lugar de todo Hogwarts.

- He usado uno de estos para enseñarles a Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore algunos de mis recuerdos del futuro…

- ¿Quieres decir que con esto uno puede ver lo que recuerda otra persona?- Preguntó levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él.

Harry le miró con ojos chispeantes y con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo a 1997?

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- ¿Por qué no? Ya le he hecho antes y… me encantaría enseñarte cómo somos dentro de un par de años.

¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Ella también estaba ansiosa por ver esas cosas! Por verse junto a Harry…

- Está bien.- Dijo emocionada.- Probémoslo.

- Bien, eh…. ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Qué te enseño?- Parecía incluso más emocionado que ella.

- No sé… em… Algo que recuerdes de nosotros, de cuando estamos juntos.

- Vale, vale…- Harry comenzó a caminar nervioso alrededor de la pequeña mesa mientras pensaba ansioso algo que poder enseñarle.- Bien, eh…- Se paró y la miró.- No es mucho, pero vale, creo que lo tengo.

Se acercó al pensadero y, después de sacar su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica, se apuntó con ella a la cabeza y comenzó el ritual que hizo en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando quiso mostrarles a sus amigos sus recuerdos del futuro. Poco a poco, un fino hilo plateado fue saliendo de la sien del chico y, colgada de la varita como si de la cuerda de una caña de pescar se tratase, lo vertió en el pensadero.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Dame la mano…

Ginny fue hasta él y le cogió la mano. Este le hizo señas con la cabeza para que le acompañara y los dos, todavía agarrados de la mano, se acercaron hasta el pensadero y hundieron sus cabezas en él. Nuevamente, las imágenes se fueron formando como pintura que se disuelve en agua. Ginny miraba a todos los lados con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber si creer lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Harry la observaba tiernamente, disfrutando de la incredulidad de su… ¿Qué era Ginny para él? Bueno, eso era algo que podía solucionar más tarde.

Poco a poco las imágenes se volvieron más claras y vieron como se formaba a su alrededor el cuarto de Harry en la torre de Gryffindor. Una risa les sobresaltó y se giraron al momento. Ginny se quedó de piedra ante lo que veía.

Un Harry más guapo de lo que podía imaginarse en sus mejores sueños estaba tumbado de costado en la cama junto a ella. Tenía el pelo tan desordenado y negro como ahora, pero más corto, dejando ver mejor sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Aunque estaba echado en la cama podía notar todo lo que había crecido y no podía negar que los entrenamientos le habían proporcionado una espalda ancha y atractiva. En cuanto a ella… se reconocía en aquella persona que estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia, pero le parecía increíble verse a ella misma y a Harry tan… mayores.

- _¡Eso no es justo!_- Se escuchó decirse a sí misma_.- Tú no tienes cosquillas, no tengo nada con lo que castigarte._

Se acercaron a ellos y pudo ver a Harry sonreír como nunca antes le había visto hacerlo. Verdaderamente parecía… feliz. Miró al Harry real que tenía a su lado y observó cómo este ahora también tenía una sonrisa igual de grande como el Harry que estaba tumbado en la cama.

- ¿Ellos no pueden vernos ni oírnos?

- No.

_- ¿Y por qué deberías castigarme? Yo siempre me porto bien…- Dijo Harry._

_Harry, que estaba echado de medio lado y se abrazaba a ella por la cintura, le estaba poniendo su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, intentando parecer inocente._

_- A mí no me engañas con eso Harry, tú tienes de niño bueno lo mismo que yo.- Dijo Ginny divertida.- Además, debería castigarte por ser tan guapo…_- Ginny vio como los dos Harry se ponían ligeramente colorados.- _Es verdad, así me distraes demasiado, no es bueno para mis Timos._

- ¡Mis Timos! Se me ha olvidado preguntarte…

- Er…

Harry no supo qué decirle. Con la muerte de Dumbledore se habían retrasado los exámenes y luego, durante los pocos días que pasó ese verano en La Madriguera, no tuvo la cabeza para cosas como preguntarle qué tal le habían ido sus calificaciones. Ahora se sentía un tonto por no haber mostrado más interés por ella durante ese tiempo.

- Bien, te fueron bien.

Ginny notó que algo pasaba pero prefirió no decir nada y continuar observando aquel recuerdo. No podía creer la confianza que tenían en el futuro y lo íntimo que parecía aquel momento.

_- No me castigues tú también, con Hermione tengo suficiente_…- Escucharon que Dijo Harry molesto.

_- No te enfades… ella sólo quiere lo mejor para mí._

_- ¡Y yo también! Pero, maldita sea, ¿tiene que estar a cada rato detrás tuya vigilando que me no me acerque a ti?_

_- Ahora Hermione no está aquí…- Ginny puso una voz provocativa mientras se acercaba a Harry sorprendiendo a la Ginny que observaba todo. ¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba así?_

_- No, no está aquí…_

Sus dos Yos del recuerdo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, del mismo modo en que hubiese seguido besándola Harry minutos atrás si no le hubiera parado. Estaba claro que en el futuro no se iban a aburrir cuando estaban juntos. Lo veía y le parecía extraño, irreal y en cierto grado algo incómodo, pero el Harry que estaba a su lado los miraba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y los ojos llenos de… ¿eso era nostalgia? Ni que hiciese tanto tiempo que venía del futuro… ¿Por qué iba a echar tanto de menos sus besos, como le había dicho antes, si están juntos en el futuro? Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny le miraba de reojo y quitó esa sonrisa bobalicona de la cara y carraspeó nervioso un par de veces.

- Bueno… ¿No lo hacíamos mal no?- Dijo tontamente.

- En absoluto.- Se rió Ginny.

_- ¡Arggg! ¡¿Tenéis que hacer eso todo el día?! ¿eh?_

Ron había aparecido por la puerta de la habitación con unos pergaminos en la mano y ceño fruncido. ¿Era posible que su hermano hubiese crecido tanto? ¡Estaba enorme! Y aunque era su hermano, tenía que reconocer que había cambiado mucho y para bien. Se imaginaba la cara que habría puesto Hermione cuando le vio en uno de esos recuerdos que Harry les mostró…

_Ron tenía las orejas rojas y estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. Resopló con cansancio y les volvió a mirar._

_- ¡Potter! ¡¿Quieres quitar tus sucias manos del culo de mi hermana?!- Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a su cama e intentaba que le prestaran un poquito de atención._

_Harry y Ginny se separaron y empezaron a reírse, igual que los dos "intrusos" que los observaban de pie, al lado de ellos._

_- Ron calla ya.- Dijo Ginny sin dejar de abrazar a Harry.- Estábamos solos antes de que tú llegaras._

_- ¿Y qué pasa si viene alguien? Dean, Seamus… ¡Cualquiera!_

_- ¡No seas hipócrita! ¿Qué me dices de ti y de Lavender? Todo el día morreándoos en los pasillos de Hogwarts delante de todo el mundo._

- Espera, espera…. ¿Qué?- La Ginny del pasado se había quedado pasmada ante esa información, pero Harry le miraba de un modo que decía claramente: "Mejor no preguntes que te los explico luego…"

_- Eso… eso era diferente._

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó esta vez Harry, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción._

_- Porque… porque… ¡Porque sí y punto!_

_- Que razón más poderosa…_

_- ¡Dejarme en paz!- Dijo Ron con las orejas rojas._

_- Lo mismo decimos nosotros.- Dijo Ginny señalando la puerta para que su hermano se fuera._

_- ¡Vale, vale! Ya me voy…- Dijo dejando los pergaminos encima de su cama y cogiendo un par de ranas de chocolate de su mesilla.- ¡Pero cuidado con lo que hacéis!_

_- Ron, por favor, ¿no confías en mí?- Le preguntó Harry._

_Ron le miró detenidamente unos segundos hasta que dijo serio "No" y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo._

Ginny reía divertida ante la actitud de su hermano para con ella. Nunca le había visto así de protector y tenía que admitir que en cierta manera le enternecía. Pero sabía también, que acabaría sacándole de quicio. La verdad es que no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara. ¡Era como ver uno de sus mejor sueños! Ver a Harry besándola, al lado suya, acariciándola… queriéndola.

El Harry del recuerdo se puso serio y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el pelo, igual que el otro Harry había hecho antes. Ginny se preguntó si eso se habría vuelto entre ellos como una costumbre. Soltó la mano de Harry y se acerco al otro lado de la cama, para poder verle la cara al Harry del futuro mientras hablaba.

_- Quizá no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, Dean podría venir y…_

_- ¿Sigues preocupado por él?_

_- No…_

_- Harry, cada vez que nos lo juntamos en los pasillos dejas de darme la mano y te pones tenso… ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?_

_- Es sólo que es raro._

_- Y para mí también, es mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño pero… ahora estoy contigo.- Dijo acariciándole la cara y obligándole a mirarla.- Sólo contigo._

_- Más te vale.- Dijo Harry mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.- Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes… yo..._

_- Shhh… lo sé.- Le dijo simplemente Ginny, sin dejarle terminar._

_Empezaron de nuevo a besarse, esta vez lentamente, saboreando el momento, siendo consciente de los sentimientos que tenían y disfrutando cada uno con el contacto del otro. No hacía falta ir con más prisas, no en ese momento. Así estaban bien._

Las imágenes empezaron a hacer el proceso inverso y comenzaron a convertirse poco a poco en pintura aguada. Ginny sintió un pequeño mareo, todo se volvió negro durante unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en esa pequeña salita que Harry había hecho aparecer de la nada. La imagen de ellos dos besándose había desaparecido.

- Siempre lograste eso.- Escuchó que le decía Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- No sé como lo hacías pero lograbas que me sintiera a gusto, que no hiciesen falta las palabras.

- Oh…

Ginny se había quedado extrañamente callada y seria después de salir del pensadero. Estaba de pie, apoyada en la pequeña mesa que sostenía el mágico recipiente y se miraba los pies, ausente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.

- Ginny…- Se levantó y se dirigió a ella.- Te conozco.

- No, no me conoces, tú… tú conoces a la Ginny de recuerdo, pero yo ni siquiera sé lo que pensaba cuando le decías esas cosas o la besabas de esa manera.

Sabía que sonaba algo estúpido e irracional. Pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor después de salir de aquel recuerdo. Se daba cuenta de que era como ver a dos desconocidos en un momento íntimo. Pero no era ella, no todavía. No sabía por qué le había dicho esas cosas a Ron ni por qué le decía otras a Harry. No sabía como se sentía tener quince años y ser la novia de Harry Potter. Porque en el fondo, él se había enamorado de otra Ginny, una que ella todavía no era.

- Claro que te conozco.

- No. A ti te gusta esa Ginny que acabamos de ver, la que es segura de sí misma y te besa así de apasionada, la que sabe cuándo tiene que callarse o hablar de más cuando está contigo. Pero yo todavía no soy ella.- Le miró a los ojos y continuó hablando.- A ti te gusta ella, pero piensas que también te gusto yo porque somos la misma persona.

No tenía mucho sentido lo que estaba diciendo y lo sabía. Pero las punzadas de dolor se hacían más fuertes al pensar en que el Harry del futuro era que tenía delante aunque tuviera le cuerpo de un chico de catorce años. Se sentía como si la chica que acaba de ver fuese otra persona y Harry estuviera enamorado de ella. ¿Tenía eso algo de sentido…?

- Ey…- Cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le acarició el brazo con suavidad.- Tienes razón, me gusta la Ginny del futuro, a la que besé delante de cincuenta personas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero también me gusta esta, la que se sonroja cuando le cojo de la mano y la que hace que me sonroje yo por hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó con un susurro esperanzado.

- De verdad, me gusta la Ginny del futuro, la del pasado, la de este plano y la del otro. Todas ellas.- Bromeó.- ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo…

Le gustaba saber eso. Saber que Harry, aunque no se lo dijese, la quería. Y la quería a ella, daba igual en qué situación o momento temporal, quería a Ginny, a la de aquí y a la de más allá.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios. No quería volver a tentar a la suerte y volver a pasarse de la ralla con ella por mucho que lo estuviese deseando.

- Y ahora… ¿algo que comentar?

- Sí… ¿Se puede saber que hizo el cazurro de mi hermano con Lavender Brown?

Harry soltó una carcajada al ver la cara enfadada de Ginny. Quizá ese recuerdo no era el más indicado para el pobre Ron…

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé... faltan muchas cosas que tiene que saber Ginny, como por qué lo dejaron y esas cosas... pero en el próximo capítulo saldrán!! Ahora no tenía tiempo de seguir escribiendo y quería subir ya esto. Así que para el próximo el resto de la historia._

_Volverá a aparecer el pensadero, así que me encataría saber qué recuerdo os gustaría que Harry le enseñara a Ginny... a ver si así entre todo decidimos qué le muestra del futuro ^^_

_También aclararos que quería poner a un Harry de 17 años que, obviamente... se "emociona" a la hora de estar con la chica que le gusta y, por otro lado a una Ginn de 13 que, aunque está deseando estar así con Harry y se deja llevar porque le gusta lo que sucede... tiene miedo y vergüenza porque, al fin y al cabo, tiene 13 años. Espero haber reflejado eso!! _

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, como siempre, en un review!!_

_Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!!_

**_Iruna_**

_P.D: Felices facaciones de Semana Santa!!_


	12. La de aquí y la de más allá II

_Hola a todos!!_

_Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! De verdad, cuando empecé la historia nunca creí que tuviera tanto éxito, creí que se quedaría en el primer capítulo... así que muchas gracias!! Y espero con asnsias vuestros comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias también por vuestras sugerencias sobre lo que queriais ver en el recuerdo del pensadero, asñi que espero que os guste el resultado ^^_

_Un beso muy fuerte a todos y a leer!! jeje_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: La de aquí o la de más allá II**

- ¡Será burro!

- Ginny…

- ¡No le defiendas!- Ginny se paseaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación, con los ojos echando chispas.- ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo?

- Es más complicado de lo que parece, créeme.

- ¡Pues yo no veo la complejidad!- Se paró en seco y lo miró, sentado en el sofá observándola cómo iba de aquí a allá.- En serio, ¿es que no tenía dos dedos de frente? Liarse con Lavender Brown… ¡Mi hermano no tiene remedio!

- Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte enseñado nada…

- No, no.- Se apresuró a decir sentándose a su lado y hablando con una voz mucho más calmada.- El recuerdo me ha encantado, de verdad…- Ginny acercó su cara a la suya lentamente.- ¡Pero es que Ron es un idiota!

Harry suspiró al ver cómo Ginny se separaba de él y, poniéndose de pie, volvía a comenzar a recorrer el cuarto mientras maldecía a su hermano.

- Pasaron cosas que… bueno, provocaron que se diera esa situación.

- ¡Ja! Cosas… ¿Se puede saber qué cosa pasó para que Ron decidiera hacer el estúpido de esa manera con Lavender?

- ¿La verdad?- Ginny le miraba expectante.- Pues… tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de las decisiones que toma mi hermano?

- Si te sientas y te calmas quizá pueda contártelo.

- Lo siento…

Ginny se desplomó en el sofá y se puso cómoda, esperando a que Harry, una vez más, le contase lo que iba a pasar en el futuro. Desde luego tenía que decirle una muy buena excusa por la cual Ron decidiera liarse con la estúpida de Lavender Brown. Si su madre escuchara su vocabulario… ¡Pero era verdad! Nunca les había visto hablando y ahora se tenía que enterar que su querido hermanito había decidido darse el lote con ella por todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Y ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en cómo debió sentirse Hermione en ese momento…

Harry se acomodó también al lado de ella y le sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto nunca y se la estaba dedicando sólo a ella. Todavía cruzaban por su cabeza la imagen de ellos dos besándose en la cama de Harry dentro del recuerdo del chico. Era tan extraño y a la vez maravilloso ver aquellas imágenes… _"¡Céntrate, Ginny! Ahora es momento de pensar en Ron…"_

- Con lo que voy a contarte no quiero decir que lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, pero… sí que tuviste algo que ver en cierto modo.

- ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Te acuerdas que antes te he dicho que me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por ti porque te vi besándote con Dean?

- Sí…- Salió de su boca una risita nerviosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar ahora a Dean sabiendo lo que sabía?

- Pues… no sólo te vi yo, Ron también y ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, le sentó mal veros en esa situación.

- Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso con que Ron y Lavender se coman los morros dentro de dos años.

- Empezasteis a discutir por lo que debías o no debías hacer con los chicos y tu le gritaste que lo que a él le molestaba era que tenía menos experiencia que un crío de trece año… ¿o era de doce?- Harry se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar.- Ya no me acuerdo. El caso es que le dijiste cosas como esa o como que yo ya me había besado con Cho o que Hermione ya se había besado con… Viktor Krum.

- ¡¿Hermione va a besar a Vicktor Krum!?

Ginny estaba emocionada y feliz. Deseaba que Ron se fijase en Hermione, pero si eso no pasaba… No tenía nada de malo que su amiga buscase nuevas posibilidades. Y Viktor Krum era algo más que una posibilidad. Era famoso, atractivo y, por las cosas que le había contado Hermione, muy dulce. El primer beso de su amiga… ¡no podía creérselo!

- Sí, sí… no es para tanto.- Le miró extrañado Harry que, sin duda, no entendía cómo de emocionante podía ser el primer beso para las chicas.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Es Viktor Krum! Y está muy…- Ginny se fijó en que Harry le miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando el final de la frase.- Er… ¿Qué me decías?

- Tú, Ron, pelea… Pero si quieres podemos seguir hablando de cómo está Vicky.

Un momento. ¿Había sido él el que había llamado de ese modo a Krum? Cuando lo escuchaba de la voz celosa de Ron le parecía absurdo pero en ese momento, y sobre todo después de saber los pensamientos del búlgaro sobre Ginny en la boda de Bill, le parecían unos celos y un apodo de lo más apropiados.

- No, yo sólo…- Ginny estaba confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Krum con Ron?

- ¿No es evidente?- Ginny le miraba todavía sin entender.- Tu hermano está enamorado de Hermione.

- ¿Que Ron está qué?

Eso sí que no podía creérselo. En fin, le ponía feliz a más no poder, era maravilloso, pero… ¿Ron enamorado de Hermione? ¿El mismo Ron que hasta hacía un par de día no sabía ni que su amiga era una chica? ¡No podía ser cierto!

- Ya sabes… ¿No está claro?

- Puede que para alguien que vine del futuro sí, para la gente normal…- Se quedó callada un momento, recapacitando en todo lo que le había dicho Harry hacía unos momentos.- Un momento… Ron… ¿Lo hizo por despecho? ¿Por qué yo dije que Hermione se había besado con Krum?

- Sí. Ron estaba celoso de él desde que le vio con Hermione en el baile. Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero creo que fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Así que cuando más tarde se enteró que se besaron… Supongo que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Y Hermione se pondría fatal… ¿no?

Harry asintió y le miró comprensivamente, intentando que no se sintiera culpable por ello. Las piezas acababan de encajarle y se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Ella, la encargada de escuchar atentamente a Hermione cuando relataba sus quejas y los disgustos que le daba el pelirrojo, la que se emocionaba igual que ella cuando por el contrario hacía algo tremendamente dulce o gracioso sin darse cuenta, la que sabía todo lo que sentía su amiga desde casi el principio, iba a ser la culpable de que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Entonces en el futuro ellos dos no estarán juntos?

- Hasta donde yo sé, no.

- Y todo por mi culpa…

Ginny agachó la cabeza triste. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que se riñe por hacer una travesura. A Harry se le hacía raro verla así. Normalmente, si hacía algo mal, se lo tomaba con más alegría o con orgullo, no dejando a nadie ver cómo se sentía.

- No digas eso.

- Pero es verdad, por mi culpa Ron va a hacer esa estupidez.

- Mira.- Le dijo Harry sentándose más cerca de ella y rodeándola con los brazos recibiendo con cariño a Ginny, que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.- Puede que tuvieras algo que ver con lo que pasó, pero tú no obligaste a Ron a liarse con Lavender, eso lo decidió él solo. Así que no te tortures tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Es que no sé… siento que he traicionado a Hermione sin haber hecho todavía nada.

- Lo sé, y te entiendo, pero no debes dejar que las decisiones de un chico de dieciséis años enamorado y confuso te atormenten, y menos las de tu hermano, ¿vale?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza, todavía apenada por lo que acababa de contarle Harry.- Además, lo de Ron y Hermione es otra historia y… no hemos venido a hablar de ellos ¿no?

Ginny alzó la cabeza y le miró sonriente. Harry la miraba también con una sonrisa en los labios y las cejas alzadas sugerentemente. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella?

- ¿Ah, no?- Preguntó tontamente.- ¿Y a qué hemos venido entonces?

Harry hizo desaparecer la distancia que existía entre ellos y la besó lentamente en los labios, suave y tiernamente, saboreando cada segundo. Entonces Ginny se separó enseguida de él, sin darle tiempo a que aquel inocente beso pasara a mayores. Se levantó nerviosa y se dirigió hacia el pensadero bajo la mirada interrogativa y confundida de Harry.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… yo…

Se miraba los pies como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos, como si unos simples zapatos negros de colegio fuesen el mayor descubrimiento de todos los tiempos. Empezaba a avergonzarse de nuevo y no quería que Harry lo notara.

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Harry levantándose también del sofá y parándose delante de ella.

- Sí, es sólo que…- Se atrevió a mirarle.- ¿Por qué no me enseñas otro recuerdo?- Cambió de tema.

- ¿Qué quieres ver?

- No sé, cualquier cosa… podrías… em…- Dudó un momento en si decir lo que quería.- Sé que es una tontería pero… es que… me gustaría verte… mmm… celoso.

- ¿Celoso?- Preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, sé que no es la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero… compréndeme.- Intentó justificarse Ginny.- Llevo deseando mucho tiempo que te fijases en mí y bueno, me encantaría verte celoso.

- Está bien, está bien. Veamos…

Harry se acercó a la pequeña mesa de madera y apoyó sus manos a cada extremo de la misma, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse para poder recordar con precisión un recuerdo en el que se le notara celoso. Y no es que le costase encontrarlo porque no hubiese ninguno porque, sin duda, se había pasado la mayor parte de su sexto año en Hogwarts queriendo convertir a Dean en jalea y ser él que besara a Ginny o la cogiera amorosamente de la mano. El problema era que, aunque le había encantado mostrarle el otro recuerdo a la pelirroja, tampoco quería que sus sentimientos quedaran demasiado al descubierto delante de ella o avergonzarse por quedar en evidencia.

Apuntó con su varita a su sien derecha y miró de reojo a Ginny, quien tenía una sonrisa ansiosa y nerviosa en la cara. Suspiró. Quizá ese recuerdo no era el más indicado, pero quería mostrárselo. De nuevo, como las veces anteriores, un pequeño hilo de plata flotaba colgado de su varita. Lo dirigió hacía el pensadero y, mirando todavía hacia el fondo de aquella gran copa de piedra, le tendió una mano a Ginny. Sintió cómo se la cogía y, sin decir nada, los dos fueron llevados nuevamente al interior de los recuerdos de Harry.

Al principio una luz los molestó y la claridad del recuerdo los cegó durante unos segundos. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la luz que había a su alrededor y Ginny pudo distinguir que estaban en los jardines de sol estaba casi en su punto más alto en el cielo y los rallos del sol se reflejaban en le lago, formando unos destellos de luz que hacía que casi no se pudiera mirar al agua directamente. Se giraron y pudieron observar cómo cerca del lago, un gran árbol con unas gruesas raíces, daba sombra a cuatro personas. Ginny sonrió al reconocerse a sí misma recostaba en el pecho de Harry mientras este, que hacía lo mismo en el tronco del árbol, le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. Vio también a Ron y a Hermione en frente de ellos, ella con un grueso libro en las manos y Ron abriendo el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate.

- ¿Ron está con Lavender en este momento?

- No, ya lo dejaron.

- ¿Entonces ya se lleva bien con Hermione no?

- Sí.

- Menos mal, al menos no tardaron mucho en hacer las paces…

- Sí, bueno… ya te explicaré más tarde cómo ocurrió todo aquello.- Dijo con una mueca al recordar los filtros de amor de Romilda Vane.

- Vamos a acercarnos más.

Dejaron atrás el lago y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban ellos mismos sentados disfrutando de los primeros días verdaderamente cálidos del año. Ginny se sentó en la hierba, en el espacio que había entre los Ron y Harry del futuro, mientras este se quedaba de pie detrás de ella.

_- Ron, vamos a comer enseguida, luego no tendrás hambre…- Le decía Hermione a Ron pacientemente al ver cómo este se metía su rana de chocolate a la boca._

_- ¿De verdad crees que mi hermano alguna vez va llenar el agujero que tiene en el estómago?- Rió Ginny._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Se quejó Ron con el ceño fruncido mirando a ambas chicas.- Soy un chico sano en edad de crecimiento, tengo que comer mucho para estar fuerte.- Se justificó._

_- ¿Edad de crecimiento? Como sigas así vas a llegar a la altura de Hagrid, hermanito._

_Ron le sacó la lengua a su hermana mientras Harry se reía sonoramente y Hermione intentaba ocultar una sonrisa con la vista fija en su libro._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser alto?- Continuó defendiéndose.- Que tú tengas tan mal gusto como para que te gusten los flacuchos como Harry no significan que…_

_- ¡Oye!- Se quejó el aludido.- ¿Y yo ahora qué te he hecho?_

_- Pervertir a mi hermana, ¿te parece poco?_

_- Ron, por favor, no empieces…- Dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_- No hemos hecho nada desde que hemos venido.- Dijo Harry._

_- Tú lo has dicho, desde que habéis venido, ¿pero qué me dices de cuando has desaparecido después de transformaciones?- _Ginny notó como el Harry del recuerdo se ponía rojo._- No soy tonto Harry…_

_- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que hagamos Harry y yo?_

_- ¡Cuando mi mejor amigo se lleva a mi hermana a los baños del segundo piso tengo derecho a opinar al respecto!_

Ginny giró la cabeza y miró a Harry con las cejas alzadas. No podía creerse que dentro de tan relativamente poco tiempo fuese a besarse por los pasillos con él y a ser "raptada" para lo que suponía debía ser una sesión íntima de besos contra la puerta cerrada del baño. Se puso colorada sólo de imaginárselo.

_- Er…- Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante la última frase de su amigo y, rojo como un tomate, intentaba esquivar la mirada acusadora de su amigo._

_- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_

_- ¿Los has seguido?- Preguntó Hermione incrédula._

_- Yo… ¡no! Bueno… sólo un poco… ¡Fue Peeves el que me lo dijo!_

_- No tienes remedio, Ronald…- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza._

_- ¿Harry es el que se encierra con mi hermana en el baño y soy yo el que no tiene remedio?- Se ofendió._

_- No… no hemos…- Harry parecía dudar en si comentar algo por su propia seguridad física.- Tampoco ha sido exactamente como suena…_

A Ginny le entró la risa al ver a Harry tan apurado intentando excusarse delante de su mejor amigo y rojo hasta las orejas al haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa. Y se rió todavía más cuando su Yo del recuerdo le dirigió a Harry una mirada divertida que claramente decía: "Fue exactamente como suena."

_- ¿Sí?- Preguntó Ron no muy convencido.- Pues la próxima yo… yo… tendré que darte tu merecido._

Ahora sí que no podía aguantar la risa. No podía ni imaginarse a Ron "dándole su merecido" a su mejor amigo. Ver a Ron pegando a Harry o alguna cosa parecida era una imagen que no podía formarse en su cabeza. Era como intentar imaginarse a Hermione rompiendo las hojas de un libro.

- ¿Alguna vez llegó a hacerte algo?- Preguntó aún entre risas.

- Qué va… Ladra mucho, pero en el fondo soy el único tío que le gusta para ti, aunque le cueste reconocerlo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… pero si te lo hago pasar mal, me mata.- Dijo con convicción.

Todavía recordaba la pelea que había tenido con Ron en aquella tienda de campaña antes de que se marchara y los dejara a él y a Hermione solos en el bosque. Su amigo siempre había sido protector con su hermana cuando empezaron a salir juntos y le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que como le hiciese algo le partía la cara. Sólo con recodar lo enfadado que estaba cuando les pilló besándose en su último cumpleaños le bastaba para saber que si Ginny lo pasaba mal por su culpa, su amigo no dudaría ni un segundo en patearle su flacucho culo. Pero lo que más le había dolido era ver que Ron, por influencia del horrocrux o no, había dudado seriamente en si a Harry le importaba verdaderamente Ginny.

_- ¿Darme mi merecido? ¿sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más?- Bromeó Harry._

_- No sé… déjame pensar…- Decía Ron ahora bromeando junto a él.- Están Bill, Charly, el idiota de Percy, Fred, George... ¿sigo?_

_- No hace falta, tranquilo...- Dijo Harry con cara de espanto ante la mención de todos los Weasley.- Creo que por un momento desearía que Ginny fuese hija única._

_Los cuatro empezaron a reír con ganas._

Ginny los veía y disfrutaba. Ron abría el envoltorio de otra rana de chocolate con una sonrisa en la cara, igual que la de Hermione que lo miraba de reojo mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro y Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura y la apretaba más contra él. Podía notar la naturalidad y la tranquilidad con la que pasaban esos ratos libres y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Siempre, desde que vio en su primer año en Hogwarts la complicidad que tenían su hermano y sus dos amigos, deseó formar parte de aquello. Por un lado estaba el chico del que estaba enamorada, por otro el hermano que más quería aunque nunca lo reconociese y además, una chica de la que se sentía celosa por llevarse tan bien con ella, una chica que luego se convirtió en su amiga. Y además de eso, como si fuera poco, compartía una historia, unas aventuras y una unión de esas que pocas personas tienen en su vida.

Y ahora se veía ahí, compartiendo esos momentos tan simples y a la vez significativos con ellos y su corazón brincaba de alegría, porque por fin formaba parte de sus vidas tal y como siempre había deseado.

- Esto es agradable.- Le confesó a Harry mirando todavía a los cuatro protagonistas del recuerdo.

- Lo sé…

Lo miró y vio que se su sonrisa se había apagado y sus ojos estaban bañados en algo que parecía tristeza y nostalgia. Ya le había visto en otros momentos en esa situación desde que habían entrado a la sala de los menestereres, y no entendía por qué. Después de todo, no hacía tanto tiempo desde aquello… ¿o sí?

_- Mirar quienes están allí._

_Ron señalaba a la orilla del lago, donde Michael Corner y Cho Chang caminaban de la mano con los pies descalzos metidos en el agua y las zapatillas en la mano._

_- Eso sí que nunca me lo vi venir.- Admitió Ginny._

_- ¿Creéis que durarán mucho?- Preguntó Hermione._

_- No sé, yo creo que en el fondo sigue pensando en Cedric, como hacía conmigo._

Entonces Ginny pudo notar cómo la atmósfera se tensaba y los cuatro quedaban en un extraño silencio pensando en algo que no podría adivinar qué era. Arrugó la frente pero no dijo nada, luego Harry le explicaría.

_- Aún y todo lo que pasó… no es que sea una chica muy alegre ¿no? Sé que tenía sus motivos.- Continuó Ron.- Pero es que siempre estaba llorando._

_- La verdad es que sí… No te dijimos nada porque eres nuestro amigo, pero Cho no te pegaba nada.- Ron y Ginny asentían enérgicamente ante lo que acababa de decir Hermione.- No sé, necesitabas a alguien mucho más… no sé… más…_

_- Más como yo.- Dijo Ginny sonriente dándole un beso a su novio en la mejilla._

_- Sí, más como Ginny.- Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. _

_- Bueno, bueno… ¡yo que sé!- Intentaba cambiar de tema Harry.- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea mi vida amorosa?- Todos rieron.- Además, tampoco es que saliésemos o algo parecido, no fimos a pique casi antes de empezar nada._

_- Míralo de este modo, al menos no tuviste que dejarla.- Intentó animarle Ron ante lo que Harry asintió dándole la razón._

_- Muy bonito…- Se indignó Hermione._

_- Cobardes…- Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_- ¿Qué? No todos tenemos tanta experiencia como tú dejando novio , hermanita._

_- No, pero casi._

_- ¡Oye!_

Las dos Ginnys, tanto la del recuerdo como la "intrusa" que observaba todo, le gritaron a la vez. Como Ron insinuase que era una… una… una cualquiera, iba a estrangularle aunque fuese un maldito recuerdo.

_- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre tus novios, y no soy el único.- Dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a Harry quien mataba a su amigo con la mirada._

_- ¿Qué?- Ahora era Ginny la que miraba a su novio con los ojos echando chispas._

_- Gracias Ron…- Dijo Harry sarcásticamente._

_- De nada, tío.- Le contestó pensando que lo que había hecho era hacerle un favor a su amigo._

_- ¿De verdad piensas como Ron?- Preguntó Ginny indignada separándose de Harry._

_- ¡No! No es exactamente así._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- ¡Ouch! ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_La chica estaba levantada y le había dado con el libro en la cabeza al pelirrojo, que se rascaba la nuca con cara de dolor._

_- Nosotros nos vamos a comer, luego nos vemos.- Les dijo a la pareja._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Vamos Ronald!_

_- Vale, vale, lo he pillado…_

Ginny vio a su hermano y a Hermione alejarse en la lejanía y, aunque no alcanzara a escuchar lo que decían, podía ver cómo Hermione le reñía por lo que acababa de decir. En el fondo sintió algo de lástima por su hermano. Lástima que se fue enseguida al ver la cara enfadada que tenía ella misma. Nunca se había enfadado con Harry, no al menos delante de él. Y mucho menos se habían peleado. Verse a sí misma lanzarle esas miradas asesinas a Harry era de lo más raro.

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Sabes que no pienso como tu hermano._

_- ¿Entonces a que ha venido el comentario de Ron?_

_- Pues… no sé, puede que alguna vez le haya comentado algo sobre… bueno, que habías tenido unos cuantos novios, pero nada más._

_- ¿Unos cuantos novios?- Ginny se levantó y lo miró furiosa.- ¡Sólo dos novios! ¡Ni que me hubiese liado con medio Hogwarts!_

_- ¡Estás exagerando!- Dijo Harry levantándose y poniéndose a su altura.- ¡Sólo era un comentario!_

Ginny se levantó con ellos y se puso al lado de Harry, quien miraba la escena atento. No podía creer que estuviesen discutiendo de esa manera.

_- ¡Puede que para ti sí, pero no para mí! ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Harry? ¿Qué me quedase llorando por los rincones hasta que tu estúpida cabezota decidiera fijarse en mí?_

_- ¡Oye! Eso no es justo…- Ahora era Harry el que parecía también furioso._

_- Lo que no es justo es que me recrimines nada cuando a ti te hubiese encantado hacer lo mismo con Cho y vete tú a saber con cuantas otras más._

_- Sabes perfectamente que sólo me habéis gustado vosotras dos. ¡Y con Cho sólo me di un maldito beso!_

_- Me alegro mucho Harry, mira que bien, justo las chicas que te gustan están enamoradas de ti. ¡Algunos no tenemos esa suerte!_

_Ginny tenía la respiración agitada y la cara roja. Se separó de él y se sentó en una de las gruesas raíces del árbol, donde casi ya no quedaba sombra. Harry estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, con los brazos cruzados y la miraba puesta la hierba que pisaba lentamente con el pie derecho._

- Vaya…- Fue lo único que capaz de pronunciar Ginny al ver la discusión.

- Sí… tenemos un poquito de carácter los dos.

- Y que lo digas.

No comentó nada más, no sabía que decir ante esa escena.

_- No pienso esas cosas de ti… ¿lo sabes no?- Preguntó Harry con la voz más calmada y todavía aplastando la hierba con el pie._

_- Y yo no creo que tu cabezota sea estúpida.- Dijo Ginny también más calmada.- Sólo un poquito lenta…_

_Harry la miró y sonrió al ver que Ginny también lo hacía._

_- Lo siento._

_- Y yo…_

_Ginny se levantó y se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos._

A la otra Ginny le sorprendió la rapidez y normalidad con la que habían cambiado su tono de voz. Era como si no les importara pelear, como si fuese algo natural que no tenía importancia.

_- Es sólo que… no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera._

_- Nunca pensaría eso, y Ron tampoco, es sólo que nos importas._

_- Lo sé, pero… a veces no puedo evitar pensar que lo creéis de verdad. _

_- No pienso eso es sólo que… a veces, al recordar que estuviste con ellos antes que conmigo… bueno, me pongo celoso, igual que o hacía cuando te veía con Dean.- Confesó Harry._

_- Pero ahora estoy contigo, siempre he estado contigo aunque saliese con ellos…- Ginny le miraba tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Y después de todo, si salí con ellos fue en gran parte para olvidarte a ti._

_- No se lo digas a Ron o entonces creerá que es culpa mía.- Bromeó Harry.- Y no quiero darles a tus hermanos otra razón para querer matarme._

_- Idiota…- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa._

_- Lento, idiota… ¿algo más que me quieras decir?_

_- No, creo que no, por hoy te vale con eso._

_Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, le beso lentamente pero a la vez con fuerza en los labios._

_- Si me vas a besar así cada vez que discutamos creo que me enfadaré más seguido.- Sonrió Harry mientas la abrazaba por la cintura._

_- No tientes a la suerte Harry, o un día me perderás de verdad._

Ginny los vio besarse de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver la escena. Definitivamente, tener a Harry de novio iba a ser mucho mejor de lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Lo miró a él pero estaba incluso más serio que antes.

_- ¿Y si pasamos de la comida y nos quedamos aquí haciendo las paces?- Escucho decir a Harry antes de que volviera a besarla._

De pronto, sintió un nudo en el estómago y vértigo cuando cerró los ojos. Cuando quiso abrirlos de nuevo estaba en el suelo de la sala viendo a Harry sentarse en el sofá rojo que estaba al lado de ellos, con una expresión triste y deprimida en la cara. Y al verle así recordó las últimas palabras que su Yo del futuro había dicho: _"No tienes a la suerte Harry, o un día de estos me perderás."_ ¿Eso quería decir lo que ella creía? Se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

- Me ha gustado mucho el recuerdo, gracias.

- De nada.- Harry seguía sin mirarla.

- Harry… nosotros… Vamos a dejarlo ¿verdad?

- Sí…- Dijo tras un momento de silencio.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Si es por que saldré con Michael y Dean yo… puedo no hacerlo o… no sé… pero, no es necesario que…

- Sí lo es, es necesario.

- No te entiendo.

- Mira, de donde vengo Voldemort está cada día más fuerte y…

- ¿Tom va a volver?- Preguntó Ginny con la voz quebrada.

- Creo que es mejor que te calmes, porque hay muchas más cosa que debes saber…

* * *

Dumbledore daba vueltas en s despacho lentamente, con una mano en su regazo y la otra en su barbilla, mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de posibilidades y ninguna solución. Siempre se había asombrado de lo maravillosa que podía llegar a ser la magia, de sus misterios y de lo inexplicable de su existencia y sus acciones. Pero tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos la incertidumbre le estaba logrando sacar de quicio como pocas cosas. No saber qué diablos estaba pasando le inquietaba, y saber todos los sucesos que Harry les había contado, más. No podía creer que el mundo dentro de poco se fuese a volver tan loco, que otra vez la oscuridad fuese a devastarles como años atrás y que Harry fuese a ser el objetivo de toda aquella maldad.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio donde había un montón de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa y un montón de libros, los más viejos que había consultado nunca, abiertos y con las hojas marcadas por un motón de sitios. Había leído y releído todos los documentos que conocía sobre viajes en el tiempo y no había encontrado ni una sola explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se había estrujado la mente, la memoria y todos los rincones de su saber para buscar algo por donde comenzar a investigar. Pero nada.

Sólo tenía ese recuerdo que Harry Les había mostrado. Había visto lo que Harry recordaba y no había habido señales de conjuros, hechizos o maldiciones. No había señales de artes oscuras ni de magia de otro tipo. ¿Entonces cómo había logrado Harry aparecer tres años en el pasado?

_- ¿En qué pensabas justo antes de abrir los ojos y aparecer en este año?_- Le había preguntado a Harry después de que les enseñara su último recuerdo de 1997.

_- No estaba pensando en nadie, señor.  
__  
__- Es bueno saber que era en una persona en lo que estabas pensando…_

_- ¿Cómo sabe que…?_

_- No hace falta saber legeremancia para darse cuenta de que alguien tiene algo en la cabeza, que está pensando en tiempos mejores…_

_- Algo así…_

Podía ser… cabía la mínima posibilidad de que… Pero había tan pocas pruebas de aquello… Pero después de lo que le había dicho Harry eso tenía sentido…

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos lentamente. Esto iba a ser complicado…

* * *

Ginny le miraba con los ojos como platos y la cara más blanca de lo normal, haciendo que se acentuaran sus pequeñas pecas.

- No me lo puedo creer…

No le había contado todo con detalle como había hecho con Ron y Hermione, no quería abrumarla, pero sí le había dicho lo suficiente como para que supiera en qué situación se encontraban todos y por qué la había dejado.

- Se que es mucha información y te la iré explicando con más detenimiento poco a poco.

- Entonces… ¿No me vas a dejar porque ya no te guste?

- No…- Le sonrió Harry abrazándola y acercándola más a él.- Todo lo contrario. No quiero que te pase nada malo y la única manera de mantenerte a salvo es alejarte de mí.

- Supongo que lo entiendo, pero… ¡Que rabia!

- Lo sé.

- Por eso estabas así al vernos y no me has enseñado recuerdos de más adelante.

- Aunque ya no estemos juntos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo y vernos y recordar todo aquello… Supongo que se hecha mucho de menos.

- Sienta bien escucharte decir eso…

Harry le sonrió y agachó su cabeza para besarla. Ginny le abrazó más fuerte y él puso una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Entonces ella, como había hecho hacía un rato, se separó de él colorada se fue hasta donde estaba el pensadero, dejándole sentado y confundido en el sofá.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Antes has hecho lo mismo…

- ¿A mí? Nada…

- Ginny…- Se levantó y se puso en frente suya, mirándola fijamente.

- Es que… no quiero que pienses que soy una cría por esto o, bueno, en cierto modo sí, es que…

- No entiendo nada.

- Pues… que he visto como me besaste hace un rato, antes de que te detuviera.- Dijo Ginny recordando aquel beso apasionado donde Harry se había emocionado un poquito.- Y… también e visto cómo nos besamos en tus recuerdo, cómo te beso yo.

- Ya te he dicho que siento lo de antes, me dejé llevar.

- Lo sé, y no te digo nada por eso, es sólo que… yo no sé besar como lo hago en el recuerdo. Es más, me acabas de dar mi primer beso y… no quiero parecer una niña pequeña delante de ti…

- Ginny… ey, mírame.- Dijo abrazándola.- No tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras yo… sólo quiero estar contigo, de verdad. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verte me da igual lo que hagamos, en serio. Aremos lo que tú quieras…

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?

- En absoluto. Además, si te sirve de algo, cuando empezamos a salir yo me sentía igual, sólo había dado un beso desastroso y tú tenías mucha más experiencia que yo.

- Bueno… tampoco nos pasemos.- Dijo divertida.

- Ya te lo dije ayer. Me gustan todas las Ginnys, tanto la de aquí como la de más allá…

Se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, saboreando sus labios y deteniéndose en cada rincón de la boca de Harry. Estaba segura de que se iba a acostumbrar a besarlo…

* * *

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres cuando sus estómagos empezaron a rugir con fuerza. No se habían dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Habían entrado por la mañana y ya era media tarde y ellos estaban sin comer todavía. Harry le dio la mano mientras le sonreía cuando salieron de la sala y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo desierto.

Entonces le entró una duda. ¿Qué eran ellos? Harry le había contado todo pero en ningún momento le había dicho que desease ser su novio o algo parecido. La verdad es que de eso no habían hablado de nada. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que comportarse ahora con él delante de todo el mundo?

Estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando una voz detrás suya les sorprendió.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se giraron y los dos y vieron a Fred y George con los brazos cruzados mirándolos interrogativamente. Harry le soltó la mano de inmediato y se puso rojo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con nuestra hermanita, Harry?

Harry abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar enseguida.

- Esperamos explicaciones…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!! Sobre el recuerdo... h intentado mezclar todas vuestras sugerencias: por un lado que fuese uno de los momentode que Rowling describió en el libro (en este caso la hra junto al lago), que hubiese una pelea pa que se viese cómo eran ellos en todos los momentos y que apareciesen Ron y Hermione y saliesen momentos de ellos cuatro juntos... Bueno... No sé, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que os haya gustado, de verdad._

_En fin, espero impaciente vuestros comentarios, y ya por adelantado muchísimas gracias!!_

_Un besoooo!!_

_Iruna_


	13. Una realidad fuera de la sala

__

Hola a todos!

_Que bueno estar por aquí otra vez! Lo primero que todo, lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Este mes ha sido horrible con los exámenes finales de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Acabé el viernes y en cuanto he podido y he tenido tiempo he escrito para poder actualizar. Lo siento otra vez. Pero ya se sabe como son los estudios... Pero que gusto da volver a pasar por aquí! _

_No voy a decir nada mñas para dejaros leer. Sólo una cosa... ¡Me encantaron los niños que eligieron para el epílogooo! Menos Rose, no sé por que... pero todos geniales! monísimos! ^.^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: Una realidad fuera de la sala**

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se giró rápidamente y le pareció que el corazón dejaba de latirle cuando vio la figura de dos idénticos pelirrojos justo en frente de ellos, cruzados de brazos y con las cejas levantadas en una expresión que nunca les había visto, una expresión de desconcierto. Sintió el calor de la mano de Ginny junto a la suya y entonces fue consciente de la situación. La soltó más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch y dio un paso hacia la derecha, intentando alejarse de ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a Ron todo lo que iba a pasar con su hermana, también iba a tener que decírselo a Fred y George. Porque si bien en su sexto curso sólo tuvo que lidiar con él, en ese año, Ron no era el único Weasley que rondaba Hogwarts.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con nuestra hermanita, Harry?

Vio cómo los labios de George se movían, pero no escuchó qué decía. Su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de allí, había entrado en pánico. Le sudaban las manos y podía notar una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello. Era estúpido. Se había enfrentado a mortífagos y a Voldemort en más de una ocasión. ¡No podía ser que dos simples estudiantes de sexto año le intimidaran!

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y no podía articular palabra.

¿A quién quería engañar? No eran dos simples estudiantes de sexto año. Eran los hermanos de Ginny, dos Weasleys, los gemelos… ¡Fred y George! Los herederos de los merodeadores… Nadie le culparía por sentir temor en esa situación.

- Esperamos explicaciones…

Esta vez fue Fred el que habló y a quien sí escuchó perfectamente.

- Explicaciones… ¿de qué?- Dijo tontamente.

- ¿Acostumbras a ir de la mano con todas las chicas del castillo o nuestra hermana es una excepción?

- Pues… emm sí… quiero decir, no.

Se quedó callado unos segundos mientras su cabeza intentaba pensar lo más rápido posible cuál era la respuesta correcta para aquella pregunta. Un simple sí o un no podía significar demasiado.

- ¿Sí o no?- Preguntó George.

- ¿Queréis callaros y dejar de meteros donde no os llaman?- Les dijo Ginny al lado suya.- Esto no es asunto vuestro.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sí que hay un "asunto" entre vosotros dos?

- Yo… no he querido decir que… nosotros…

Ginny le miró pidiendo ayuda. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba haberle visto cuando tenía once años y pasó su primer verano en La Madriguera. Conocía a la Ginny del futuro, la que estaba muy segura de sí misma, y sabía que a ella le daba igual lo que la gente dijera o pensara de su vida, de su persona. Sobre todo sus hermanos, a quienes no dudaba en enfrentarse cuando se trataba de defender su independencia. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Ginny que tenía al lado en esos momentos. Le había contado momentos atrás toda su historia, se la había relatado e incluso mostrado. Sabían cuales eran sus sentimientos, pero en ningún momento habían formalizado nada. Y lo cierto era, que tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo. ¿Y sí Voldemort renacía de nuevo y se valía de ella para atraparlo? ¿Y si él se iba y volvía el Harry que no la quería? No podía hacer nada sin hablar rimero con ella.

- No es lo que pensáis, chicos.- Intentó explicarse.- No hay nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera íbamos agarrados de la mano, tenéis que haber visto mal.

- Claro que no hemos visto mal.- Se defendió Fred.

- Tú miopía no se pega.

- Hemos visto perfectamente.

- Os aseguro que esto no es lo que parece, de verdad.

Fred y George miraron a su hermana buscando una respuesta que corroborara las palabras del chico.

- Harry tiene razón.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Notó cómo los gemelos se miraban de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa que n indicaba anda bueno.

- Está bien, os creemos.- Dijo por fin George.

- Si decís que no pasa nada…

- Os creemos.

Harry les miró con las cejas alzadas. ¿Los gemelos Weasley dándose por vencidos tan pronto? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

- Después de todo.- Continuó Fred.

- ¿Nuestra hermana teniendo algo con Harry Potter?

- ¡Ni pensarlo!- Dijeron lo dos a la vez.

Esas palabras le descolocaron. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Por qué no iban a querer que Ginny tuviera algo con él? Sabía por Ron que, en su tiempo, Fred y George se habían acabado enterando de lo suyo con Ginny durante el último verano después de las clases, pero que después de la primera broma que hicieron al respecto, no volvieron a sacar el tema nunca. Pero siempre había pensado que se lo habían tomado bien… Quizá se equivocaba…

Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de los gemelos pegándole en la cabeza con sus bates de quidditch y sintió el mismo temor que había sentido meses atrás cuando su mente se debatía entre decirle a Ron lo que sentía por su hermana pequeña o continuar con todas las extremidades intactas.

- Sí… Ni pensarlo…- Susurró Ginny.

Aquellas palabras tristes le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio como Ginny le miraba una vez más y, dando media vuelta, se marchaba de allí con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos.

- ¿Hemos dicho algo malo?- Preguntó George.

- No te ofendas, Harry.- Continuó Fred poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzando a caminar junto a él en la misma dirección por donde acababa de irse Ginny.- Pero no queremos un montón de sobrinitos pelirrojos flacuchos y con gafitas correteando por La Madriguera.

- Además.- Siguió hablando George.- ¿Por qué iba a querer nuestra hermana estar con un chico que nunca le ha hecho caso?

Esas palabras le sacudieron la cabeza. ¿Por qué iba a querer Ginny estar con él? Se había pasado todo ese tiempo dando por hecho que si estaban o no juntos esa decisión dependía de él y ahora caía en la cuenta de que a lo mejor era Ginny la que no quería estar con él.

- Tú tienes que centrarte en chicas orientales, Harry.- Intentó aconsejarle Fred.- Haznos caso, ese es tu estilo.

- ¿Mi estilo?

- Eres bastante obvio en cuestiones de chicas, amigo.- Le informó George.

- Así que ya sabes: Orientales sí, pelirrojas…

- ¡Nunca!- Dijeron ambos con convicción.

- Pero…

Fred y George se miraron de reojo y, entre sonrisas cómplices, se alejaron de allí dejándole con la palabra en la boca y la mente aturdida, intentando averiguar si lo que acababa de suceder era bueno o malo, si había salido bien o mal de aquella conversación. ¿Acababan de insinuarle los gemelos que no se acercara a Ginny?

- ¡Potter!

Desde el otro lado del pasillo una persona se movía con paso decidido hacia él, esquivando a los pocos alumnos que pasaban por allí. Sabía que no era él realmente, que no era el verdadero, que sólo era un sucio impostor… pero aún así no podía evitar que la figura de Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody acercándose a él le impusiera respeto. Respeto que había aumentado tras su muerte.

- Em… ¿profesor?

- ¿Qué tal llevas las pruebas, muchacho?

El falso Moody le puso una mano sobre los hombros y sintió algo extraño en su interior. Saber quien era en realidad la persona que se escondía tras ese aspecto y todo lo que ello significaba le revolvía las tripas.

- ¿Prueba?

- Pues claro, ¡El Torneo, Potter! ¡El Torneo! ¿No estarás pensando en perder a propósito, verdad?

- No, no, por supuesto que no.

Por un momento se le había olvidado el Torneo de los 3 magos, sus pruebas y sus peligros. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus consecuencias, la muerte de Cedric, el retorno de Voldemort, su extraño viaje en el futuro… Tenía la cabeza en mil cosas a la vez que acabarían complicándose por momentos si no encontraba una respuesta y una solución a todas ellas… y entre todo esa maraña de asuntos pendientes, se le había pasado completamente por alto el Torneo. Y lo cierto era que, si no encontraba una solución pronto tendría que pasar por todo aquello de nuevo, y eso era algo de lo que intentaba evitar pensar lo más posible a cada momento.

- Más te vale. Puedes hacerlo, Potter, puedes ganar.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Por supuesto. Ya lo veras, chico… la sensación después de ganar será única…

- De eso no tengo la menor duda…

- En fin, Potter, tengo que irme. Si ocurre algo o necesitas ayuda con las pruebas… no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro…

- Adiós.

Le vio alejarse de allí pisando fuerte y apoyándose con el bastón en el suelo y tuvo que tranquilizarse unos segundos para contener las ganas de ir, hechizarlo e ir a buscar al verdadero Ojoloco encerrado en aquel viejo baúl. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido y comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios con su extraño viajecito en el tiempo.

Un sonido en sus tripas le hizo recordar la hora que era y el hambre que tenía. Con un poco de suerte encontraba en el comedor a Ginny y bien lejos a los gemelos.

* * *

- ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo malo?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Es Harry, piensa lo peor y acertarás.

Las palabras de Ron no le animaron nada. Llevaban sentados en aquella escalera de piedra ya un buen rato, esperando ver si a Harry se le ocurría pasar por allí. Desde luego, su amigo se podía haber tomado la molestia de dar alguna señal de vida, por muy pequeña que fuese. No podía desaparecer con Ginny durante tantas horas y esperar que Ron no se pusiera de los nervios. Sin mencionar que el pelirrojo todavía no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro entre su mejor amigo y su hermanita pequeña. Miró a Ron por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio mover la pierna frenéticamente, nervioso.

- Quiero dejar claro que sólo te hablo porque yo también estoy preocupada por Harry, sigo enfadada contigo.

Ron bufó ante el comentario de la chica y giró la cabeza para no mirarla.

- Es con mi hermana con quien se ha ido, no tienes por qué estar aquí si no quieres.

- También es mi amiga, por si no lo recuerdas.

Ron no dijo nada y continuó moviendo su pierna derecha nerviosamente mientras miraba de un lado al otro del pasillo entre suspiro y suspiro.

- ¡Ronald! Me estás poniendo nerviosa…

- ¿Se puede saber dónde están?- Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su amiga.

- Lo preguntaste hace cinco minutos y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: ¡No lo sé!- Le contestó Hermione haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

- Compréndeme, Hermione. Harry no puede venir un día, decir que viene del futuro y desaparecer casi todo el día con mi hermana y esperar que no me preocupe.

- Ronald Weasley preocupado por algo más que no sea quidittch o ranas de chocolate… quién lo diría…

- Muy graciosa.

Ron suspiró nervioso de nuevo y se levantó de un salto, quedando muy por encima de ella. Verle tan alto le hizo recordar en ese momento la imagen que había visto del Ron del futuro que había visto en el recuerdo, el que tenía dieciséis años, el que le había dejado con la boca abierta… ¿Podía ser verdad que Ron fuese a ponerse tan atractivo en tan poco tiempo? Sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas al percatarse de que estaba recordando los brazos y el cuerpo que se le veían a ese Ron con esa camiseta de verano en el recuerdo de Harry…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Las palabras de Ron borraron de su mente la imagen de su futuro amigo y al mirar al Ron de catorce años, sonrió. Podía ser que para muchas sólo fuese el tonto de Ronald Weasley, pero lo cierto era que para ella, ya desde entonces, era perfecto en esos momentos.

- Nada, sólo… pensaba.- Ron la miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando que continuara hablando.- Ya sabes, en nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

Ron pareció palidecer ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con "nosotros"? ¿No estaría insinuando nada de…?

- Sí, ya sabes, Harry, tú y yo… en el futuro.

- Oh…

Ron dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se sentó a su lado con el color de vuelta en la cara.

- Pensaba en el recuerdo que nos mostró Harry. Me parece increíble que vayamos a ser ellos.

- Sí, supongo…

- Me refiero a que ha sido increíble ver en lo que nos vamos a convertir, en quienes vamos a ser.

- Cuando estábamos en el recuerdo dijiste que yo no iba a cambiar tanto, en quien te fijaste fue en Harry, no en mí.

Ron la miró unos segundos y después apartó la mirada hacia el frente. No quería que ella notase que, en el fondo, y todavía no sabía por qué, le había molestado que su amiga, en quien notase el cambio y en quien e parara a observar, fuera en Harry y no en él. Porque por alguna extraña razón, se le habían revuelto las tripas al pensar que Hermione se fijaba en Harry de un modo más allá de la amistad.

- Yo no dije eso, sólo… Sí que vas a cambiar, Ron, créeme, no sabes cuanto.

Pudo notar cómo ella también miraba al frente, intentando evitar su mirada.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí…

Quizás Hermione si que se había fijado en él, quizás sí que había notado su cambio como él había notado el de ella. Pero no entendía por qué intentaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que se fijaba en él tanto como en Harry. ¿Quién entendía a las chicas? Es más, ¿quién entendía a Hermione?

- Pero bueno…- Dijo Hermione todavía con la vista puesta en el frente.- Que no se te olvide que todavía sigo enfadada contigo.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella para replicarle cuando notó cómo una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la boca de la chica.

- Y yo contigo.- Le dijo sonriendo él también.

Comprendió que tanto él como Hermione no podrían nunca dejar de discutir. Y ninguna pelea le hacía sufrir y disfrutar tanto a la vez como las que tenían ellos dos.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿con quién vas al baile?

- Pues yo… ¡Ginny!

Caminando hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha, apareció Ginny.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?- Preguntó Ron levantándose y olvidando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle a su amiga.

- ¿Y Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Oh… Harry está con Fred y George.

- ¿Fred y George?- Se extrañó Ron.

- Pero está bien, ¿no? Están pasando algunas cosas y no debería desaparecer así como así, sin avisar y sin…

- Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé…- Dijo Ginny cansadamente.

Se miraron las dos y en ese momento Hermione supo que con ese "lo sé", Ginny se refería a algo más, se refería a todo.

* * *

Ginny entraba en el cuarto de las chicas de tercer curso seguida de Hermione. Se habían mantenido en silencio todo el camino hasta la habitación de la pelirroja y Hermione acababa de pronunciar las primeras palabras. Una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Te lo ha contado todo verdad?

Ginny se sentó en su cama y esperó a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo al lado de ella.

- ¿Lo sabías?- Le devolvió la pregunta Ginny.- Todos estos días, cuando yo te decía que Harry estaba raro, que pasaba algo… ¿Tú lo sabías?

Hermione no respondió. Al igual que su pregunta, esta era otra de la que también se sabía la respuesta.

- Si no te lo dije fue porque era algo muy importante, algo que te lo tenía que decir él.

- Me quiere, Hermione. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Ginny le miró de un modo extraño y, si no fuese a su amiga pelirroja a la que miraba en esos momentos, juraría que por dentro, Ginny tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre pensó que si por alguna razón divina su amigo lograba abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Ginny era la chica perfecta para él, esta daría saltos de alegría como poco. En cambio, ahora que ese momento, aunque fuese de un modo un tanto extraño, había llegado, no era a la Ginny feliz y contenta a la que veía.

- Lo sé, él me lo dijo.

- ¿Te contó lo que va a pasar entre nosotros?

- Yo se lo pedí.- Dijo Hermione recordando la "charla de chicas" que había mantenido con su amigo hacía poco.- Se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño contigo y no quería que te hiciera daño. Así que se lo pregunté y él me… resumió vuestra historia.

- ¿Ron lo sabe?

- No, no tiene ni idea… Lleva todo el día preguntándome por qué demonios desaparecería Harry contigo durante tanto tiempo.

- Ni si quiera me he dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que hemos salido.

Hermione pudo distinguir como se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga al recordar cómo había pasado aquel día.

- ¿Salido? ¿Salido de dónde?- Preguntó extrañada.

- De la… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Oh! Sala de los menesteres.

- ¿La qué?

- ¿No la conocéis? Yo pensé que… siendo vosotros tres tan… bueno, tan vosotros, sabríais de Ron y tú también de eso.

- No tengo ni ida de lo que me estás hablando.

- Es una sala del séptimo piso.- Comenzó a explicarle Ginny.- Pasas tres veces por delante de una pared vacía pidiendo lo que quieres y aparece un puerta a una sala que… te proporciona eso que deseabas.

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo tanto tiempo vosotros dos solos en una sala como esa?

Hermione le miró sugestivamente y Ginny se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

- Me ha… mostrado algún recuerdo, de cuando estábamos juntos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… Él… va a ser maravilloso conmigo, Hermione, de verdad. Y no lo digo porque sea Harry.- Se defendió al ver la cara que empezaba a poner su amiga.- Ver cómo me va a tratar, cómo me va a besar, como… voy a formar parte de su vida…

- Ha estado bien, ¿no?

- Va a ser mucho mejor de lo que nunca he pensado.

- Entonces…- Hermione le tocó la mano para que le mirara a la cara.- Ginny. ¿Entonces por que no estás dando saltos de alegría? Harry te quiere.

- No me quiere a mí, quiere a la Ginny que voy a ser.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Cuando hemos salido de esa sala nos hemos juntado con Fred y George y… Harry y yo íbamos de la mano.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante aquello. Desde que se había enterado de la futura relación de Harry y Ginny y de lo que este sentía por ella había estado pensando en cómo iba a ser la reacción de Ron. En si se lo tomaría bien, mal… En los celos que le había contado Harry que tenía el Ron del futuro para con ellos. Pero en ningún momento se acordó de los otros hermanos mayores que tenía Ginny en Hogwarts. Hermanos que si se enteraban exigirían una explicación y a los que habría que contarles todo el asunto del extraño viaje en el tiempo, cosa muy peligrosa. Hermanos a los que no les sentaría muy bien, no sólo que su hermanita tuviese su primer novio, sino que además este tenía ya diecisiete años. En ese momento la reacción de Ron dejó de preocuparle.

- No me puedo creer que os hayan descubierto tan pronto.

- ¿Descubrirnos?- Ginny se levantó e hizo esa pregunta en un tono tan alto e indignado que Hermione pensó que se había enfadado con ella.- ¡¿Qué van a descubrir Hermione si no hay nada que descubrir?

- Pues… Harry, tú… ¿No acabas de decirme que te ha contado toda vuestra historia?

- Harry lo ha negado todo.- Dijo desplomándose de nuevo sobre la cama.- Él… simplemente ha hecho como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si… como si no pasara nada.

- Pero…

- Harry no me quiere a mí, quiere a la Ginny que seré. Por eso no quiere estar conmigo…

- No creo que… ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Por qué si no no me pediría que fuésemos algo más? ¿Por qué negarlo delante de Fred y George?- Comenzó a preguntar Ginny cada vez más dolida.- ¿Por qué hacer como si esas horas dentro de aquella habitación nunca hubiesen pasado?

- Quizás quiere salir con vida de este castillo…- Bromeó Hermione, pero Ginny seguía serie.- Vamos Ginny, ¡Son Fred y George! ¿Sabes como se burlarían del pobre Harry?

- Claro, puede tener la madurez de un chico de diecisiete años cuando se trata de besarme y ponerse calentón, pero cuando se trata de enfrentarse a dos hermanos mayores… Al chico le entra la vergüenza.

- Espera, espera… ¿Entonces… te ha besado?

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaba esperando ese momento desde que habían entrado al cuarto de su amiga. Y después de saber que habían estado tanto tiempo solos en una sala sólo para ellos no tenía la menor duda de que pasaba algo. Pero escuchárselo decir a Ginny de sus propios labios… Eso era otra cosa.

- Bueno… sí.- Admitió Ginny sin poder evitar sonreír cuando lo contaba.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cuándo?

- Esta mañana, bajo la nieve. Y… más tarde, en la sala y… más tarde otra vez…

- Pero… ¡Dime más!- Preguntaba Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Decía tontamente Ginny a quien ahora no se le iba la sonrisa de la cara al recordar la sensación de tener los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.- Ha sido… diferente a como te lo imaginas, no sé. Harry estaba tan… seguro.

- Él ya te ha besado antes, supongo que es por eso.

- A eso me refiero. Él me besa como lo hará en el futuro, me trata como lo hará en el fututo… Pero yo todavía no he estado allí, yo no sé cómo es esa Ginny que le enamoró. Por eso no quiere tener nada conmigo, él sólo… Se conforma con lo más aproximado que tiene a lo que quiere.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar los temores de su amiga. Lo cierto es que se veía como una niña pequeña a la que se le acababa de perder su osito de peluche favorito. Parecía increíble como tan solo unos días atrás intentaba averiguar cómo decirle a su amiga lo más sensiblemente posible que se olvidara de Harry porque no era correspondida y ahora sabía que lo que había entre ellos do era algo más fuerte de lo que nunca se había imaginado, ni incluso la propia Ginny.

- No sé qué ha pasado en esa sala ni cómo ha reaccionado Harry al ver a tus hermanos, pero si se algo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Ginny casi susurrando.

- Que cuando Harry llegó a este tiempo, lo único que le hizo quedarse paralizado fue verte a ti, que cuando te veía hablando con Michael Corner quería partirle la cara porque estaba celoso, que cuando me hablaba de ti y de lo que significaría perderte ahora otra vez se le quebraba la voz…- Ginny comenzó a sonreír con cada palabra que Hermione le decía.- Que se le cae la baba al hablar de Ginny Weasley… Y eso, sólo se hace cuando quieres a una persona, no sólo cuando sientes algo fuerte por un recuerdo.

Ginny terminó de ensanchar su sonrisa y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Y ahora,- Continuó Hermione entre risas.- Cuéntame detalladamente cómo se porta mi amigo Harry en la intimidad.

* * *

Él no era un exagerado ni un hermano sobre protector como había dicho Hermione. Nada que ver. Pero Ginny era su hermana pequeña, era la responsabilidad de todo Weasley que estuviese en el colegio, como les recordaba siempre Bill. Había que cuidarla. Por eso, cuando desaparecía casi todo el día junto a su amigo, el cual acaba de dar un extraño paseo por el tiempo hacía poquísimo y quien sería el blanco del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no estaba precisamente tranquilo. ¿Y si les hubiese pasado algo? ¿Dónde tenía Harry la cabeza? Y, sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo Harry pasaba tiempo con Ginny? Eso de que en el futuro fuesen a ser amigos iba a ser muy raro…

- ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, tío?- Preguntó levantándose de un salto de aquellas escaleras de piedra en las que había pasado más tiempo ese día que en todo lo que llevaba en el colegio.

- Estaba en… ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- Ginny…- Dijo Ron cansadamente.- Se ha ido hacia la sala común con Hermione. ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido todo el día? ¡No podéis desaparecer sin decir nada! Hermione y yo estábamos preocupados.

- Lo sé, puedo imaginármelo… y lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando.

- ¿Haciendo qué si se puede saber? Y… ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiguito de mi hermana?

- Ya te dije que en el futuro seremos amigos.- intentó excusarse Harry.- Necesitaba hablar con alguien y acabé contándole todo. Se nos pasó el tiempo, lo siento.

- ¿Todo… todo?- Se extrañó Ron.- ¿Por qué?

- La verdad es que deberíamos hablar Ron… sobre ti, sobre mí… sobre chicas.

Se sintió tremendamente estúpido al pronunciar esas palabras. Con el Ron del futuro había sido mucho más fácil llegado el momento. Sólo tuvo que besar a Ginny delante de cincuenta personas en medio de la sala común después de ganar la copa de quidittch. Qué pena que no hubiese torneo ese año, todo sería cuestión de repetir… ¡Él nunca había hablando de cosas así con Ron! Se sentía incómodo incluso al pensarlas delante de él… Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

- ¿De chicas?- Ron puso una cara tan extraña que Harry entendió que su amigo se estaba poniendo tan incómodo como él.- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?

- Bueno… Digamos que no quiero cometer los mismo errores del pasado, y si algo como este… "tema" puede ahorrarnos un par de quebraderos de cabeza… mejor.

- ¿Tan mal se te van a dar las tías en el futuro, amigo?- Rió Ron.

- No peor que a ti.- Dijo Harry borrando la sonrisa de la cara del pelirrojo.

- Vamos a ser unos zoquetes, captado.

- Zoquetes no… quizás algo lentos.

- Ginny y Hermione también me dicen lo mismo: que soy lento. ¡Y todo porque hice un estúpido comentario sobre que Hermione era una chica!- Se frustró Ron.- ¡Ya sé que lo es! Es sólo que… ¡Es Hermione! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

- No… te entiendo, a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Admitió Harry recordando que después de aquel baile comenzó a ver de un modo distinto a Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué se enfada conmigo y contigo no?- Harry se quedó callado sin saber qué responder. Sabía cuál era la respuesta pero no se sentía capaz de meterse en ese tema.- Dime, ¿Por qué conmigo sí y contigo no?

Miró a la cara confusa y algo torturada de su amigo. En cierto modo le hacia gracia cómo sus amigos habían podido ser tan ciegos durante tanto tiempo. Pero él no era el más indicado para hablar de ceguera sentimental… Quizás si intentaba arreglar un poco las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos no tendría que soportar futuras peleas ni novias pesadas. Después de todo, si Dumbledore creía que podía ser una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas respecto a Voldemort y él mismo se había aprovechado de esa citación para estar con Ginny… ¿por qué no echar un cable a sus mejores amigos? Suspiró temiendo en las posibles consecuencias que vendrían por lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo tendría que dejar su confesión amorosa para un poco más adelante.

- Ron.- Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado en uno de los escalones en ese pasillo desierto.- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana en el desayuno? Que pensaras en Hermione y en vuestras peleas…

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Preguntó aún confundido.

- Que Hermione es nuestra mejor amiga, los dos la queremos mucho pero… pero tú la ves de un modo muy diferente a como yo lo hago.

- ¿Por…por qué dices eso?

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a frotarse las manos. Estaba claro que su amigo empezaba a intuir por donde iban los tiros y no se sentía nada cómodo ni seguro.

- Tú la miras diferente, o al menos lo harás.- Continuó Harry.- Y cuando la veas en el Baile de Navidad guapísima como nunca antes y del brazo de otro tío… créeme cuando te digo que se te retorcerán las tripas y no lo pasarás nada bien.

- Tú… Sabes con quien va a ir ¿no?- Harry asintió.- ¿Y me lo dirías?

- ¿Eso cambiaría algo?

- ¡Sí! No… ¡No sé! Yo… Todo esto es nuevo… ¡Es Hermione!- Harry sonrió al ver así a su amigo.- ¿Con quien va?

- Con…- Dudó un momento en si debía decirlo o no, pero ya que se había metido en aquello mejor sería continuar y aceptar las consecuencias.- Con Viktor Krum.

A Ron se le abrieron tanto los ojos que por unos segundos pensó que se le iban a salir. Se quedó callado, pálido y sin pestañear. Sinceramente esperaba otra reacción por parte de su amigo al revelarle aquella información. Algo más parecido a lo que vivió en su baile. Pero, en cambio, Ron se había quedado paralizado, mirando al frente y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Pero si Krum es… y Hermione… ella nunca… ¡Viktor Krum!- Dijo unos segundos más tarde, reaccionando.

- No nos dijo nada para que no nos burlásemos de ella.

- Pero…- Notaba como el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético.- Ella… ¿está enamorada de él?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero no lo creo, lo suyo no fue para más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que había alguien más.

Ron giró la cabeza rápidamente, ansioso y sorprendido por saber de quién hablaba esta vez su amigo. Peor en cuanto vio la mirada que le echaba Harry prefirió callarse. Empezaba a comprender por donde iba su amigo, que era todo aquello que le quería decir y lo cierto era que no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a eso todavía. Sabía que sentía algo raro por ella que no llegaba a comprender, que había algo que se le escapaba… pero escucharlo de boca de Harry, afirmándolo con todas las letras… Todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

Se quedaron callados sin decir nada, uno al lado del otro, mirando al frente y compartiendo el silencio.

- Pues "Vicky" no es tan buen jugador después de todo…- Dijo Ron con tono burlón.- Siempre lo pensé.

Harry rió. Ron nunca cambiaba pasase l oque pasase en el tiempo que fuera.

* * *

- Di la verdad, ¡te encantó saber esa parte!- Decía Hermione entre risas.

- Puede…

Ginny intentaba sonar casual, pero con su amiga no lo conseguía. Su sonrisa tonta y sus ojos chispeantes la delataban. En cuanto se deshizo de los temores que le habían entrado después de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, había comenzado a disfrutar de aquel momento y de todo lo que le había ocurrido aquel día como siempre había soñado.

- ¿Puede?- Continuaba riendo Hermione tumbada en la cama de Ginny junto a ella.- ¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado ni un poquito saber que Harry te va a besar delante de todo Gryffindor?

- He de admitir que eso me hizo bastante ilusión… pero, la verdad, me gustó más besarle en este tiempo.- Sonrió pícaramente Ginny.

- Serás… Y tú que parecías tan modosita…

- ¿Yo? Pues cierto pajarito me ha contado algunas cosas que van a pasar con cierto búlgaro famoso.

- ¿Qué?

La sonrisa se fue del rostro de Hermione. Se incorporó en la cama y le miró seria.

- Harry no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad?

- ¡Habla!- Pidió ansiosa Hermione.

- Bueno bueno… Digamos que la que va a dar su primer beso antes que ninguno de nosotros eres tú y con… un famoso jugador de quiddith nada menos.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

Ginny no supo interpretar si la cara de Hermione era de alegría, sorpresa, pánico, confusión, desilusión… Pero entonces comenzó a preocuparle más el hecho de haber contado algo del futuro sin el permiso de Harry.

- Sí… lo siento, no deberías haberte dicho nada.

- No pasa nada, es solo que… no me lo esperaba, nada más.- Dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.- Supongo que en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza que fuese a pasar nada serio con Viktor… me ha descolocado, eso es todo…

- Tranquila Hermione, no es nada… No es como si te hubiese dicho lo de Ron y Lavender.

Vio girar a Hermione tan rápido que casi ella misma se marea. Su amiga le miraba a los ojos, expectante por una explicación, con dolor y confusión en los ojos y esperando no haber escuchado bien. De dio cuenta entonces de lo que acababa de decir y se llevó las manos a la boca. Si antes no había metido zapata lo estaba haciendo ahora. Al final, de un modo u otro, lo que le había contado Harry que pasaría en el futuro se estaba volviendo a repetir… Ella y su enorme boca que le jugaba malas pasadas cuando estaba furiosa o emocionada. Tenía que empezara controlar eso.

* * *

La noche era fría. El cielo estaba tremendamente despejado para esas alturas del año. No corría ni un poco de viento, lo que hacía que las hojas de los árboles, tremendamente calmadas, inquietaras bastante a los pocos aventureros que se atrevían a caminar fuera del castillo en un día tan frío como ese. No había ni rastro de los rallos del sol y una gran luna blanca que comenzaba a situarse en lo alto del cielo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Sólo se escuchaban unos pequeños pasos, pisadas en la nieve que destrozaban un poquito aquella imagen blanca del castillo de Hogwarts en diciembre.

- Buenas noches, Firenze.

- Profesor…

- Mucha calma se respira esta noche, ¿no crees?

- Sin duda, algo está apunto de suceder. Lo dicen las estrellas…

- Hablando de estrellas, mi querido amigo… ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre aquel asunto que te comenté?

El centauro miró al anciano y después, alzando la vista al cielo y observando las brillantes estrellas que tenían encima de sus cabezas y podía ver entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, suspiró.

- Podría ser posible, profesor Dumbledore. Inusual, pero podría ser posible…

* * *

_Está recién escrito y sin revisar porque lo quería subir cuanto antes. Espero que os haya gustado, pero estaba un poco sin inspiración despues de este mes tan duro y de la falta de práctica._

_Para los que quieran saber más, en el próximo capítulo..._

_- Aparece Snape_

_- Lavender sufrirá un pequeño accidente sin importancia_

_- Ron se enterará de lo de Harry y Ginny_

_- y comenzarán a saber las ultimas explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió en 6º_

_En fin, os lo digo porque después de tanto tiempó sin actualizar nmereceis información jeje Lo siento de nuevo!_

_Iruna_


	14. Palabras de un fantasma

_HOLA A TODOS!_

_Muchísimas gracias pos lo reviews! Parece mentira que esta historia sólo fuese a tener unos 4 o 5 capítulos y lo larga que la estoy haciendo... Espero que os guste eso!_

_Antes que nada, el capítulo iba a tener muchas más cosas, pero si no me iba a salir muy largo y no lo terminaría de escribir hasta la semana que viene, y me he prometido a mí misma intentar actualizar cada semana, así que aquí está el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: Palabras de un fantasma**

El sonido de los cubiertos rozando los platos, acompañado de los murmullos y alguna que otra risa de los muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatom y Durmstrang, formaba una música de fondo que rompía el silencio de aquella cena. Todo era alboroto y jaleo en todo el Gran Comedor, excepto en un punto de la mesa de Gryffindor donde tres alumnos comían en el silencio más absoluto que recordaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ron devoraba como de costumbre la comida a una velocidad impresionante todo lo que pasaba por su plato, pero sin embargo parecía no disfrutarlo como siempre. Lo entendía. Se acababa de enterar de lo que pasaba con entre Hermione y Krum y, sobre todo, había tenido que admitirse a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Hermione era algo más que una simple amistad. Lo bueno, al menos, era que en este tiempo Hermione y Krum todavía no se habían besado.

Y por otro lado, justo en frente de ellos dos, estaba Hermione, que removía distraídamente su puré de patatas con el tenedor sin probar casi bocado. Con ella sí que estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía pasar. Sólo sabía que se había ido con Ginny a la habitación de las chicas y que a la hora de cenar habían bajado las dos con cara de muy pocos amigos. ¿Se podía saber qué les había pasado?

Levantó la vista y, un poco alejada de ellos, unos cinco asientos más a la izquierda de Hermione, estaba Ginny. Atrás había quedado la chica alegre, sonriente y emocionada que había estado con él en la Sala de los Menesteres. Apoyada en una de sus manos y con la mirada perdida en su plato, jugaba con la comida distraídamente igual que su amiga. No entendía que podía haber pasado. Parecía tan feliz hacía unas pocas horas… todo fue salir del aquella sala y fastidiarse. Con la de cantidad de personas que había en ese castillo y justo tuvieron que ser los gemelos los que les vieran caminar de la mano. ¿Estaría disgustada por eso? Quizás como les vieron los sus hermanos… Suspiró abatido. Hasta que no hablase con ella no iba a saberlo.

¡Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer! Ron y los gemelos todavía no lo sabían, era peligroso que se enteraran todos en el castillo y tenía pendiente todavía una larga conversación con Dumbledore sobre futuros sucesos. Sucesos que se le iban a hacer muy difíciles de explicar teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos era la muerte de su director. No sabía si era el momento más indicado para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Ginny Levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. A diferencia de lo que hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, Ginny ni se inmuto. No se sonrojaron sus mejillas ni metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Le miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes y tras unos segundos le sonrió de tal modo que solamente él se diera cuenta y, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos, comenzó a cenar. Había sido un momento íntimo, una mirada que sólo ellos entendían, un gesto sólo de ellos dos y para ellos dos. Sonrió volviéndose a sentir igual que hacía meses, cuando el peso del mundo mágico todavía no había caído sobre sus hombros.

Entonces se sintió observado, sintió como un par de ojos le miraban. Pero no eran un par, eran dos. Frente a Ginny, los gemelos Weasley, con idénticas sonrisas traviesas y miradas sugerentes y, al mismo tiempo amenazantes, le miraban con las cejas levantadas, expectantes. Estaba claro que esos segundos en los que había estado mirando a Ginny habían sido más de los que creía y quizás ese momento había sido compartido por dos pelirrojos más.

Sonrió torpemente y carraspeó nervioso mientras alejaba la mirada de ellos. Si algún día lograba acabar con ese viaje en el tiempo, con esa estúpida misión y con Voldemort, no quería ni imaginarse cómo iban a ser las cenas familiares en casa de los Weasley.

- Harry, Snape no está.- Le informó Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Snape…

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores con la cabeza todavía un poco aturdida por las imágenes de seis Weasleys rodeándole dispuestos a tener con él algo más que unas simples palabras. Era cierto, Snape no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé…- Dijo pensativo.- Quiero decir que en... mi tiempo.- Dijo casi inaudibles las últimas palabras.- No recuerdo que Snape se fuera a ningún lado, en esa época siempre estuvo en el castillo.

- Supongo que es consecuencia de que todos nosotros nos hemos comportado de un modo distinto, hay cosas que se están realizando de un modo diferente.- Comentó Hermione.

- Sí… Supongo…

Harry frunció el ceño preocupado. Para el Dumbledore de ese tiempo Snape todavía seguía siendo un fiel apoyo e infiltrado en los mortífagos de Voldemort. Si Dumbledore había confiado en él y le había contado algo, podía ser fatal. La información de los sucesos futuros estarían en manos de, no sólo un mortífago, sino uno de los hombres de más confianza del propio Voldemort, el que mató al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó Ron.

- En… que creo que deberíamos tener cuanto antes una charla con Dumbledore sobre lo que os queda por saber. Deberíais enteraros de algunas cosas lo antes posible.

- Y sin embargo yo desearía no haberme enterado de algunas otras.- Dijo Hermione mirando con reproche a Ron.

- Lo mismo digo…- Le respondió este.

Entendía el comentario de Ron, pero el de Hermione le había dejado descolocado. ¿Acaso se le había escapado alguna cosa del futuro para que Hermione estuviera enfadada con su amigo?

- Hola chicos.

Ron y él giraron las cabezas y justo detrás de ellos estaban Fred y George sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja. Estaba claro que con los gemelos, cuanto menos querías verlos más te juntabas con ellos.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de cenar?

- Ahora mismo, y nos vamos de aquí…- Dijo Fred.

- Nuestras parejas de baile nos esperan.- Dijo George con voz juguetona.

- ¿Para qué?

- De verdad, hermanito… tienes tanto que aprender de la vida…- Dijo Fred revolviéndole el pelo como a un niño pequeño.

- Aunque hemos oído por ahí que Harry y tú ya tenéis pareja.

- Sí.- Dijo Ron un poco avergonzado por los comentarios de sus hermanos.- ¿Venís a reíros de nosotros?

- No.- Dijo George muy serio.- Eso lo haremos más tarde.- Rió.

- Sólo hemos venido a saber a qué pobre…

- …desesperada…

- …extraña…

- …y desequilibrada mental…

- … has convencido para que sea tu pareja.

Hermione desvió la mirada antes aquellas palabras y continuó comiendo su cena como si aquella conversación no fuese con ella.

- ¿Qué os importa a vosotros dos?- Se molestó Ron.

- Venga hermanito, sólo queremos saber si vas a ir con la indicada.- Dijo Fred

- ¿Indicada?

- Sí, ya sabes… debes dejar en buen lugar el nombre de la familia Weasley.- Le explico George.

- Debes evitar ir con alguien que sepas que en cuanto estés allí, se va a buscar otra pareja de baile.- Continuó Fred.

- También chicas a las que se les note mucho que van contigo porque no tienen otra opción…

- O las que van contigo sólo para poder dar celos a otro…

- Chicas poco convenientes.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿De verdad estáis diciendo todo esto? Sois increíbles…- Dijo Hermione alucinando de las palabras que escuchaba.

- Luego están las chicas prohibidas.- Continuó Fred haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Hermione.

Ron les miraban perplejo mientras Hermione bufaba ante esa conversación. Harry sonrió ante aquello y continuó cenando mientras escuchaba a los gemelos.

- Ya sabéis.- Continuó explicando George.- Las feas, las que tienen problemas gástricos, las desesperadas de última hora, las antisociales, las exnovias de los compañeros de cuarto, las hermanas de los amigos…

Harry sintió cuatro ojos clavándole la mirada en la nuca y se atragantó al escuchar esas últimas palabras pronunciadas con más hincapié. A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada que ahogó tras su zumo de calabaza. Esa conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante ahora también para ella.

- Esas que acabo de decir…- Continuó George.

- ¡Prohibidas!- Dijeron los dos a la vez dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Harry.

Este no sabía si era por haberse atragantado o porque ya estaba siendo exagerado, pero sentía aquellas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de los gemelos demasiado fuertes para ser una simple ayuda a su atragantamiento.

- Dejar el nombre de la familia Weasley en buen lugar…- Murmuró malhumorado Ron.- ¿Por qué no vais a decirle todas estas tonterías a Ginny y a mí me dejáis en paz?

- Ginny es la más lista de nosotros, sabe a qué chicos no acercarse…- Comentó Fred con la mano todavía poyada en los hombros de Harry, este sentía que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño.

- Además, va con Neville, no tenemos nada que temer de él excepto que tengan que amputarle los pies a nuestra pobre hermanita.- Dijo George.

- En fin, chicos, unas lindas señoritas nos esperan.- Comenzó a despedirse Fred.

- ¿Un caramelo?

Fred extendió una mano que contenían algunos caramelos de de diferentes colores y tamaños. Ron cogió un par de ellos y, cuando se los iba a meter a la boca, miró a sus amigos con precaución.

- No serán otro experimento de esos vuestro… ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ron temeroso.

- ¿Tan poco te fías de nosotros?

Ron no dijo nada, pero su cara hablaba por sí sola. Nadie en su sano juicio se fiaría a la ligera de Fred y George Weasley y menos teniendo en cuenta los experimentos que últimamentehacían con cosas cotidiandas como galletas o caramelos.

- Nos vamos

- Pasarlo bien.

Vieron alejarse a los gemelos, caminando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor donde los esperaban sus respectivas parejas para el baile.

- Esos dos son increíbles…- Comentó Hermione.

- Sí… ¿Se puede saber a qué venía todo eso?- Preguntó Ron todavía un poco desconcertado por los recientes comentarios de sus hermanos.

- No lo sé… ¿Tú qué crees, Harry?

Hermione miró a su amigo sugerentemente y con una sonrisita torcida que le hacía saber que su amiga se lo pasaba muy bien si se trataba de temas de amor referidos a él y a Ginny. Parecía que el humor le había cambiado en unos solos segundos.

- ¿Yo? Nada… no… ¿Quién sabes? Son los gemelos…

- ¡Hola chicos!

Otra vez detrás de Ron y Hermione dos voces llamaron su atención, pero esta vez no se trataba de ningún pelirrojo que tuviese nada que ver con la familia Weasley. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown estaban de pie detrás de ellos, agarradas del brazo y con esas sonrisas tan características de ellas que les hacía parecer que ellas sabían algo más que nadie más sabía.

- Hola Harry.- Le saludó Parvati algo sonrojada.- Ya tengo vestido para el baile, ¿ya has comprado tu túnica de gala?

- Em…

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, suponía que sí, pero se acordaba en absoluto en que momento en su cuarto año había conseguido lo necesario para ir al baile de Navidad. Miró a Ron y Herione de reojo, pidiendo ayuda.

- Sí, ya tiene todo listo.- Dijo Hermione rápidamente.- ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Listo, todo listo.

- ¡Estupendo, entonces!- Dijo entusiasmada.- Por cierto, Ron, espero que tú también tengas todo listo, mi hermana se llevaría un disgusto si…

Harry volvió a mirar a su plato intentando desconectar de las palabras que Parvati Patil decía. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar del baile de Navidad, y menos si tenía que escuchar esas palabras de boca de ellas. Miró a Hermione y vio como, de nuevo, en unos segundos, su humor había cambiado y había vuelto a tener cara de pocos amigos. Apretaba el tenedor con la mano y juraría que si todo el Gran Comedor se quedase en silencio, podría escuchar rechinar los dientes de su amiga. La observó unos segundos, extrañado pero la respuesta a la actitud de Hermione llegó a sus oídos al escuchar aquella voz.

- ¡El baile va a ser estupendo! Me muero de ganas de que llegue aquel día.

La voz de Lavender Brown hizo que las piezas del puzzle encajaran dentro de su cabeza. Comenzaba a entender los motivos por los que su amiga podía estar de ese humor y por los que había hecho aquel comentario sobre no querer saber algunas cosas del futuro. Lo que no entendía del todo era cómo su amiga se había enterado de lo que iba a suceder entre Ron y Lavender… Una cabellera pelirroja se movió en la distancia y suspiró al ver a Ginny. Sólo podía haber sido ella.

- ¿Con quién irás al baile, Lavender?- Preguntó Hermione intentado soñar cordial y sin conseguirlo.

- Con Seamus Finnigan.

- ¿De verdad? No sé… Puede que te vayan más los pelirrojos, ¿no crees? Alguien más como… Ron.

Ron la miró extrañado, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decir. ¿A qué venía eso? Lavender soltó una pequeña risita, como si lo que acababa de decir Hermione fuera una broma graciosa.

Lavender iba a abrir la boca para contestar a Hermione pero en ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall detrás de ella.

- Señor Potter…- Saludó haciéndose paso entre las dos chicas y colocándose delante de él.- Esta mañana llegó el correo pero usted ya se había ido y por alguna extraña razón a desaparecido durante todo el día…

Notó los ojos de de su profesora de transformaciones mirándole acusadoramente, evidentemente pidiendo una explicación, pero al ver que lo único que conseguía por parte de su alumno era un silencio absoluto, desistió.

- Aquí tienes, Potter. Esto ha llegado esta mañana para ti.

Alargó la mano y cogió aquel papel que McGonagall le entregaba. Pudo escuchar perfectamente a su corazón dar un latido más fuerte de lo normal y comenzar a acelerar el ritmo cuando leyó "Harry Potter" en aquel sobre. Conocía aquella letra, sabía de quien era. Recordó entonces que unos días atrás él mismo había escrito una carta. Una carta que ahora tenía respuesta. Una carta de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de amigos?- Preguntó la profesora.- ¡Todo el mundo a su asiento! Esto es el comedor, no la sala común.

Ni siquiera pudo ver alejarse a McGonagall. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ese trozo de papel que tenía en las manos.

- Yo…

Ron y Hemione le miraban atentos, Sabían qué ocurrían y querían darle su tiempo.

- Cre que… yo…

Se levantó torpemente del banco, les miró por última vez y salió de allí con las manos apretando fuertemente aquella carta. Tenía que salir de allí.

* * *

De pronto, parecía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la puesta de sol, o quizás fuera él el que acababa de darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Cientos de estrellas velaban en el cielo por él y por los demás seres que estaban allí abajo. Sin duda, el lugar perfecto para ver aquellas pequeñas lucecitas que parecían estar dibujadas en lo alto. No creía que ese fuese el sitio más indicado para pensar el tiempo, pensar y leer, al menos para él. El lugar donde había visto morir a su último ser amado que le arrebataron. Pero por alguna extraña razón, algo le había llevado hasta la torre de astronomía para poder leer con paz la carta de Sirius.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que vio caer a Dumbledore desde allí y lo cierto era que, de alguna extraña manera, todavía no había pasado.

Miró el papel arrugado que tenía entre las manos y después al cielo otra vez. La última vez que había mirado las estrellas estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada de la tienda, buscando el nombre de Ginny en el mapa del merodeador y pronto estaba allí. Una de las estrellas pareció parpadear durante una milésima de segundo y brillar con más fuerza. Tonterías, pensó. Sólo son estrellas…

Pero nunca hay que subestimar el poder de los astros…

Sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. El mismo cielo que vio cuando todavía tenía diecisiete años y a la vez uno tan distinto… Un mundo distinto.

Apretó la mano que aún sujetaba aquel pedazo de pergamino y lo abrió, volviendo a leerlo de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Sé que tu fuerte no son las palabras y tu mayor virtud no es saber mostrar tus sentimientos. Me alegra saber que me hechas de menos, que te hago falta tanto como tú me la haces a mí, pero también sé que algo ocurre pues, para bien o para mal, eres igual que mi amigo Cornamenta, y a él lo conocía como si fuera mi otra mitad. Por eso sé, que tus palabras tienen un motivo que desconozco. Todo esto debe estar siendo agotador, pero debes recordar que no estás solo. Igual que tu padre, tienes dos amigos que darían todo por ti y en quienes debes confiar hasta el final, pase lo que pase._

_Yo me encuentro bien, en un lugar que… supongo, te gustaría. Donde las heridas poco a poco sanan y, aunque parezca mentira, encuentro algo de paz._

_Espero con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a reunir. Sé que eso será dentro de mucho y me alegro, porque significará que estás a salvo y que tu única preocupación son las acusaciones y los fantasmas del pasado, nada más._

_Nos volveremos ver, tenlo presente._

_Canuto_

Pasó el pulgar con suavidad por la última palabra, por el apodo de su padrino. Parecía mentira que aquellas palabras fueran de él. Hacía tanto tiempo que había aceptado que nunca más lo vería ni hablaría con Sirius que leer aquellas líneas dirigidas a él hicieron que se le encogiera el corazón. Una ráfaga de aire le sacudió en la cara haciendo que se diera cuenta del frío que hacía en aquella terraza e la torre al aire libre. Sintió algo ligeramente salado en sus labios y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que una pequeña lágrima había viajado desde su ojo derecho hasta su labio.

"_Esto es una estupidez",_ se decía una y otra vez, recordándose a sí mismo que hacía mucho que debía superado todo aquello.

Resopló y apoyó sus manos en la barandilla, agachando la cabeza. No supo cuándo ni cómo cerró los ojos. Cada vez hacía más frío y podía notar son verse cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Pero no le importaba. Sólo un sonido logró sacarle de aquella ensoñación en la que estaba. El único sonido por el que había merecido la pena volver hasta aquel tiempo vivir aquellos días tan extraños.

- Harry…

La voz de Ginny llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no se dio la vuelta. Todavía necesitaba unos segundo más en soledad.

- Te vi marchar del comedor con una cara muy rara.- Escuchó como su voz más cerca de él.- Me tenías preocupada, llevo mucho rato buscándote…

Oía sus palabras pero no lograba buscarles sentido. Todo era extraño. Él se sentía extraño. Sólo quería irse de allí, sabía que aquello estaba mal. Pero no quería volver a su tiempo, donde todo estaba tan negro… Se suponía que había enfrentado cosas horrorosas a lo largo de su corta vida, que sabía arreglárselas con soltura en situaciones límite… Pero un simple trozo de pergamino lograba que le temblaran las piernas y que su mente se paralizara.

- Hace frío, deberías volver dentro del castillo…

La voz de Ginny cada vez sonaba más cerca. No quería volver, ni quedarse. No quería enfrentarse a nada nunca más. Sólo quería que todo acabara. Que todo fuese normal. Que no hubiese más dolor… Sólo quería paz por fin.

- Harry…

Notó la mano de Ginny en su espalda un calor familiar le recorrió el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo, ese que antes le había parecido tan diferente y a la vez el mismo que vio por última vez. Sin saber por qué sonrió. Esa extraña sensación que había sentido antes al alzar la vista a las estrellas volvía a repetirse. Pero esta vez era diferente, era algo relajante que le hacía sentir calmado. Miró a Ginny y sin saber por qué sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Y aunque el dolor todavía no se iba, sabía que ella estaba allí, con él, a su lado.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus agarrotados brazos por el frío le permitieron.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.- Le dijo, todavía sin separarse de ella.

* * *

- ¡No tenías que haberlo hecho Hermione!- Gritaba Ron furioso.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Se defendía la chica con los puños cerrados de la rabio.- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Eh?

- A mi ninguna ¡Y no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación!

- Vale, a mi no me la des, pero cuando la profesora McGonagall se entere a ella sí tendrás que dale explicaciones.

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de las puertas de la enfermería con los brazos cruzados y la cara serie. ¿Se podía saber qué me pasaba a esa chica? No iba a negar que había sido muy gracioso ver aquello y en otras circunstancias hasta se lo habría pasado muy bien a costa de ese pequeño "accidente". Pero el enfado que tenía con Hermione hacía que todo ese asunto no tuviese ninguna gracia. Lo cierto era que, si tenía que ser sincero no sabía con quien estar más enfadado, con Hermione por ir con Krum al baile, con ese estúpido búlgaro por invitarla, con Harry por no decírselo antes… o con él mismo por tener tan hechos un lío sus sentimientos que todavía no sabía qué pensar con claridad.

Y luego estaba Hermione. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, la conocía, estaba seguro… ¿Qué demonios tenía esa chica en contra de Lavender Brown?

* * *

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su despacho le asustó y le hizo volver a la realidad, haciendo que su mente, por un momento, dejara de pensar en viajes en el tiempo, recuerdos, historias que alguna vez hubo escuchado incrédulo y demás asuntos referidos a cierto alumno suyo y sus extrañas e inusuales aventuras.

- Adelante.- Dijo distraído todavía mirando los papeles que tenía esparcidos por el escritorio.

- Profesor…

- ¡Oh! Severus… Ya has vuelto.

- He de decirle que conseguir estos libros no fue nada fácil, profesor.- Dijo acercándose al anciano con una pila de libros en los brazos.

- Lo sé, por eso te mandé a ti por ellos.

- ¿Ha averiguado algo?- Preguntó Severus Snape sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del director.

- Ideas, conjeturas, suposiciones… nada que pueda decirle todavía a Harry.

- ¿De verdad cree que todo esto es cierto?- Preguntó con cautela.- Puede ser una invención del señor Potter para…

- Deja de ver en él a su padre, Severus, llevo pidiéndotelo años.

Snape no contestó. Sabía que Dumbleodre tenía razón, que Harry Potter no era James Potter, pero se parecían tanto que cuando le veía podía notar cómo le hervía la sangre. Tantos años después y su odio de su viejo compañero de escuela no había cesado ni por un momento.

- Se parece mucho a él.

- Harry es la viva imagen de su padre.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa recordando a su antiguo alumno fallecido.- Es igual a James. Excepto los ojos, tiene los ojos de…

- Los ojos de Lily…- Acabó por el Severus.

La única razón por la que en ocasiones se contenía con Potter era por esos ojos que había heredado de su madre. A veces le miraba y creía verla a ella, y eso le mataba. Dumbledore le miró y sonrió con ternura al saber qué pasaba por la mente de su profesor de pociones, la razón por la que años atrás juró acabar con su antiguo señor, con Voldemort.

* * *

- ¿Vas a decirme qué hacías aquí solo con este frío?- Preguntó Ginny.

Seguían en la torre de astronomía, en la parte más resguardada sentados en unos pequeños escalones de piedra donde podían ocultarse del viento. Levantó la mano y le extendió la carta de Sirius. Ginny la desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

- Sé que no me has contado todavía más que las cosas generales, pero…- Ginny le miró dubitativa.- ¿No se supone que Sirius está… bueno… muerto?

Harry asintió y cogió la carta, doblándola de nuevo y metiéndose en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Harry… lo siento mucho… yo… no sé qué decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada, la verdad… es que prefiero que no lo hagas.

No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, ni cuando murió su padrino ni ahora que, aunque estaba vivo, para él era como un fantasma.

- De acuerdo.

Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella se acurrucó en él.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…- Comenzó a decir la pelirroja con la mirada en el suelo, evitando ponerse colorada.- Hay algo que no se va de mi cabeza…

- ¿Qué es?

- Esta tarde, cuando salimos de la sala de los menesteres… ¿Por qué negaste que hubiese algo entre nosotros?

- Porque… bueno, era Fred y George.

- ¿Y…?

- En mi tiempo me costó enfrentarme a un solo hermano mayor, y eso que era mi mejor amigo.- Comenzó a explicar Harry.- Me pillaron desprevenido y, bueno… no estaba preparado para darles explicaciones a ellos también.

- Oh… Ya, entiendo… Yo pensé que como en el fondo tú y yo no somos nada, pues…

- Espera, ¿qué?- Preguntó Harry confundido y mirándole a la cara.- ¿De dónde has sacado eso de que no somos nada?

- Bueno… técnicamente tú y yo no somos nada, no es como si saliéramos o algo por el estilo… ¿o sí?

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risita al escuchar aquellas palabras. Indudablemente aquella Ginny era adorable.

- ¿Así que en el fondo esto no es por tus hermanos si no porque crees que para mí no hay nada entre nosotros?

- No… yo…

Ginny se quedó callada porque, tras escuchar esas palabras, no podía negarlas. Harry quería a esa Ginny, a todas ella, pero veía que sin duda había diferencias entre ambas. Cuando comenzó a salir con Ginny en su tiempo, ella ponía sus sentimientos en palabras de tal manera que le ahorraba tener que sentirse ridículo o pasar un mal rato teniendo que expresar sus sentimientos. Empezar a ser novios había sido fácil. Después de un rato besándose tuvieron una larga conversación en la que ambos daban a entender lo que venía después. No le había hecho falta pronunciar la pregunta de "¿quieres ser mi novia?".

Pero ahora era diferente y sabía que, esta vez, debería ser el chico romántico y maduro que se supone que tienes que ser cuando empiezas a salir con alguien.

- La verdad es que hay otro motivo por el que no les dije nada a tus hermanos.- Comenzó a explicar.- Tú, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore sois las pocas personas que sabéis lo de mi… extraño viaje en el tiempo.- Ginny asintió mirándole atenta.- No sé lo que va a ocurrir, si desapareceré, volverá el otro Harry, me quedaré aquí para siempre o… no lo sé. Si todo el mundo se entera que salimos juntos o algo por el estilo y luego vuelve el Harry que todavía no siente nada por ti… todo el mundo comenzará a preguntar cosas, yo comenzaré a preguntar cosas.

- Será raro.

- Sí… No quiero arriesgarme a ello.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta por ti lo que siento. Es como… si fuera tu novio… sin serlo.

- Está bien. Supongo que tenerte así es mejor que no tenerte.

Harry sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Alzó la mano que no tenía rodeando sus brazos y le acarició la mejilla derecha con ternura. ¿Cómo podía lograr una sola persona que se olvidara del mundo entero? Se acercó lentamente a ella. Lleva unas pocas horas sin besarla y ya lo echaba de menos… casi la rozaba…

- ¿A Ron se lo contarás?- Preguntó Ginny alejándose un poco de él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrió ante la cara inocente y preocupada de Ginny. ¿Cómo no querer besarla?

- Los dos lo haremos.

Terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Al principio despacio y luego un poco más fuerte, acostumbrando a Ginny al roce de sus labios. Había estado meses sin besarla y ahora que volvía ha hacerlo se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

- Harry… tengo que decirte algo más, y creo que te caeré pero después.- Este le miró sin entender, esperando una explicación.- Estuve con Hermione y… creo que hablé demasiado…

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer…- Decía Ron.

Ron y Hermione caminaban con paso firme y decidido hacia la sala común de Gryffindor entre resoplidos, quejas y malos comentarios.

- He sido sincera.

- ¿Sincera? ¡No me hagas reír! McGonagall sólo te ha creído por tu "impecable expediente en el trato con tus compañeros".- Dijo imitando la voz de su profesora.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo a propósito?- Se ofendió Hermione.

- Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú. Pero está claro que conoces perfectamente a los gemelos, que sabes los experimentos raros que están haciendo y que ese caramelo era uno de ellos.- Dijo Ron tan deprisa que tuvo que parar para coger aire.- ¡No entiendo por qué se lo diste a Lavender!

- ¿Tanto te preocupa lo qué le pase a ella?

- ¿Ya estás otra vez con esos comentarios? ¡Hermione, no entiendo nada! Pero ahora, por esto Lavender estará una semana en la enfermería escupiendo plumas.

- No irás a negarme que el amarillo canario le sienta bien…- Rió.

Ron la miró con mala cara y puso cara de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó Ron en un tono más bajo parándose y enfrentándose a ella.- Si sabías que era uno de los experimentos de los gemelos ¿por qué se lo diste a ella?

Hermione se quedó callada. Había sido una tontería lo que había hecho. Pero cuando la vio le comenzó a hervir la sangre al imaginarse a Ron y Lavender besándose. No pudo evitarlo y le dio el caramelo que los gemelos les habían ofrecido. Sabía que seguramente era uno de sus extraños experimentos, y no se equivocó. En cuanto Lavender se lo metió a la boca comenzó a escupir plumas amarillas y cada vez que intentaba hablar sólo salían de su boca sonidos agudos, como si del piar de un canario se tratase.

- No lo sé, de verdad…

- Me estás mintiendo.- Le acusó Ron sin gritar.- Pero supongo que últimamente es eso lo que se lleva ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Vas a ir con Viktor Krum al baile.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ron lo sabía, no sabía cómo pero él lo sabía.

- ¿Quién te lo ha…?

- ¿Importa eso ahora?- Se miraron en silencio sin saber qué decir. En el fondo, sabía que tenía que haber sido Harry el que se lo hubiese contado.- ¿Cómo has podido? Es… Viktor Krum… es… ¡el enemigo!

- ¡¿El enemigo?

- ¡Sí! ¡El enemigo! ¿Cómo puedes salir con él cuando está compitiendo contra Harry?

- ¿Yo no puedo salir con quien me de la gana pero tú sí? ¿Qué pasa con Lavender?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- Preguntó Ron sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su amiga.

- ¿Acaso tu amiguito Harry no te ha contado que saldrás con ella en sexto curso eh? ¡Os daréis el lote por todo Hogwarts!

- Yo no… Harry no me dijo… ¿Y si así fuera a ti qué más te da? ¡Nunca te ha importado con salía o dejaba de salir!

- ¡Y desde ahora en adelante me importará mucho menos!

Hermione le miró furiosa y roja de la ira y, conteniendo el llanto, se fue de allí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Vete! ¡Seguro que Vicky estará encantado de consolarte!- Gritó Ron a la figura de Hermione que se alejaba corriendo.

Suspiró en cuanto se fue y, dándole una patada fuerte a la pared del castillo, logró descargar un poco su furia. Pero por dentro, todavía seguía gritando.

* * *

- No te preocupes Ginny… Seguro que se les pasa enseguida.

- ¿Y si no? Deberías haber visto la cara de Hermione cuando se enteró.

- Pues anda que la de Ron cuando se enteró de lo de Krum…

Harry y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se había hecho tarde en lo alto de la torre de astronomía y había comenzado a hacer demasiado frío como para poder olvidarse de este.

- Potter, Weasley… Un poco tarde para andar a estas horas por los pasillos del castillo, ¿no creen?

La voz de Snape inundó su mente. Le odiaba, odiaba todo lo referido a él… Había tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no partirle la cara cuando lo veía en el comedor, sentado con los profesores, hablando con Dumbledor… Sucio traidor…

- Supongo que incluso ahora te siente todavía más especial ¿no es así?

- No sé de lo que me está hablando.- Dijo fríamente.

- Oh, claro que sí. Después de todo, ¿a quién le iba a suceder un hecho tan inusual como este si no es al gran Harry Potter?- Snape le miraba fijamente.

- No me asustas.

- ¿Ahora te crees que lo sabes todo verdad?

Ginny los miraba a cada uno cada vez que hablaban, atenta y en el fondo, algo asustada. Jamás había visto en ninguno de los dos esa mirada tan desafiante.

- Quizá se más de lo que te gustaría, Snape.

- Siempre tan arrogante… Igual que tu padre. Como sigas así correrás la misma suerte que él.- Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando controlarse.- O puede que prefieras la vida de fugitivo como tu querido padrino… Ambos caminos patéticos…

No lo vio venir, ni siquiera se imaginó que ocurriría algo como aquello, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry había alzado el puño y le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a su profesor de pociones.

* * *

_Hola otra vez!_

_Espero que os haya gustado... cualquier cosa: en un review! Siempre más que bien venidos... ^^_

_Y nada, ahora sí que explicaciones de 6º y lo de que Ron se entera de lo de Harry y Ginny en el siguiente... siento haceros esperar! _

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer!_

_Iruna_


	15. Horrocruxes, motífagos y funerales

_Hola a todos! _

_Aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Mil gracias por los reviews! Esta semana no he podido contestarlos... lo siento! Sólo decir, que respondiendo a lo que me habeis preguntado de si queda mucho la verdad es que no creo, unos 5 capítulos y si mi inspiración está fresa pos algo más..._

_Un saludo y espero qu eos guste el nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: Horrocruxes, mortífgos y funerales**

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás loco?- Preguntaba una asustada Hermione.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

- Vosotros no lo entendéis…

Ron y Hermione acosaban a Harry con preguntas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en los pasillos del castillo. Y no era para menos. No todos los días un alumno pegaba a un profesor, y mucho menos, a Snape. Harry y él siempre se habían llevado mal y habían tenido una relación más que tensa. Pero la cosa nunca había pasado de ahí, hasta ahora. Nadie lo sabía, sólo ellos, Snape y Dumbledore. Y Harry estaba seguro de que su profesor de pociones prefería que fuese de esta manera, porque fueses quien fueses, siempre era humillante que un alumno te pegara. Y esa humillación se hacía doble cuando por medio estaban los sentimientos que Snape profesaba a su alumno.

- ¿Qué, no entendemos?- Seguía preguntando Hermione en un tono demasiado elevado.- Aunque Sea Snape, ¡Sigue siendo un profesor!

Harry daba gracias a que fuese Navidad, el comedor estuviese medio vacío y ellos tres y Ginny pudiesen comer alejados de los demás. Al menos así, las acusaciones de Hermione sólo eran oídas por ellos cuatro.

- Un profesor de mierda, pero un profesor.- Añadió Ron.

- Puede que tengáis razón.- Admitió Harry.- Fue un impulso, lo admito, pero… es que… simplemente no lo entendéis.

Reconocía que había sido una tontería lo que había hecho. Pero verle allí, delante de él, como si fuese la persona más honrada del mundo y todavía así tuviese la cara de rebajar a su padre y a Sirius… le había hervido la sangre. Y tenía que admitir que, desde siempre, había querido darle un puñetazo en la nariz a Severus Snape.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede causarte ese maldito impulso?

- ¡Vale ya Hermione!- Intervino Ginny.- Sabemos que es grabe pero ya no hay marcha atrás. ¡Además! Teníais que haber oído lo mal que empezó a hablar del padre de Harry y de Sirius.

- Espera un momento.- Interrumpió Ron.- ¿Qué sabes tú de Sirius?

- Bueno… yo…

Ginny miró a Harry sin saber qué contestar a su hermano.

- Yo se lo conté.

- Pero…- Ron miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a su amigo y después a su hermana.- Enserio tío, sigo sin entender qué demonios pasa en el futuro para que os hagáis tan amiguitos vosotros dos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo, sin saber qué decir, mientras Hermione se escondía tras su comida para no tener que contestar. Ese era un tema bastante largo…

- Ya sabes, lo normal…

Harry intentaba sonar casual y Ginny evitar laminada de su hermano. Ese no era le mejor momento para contar nada. Hermione soltó una risita al escuchar aquello.

- Lo normal…- Repitió Ron.- Pues no sé si me voy a acostumbrar a tener a esta enana pegada a nosotros todo el día.

- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero estar pegada a ti?

- ¿Entonces a quién?

La pregunta de Ron quedó en el aire seguida de un incómodo silencio. El pelirrojo resopló sabiendo de quien se trataba. Su hermana se había gustado de Harry desde que lo conoció y seguramente todavía sintiese algo por él. No podía dejar de sentir algo de lástima por ella, tanto tiempo sin ser correspondida por su mejor amigo. De todos modos, como le había dicho Harry, pronto ella se olvidaría de él y empezaría a salir con Michael Corner. Al pobre Harry ya le quedaba poco tiempo teniendo que soportar a la pesada de Ginny detrás de él.

- El caso es que es gravísimo lo que hiciste, Harry… ¡Podrían expulsarte!- Volvió al tema Hermione relajando algo, si era posible, el ambiente.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Sin contar lo que pudo haber pasado si no lega a aparecer Dumbledore por allí… No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hubiese hecho Snape.

- Nada bueno, seguro.- Afirmó Ron.

- La cara de Snape era todo un cuadro.- Recordó Ginny

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Snape molestaba a Harry como de costumbre, pero en la mirada de Harry había algo diferente. Ya no era un alumno harto por que su profesor le había cogido manía. Era la mirada de una persona que odiaba a otra y sólo con oír su voz se ponía de los nervios. Entonces Harry alzó un brazo y le dio un gran puñetazo a Snape en toda la nariz haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás. Aún recordaba la cara de desconcierto de su profesor y la de dolor de Harry, que aunque no había recibido el golpe, lo había dado, y tenía el puño derecho dolorido.

No supo si Dumbledore llevaba cerca de ellos mucho tiempo, si pasaba por allí o fue el destino el que le hizo ir por ese pasillo en ese momento. Pero de entre las sombras apareció Dumbledore, sin expresión en la cara y poniendo orden. La reacción de Snape no fue nada buena, como era de esperar. Exigía castigo y expulsión para Harry mientras Dumbleodre intentaba poner paz. Sin duda, unas imágenes que nunca olvidaría.

- Bien merecido que se lo tiene.- Decía Harry apretando el tenedor en su mano.- Hablar así de mi familia cuando él… él…

- ¿Él qué?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, cuando él nada…

Prefirió callarse y contar todo despacio cuando estuviesen con Dumbledore. Sería muchas explicaciones.

- ¿Y de dónde veníais vosotros dos a esas horas?- Preguntó Ron mientras se metía un trozo grande de pollo en la boca.

- Pues nosotros… nos juntamos….

- Sí… quería estar sólo para leer la carta de Sirius y después nos juntamos por casualidad…

Ron pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta y continuó comiendo con ganas su muslo de pollo.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione ya más calmada por el altercado con el profesor de pociones.- Por la carta de Sirius quiero decir.

- Sí… yo… Supongo que fue raro ¿sabes? Pero… sí, estoy bien

- Lo siento tío.- Dijo Ron.

- No pasa nada. Creo que he decidido concentrarme en las cosas buenas que tiene el estar aquí…

Por debajo de mesa, Harry entrelazó su mano con la de Ginny, apretándosela ligeramente y haciéndole saber que, sin duda, la mayor de esas cosas era ella. Ginny le miró y sonrió mientras le devolvía el apretón con cariño.

- ¿Cuánto le has contado a Ginny sobre el futuro?- Preguntó Ron.

- No sé… no mucho… que Voldemort regresa después de matar a Cedric…- Hubo un silencio al pronunciar esas palabras, todavía no se acostumbraban al hecho de la muerte de su compañero.- lo que sucedió en el ministerio y algunas cosas de sexto curso…

- ¿Y le has contado ya lo "amistosa" que va a ser?

Hermione rodó los ojos y Ginny resopló ante el comentario de su hermano. Ron nunca cambiaba.

- ¿Amistosa?

- Sí… Michael Corner, Dean Thomas y a saber quién más…

- ¿Qué te importa a ti con quién salga?

- Eres mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes ir por ahí besándote con cualquiera.

- ¡Ja!- La risa falsa de Hermione se escuchó fuertemente.- No seas hipócrita, Ronald. No me hagas hablar de Lavender Brown.

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? ¡Si ni siquiera ha pasado todavía! ¡Yo ni sabía que iba a pasar eso!- Intentó defenderse Ron.

- Yo tampoco sabía que iba a salir con esos chicos…- Le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

- Que no lo supieras no cambia el hecho de que vaya a pasar.- Continuó discutiendo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ginny.

- Yo al menos no sabía nada.- Dijo Ron cada vez más enfadado y dejando en l olvido el tema de los novios de su hermana.- No se puede decir lo mismo de ti ¿no es así? ¡Tú eres perfectamente consciente de lo que pasa con Vicky!

- ¡No le llames así!

- ¡Es más! ¡Lo tuyo ya ha pasado y lo mío no!

- ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que pasará!

- ¡Pero tú has empezado!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo…!

- ¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Harry fue más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado y se escuchó por todo el comedor. Alumnos de todas las casas y colegios vecinos miraron hacia ellos buscando el origen de aquel grito. Sonrió débilmente en forma de disculpa y miró a sus amigos reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Creéis de verdad que este es el momento?- Dijo Harry algo molesto.- Sé que estáis enfadados, pero si no queréis que todo el castillo se entere de la razón será mejor que empecéis a controlar vuestras peleas.

Ron y Hermione no le replicaron. Era extraña la manera en la que Harry, siendo de la misma edad que ellos, imponía tanto. Suponían que era por el hecho de que, en el fondo, sabían que tenía diecisiete años, y no catorce.

- ¿Van a seguir así mucho tiempo?- Le preguntó Ginny bajito.

- Más del que me gustaría, créeme…

Continuaron comiendo, en silencio. Intentando dejar calmar sus nervios. Harry suspiró antes de beber de un trago toda su bebida. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga con explicaciones muy complicadas…

* * *

- Sentaos.

Atrás quedaba el jovial y despreocupado Dumbledore de esos días, que se tomaba con alegría y buen humor aquel inusual viaje en el tiempo. Nada más entrar en su despacho los cuatro chicos comprobaron que su viejo director no estaba de humor.

- He preferido que el profesor Snape no esté presente para evitar nuevos… altercados.

Los cuatro asintieron. Lo cierto era que Albus Dumbledore, imponía.

- Contarme que sucedió.- Les pidió a Harry y Ginny.

Estos se miraron de reojo y Ginny prefirió callarse y dejar que fuera el propio Harry quién aclarara la situación.

- Ginny y yo nos juntamos con Snape en…

- Profesor Snape, Harry.- Le corrigió.

- Nos juntamos con el profesor Snape…- Dijo arrastrando las palabras sin poder casi pronunciarlas.- Y fue tan amable conmigo como de costumbre.

- Se metió con el padre de Harry y con Sirius.- Dijo Ginny al ver que Harry no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ese tema.

- Se que el comportamiento del profesor Snape nunca ha sido el más apropiado contigo, Harry, pero esa no es ninguna excusa para hacer lo que hiciste.

- Lo sé.

- Comprenderás que no puedo pasar por alto este incidente. Agredir a un profesor es una falta muy grabe.

- Lo sé.

- Por otro lado…- Continuó Dumbledore un poco menos serio.- Es cierto que tu caso no es el más normal con el que me he encontrado y sé que sin duda, tendrías tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste.

- Los tengo.

- Esta bien…- Dumbledore suspiro y se frotó sus ojos cansado.- Deberías continuar relatándonos los acontecimientos que nos ha estado contando estos días. Después decidiré qué hacer con este incidente.

- De acuerdo…

Quería hacerlo. Contar todo y que vieran la clase de persona que era Severus Snape. Pero sabía que la parte de la historia que venía a continuación iba a ser una de las más duras de contar y de escuchar.

- Señorita Weasley, si nos disculpa, creo que debería irse y…

- No.- Dijo Harry sorprendiendo a su director.- Quiero que se quede. Ella sabe todo.

- Pero… Saber todas estas cosas es muy peligroso, Harry. No quiero que mi hermana tome parte en esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se indignó Ginny.- ¡No soy una niña!

- ¡Claro que lo eres!

- Por si no lo recuerdas a mi edad tú ya te habías enfrentado a un tablero de ajedrez gigante y a los misterios de la cámara de los secretos.

- ¡Eso fue diferente!

- Esta bien, esta bien…- Intentó poner paz Dumbledore.- Quedarse o irse es decisión de la señorita Weasley, de nadie más.

Ginny miró a su hermano desafiante y después a Harry y supo que quería quedarse, que quería formar parte en todo aquello. Por ella y por Harry.

- Me quedo.

- Muy bien. Entonces, Harry… Continúa donde lo dejamos la última vez, por favor.

Tragó saliva. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, a Ginny y después a Dumbledore. Era hora de terminar de contar la historia de lo que había sido hasta ahora su vida.

- El verano pasó como cualquier otro en casa de los Dursley.- Comenzó a relatar Harry.- Un día usted llegó para llevarme a La Madriguera. Estaba raro, como más cansado… y tenía la mano herida, como… muerta.- Intentó que el adjetivo sonara lo más delicado posible.- Cuando le pregunté me dijo que eso me lo explicaría más adelante.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, procesando la información que tenía, la que Harry les había dado esos días y la que estaba relatándoles en ese momento.

- Habló con mis tíos y les contó lo sucedido con Sirius. Él me había dejado todo lo que tenía, incluida su casa en Grimmauld Place, a Buckbeak (a quien cuida Hagrid bajo el nombre de Witherwings) y a Kreacher.

- ¿Te quedaste con el elfo de Sirius?- Preguntó Ron.- ¿Ese asqueroso no tuvo parte de culpa de lo de Sirius?

- ¡No hables así de él, Ron!- Se disgustó Hermione.- Si los magos y brujas tratasen bien a los elfos seguro que todo iría mucho mejor.

- Le mandé que trabajara en las cocinas del castillo, junto con Dobby.- Dumbledore sonrió ante aquello.- Usted les contó a mis tíos lo sucedido, que Voldemort había regresado y que iba tras de mí. Que cuando me dejó en su puerta cuando era un bebé hizo que ese hogar en donde vivía la única familia que me quedaba me serviría de protección hasta que fuera mayor de edad y que sólo tendría que volver un año más.

- Míralo por el lado positivo.- Dijo Ron.- Te libras de esos idiotas.- Harry sonrió y continuó hablando.

- Antes de llegar a La Madriguera fuimos a visitas a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts para convencerle de que volviera, Horace Slughorn.- Dijo Harry.- Logró persuadirle y al final quiso volver a dar clases pues supongo que tener a Harry Potter dentro de sus alumnos era para él era como el mayor de sus trofeos.

- Mi querido Horas…- Murmuró Dumbledore detrás de una sonrisa.- Veo que no ha cambiado mucho…

- Después me llevó a La Madriguera y me dijo que ese curso me daría clases particulares.

- ¡Clases particulares con Albus Dumbledore!- Hermione parecía fascinada.

- El verano en vuestra casa pasó normal, jugando los cuatro a quidditch y con Fleur revoloteando todo el día por la casa.

- Sigo sin cree que vaya a casarse con Bill…- Dijo Ginny evidentemente molesta y con ciertos celos de hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y nuestros timos?- Preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Ron y yo superamos siete timos y tú… ¿De verdad hace falta que hagas esa pregunta?- Hermione no contesto y seguía mirándole ansiosa.- Nueve extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Enorabuena!- Se entusiasmó Dumbledore.- Unas notas excelentes.

- Poco después.- Continuó Harry.- Fuimos al Callejón Diagón a comprar las cosas para el colegio. El negocio de Fred y George va viento en poca, Sortilegios Weasley es muy famosa.

- No me puedo creer que vayan a hacerse con tanto dinero por hacer bromas…

- El caso es que allí vimos a Draco con su madre. Iban a Borgin y Burkes. Compraron algo que no vimos que era… Draco se comportaba de un modo extraño…

- ¿Más de lo normal quieres decir?- Preguntó Ron.

- Yo creí que Draco se había convertido en un mortífago, igual que su padre, pero vosotros no me creíais.

- ¿Draco? ¿Un mortífago? ¡Pero si es un crío! ¿Qué iba a querer Voldemort de alguien como él?- Hermione no creía que aquello fuera posible, igual que la Hermione del futuro.

Harry prefirió no contestar y continuar relatando lo sucedido.

- Comenzamos el curso como cada año, salvo por el Club de las eminencias.

- ¿El qué?

Dumbledore se rió por las palabras de Harry. Sabía perfectamente a qué selecto club se refería el muchacho.

- Es un club que organizaba el nuevo profesor e invitaba a los alumnos que el creía más… especiales y selectos.

- Qué estupidez…- Dijo Ginny.

- Pues tú estabas en él, y Neville, Hermione y yo también.

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas ante esa información y pudo notar cómo Ron se percataba de que él era el único que no estaba presente en ese "maravilloso Club de las eminencias".

- El caso es que el profesor Slughorn ocupó la plaza del nuevo profesor de pociones y Snape la de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿En serio?

- Vaya mierda…

Dumbledore tosió ligeramente ante los comentarios de sus alumnos, haciendo que se disculparan por sus palabras.

- Por eso, Ron y yo pudimos cursar los éxtasis de pociones. No teníamos los materiales necesarios, así que cogimos los libros viejo que nos prestó Slughorn. El mío estaba lleno de anotaciones a mano, de instrucciones y conjuros…

- ¿Y les hiciste caso? ¡Harry eso es muy peligroso!- Se horrorizó Ginny.

- Tranquila, no tenía nada que ver con el diario de Tom Ryddle. Este pertenecía a "El príncipe mestizo".

- ¿Príncipe mestizo? No conozco a nadie que se haga llamar por ese nombre.

Hermione escudriñaba su mente buscando el posible significado de aquel nombre.

- El caso es que sus anotaciones me hacían ser muy bueno en pociones, incluso mejor que tú Hermione.- Su amiga le miró extrañada ante eso.- Un día hice tan bien una poción que el profesor Slughorn me regaló una botellita de Felix Delicis.

- ¡Suerte líquida!- Se asombró Hermione.- No me lo puedo creer…

- Todo lo demás iba bien. Era el capitán de quiditch, Ron y Ginny jugaban en el equipo y, bueno, no nos iba todo del todo mal…

- Está claro que los Weasley hemos nacido ara el quidittch…- Comentó Ron. Harry sonrió a su amigo y empezó a contar la parte más difícil.

- Por otra parte… Dumbleodre me entrenaba. No en magia y hechizos.- Se apresuró a aclarar al ver las caras de emoción de sus amigos.- Más bien… me relataba todos los conocimientos que tenía de Voldemort. Me mostró los recuerdos que tenía de él, desde antes de convertirse en Voldemort.

- Ton Ryddle…- Susurró Ginny recordando su primer año en Hogwarts.

- Sí… Me mostró el día en el que fue a buscarle a aquel orfanato en donde vivía, cómo se conocieron…

- ¿Daba miedo ya desde entonces?- Preguntó Ron débilmente.- Quién tú sabes…

- Yo no lo llamaría miedo, señor Weasley.- Le respondió Dumbledore.- Pero era un niño especial, sin duda alguna.

- Me mostró también a la madre de Voldemort, a la familia Gaunt… él padre de Voldemort era muggle, él era mestizo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula de que uno de los partidarios mas acérrimos de la pureza de sangre fuese mestizo.

- No entiendo.- Dijo Ron.- ¿De qué le sirve a Harry saber toda su vida? ¿No sería mejor enseñarle hechizos que acabaran con él de inmediato?

- El conocimiento te da poder, Ronald…- Resopló Hermione.

- Había un recuerdo más que usted quería mostrarme, pero que estaba… modificado.- Dumbledore le miraba atentamente.- El de una charla que tuvo Voldemort con el profesor Slughron.

- Por esa razón traje a mi amigo Horas de vuelta a Hogwarts, ¿Me equivoco?

- Usted quería que yo le sonsacara la información, que me entregara a mí el verdadero recuerdo de lo que hablaron ese día.

- Pero eso no te sería difícil, ¿no?- Preguntó Ron.- Tú le caías bien, estabas en ese club suyo de los eminentes…

- Intenté acercarme a él, pero en cuanto le sacaba el tema me evadía y se escapaba de mí. Además, mientras, yo estaba un poco… obsesionado con Malfoy. Hacía cosas raras, aparecía y desaparecía y daba la sensación de que ya nada le importaba.

- Eso sigue sin probar que se hubiese convertido en un mortífago.

- Ocurrían cosas raras en el castillo, como el collar hechizado que llegó hasta Katie Bell y que yo estaba seguro le había enviado Malfoy o la botella de hidromiel envenenada de la que bebió Ron que…

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Ron envenenado? El pelirrojo pareció palidecer más de lo normal. Dumbledore se incorporó ligeramente en su asiento, atento a las explicaciones de Harry. Ginny se agarró inconscientemente a la chaqueta de Harry pidiendo que continuara y Hermione parecía mareada. De pronto se le había puesto la misma cara que tuvo cuando veó a Ron inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

- Veréis… ese año, después de que se probara que Dumbledore y yo decíamos la verdad sobre el regreso de Voldemort, bueno, de repente todos nos volvía a querer… Unas cuantas chicas intentaron que tomara un filtro de amor, pero no funcionó.- Harry notó como la mano de Ginny apretaba ligeramente su brazo, notablemente molesta ante esos comentarios.- El caso es que Romilda Vane me regalo uso calderos de chocolate con filtro de amor y…

- ¿Romilda Vane? ¿Morena? ¿De gryffindor?- Ginny notó que había sonado demasiado molesta y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.- Continúa…

- El día del cumpleaños de Ron, por equivocación, él se los comió. Estabas literalmente atontado por ella.- Se dirigió a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me envenenaran?

- Fuimos a ver al profesor Slughron, para que te hiciera una poción que contrarrestar el efecto. Todo salió bien y cuando fuimos a brindar con una copa de hidromiel… te dio algo.- Dijo Harry intentando no volver a tener aquella imagen en su mente.- Te pusiste fatal, si no llego a meterte un beozar por la garganta no lo cuentas…

Ron tragó saliva sonoramente y miró a su amigo con ojos agradecidos.

- Gracias, tío.

- Me asustaste…

Era cierto. Aquel día creyó perder a su mejor amigo, creía que ese era el último momento que vería a su amigo con vida. Algo dentro de él le hizo reaccionar y hacer que sus piernas se movieran, que su cabeza saliese del pánico en el que estaba y pensara una buena forma de hacer algo por su amigo. Realmente se había asustado…

- Pero… ¿Quién querría envenenar a Ron?- Preguntó débilmente Hermione, todavía imaginándose a su amigo sufriendo aquel "accidente".

- Todos aquellos sucesos y accidentes no estaban dirigidos a los que los sufrieron. Eran intentos de llegar a… usted, profesor.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Quién?

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano ordenando callar a su amiga para poder continuar contando lo sucedido. Observó a Dumbledore y lo vio sereno, ni siquiera se inmutó al conocer aquella noticia. Harry frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ante eso. Supuso que quizás nunca terminaría de conocer del todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Albus Dumbleodre…

- Al poco tiempo Ron se puso bien y salió de la enfermería. Pero yo seguía pensando que todo aquello que sucedía era causado por Malfoy, estaba seguro… Un día lo encontré llorando en el baño y comenzamos a pelearnos.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Llorando? Me hubiese encantado ver eso…- Dijo Ron con ojos soñadores.

- Yo le lancé un hechizo que había leído en el libro del Príncipe mestizo, "Sectumsempra".

- Harry…- Dijo Dumbledore asustado.

- Magia oscura, lo sé…- Todos abrieron mucho los ojos ante eso. Una cosa era que Draco Malfoy nunca les hubiese caído bien y otra desearle algo así.- Comenzó a sangrar mucho… apareció Snape y lo curó, pero me pidió mi libro de pociones.

- Él lo sabía.- Dijo Hermione.- Que tu hechizo lo habías sacado de ese libro.

- Estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer, así que escondí el libro en la sala de los menesteres, pidiendo que apareciera un lugar donde poder esconderlo.

Todos se quedaron un momento callados. Procesando todo lo que poco a poco iban descubriendo y analizando cada información que Harry les daba.

- ¿Y el recuerdo del profesor Slughron?- Preguntó Ginny.- ¿Lo conseguiste?

- Sí.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Lo que necesitaba era suerte así que…

- ¡Felix Delicis!- Exclamó Hermione como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

- Bebí un trago y gracias a eso tuve… bastante suerte esa noche.

Miró a Ginny de reojo. No sabía si había sido gracias a su "amigo Felix", pero sabía que aquella noche, había tenido toda la suerte que había estado deseando durante meses. Rozar a Ginny por el hueco del retrato hizo que ella y Dean cortaran y al día siguiente eso le hizo más feliz que cualquier poción existente que pudiese tomar.

- ¿Qué mostraba el recuerdo?

- Algo que Dumbledore ya sospechaba. Voldemort le preguntó al profesor Slughron sobre algo, sobre… los horrocruxes.

El semblante de Dumbledore se crispó y se levantó ágilmente de un salto de su asiento. Le miró serio y después comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas en círculos detrás de su escritorio.

- Creía que sería una posibilidad, después de lo del diario… pero… ¿Estás seguro?

Harry asintió y Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla.

- Espera… ¿Qué es un horrocrux?- Preguntó Hermione confusa.

- Divides tu alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo.- Comenzó a explicar Dumbledore con tono sombrío.- Así, aunque tu cuerpo sea destruido, aunque intenten acabar contigo, no puedes morir, porque tu alma sigue intacta en este mundo…

- Y… Quién tú sabes… ¿Dividió su alma?- Preguntó Ron.- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Dividir el alma no es algo normal y sólo se puede hacer mediante la acción más maligna de todas: matar a alguien.

- De este modo.- Continuó Dumbledore.- Cuando una persona mata, su alma se desquebraja, y aprovechas esta ruptura para dividir su alma.

- Entonces… ¿Dividió su alma en dos?

- No… La dividió en siete.

Las palabras de Harry dejaron a todos sin respiración. Ya era difícil imaginase a una persona partiendo su alma en dos, pero que la dividiese en siete… siete, el número mágico… Era algo que ponía los pelos de punta.

- Pero…

Harry podía ver el desconcierto en el rostro de todos y a Dumbledore más serio que nunca.

- La primera prueba fue el diario de Tom Ryddle, un recuerdo que actuaba por sí sólo… Un pedazo del alma de Voldemort.

- Pe… Pero… Tú lo destruiste…- Preguntó Ginny notablemente afectada.

- Así que para acabar con quién tú sabes…

- Hay que destruir primero todos los horrocruxes. Yo destruí uno, el diario. Dumbledore otro, el anillo de la familia Gaunt, de la familia de Voldemort y de ahí… su herida en la mano.- Instintivamente Dumbledore acarició su mano comenzando a comprender el significado de esas palabras.- Luego hay otros, como un guardapelo de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff y seguramente algo que perteneciera a uno de los otros dos fundadores del colegio… Y por último… Nagini.

- ¿Su serpiente? ¿Quién tú sabes convirtió a su serpiente en un horrocrux?

- Así es.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- Usted creía haber encontrado el guardapelo de Slytherin y prometió llevarme con él a buscarlo si lo encontraba. Y ese día llegó.- A todos les latía rápidamente el corazón, podía notarlo.- Os di lo que me quedaba de Feliz Delicis para que lo repartierais entre los tres, había estado observando a Malfoy y sabía que algo tramaba, y si Dumbledore se ausentaba del castillo esa noche, sabía que sería la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Encontrasteis el otro horrocrux?

- Sí… Estaba en una cueva, había que llegar hasta él en una barca cruzando un lago donde había… inferis.

- Muerto en vida…- Susurró Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Para cogerlo.- Continuó.- Dumbledore tuvo que beber una poción verde aunque yo insistí que fuera yo el que lo hiciera.

- Tú eres mucho más valioso que yo, Harry.- Le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, pero Harry no se la devolvió.

- Eso le hizo tener… alucinaciones… revivía algo en su cabeza e intentaba no seguir bebiendo. Al final, logró bebérsela toda y coger el guardapelo, pero eso lo dejó muy débil. A duras penas pudimos salir de allí.

- ¿Lograste tú solo poder salir de allí enfrentándote a esos cadáveres y con Dumbledore en ese estado?- Se sorprendió Ron.

- Pero cuando llegamos el colegio, todo era un caos. Yo tenía razón, Malfoy tramaba algo.- Dijo prefiriendo no contestar a la pregunta de Ron.- Lo que compró en Borgin y Burkes era un armario evanescente que colocó en la sala de los menesteres mientras su hermano gemelo seguía en la tienda. De ese modo, los mortífagos podrían entrar sin problemas en el castillo.

- Pero…

- Yo tenía razón, Malfoy ahora era un mortífago.

- Siempre pensé que era un capullo, pero llegar a este extremo…- Dijo Ron.

- Todas las cosas raras que pasaban, los intentos de llegar hasta el profesor Dumbledore… todo era por él, Voldemort le había ordenado matar a Dumbledore, matarle a usted.

Todos seguían muy callado, sin saber qué decir o comentar. Nunca pensaron que escucharían de la boca de nadie que Malfoy, el compañero que siempre se había metido con ellos y que conocían desde los once años se fuese a convertir en un mortifago. Y menos, que intentase matar a su director.

- ¿Qué pasó con los mortífagos que entraron en la escuela?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Comenzaron a generar el caos. Llegó la orden de Fénix y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos. Incluso vosotros tres, Neville y Luna luchasteis contra ellos.- Les dijo a sus amigos.- Llegamos a la torre de astronomía y usted, al escuchar que venían a por nosotros, me petrificó y escondió para que no pudiese hacer nada.- Notaron cómo a Harry cada vez le costaba mas decir cada palabra, cómo su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.- Llegaron Draco, Bellatrix, Greyback…

- ¿El hombre lobo?- Preguntó Ginny asustada sin recibir respuesta.

- … y Snape con los demás mortífagos. Draco se acercó para matarle, tenía que hacerlo, se lo habían ordenado…

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron rojos y cristalinos y todos en la sala comenzaron a encontrar sentido a las palabras que les decía el muchacho. El final estaba cerca, y no iba a ser bueno.

- Pero al ver que no podía, Snape intervino. "Por favor… Severus…" le dijo usted, pero él, él…

- Lo mató.- Terminó por él Ron en un susurro.

El despacho se había quedado en completo silencio, nadie reaccionaba ante aquellas palabras. No estaban trises, no lloraban, no estaban enfadados… sólo quietos y sin reaccionar, con el corazón latiéndoles muy deprisa. No podían creer aquellas palabras que decían que Albus Dumbledore había muerto.

- ¡Será… Será…!

- No me lo puedo creer…

- Pero…

Harry miró a Dumbledore y lo vio más relajado y menos sorprendido de lo que esperaba. Estaba claro que nunca iba a saber qué pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

- Entonces Snape escapó con los demás, yo intenté seguirle y le lancé el mismo hechizo que a Draco, pero… Snape era el príncipe mestizo.

- ¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron todos a la vez sorprendidos.

- El libro fue de él, por eso supo que el hechizo los saqué de allí.- Todos Estaban sin palabras, intentando procesar la información poco a poco.- Luego todo se calmó un poco más, fui a la enfermería.

- ¿A quién más mataron?- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

- A nadie, pero…- Miró a Ron y Ginny.- Greyback atacó a Bill, pero está bien.- Se apresuró a decir al ver a sus amigos con cientos de preguntas en la cara.- No se había transformado cuando le atacó, así que no sufrió mucho daño, unas cuantas cicatrices… Por eso ahora Fleur os cae mucho mejor, porque demostró que no le importaban esas cosas, que le quería a él de verdad…

- El amor el la más poderosa de las magias… Vence a problemas como los hombres-lobo… - Dijo Dumbledore. Y Harry no podía dejar de extrañarse. ¡Acababa de decirle que iba a morir! No podía no sentir nada…

- Supongo… Remus y Tonks están enamorados.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntaron Hermione y Ginny ligeramente emocionadas y extrañadas y él asintió.

- ¿Entiende ahora por qué no puedo ni cruzarme a Snape por los pasillos, señor?- Preguntó volviendo a estar serio.- ¡Él lo mató!

- Hijo de…- Ron no pudo terminar la frase por la mirada que le lanzó su director.

- Ahora no te discuto que hayas querido pegarle, Harry.- Aceptó Hermione.

- Usted confió en él porque le dijo que estaba arrepentido de haber sido él el que le diera la información a Voldemort para que fuera tras mis padres. ¿Cómo pudo creer que de verdad sentía eso?- Dijo Harry enfadado.- ¡El odiaba a mi padre! Y creía que mi madre era una asquerosa sangre sucia…

- En ocasiones no todo es lo que parece, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore calmado.- Y si yo confié y sigo confiando en Severus, es por algo.

- ¿Incluso después de lo que le he contado? ¡Snape le mató!

- ¿Eso crees, de verdad?

- ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

No podía creerlo, ¿cómo podía seguir confiando en él después de todo lo que acababa de contarle? Acababa de saber que él les traicionó, que lo mató él mismo y aún así… seguía confiando en las palabras de Severus Snape…

- Al menos conseguisteis el horrocrux, ¿no?- Intentó ver el lado positivo Ginny.

- No era el verdadero guardapelo de Slytherin, alguien se adelantó a nosotros y colocó uno falso, con una nota que decía que había descubierto su secreto y que esperaba destruirlo y así poder destruirle a él?

- Peor… ¿quién?

- R.A.B.

- ¿R.A.B?

Todos se miraron extrañado sin saber de quién se trataba, pensando quién podía ser la persona que se llevase el verdadero guardapelo. Harry lo sabía, pero prefirió callarse y no adelantarles esos acontecimientos.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, Harry.- Este le miró de mala gana.- Me gustaría que me mostraras mi funeral, si es que asististe.

- ¿Para qué quiere ver su propio funeral?- Preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Simple curiosidad…

- Pero… es su funeral… ¿no se sentirá demasiado raro?

- Quiero saber cómo será todo después de que me haya ido… ¿Nunca ha tenido curiosidad por cómo se comportarían los demás si usted no estuviese?

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione intentando disimular sus pensamientos y después asintió dándole l razón a su profesor.

- ¿Quiere que use el pensadero?

- Si no es mucha molestia…

Harry resopló y se levantó a coger la copa de piedra que había en una de las estanterías del profesor. La llevó hasta ellos y la colocó encima del escritorio. Tenía mil cosas en la mente como para tener que estar concentrado y tranquilo pensando en ese recuerdo en particular… Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar nítidamente aquel triste día. Como otras veces, colocó su varita en su sien derecha y poco a poco comenzó a salir de él un hilo de plata que contenía todas aquellas imágenes. Lo vertió en el recipiente y miró al resto, expectante.

- Bien… ¿Alguien más quiere conocer este recuerdo?- Preguntó Dumbledore levantándose y acercándose al pensadero.

Todos le imitaron y se acercaron uno a uno hasta la mesa y poco a poco, para cada uno de ellos, el despacho del profesor Dumbledore fue desapareciendo.

_Poco a poco las imágenes del lago de Hogwarts se fueron formando ante ellos donde se reflejaban los rayos de sol de aquel perfecto día de verano. Una mesa de mármol presidía el centenar de silla colocadas en fila que había, formando un pasillo en medio. Dumbledore y los cuatro chicos observaron la cantidad de personas que había ya sentadas en los diferente asientos. Multitud de seres diferentes se habían acercado hasta allí para asistir al funeral. Los miembros de la Orden, la familia Weasley, la mayoría de personas conocidas del Callejón Diagon... incluso la viejecita que llevaba el carrito de las golosinas en el Expreso de Hogwarts._

Harry les hizo una señal para indicarles dónde se encontraban sus Yos del futuro sentados junto a lago.

- Esa es Umbridge, la profesora de la que os hable…- Dijo Harry señalándola.

- Tenías razón, parece un sapo.- Comentó Ron.

_Comenzó a sonar una extraña melodía que parecía de otro mundo._

_- Allí.- Dijo la Ginny del recuerdo señalando el agua del lago._

_Todos, incluidos ellos cinco, miraron hacia dónde señalaba Ginny y vieron a los diferentes seres del agua cantar una extraña pero agradable y melancólica melodía. En ese momento Hagrid caminaba por el pasillo mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas y llevaba en brazos el cadáver de Dumbledore en vuelto en una teciopelo morado._

_Hermione y Ginny se emocionaron y comenzaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas igual que las del recuerdo, que lloraban con los brazos cruzados y las lágrimas cayéndoles en el regazo. Hagrid dejó con cuidado el cadáver del viejo anciano encima de la mesa de mármol y Harry vio cómo su director comenzaba a emocionarse por el cariño que tenía hacia aquel semi-gigante. _

_Un hombre bajito vestido de negro se colocó en frente del cadáver de Dumbledore y comenzó a hablar sobre el fallecido con palabras que, en el fondo, no significaban nada._

_Algo comenzó a moverse dentro del bosque y Harry les hizo señas para que miraran. Los centauros se habían acercado hasta allí para rendir sus respetos al director. _

_Los chicos del recuerdo seguían emocionados y esta vez Ron y Harry se habían unido y habían dejado escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. El hombre bajito terminó el discurso y volvió a sentarse. Un par de personas chillaron. Llamas blncas se encendieron alrededor del cadáver del profesor y se alzaron hasta ocultar el cuerpo. Un humo blanco ascendió en formando círculos y diferente formas en el aire. Entonces, en lugar de aquello, apareció un sepulcro de mármol blanco que contenía el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore._

_Del cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia de flechas, homenaje de los centauros. Y poco a poco, en silencio, la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar._

- Es tan… triste…- Dijo Ginny solozando.

Harry miró en silencio a sus amigos y vio como ellos se estaban observando a ellos mismos en el recuerdo. _Ron abrazaba a Hermione mientras esta lloraba e intentaba consolarla mientras a él mismo las lágrimas se le escapaban._

- Gracias…- Le susurró Hermone a Ron dándole gracias por algo que todavía no había hecho. Este sólo asintió y siguió contemplando a sus yos del futuro.

- Sin duda, un funeral precioso…- Dijo Dumledore con la voz ronca y los ojos todavía puestos en su propio sepulcro.

- Sí, aunque puede verse la hipocresía de la gente a la perfección.- Comentó Harry recordando la cantidad de personas que habían asistido cómo si de verdad sintieran algo la muerte del director.

_- Oye Ginny...- Musitó el Harry del recuerdo.- No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos._

Ron y él giraron rápidamente sus cabezas para observar al Harry del recuerdo que, mirando fijamente a Ginny, había comenzado a hablar.

Harry miró con temor a Ron, que observaba confundido la escena. Esa no era la manera en que quería que su mejor amigo se enterase de lo suyo con Ginny… No, tenía que ser él el que lo dijese. Levantó su varita y comenzó a decir el hechizo que los sacaría a todos de allí en unos segundo, pero Ron lo detuvo. Le agarró fuerte de la muñeca todavía mirando al Harry del futuro y a su hermana. No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio observando mientras los demás hacán lo mismo. Harry tragó saliva sonoramente y suspiró.

_- Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa._

_- Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño.- _Ginny se acercó hasta las dos personas que hablaban en el recuerdo y los miró atenta_.- Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo._

Hermione y Ginny le miraron preguntándole con la mirada si lo que estaba pasando era lo que ellas creían, pero Harry no dijo nada. Observaba fijamente a Ron que, todavía con su mano apretando su muñeca con fuerza, miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido los y los ojos abiertos como platos.

_- Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez como cebo y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti._

Ron miró serio, esperando que este confirmara las palabras que el Harry del recuerdo acababa de decir. Harry le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y Ron volvió a mirar a los dos protagonistas de la escena.

_- ¿Y si no me importara?- Escucharon que replicaba Ginny._

_- A mí sí me importa.- Repuso Harry.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?_

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le apretó fuerte la mano mientras le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

_- En realidad nunca renuncié a ti.- __Dijo Ginny.- Aunque no lo parezca. __Siempre albergué esperanzas... Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuanto aparecías, ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco._

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

_- Es que es muy lista.- repuso Harry, y sonrió.- ¡Ojalá te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo!- _Harry escuchó como Ron resoplaba atónito_.- Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos… meses… años quizá…_

_- Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico.- Sentenció Ginny con una risita.- Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizá por eso me gustas tanto._

_Harry desvió la mirada de Ginny y comenzó a contemplar el lago._

Ron volvió a girar la cabeza y a mirar a su hermana y a Harry esperando una explicación. Se dio cuenta de que los dos todavía tenían las manos entrelazadas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero sólo se le escapó un suspiro. Las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse ante ellos y poco a poco el despacho del director de Hogwarts volvió a formarse. Estaban todos de pie frente al escritorio, serios, sin decir nada. Ron miraba todavía las manos entrelazadas de Harry y de Ginny y miró a este esperando que comenzara a explicar qué demonios significaba todo aquello.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado. Las explicaciones que le iba a dar a Ron habían llegado más pronto de lo que él creía.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo ^^_

_Espero vuestra opinión en un review!_

_Un beso,_

**_Iruna_**


	16. Lo siento

**_Hola a todos!_**

_Siento muchísimos el retraso, sobre todo porque la mayoría esperais impacientes la reacción de Ron... Así que espero de verdad que os guste..._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me mandais reviews... Animan muchísimos a seguir escribiendo, de verdad. ¡Ya son más de 300 reviews! De verdad que no me lo creo, subí esta historia por probar, pensaba que no iba a tener éxito, y aquí estamos, en el capítulo 16... En fin, sólo puedo deciros que muchísimas gracias, de verdad._

_Y supongo que todo estaremos igual de emocionados por el trailer de HP7! Sólo una palabra: Impresionante. Como me gustaría que ya fuese noviembre..._

_Sin más que decir, espero que os guste el cap! ^^_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 16: Lo siento**

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido y todavía algo desconcertado.

Ginny le apretó suavemente la mano a Harry para mostrarle que estaba con él, a su lado, y que todo iría bien. Harry tragó saliva y miró directamente a los ojos a su amigo. Era raro pensar que un chico que, en el fondo, era más pequeño que él, le causase tanto temor.

- Esto tiene una explicación…

- ¿Explicación?- Gritó Ron con las orejas rojas.- Creo que ha quedado bastante claro lo que ocurre aquí, u ocurría, u… ocurrirá.

Ron lanzó una mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y comenzó a pasearse nervioso y enfadado por la habitación.

- Pero… Déjame explicarte cómo…

- ¿Cómo? Ahórrame los detalles ¿quieres?

- Ron, si no te lo dijimos fue porque…- Intentó calmarle Ginny.

- Un momento.- Paró en seco delante de su hermana.- ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí… bueno… Harry me lo contó y…

- ¡Por eso estabas ahora todo el día con nosotros!- Ron parecía cada vez más enfadado y su pecho se movía agitadamente por el remolino de sensaciones nada agradables que sentía en ese momento.- ¿Tú también lo sabías?- Le preguntó a Hermione clavándole la mirada directamente en los ojos.

- Sí… -Dijo la chica en un tono de voz muy bajo.- Pero… Entiéndelo Ron…- Intentó excusarse.

- ¡Esto es increíble!

- Sé razonable…

- ¿Razonable? ¡Ja!- Ron cerraba las manos en un puño, intentando controlarse.- ¿Cómo de razonable quieres que sea cuando acabo de enterarme de que el pervertido de mi mejor amigo le mete mano a mi hermana pequeña?

- Señor Weasley, por favor…

El profesor Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada autoritaria, dándole a entender que tenía que moderar el lenguaje y que ese no era el momento más oportuno. Ron respiró hondo intentando relajarse unos segundos y poner en orden la cantidad de ideas que le pasaban por la mente en esos instantes. Ese no era el momento más indicado para discutir aquello, con el profesor Dumbledore delante, él enfadado con Hermione sin poder recibir apoyo por su parte y con un viajecito en el tiempo que comenzaba a tocarle bastante las narices. Dumbledore seguía mirándole serio para que se calmara, pero en el fondo parecía como si el director de Hogwarts se estuviese divirtiendo muchísimo con todo aquello.

- Lo siento…- Ron se sentó en su asiento con el semblante muy serio y las orejas todavía rojas.

- Harry, por favor, continúa relatando lo sucedido.- Pidió Dumbledore sentándose él también y haciendo un gesto para que los demás hicieran lo mismo.- No falta mucho para que suceda tu pequeño "viaje en el tiempo", si no me equivoco.

- Pero…

Harry miró a Ron preocupado. Quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Aclarar lo sucedido y darle las explicaciones necesarias a su amigo para que entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando con Ginny.

- Continúa, Harry.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina desde su silla, arrastrando las palabras, y Harry decidió obedecerle de inmediato. Estaba claro que Ron no estaba por la labor de hablar de ese tema en esos momentos.

- Bien… em… yo… ¿Por dónde iba?

- Por cuando dejas a mi querida hermanita en el estúpido entierro de Dumbledore…- Dijo Ron enfadado. Pero acto seguido se arrepintió y miró a su director disculpándose.- Lo siento, yo… no quería decir que…

- Lo sé, Señor Weasley, lo sé. Harry, ¿Qué pasó después?

- Pues…- Miró a Ron que no apartaba la mirada del suelo, suspiró y continuó relatando lo sucedido.- Con la muerte de… su muerte… todo se volvió un tremendo caos. Hogwarts fue tomada por mortífagos y su "querido amigo" Snape se hizo el director del colegio.

- ¡No!

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Sigue pensando todavía que es una buena persona?- Le preguntó a su director.

- Continúa relatando, Harry. Dijo Dumbledore que prefirió no contestarle.

- Yo volví a cada de los Dursley como cada año. Les conté lo que estaba ocurriendo, que debían ponerse en manos de la Orden para esconderse porque Voldemort podía pensar que, al ser mi familia, me importaban.

- Tonterías…- Dijo Hermione.

- Me costó convencerles, pero al final aceptaron y se fueron con ellos. Incluso mi primo Dudley parecía agradecido…- Confesó recordando las últimas palabras que tuvo con su primo.

- A buenas horas…- Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó.

- Unos días antes de mi cumpleaños vino la Orden a buscarme. Ojo-loco, Lupin, Tonks, los gemelos, Fleur… Todos vinisteis a por mí.

- Voldemort podía estar al acecho para atraparte.- Afirmó Dumbledore.

- Sí. En cuanto saliese de esa casa donde vivían las únicas personas que compartían sangre conmigo, se acabaría toda protección. Y además todavía tenía el detector activado.

- Eso complica las cosas.

- Nos dividimos por parejas y uno de cada una de ellas se tomó la poción multijugos para ser como yo y así despistar a los mortífagos. Algo que, como comprenderéis, no me hizo ninguna gracia… Todos volamos en escobas o thestrals hasta alguna casa amiga donde un traslador nos esperaba para ir a La Madriguera. Hagrid y yo fuimos en la moto voladora de Sirius. Pero los motífagos nos tendieron una emboscada, sabían que iba a ser ese día. Nos persiguieron y tuvimos que luchar contra ellos.

Todos atendían concentrados, escuchando e imaginándose aquellas imágenes nada agradables en su mente. Con los nervios a flor de piel al reconocer en el relato de Harry el nombre de algún ser querido. Con el corazón a mil por hora como si ellos mismo estuvieran viviendo aquello en esos momentos. Todos menos Ron, que seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo del despacho de su director y sin querer mirar a Harry a la cara, algo que no paso por alto este último.

- Alcanzaron a Hagrid, pero está bien.- Se apresuró a aclarar.- Y también a Hedwig. Murió…

- Oh, Harry…

Nadie dijo nada más y a Harry no le extrañó. Si no supieron qué decirle cuando murió Sirius ¿qué le iban a decir ahora que moría su lechuza?

- Entonces Voldemort identificó quién era el verdadero yo y vino tras nosotros dos. Me lanzó el Avada Kedabra pero… mi varita se movió sola, sin que yo hiciera nada, ella… se movió.

- ¿En serio?

- Eso es imposible… Las varitas no actúan por voluntad propia.

Harry interrogó a su director con la mirada, esperando que este le aclarara lo sucedido, pero no dijo nada, por lo que continuó contando lo sucedido.

- Hagrid y yo logramos llegar a la casa donde esperaba nuestro traslador para llevarnos a La Madriguera. Cuando llegamos, Ginny y la señora Weasley nos esperaban preocupadas, nadie había logrado llegar todavía.

- ¿Alguna baja?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ojo-loco no lo consiguió.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Sus amigos no habían conocido al verdadero Alastor Moody, pero por alguna razón también habían sentido una punzada de dolor en el estómago al escuchar aquella noticia.

- Mi querido Alastor…- Se lamentó Dumbledore.

- ¿Alguien más?- Preguntó Hermione temerosa por la respuesta.

- No, todos bien sólo que… George… bueno…

El nombre de su hermano llamó la atención de Ron y por primera vez desde hacía un rato miró a Harry a los ojos, esperando impaciente que continuara hablando.

- ¿George, qué?- Ginny también estaba nerviosa.

- Perdió una oreja. Fue arrancada con magia oscura, había mucha sangre y… no pudieron hacer nada.

- Pero… él está bien ¿no?

- Perfectamente.

Ambos Weasley suspiraron aliviados.

- Después de eso nos quedamos en La Madriguera hasta la boda. Toda la familia estaba alborotada, llegaron los padres de Fleur y tu madre nos mantenía ocupados en lugares separados con la esperanza de que no habláramos y así no nos fuéramos.

- ¿Mis padres sabían que os iríais?- Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Sabían que no volveríamos al colegio, pero no qué íbamos a hacer. Yo quería ir a buscar los horrocruxes y vosotros dos decidisteis acompañarme.

- Claro, pero…- Hermione frunció el ceño pensando en algo.- ¿Y los míos? ¿Qué pasa con mis padres?

- Yo era la persona más buscada. Todo el que estaba conmigo estaba en peligro y sus seres queridos también. Por eso les borraste la memoria a tus padres.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.- Los mandaste a vivir a Australia, sin saber que tenían una hija. Si todo salía bien volverías con ellos, si no… tus padres vivirían a salvo.

- No me puedo creer que… yo…

Hermione seguía sin reaccionar, intentando asimilar lo que su yo futura iba a hacer. Sus ojos se aguaron y un par de tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ron la miró entendiéndola perfectamente, pues sabía que él también haría cualquier cosa por ir con Harry, y eso significaba dejar a su familia atrás, costase lo que costase. Quizá era él el único que podía entenderla. La miró con cariño y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al verla llorando, la misma que había sentido al verla de ese modo en el recuerdo del entierro de Dumbledore. Sin saber por qué ni qué le impulsó a hacerlo, quizá las ganas contenidas o el hecho de haberlo visto tan natural en el recuerdo hacía unos segundos, arrimó su silla a la de ella y la abrazó. Hermione, que comenzaba a no poder contener el llanto y sorprendida por la reacción de Ron, se dejó abrazar.

- Mis padres.- Dijo Ron sin soltar todavía a Hermione y dirigiéndose por primera vez a Harry desde hacía rato.- ¿Qué…?

- Ellos están bien. Tú… usaste hechizos con la ayuda de los gemelos y de tu padre para disfrazar al goul del ático y que se pareciera a ti. Parecía que tenía spattergrot.

- No lo entiendo.

- Cuando nos fuéramos, el goul se haría pasar por ti y al ser una enfermedad muy extraña nadie se acercaría a demostrar lo contrario.

Hermione comenzaba a calmarse y Harry prefirió seguir contando algo más alegre que todo aquello.

- El… el día de mi cumpleaños nos llegó el testamento de Dumbledore.

- ¿Os dejé algo?

- Hermione estaba segura de que lo que nos dejó servía para descubrir dónde estaban los horrocruxes que faltaban y cómo descubrirlos, pero lo cierto era que estábamos un poco perdidos. A ella le dejó el libro de cuentos infantiles de Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, a Ron su desiluminador y a mi la snitch de mi primer parido de quidittch y la espada de Gryffindor, la cual el ministerio se negó a darme…

- Pero… ¿Por qué eso?

- Sí, ¿Qué quería señor? ¿Hacerme más cómoda la tarea de apagar las luces?

- Quién sabe cómo pensaría mi yo futuro, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que todavía no tengo respuestas para eso…

Harry notó que Dumbledore les ocultaba algo, que pese a que escuchaba la historia por primera vez como todos los demás allí presentes, no expresaba con palabras lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza y las conjeturas y pensamientos que se formaban en su mente. Quizá tuviese más respuestas de las que decía tener.

- Los demás días pasaron igual.- Continuó.- y llegó el día de la boda. Con mucha gente, muchos invitados… muchas primas veelas francesas… hasta Viktor Krum fue.

- ¿Qué pinta ese en la boda de mi hermano?- Preguntó Ron visiblemente molesto separándose de Hermione.

- Es amigo de Fleur.- Aunque la respuesta no pareció convencerle en absoluto.- Yo tomé poción multijugos para que nadie me reconociera y me hice pasar por un familiar vuestro.

Prefirió saltarse todo lo que poco a poco descubrió de su director y todo lo que se decía sobre su vida pasada. Quería creer que era por la privacidad de la vida de Dumbledore, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba molesto con él y no quería hablar de aquello. Todavía no entendía cómo estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo que iba a morir, quien lo iba a matar y las cosas que iban a suceder…

- Cuando la boda se estaba acabando el patronus de Kingsley nos avisó de que el ministerio había sido tomado. Venían hacia La Madriguera. Todo se convirtió en un caos y Hermione, Ron y yo nos desaparecimos.

- Mis…. Mis padres, todos, ¿están bien?

- Sí. Aparecimos en Londres y unos mortífagos nos atacaron. Después de eso fuimos a Grimmauld Place y nos quedamos allí unos días… La casa ya estaba registrada y mortífagos la vigilaban, pero pudimos quedarnos allí un tiempo. Así es como descubrimos quien era R.A.B. Regulis Arcturus Black, el hermano de Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendieron todos por la noticia.

- Él fue el mortífago que se arrepintió y al descubrir la verdad sobre los horrocruxes quiso destruir a Voldemort. Él fue el que cambió el verdadero guardapelo por el falso.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Kreacher le ayudó. Él fue quien acompañó a Regulus a buscarlo y el que lo escondió con las demás pertenencias de los Black.

- ¿Entonces lo tiene él?

- La mayoría de esos objetos fueron robados y luego revendidos. Y fue la profesora Umbridge la que lo compró.

- Vieja bruja cara de Sapo…

- El caso es que Kreacher nos contó todo y desde ese día comenzó a tratarnos bien. Empezamos a trazar un plan para poder entrar en el ministerio y robarle el guardapelo a Umbridge. Poción multijugos, unos cuantos accidentes inocentes… Muy en nuestro estilo.

- Nunca cambiamos…

- Logramos conseguir el guardapelo y salimos de allí a duras penas, nos descubrieron. Nos aparecimos en un bosque… y desde entonces hemos estado dando vueltas, escapando e intentando saber qué es lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer. No tenemos ni idea de cuáles son los otros horrocruxes ni dónde encontrarlos y de todos modos no sabemos cómo destruirlos.

- El panorama no es muy alentador…

- Nada.

Todos callaron unos segundos procesando toda la información recibida.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó de pronto Ron.- ¿Por qué en tu último recuerdo del futuro yo no estoy con vosotros? ¿Por qué os abandono?

Ron le miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules. En su momento, Ron no se perdonó a sí mismo haberlos abandonado, y eso que todavía no sabía las razones. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar ahora cuando supiera qué pasó. Los demás le miraron del mismo modo, esperando la respuesta de por qué el mejor amigo de Harry Potter lo abandonó.

- Nos turnábamos para llevar el guardapelo, para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero cuando te lo ponías ocurría algo, te sentías… desgraciado. Lo malo dentro de ti se apoderaba de lo bueno…

- ¿Quién-tú-sabes me poseyó?

- No. Era… diferente. Llevábamos semanas sin comer nada decente, estábamos frustrados porque no encontrábamos más horrocruxes y el que teníamos no lo podíamos destruir. Y a ti más que a nadie parecía afectarle el guardapelo. Siempre estabas de mal humor y todo te molestaba.

- No olvidéis que es de un trozo del alma de Voldemort de lo que estamos hablando, muchachos.- Comentó Dumbledore.

- Un día escuchamos a Dean, al padre de Tonks y a unos duendes hablar sobre la espada de Gryffindir y que…- Miró a la pelirroja de reojo y luego a Ron.- Ginny, Neville y Luna habían intentado robarla.

- ¿Qué yo hice qué?

- Intentabas ayudarnos desde Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?- Preguntó Ron.

- Pues que se pusieron a hablar de que a los pobres Weasley, lo único que les faltaba era que a otro hijo suyo le pasara algo, y que a Ginny la castigaron en el bosque prohibido. Y entonces Hermione y yo comenzamos a atar cabos y descubrimos que la espada de Gryffindor tiene veneno de basilisco y que destruye los horrocruxes, que Dumbledore hizo una copia y la auténtica debía estar en otra parte.

- Con ella debí destruir el anillo…- Murmuró Dumbledore.

- Entonces tú te pusiste de muy mal humor, diciendo que bo contábamos contigo, que estabas harto de que no supiera qué hacer y que Hermione también pensaba lo mismo. Que no me importaba tu hermana y me daba igual lo que le pasara. Que tus padres iban por el mismo camino que los míos. Que te irías…

- Pero… yo…

- Le preguntaste a Hermione si ella se iba o se quedaba y al ver que no iba a irse saliste de la tienda y te desapareciste. Ella te pidió una y otra vez que volvieras pero… No sé si has intentado volver, pero sería imposible que nos encontraras de nuevo…

- Lo siento…

Ron estaba pálido y hablaba con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo a la cara. Una mezcla de rencor por lo de Ginny y de culpabilidad por lo que acababa de saber se apoderó de él.

- Fue el horrocrux, no tú.

- Lo malo dentro de ti se apodera de lo bueno, tú lo has dicho. El guardapelo no creó lo que sentía en ese momento de la nada.

- Pero…

- No, Harry. Fui yo, yo me fui.

- Da igual. En realidad fue una estupidez lo que pasó.

- ¡No fue una estupidez!- Intervino Hermione furiosa.- ¡Nos abandonaste! Te fuiste aunque te pedí que te quedaras. ¡Me dejaste!

A ninguno se le pasó por alto que Hermione hablaba de ella, que la había dejado a ella, no a los dos.

- Lo sé…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, más incómodo incluso que cuando habían estado hablando de la muerte de algún ser querido.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo.- Llevamos aquí toda la tarde metidos y han sido demasiadas emociones juntas… Deberías comer algo y descansar.

- Señor.

Harry todavía quería hablar con él, que fuese su director el que atase todos los cabos sueltos que quedaban, que le explicase qué pasaba verdaderamente por su cabeza. Qué le dijese qué es lo que tenía que hacer, porque no tenía ni idea… y estaba asustado.

- Mañana, Harry. También han sido muchas emociones juntas para mí. Y respecto al profesor Snape… Es obvio que no puedo expulsarte, pero lo sucedido no es ningún secreto y no puedo dejar que los demás piensen que no has recibido castigo por agredir a un profesor.

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo dejarte sin el baile tampoco, eres uno de los cuatro ganadores… pero te encargarás de ayudar a los elfos a preparar todo lo necesario y después a recoger todo. Más tarde decidiré qué más hacer.

Harry asintió y salió del despacho con los demás. Nunca había sabido qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su director pero ahora mucho menos. Quería que le explicara tantas cosas... Y ayudar a los elfos a poner papeles de colores por todo el gran comedor no entraba dentro de las cosas que quería hacer mientras permanecía en el pasado.

- Podía haber sido peor.- Dijo Ginny una vez salieron del despacho.

- Supongo que sí, aunque tampoco me hubiese importado demasiado quedarme sin el baile. Si no voy a ir contigo la verdad es que me da igual perdérmelo.

Ron carraspeó fuertemente y evidentemente molesto por ese comentario.

- Ronald, por favor, compórtate.

- ¿Qué me comporte?- Miró a Harry y le lanzó la mirada más enfadada que nunca había visto en los ojos el pelirrojo, y eso que él había visto lanzarle miradas asesinas a Krum.- Mira Harry, me siento fatal por todo lo que hice o… haré, pero no vais a hacerme sentir también culpable por enfadarme por esto.- Dijo señalando a Harry y a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué tienes que estar enfadado?- Preguntó Harry ahora también molesto. El Ron del futuro había resultado ser más razonable.

- ¡Es mi hermana Harry!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me comporte como si en el futuro no fuese a salir con ella?

- ¡Pues no sería mala idea!

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

- ¿Y tú a mí? ¡Tienes diecisiete años y ella trece!

A Ron se le pusieron nuevamente rojas las orejas al imaginarse a su inocente hermanita con un pervertido de esa edad. ¿Qué esperaba Harry? ¿Qué te diese la bendición sin más?

- ¡No hemos hecho nada, Ron!

- ¡Eso espero!

- Ron, mira… Sé que debe ser difícil de asumir pero…

- ¿Enserio crees que lo que de verdad me importa es que te aproveches de mi hermana? ¡Me habéis mentido! ¡TODOS! Pero qué más da si Ron se entera ¿verdad? Es tan tonto que nunca se dará cuenta… ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo? ¿Cuándo me llegase la invitación a la boda?

- Ron.- Intentó calmarlo Harry, aunque en el fondo se estaba poniendo tan furioso por la reacción del pelirrojo como este lo estaba.- De verdad, te estás tomando esto demasiado…

- ¿Demasiado qué?

- ¡Es una estupidez!

- ¿Para vosotros todo lo que yo hago es una estupidez, verdad? ¡El estúpido Ronald Weasley que sólo sabe hacer estupideces! ¿Por qué íbamos a contarle nada a él? ¿Qué más da si todos lo saben menos él? ¡Por qué iba a importar que nos abandonara si sólo es Ron! ¿Por qué iba Hermione a ponerse de mi parte por una vez? ¡Si todo lo que hago y digo son estupideces!

- ¿Estás enfadado porque saldré con tu hermana o porque Hermione en el futuro preferirá no irse contigo?

Eso le dolió más que otra cosa. Se le tensó la mandíbula y apretó fuerte los puños. ¿Quién se creía Harry que era? ¿Un ser perfecto? Sabía que Hermione le había preferido a él y acababa de enterarse de que en el futuro también lo haría. Siempre por detrás de Harry. Y ahora que acababa de empezar a intentar asumir lo que sentía por ella… le dolía todavía más. Incluso ahora, Ginny en su lista de prioridades tenía a Harry Potter delante de Ronald Weasley… Se acercó a su amigo furioso y por primera vez en la historia de su larga amistad, le pegó un gran puñetazo en la nariz.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué has hecho?

Ginny se acercó a Harry corriendo que había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz fuertemente. Miró a Ron perplejo. Siempre habían discutido, pero nunca había visto a su amigo tan dolido como en ese momento.

- ¿Contento?- Le gritó.- ¡Porque si pegarme va a hacer que te tranquilices y entres en razón yo me dejo!

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo has podido?- Se acercó a él furiosa.- ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un crío? ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes no es cierto?

- ¿El qué?

Ron estaba furioso. Miró a Ginny que intentaba limpiar la sangre de Harry con un pañuelo y a su amigo que lo miraba dolorido. Ahora todos estaban enfadados con él, no sólo Hermione. Los miró por última vez y echándole un último vistazo a Hermione se fue corriendo de allí.

Harry, siempre Harry. Quería a su amigo, era como su hermano. Pero que fuese tan tremendamente perfecto para todo el mundo lo sacaba de quicio. No estaba enfadado porque saliera con Ginny ¿Quién mejor para su hermana? Pero ninguno de ellos se había dignado a decirles ni una sola palabra. El estúpido Ronald Weasley que da igual lo que sepa o lo que no si su cerebro de guisante nunca lo entendería. Y Hermione, tan lista como era, podía darse cuenta de que lo que más le molestaba era que eligiera a Harry antes que a él, porque le ponía celoso pensar que entre ellos algún día pasaría algo. Porque tenía que admitir que el estúpido de Harry tenía razón y lo que ocurría era que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

* * *

- ¡Hermione, ten más cuidado!

- Si estás enfadado no lo pagues conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- Se molestó Hermione.- Haber ido a la enfermería o haberle pedido a Ginny que te curara.

La cena en el Gran Comedor había sido como un tremendo deja vu para él. Había entrado por las grandes puertas con la nariz roja por la sangre e intentando limpiarse con un pañuelo, igual que hizo en sexto curso después de que Malfoy le pegara. _"¿Te has peleado con el calamar gigante, Harry? ¿O te has propasado con alguna chica y te ha dado su merecido?"_ habían preguntado los gemelos riendo mientras miraban de reojo a Ginny. Si ellos superan… Después de todo, no estaban tan equivocados. Pero lo más desconcertante de todo es que al ver, había corrido el rumor por todo el comedor de que había sido Snape quien le había pegado, sin lugar a dudas, buscando venganza por el puñetazo recibido por Harry el día anterior. Y su profesor de pociones no se había molestado en absoluto de acallar los rumores.

Sin duda, no había sido la mejor cena de su vida. Y ahora estaba en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, apoyado en uno de los lavabos y dejando que Hermione lo curara, o mejor dicho, torturara.

- Recuerda que en futuro te aconseje no hacerte medimaga…

Hermione resopló indignada. Su amigo podía ser tremendamente quejita cuando se lo proponía.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si tan mal lo hago haber ido a la enfermería o haberle pedido a tu querida novia que te curara.

- Ginny y yo no somos… bueno, tampoco es que no lo seamos…- Harry se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. No había una etiqueta para las personas que se querían y se comportaban como novios, pero no lo eran por razones fuera de su control.- Es complicado…

- Entonces… ¿Qué sois?

- Dos personas que se quieren mucho.- Le contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez? Que la querías, a la Ginny del futuro.

- No… Y no sabes cuanto daría por haber tenido más tiempo para poder decírselo.

Harry se quedó pensando y recordando aquellas tardes que pasaban juntos en los jardines de Hogwarts. El poco tiempo que habían estado juntos pero lo importante que había sido para ambos. Sabía que todo hubiese sido diferente si hubiese abierto antes los ojos, si hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella, si no hubiese tenido que irse a salvar el mundo. Entonces, con ese poco más de tiempo, se lo hubiese dicho.

- Nunca pensé verte así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Tan… enamorado.- Harry rió nervioso. Quizá había sonado demasiado cursi…- Aquí estabas enamorado de Cho, pero no tiene nada que ver como la mirabas a ella a como lo haces con Ginny.

- Supongo que no.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Cho?- Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Ginny…

- No lo sé, pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que está buscando a Ron.

Ron había desaparecido desde el momento en que salió corriendo de aquel pasillo tras pegarle a Harry. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar, y eso, siendo Ron, era algo grave e inusual que no indicaba nada bueno. Sabía que aquel puñetazo había sido en parte culpa suya. Había sido un golpe bajo lo que había dicho, y mucho más para un Ron que comenzaba a descubrir lo que sentía por Hermione, que no sabía lo que era ver a su hermana con ningún chico y que acababa de reconciliarse son él en cuarto curso. Aún con la cabezonería de Ron, él tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte.

Tenía que reconocer, al menos, que esa era la reacción que había estado esperando sexto cuando se pasó meses sin confesarle nada a su amigo.

- Pues no debería. No puedo creer lo que te ha hecho.- Dijo Hermione molesta.- Sabía que Ron tenía muy mal carácter cuando se enfadaba… ¿pero llegar a pegarte?

- Me lo merecía.

- ¡Esa no es excusa! Si está molesto por lo tuyo con Ginny no debe…

- No creo que sea por eso, creo que lo que más le ha dolido es que no se lo contáramos. Ninguno de nosotros.- Dijo refiriéndose a ella, Ginny y él mismo.

- Pues él no es el más indicado para hablar ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué me dices de lo suyo con Lavender Brown? Si no llega a ser por Ginny no me entero.

- Él no lo sabía Hermione, yo no se lo dije.

- ¿De… de verdad que no sabía nada?

- Te lo aseguro. Lo escuchó por primera vez de tu boca.

- Eso… eso no cambia nada…- Dijo Hermione torpemente, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar enfadada con Ron.

- ¿No cambia nada de qué?

- De Ron… y Lavender… Ellos en el futuro estarán juntos.

Un momento. ¿Estaba confesándole a Harry lo mucho que le había dolido aquello? Una cosa era que Ginny supiera lo que sentía por Ron, pero contárselo a Harry… O quizá el e el futuro ya lo sabía...

- Te molestó enterarte de eso.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- No he de extrañarme por que lo sepas ¿no es así?- Harry sonrió.

- Hermione… De verdad que siempre me he preguntado como puedes ser tan lista con los demás y tan ciega cuando se trata de ti misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- A Ron nunca le va a gustar Lavender de verdad.- Hermione frunció en entrecejo confusa. Si no se gusta de ella ¿por qué…?- En sexto se enteró de que tú te besaste con Viktor Krum.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- De todos modos.- Dijo todavía son entender.- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que se liase con Lavender?

Harry suspiró incrédulo. ¿De verdad no era lo bastante evidente?

- La única razón por la que lo hizo fue por despecho. Porque estaba celoso.

- ¿Celoso?- Se rió la chica.- ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso? Si lo hubiese estado eso significaría que Ron…

Se paró en seco y se quedó callada. Parecía que la había petrificado como dos años atrás. ¿Celoso? ¿Ron celoso? Es más… ¿Ron celoso de Krum? Por despecho, había dicho Harry… ¡Pero no podía ser! Si lo que su amigo decía era cierto significaba que Ro… que Ron… ¡Merlín! ¡No podía ser! Ron no podía estar enamorado de ella…

- Pero…

- Ahora empiezan a cuadrar algunas cosas ¿eh?

No podía ser. Si así fuese… si de verdad Ron estuviese enamorado de ella no los hubiese abandonado, hubiese sido incapaz de dejar a su mejor amigo y a la chica que le gusta por una estúpida pelea. ¡No podía ser!

- No entiendo… Ron… ¡Es un idiota!

- Esa no era la reacción que esperaba por tu parte.- Dijo Harry que, aunque sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban, sabía que las cosas no podían ir peor entre todos.

- ¡Es un idiota! ¡Un estúpido!- Seguía diciendo Hermione.- ¡No siente nada por mí! ¡Claro que no! Si yo le gustase lo más mínimo no me hubiese dejado sola contigo. ¡No me hubiese abandonado!

- Hermione…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra defenderle! ¡Se fue! ¡Nos dejó!- Dijo cada vez más enfadada.

- ¿Puedo hablar o tú también me vas a pegar otro puñetazo?- Hermione se calló y lo miró a los ojos.- Cuando discutimos ese día no lo entendí, no comprendía que había sido lo que tanto le había molestado para enfadarse así conmigo e irse.

- ¿Y ahora si lo entiendes?- Preguntó incrédula.

- Soy su mejor amigo y aunque él y yo nunca hablemos de lo que sentimos, nos entendemos. Es… raro, pero después de días en esa tienda de campaña sin Ron, comencé a entender algunas cosas. Tú y yo casi ni hablábamos. Ron faltaba. Entonces me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ambos. Mi mejor amigo y… el chico al que quieres.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera a Ronald.- Se defendió. Pero la mirada de Harry claramente le decía que a él, precisamente a él, no podía negarle eso.

- Por eso no entendía por qué Ron se había ido.- Continuó sin hacer caso al comentario de su amiga.- Tenemos nuestras diferencias, nos hemos peleado antes e hizo enormes sacrificios por acompañarme a buscar los horrocruxes. No tenía sentido que se largase sin un buen motivo

- No te sigo…- Dijo Hermione pensativa.- La única vez que he visto a Ron enfadado contigo ha sido este año, por ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad que tiene.

- Recuerda lo que hace un horrocrux. No crea un sentimiento malo dentro de ti, pero sí aflora y aumenta los que ya tenemos.

- ¿Ron estaba celoso porque eras tú el que tenía que salvar el mundo? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

- Complejo de inferioridad Hermione, no instinto suicida… Creo que se siente poca cosa delante de mí… Creo que piensa que cualquier persona preferiría estar conmigo en vez de con él. Incluida tú.

- ¿Qué? No… ¿Crees que Ron piensa que te prefiero a ti antes que a él?

Harry no dijo nada y Hermione comenzó a maquinar multitud de pensamientos en su cabeza. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo iba a ser cierto? Los dos eran sus mejores amigos y a los que más quería, pero siempre había sentido algo distinto y especial por Ron. Él era simplemente… Ron. Con multitud de defectos pero perfecto. Nada de aquello tenía sentido, pero por fin las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Así que Ron se fue porque me quiere y porque piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo… Esto demasiado para analizar.

- Pensé que te alegraría saber lo que siente Ron por ti. Igual me he metido donde no me llaman.

- No, está bien, es sólo que sigo un poco confundida. ¡Será idiota! ¿Cómo puede pensar que entre tú y yo hay algo? No te lo tomes a mal, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo pero… ¿Tú y yo? ¡Sería como besar a mi hermano!

- No me ofendo en absoluto, pienso exactamente lo mismo. Que no es que no seas atractiva pero… eres Hermione.

- Si no lo estuvieses diciendo tú hasta me sentiría ofendida.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Así que no seas demasiado duro con Ron.- Volvió a retomar el tema Harry.- Sé que es un cabezón al que me costará convencerle de algunas cosas. Pero sólo está confundido de lo que siente.

- ¿Está…?- Hermione le miró avergonzada por lo que iba a preguntarle.- ¿Ron está enamorado de mí?

- ¿Lo estás tú de él?

Hermione sonrió satisfecha ante esa pregunta. Las dos respuestas ahora eran evidentes para ella.

- Viene alguien.- Dijo Harry que había escuchado murmullos.

- ¿Y qué?

- Estoy en el baño de las chicas, ¿recuerdas? No quiero otro motivo para que me castiguen ayudando a los elfos con el baile.

Harry, que después de su sexto curso se había acostumbrado a llevar la capa de invisibilidad a todas partes, la sacó rápidamente de su túnica y la puso encima de Hermione y de él.

- ¿Por qué me tapas a mí también?

- Shhh

Los murmullos comenzaron a acercarse y a convertirse en voces claras. Y Harry y Hermione pudieron identificar las voces de las hermanas Patil entrando en los lavabos.

- ¿Por qué venimos a este baño? No quiero que aparezca Mirttle la llorona…- Se quejo Padma.

- Son los más cercanos y no podía aguantarme.

Parvati entró al baño mientras continuaba hablando con su hermana desde dentro.

- ¿Te puedes creer ahora mi mala suerte?

- Hay que reconocer que Potter no podía haber sido más inoportuno.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué había hecho él ahora?

- Tanto tiempo deseando ir con Seamus al baile y va él y se lo pide a Lavender.- Parvati salió del baño con mala cara.- Y ahora que voy a ir con Harry y Lavender está en la enfermería va él y me lo pide… ¿Sabes lo que ha sido tener que decirle que no podía ir con él? Y ahora él no tiene pareja.

- Podía haberte ido peor. Recuerda que yo voy con Ron.

- Este baile va a ser un desastre…

Escucharon que se lamentaba Parvati mientras ella y su hermana salían del baño. Harry quitó la capa de invisibilidad de encima y la enrolló metiéndola de nuevo en su túnica. Las palabras de las hermanas Patil le habían dado una gran idea…

* * *

¡Estúpido e idiota troglodita! Si no lo quisiera tanto era capaz de matar a su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto tan sacado de quicio y diciendo cosas sin sentido como hacía un rato. ¡Y sin ir a cenar! ¿Cuándo se había saltado Ron una comida? No lo encontraba por ningún lado y sólo quedaba un lugar donde podía haberse escondido…

- ¿Así que estabas aquí? ¡Te llevo buscando un buen rato idiota!

Después de una hora buscándolo por fin lo había encontrado. Pero conociendo a Ron bien, era bastante evidente saber que le iba a entrar hambre por no haber cenado. Y allí estaba, sentado en un taburete en una de las cocinas del castillo, con un trozo de tarta de melaza en la mano. Ron dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermana. La miró unos segundos y continuó comiendo la porción del pastel indiferente.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Cómo qué que quiero? ¡Explicaciones! Eso es lo que quiero.

- Si sólo has venido a eso ya estás dando media vuelta. No tengo nada que decir.

- ¡Pues yo sí!- Ginny se acercó a él y se sentó en uno de los taburetes al lado de su hermano.- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué?

Ron casi se atraganta con el trozo de tarta que tenía en la boca. Esperaba una pelea, a Ginny regañándole por haber pegado a Harry y preguntas sobre qué demonios había pasado. Lo que menos esperaba era a su hermana pidiéndole perdón. Para eso no estaba preparado.

- Sí… Harry y yo debimos decírtelo antes y no darte de lado.

- ¿De verdad estáis juntos?- Preguntó todavía incrédulo.

- No exactamente… Sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro pero todo esto está siendo muy raro y no sabemos cómo acabará. No podemos arriesgarnos a que todo el colegio se entere.

- ¿Y dentro de "todo el colegio" entro yo? ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?

- Harry no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Ya le costó decírselo al Ron de su época así que imagínate…

- Un momento ¿En el futuro también me lo vais a ocultar?

- No. La verdad es que nadie lo sabrá excepto Harry hasta que…- Miró de reojo a su hermano observando su reacción.- Hasta que me bese delante de toda la sala común después de ganar la copa de quidittch.

- ¿Qué hizo qué?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y Ron se quedó con la mirada perdida imaginándose esa escena. Jamás Habría pensado que Harry llegaría a fijarse en su hermana y menos que tendría el valor de besarla delante de toda la sala común llena de gente.

- ¿Harry no sabe lo que son las declaraciones en privado o qué?- Dijo molesto pero en el fondo divertido.

- Le gusta hacer todo a lo grande, ya lo sabes.- Ginny se rió.- Entonces… ¿Te parece bien? Lo nuestro quiero decir.

- Bueno.- Dijo Ron cansado.- Mejor que él que no otro ¿no? Pero como se pasé de la raya…

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Tiene diecisiete años Ginny! Lo chicos a esa edad pensamos en… bueno…

- ¿Y a la tuya no?- Se burló Ginny.

- No estamos hablando de mí.- Dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.- Él es mayor Ginny y no quiero ni pensar hasta donde habéis llegado en el futuro.

- Ron, no ha pasado nada de eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ginny no respondió. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Harry no le había dicho nada de eso. ¿Y si ella y Harry en el futuro habían llegado hasta el final? Tenía que hablar con él…

- Porque lo sé.- Dijo intentando sonar casual y convencida.- ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien… Pero ándate con cuidado. Será mi mejor amigo, peo no deja de ser un tío.

- ¿Y si es tu mejor amigo se puede sabe por qué le has dado semejante puñetazo?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Ron, acabo de venir y contarte calmadamente lo que pasa. ¡Te he perdido perdón! Dime qué ocurre.

- ¡No! Eres… mi hermana.

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Que es incómodo!

¿Contarle a Ginny? Nunca… se reiría de él, sería incómodo y embarazoso. No. No iba a mostrarle sus sentimientos. Si ella había ido contado lo que ocurría había sido por voluntad propia, él no le había pedido ni siquiera que fuera a buscarle. No iba a abrir la boca. No señor.

- ¿A qué se refería Harry con lo que dijo de Hermione?

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas e intentó hacerse el que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero Ginny le conocía y sabía perfectamente que él ocultaba algo.

- No lo sé.

- Sí lo sabes. ¿Fue por Hermione por lo que los abandonaste?

Ron la miró apenado y respiró hondo. Odiaba escuchar que él los había abandonado.

- No lo sé… Pero creo que sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Harry es mejor que yo y le prefirió a él.

- ¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio…

- Claro que sí. Hasta tú le prefieres a él.

- Pero es diferente… Eres mi hermano y nadie va a cambiar eso nunca. Pero Harry…

- Es Harry.- Resopló.

- No. Harry es un chico que me gusta. Nunca os veré del mismo modo. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo prefiera a él antes que a ti. Nadie te pone detrás de él Ron.

- Hermione sí.

Ginny alzó las cejas. Si Ron supiera… Notó como las orejas de su hermano se ponían aún más rojas al darse cuenta de que, diciendo eso, estaba demostrando que le importaba lo que Hermione opinara más que ninguna otra persona. Sonrió al verle tan apurado por dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. ¿De verdad su hermano se gustaba de Hermione? Vaya dos…

- Hermione no prefiere a Harry.- Dijo riendo.

- Claro que sí, ya escuchaste lo que dijo tu querido amorcito.

- ¿Sabes por qué Hermione va con Krum al baile?

- Porque es famoso, y guay, e interesante. Y porque le gusta.

- Que va.- Ron la miró sin entender.- Va con él al baile porque se lo pidió. ¿Se lo pediste tú?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Pues que quizá, si se lo hubieses pedido antes que ningún otro, ella hubiera aceptado.

La había escuchado pero no quería creerla. ¿Cómo iba Hermione a querer ir con él al baile? Y si quería… eso significaba que ella… no… ¡Hermione no podía gustarse de él! ¿Por qué? Si tenía a Harry Potter y a Viktor Krum al lado… ¿Por qué iba a querer ir con él?

- ¿Por qué iba a querer ir conmigo?

- ¿De verdad hace falta que te responda, hermanito?

No contestó. ¿Hacía falta que le contestara? Sí, si escuchaba esa afirmación de la boca de otro, si Ginny se lo decía, entonces quizá podría creérselo. Porque en su cabeza, al decir esa frase, le retumbaba en los oídos, le aceleraba el corazón y hacía que sintiese vértigo estando con los pies en el suelo. Una cosa era comenzar a aceptar que sentía algo por Hermione y otra cosa que su yo interior no dejase de repetirle: Hermione se gusta de ti.

Comenzaba a marearse…

* * *

- ¡Neville!- Le llamó Harry mientras corría hacia él delante del hueco del retrato de la sala común.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Los dos entraron con facilidad dentro de la sala. Estaba vacía, no había absolutamente nadie. Peor no era extraño. El tiempo se les había pasado a todos volando después de comer y era una hora razonablemente tarde. Lo suficiente como para que no hubiese ni un solo Gryffindor despierto ya.

- Oh, nada malo.

- Oye… ¿es verdad que el que te ha roto la nariz ha sido Snape?

- No, la verdad es que ha sido Ron, nos hemos peleado.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó incrédulo Neville que no podía creer ese de Harry y Ron.

- Sí… Una larga historia. Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas?

- Bueno, yo…- Neville se puso nervioso y comenzó a retorcerse las manos, como creyendo que lo que iba a decir no le viese ningún sentido su amigo.- Estaba con Luna dando una vuelta.

- ¿A estas horas?

- Ella… Ya sé que todo el mundo piensa que está loca pero… es muy divertida y por alguna razón me siento a gusto con ella.

- ¡Estupendo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que pedirte un favor.- Neville le miró con curiosidad.- No vayas con Ginny al baile, ve con Luna.

- Peor… A mi Luna no me gusta… de verdad… Ella… ella es sólo una amiga. Nada más…- Dijo Neville torpemente, intentando convencer a su compañero de que lo que ese cariño que sentía por Luna sólo era amistad.

- Lo sé, Neville, lo sé. Es que… quiero que Ginny vaya conmigo.

- ¿No ibas con Parvati?- Se extrañó.

- En realidad ella quiere ir con Seamus ahora que Lavender no puede ir al baile.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Me harías ese favor? De verdad, de verdad que quiero ir con Ginny y bueno… has dicho que Luna te cae bien y ella no tiene pareja.

- ¿Ginny sabe esto?

- Es una sorpresa.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Después de todo, tendría que agradecerle a Hermione por hacer que a Lavender Brown le saliesen plumas de canario por la boca.

* * *

Parecía mentira que unos días atrás ella y Hermione se estuvieran hartando de comer tarta de chocolate intentando ahogar sus penas con cada bocado y maldiciendo la estupidez de Harry y Ron. Ahora, en cambio, ella se había convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo por compartir ese sentimiento con la persona que más quería. Seguía sin creer lo que había entre Harry y ella. Parecía tan… irreal. Era demasiado perfecto para creérselo. Y su hermano… El cabezadura de Ron que acababa de darse cuenta, no sólo de que Hermione era una chica, sino de que era SU chica, la única para él. Había prometido no decir nada de los sentimientos de su hermano a Hermione, y no pensaba hacerlo. Los dos sabían lo que sentían, sólo necesitaban un empujoncito más. Pero debían darlo ellos. No iba a abrir su coca y a meter la pata una vez más.

Entró en la sala por el hueco del retrato y vio a Harry solo, tirado en el sofá y con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño. Sonrió tiernamente al verlo.

- Harry…- Susurró acercándose a él.

- ¿Mmm?- Abrió un ojo y al verla sonrió de oreja a oreja sentándose en el sofá con una buena postura.

- ¿Estás solo?- Harry asintió.- Entonces… ¿Puedo…?

Harry sonrió aún más y entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería Ginny, porque era lo mismo que quería él, le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. La chica no esperó ni un segundo y se acurrucó a su lado.

- ¿Estabas con Ron?

- Sí… Ahora Viene, se ha quedado terminando de comer algo en las cocinas. Creo que ya todo está bien.

- Eso espero. Mañana en Navidad y no quiero pasarla peleado con él.

- Tranquilo, se le pasará, no te preocupes.

- Es que no quiero que nada estropee nuestro baile.

- ¿Nuestro?- Preguntó confundida sin entender la sonrisa de idiota que tenía Harry en la cara.

- ¿Qué me contestarías si te pidiera que fueras conmigo al baile?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ir con Harry Potter al baile? ¡Pero si no había pensado en otra cosa desde que supo que habría un baile! El corazón le latía fuertemente. ¡Tenía que estar soñando! Pero no… no era un sueño…

- ¿Tú… y yo? ¿Juntos?- Harry asintió.- Pero… ¿Y Neville?

- Él irá con Luna, sé lo ha pedido y ha dicho que sí. Desde que son amigos se llevan mucho mejor.

- Pero…- Ginny se levantó de un salto. Comenzaba a emocionarse tanto que no podía quedarse sentada.- ¡Se supone que tu vas a ir con Parvati!

- Digamos que le propuse un cambio… y ella acepto más que encantada.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a ella rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola fuertemente contra él. Llevaba todo el día sin besarla y no podía resistirse más.

- Así que… Ginny Weasley… ¿Serás mi pareja en el baile?

Se le formó una sonrisa de idiota igual a la que tenía Harry. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto, que fuese a ir al baile con él. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con ganas. Esta vez no era él el que la besaba, no era él el que tomaba el control ni era él el que decidía cuando acababa ese beso. Ya no le asustaba besarle ni lo que pensara de ella. Le quería, y quería besarlo. Quería ser ella la que le besaba a él.

- Vaya…- Dijo Harry tras separarse.- Desde mi cumpleaños que no recibía un beso como este.

- ¿De verdad has hablado con todo el mundo solo para poder ir conmigo al baile?- Preguntó Ginny emocionada y sin prestar atención a lo que Harry decía.

- Nunca bailé contigo. Y no me perdonaría no hacerlo ahora que puedo.

Ginny sonrió otra vez y se volvió a acercarse a él para besarle, esta vez más calmada. Besarle era algo indescriptible. No era que no le gustase que Harry la besara. Pero tomar parte ella también al cien por cien hacía que las emociones de esos besos se multiplicaran por dos.

- Ejem.

Se separaron ante una voz que reconocían perfectamente. Serio y entrando por el retrato estaba Ron, de pie, mirándoles directamente a los ojos. La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo que parecía que nadie se atrevía a romper. Después de unos segundos Ron se acercó y miró inexpresivo a Harry.

Este tragó saliva. Si para hacer las paces con Ron tenía que recibir otro puñetazo se dejaría. Pero rezaba por que a su amigo no se le cruzaran los cables de nuevo.

- Como le hagas daño volveré a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

Estaba seguro de que lo que Ron decía era completamente cierto. Se miraron por última vez y Ron les dio la espalda en dirección a las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios.

- Ron.- Le llamó.

Volvieron a mirarse y se entendieron sin una palabra de por medio. Todo estaba bien. Y aunque ninguno iba a pedir perdón, los dos sabían que lo sentían.

- Yo también, Harry.

A veces, entre amigos, no hacía falta decir _"lo siento"._

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opnión..._

_Como veréis... El día de Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina... con lo que ello conlleva._

_Un saludo enorme y hasta la próxima!_

**_Iruna_**


	17. Mi mejor regalo

**_Hola a todos!_**

_Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que ha sido más de lo habitual en actualizar. Lo siento! Pero soy de Pamplona, y San Fermín fueron nueve días de juerga y dormir poco, todo el día en la calle... más las post-fiestas recuperándome del cansancio. Y a eso hay que sumarle... Que fuimos campeones del mundo! Que ganamos el mundial y que eso trajo más fiesta! La vida real me reclamaba... Así que lo siento. Parece que cuanta más vacaciones tengo, menos escribo... Pero es que en las clases que me aburrían (la mayoría) lo que hacía para distraerme era escribir XD de todos modos, Los iento, otra vez._

_Mil gracias por los reviews! Como siempre, me han encantando, y sigo alucinando por la aceptación de esta historia que empezó siendo casi nada... GRACIAS!_

_Por último, este capi está dedicado a danylucy, a quien se lo prometí por sus ideas, que me inspiraron un par de cositas de este cap... muchas gracias!_

_Y bueno, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo con la mañana de Navidad... Espero que os guste y me dejés vuestra opiniones! ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Mi mejor regalo**

Noche profunda, de silencio y de calma. Noche antes de Navidad.

Harry se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y se apoyó en la repisa. La nieve caía lenta y silenciosamente. Se había pasado su infancia odiando aquellas fechas. Viendo cómo su primo recibía millones de regalos y él sólo un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sintiéndose solo. No teniendo a nadie… Pero al llegar a Hogwarts todo eso cambió. Empezaron las navidades alegres, de fiesta e ilusión. Los regalos de las personas que se acordaban de él. Las deliciosas cenas en La Madriguera. Y sobre todo, ya no había soledad. Entonces, comenzaron a gustarle aquellas fiestas.

Todos ellos, todas esas personas que habían compartido con él aquellos últimos años, habían hecho mucho por él. Lo sabía. No se trataba sólo de cosas materiales o actos concretos, sino de hacer que algo cambiara dentro de él. Todas aquellas cosas que habían hecho que todo esos años de tormento mereciesen un poco la pena. Todos esos recuerdos que le hacían conjurar los patronus más poderosos… Los Weasley con su amor incondicional y desinteresado. Hagrid, con su bondad e inocencia, que contrastan con aspecto tosco y bruto. Lupin y sus recuerdos, que ahora se han convertido en los suyos propios. Dumbledore y su fe ciega en él. Sirius, lo más cercano que nunca tuvo a una familia. Hermione con su preocupación y amistad constante, siendo la voz de su conciencia. Ron… simplemente su hermano. Y Ginny… Siempre ahí. Metiendo el codo en el plato de la mantequilla, arriesgando su vida para salvar a Sirius sin hacer una sola pregunta, compartiendo con él los momentos más felices que ha pasado… Ginny. Siempre Ginny.

Si pudiese le pegaría una colleja a su yo de catorce años por haber sido tan ciego. Por haber estado mirando hacia otro lado.

Todos ellos habían logrado que se sintiera menos solo.

Y ahora volvía a ser Navidad. Volvía a echar de menos a sus padres, a Sirius…

Se imaginó sentado afuera de aquella tienda de campaña, pasando frío y felicitando a Hermione por Navidad. Los dos allí, solos, sin nadie. Siendo Navidad pero no sintiéndola. Aquello era incluso más triste que las fiestas con los Durley. No tenían a nadie con quien compartirlas. Nadie.

Ron roncó cerca de él y Harry sonrió. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos los ronquidos de su amigo, pero aquellos días tristes sin él comprendió lo mucho que les hacía falta, tanto a él como a Hermione.

Fuera seguía nevando, ahora con más fuerza. Era pronto todavía. El cielo estaba negro y la luna muy alta. Faltaban horas para que nadie se desertase, para que los elfos fueran a las habitaciones y dejaran en silencio todos aquellos regalos.

Regalos… El tenía el suyo. Se lo habían hecho. Alguien, no sabía quién. Un hechizo, una poción, un viaje en el tiempo, el destino, las estrellas… Algo. Alguien. Pero estaba allí. Pasando la Navidad con quienes querían. Ese era su regalo.

Y quería hacer algo él también. Quería que las personas que amaba pasasen las mejores fiestas de su vida. No sabía si luego todo acabaría, si alguien lo recordaría… Pero quería hacer que esas Navidades fuesen especiales. Porque él, todos, se lo merecían. Tenía ventaja, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Conocía cómo iba a ser el baile, cómo iban a ser esos días e incluso los próximos tres años. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir para hacer felices a todos de alguna manera…

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Quizá sabía por donde empezar…

* * *

Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería otro motivo más para que le castigaran junto a los elfos al día siguiente. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y se removió el pelo algo nervioso. Suspiró.

- Empecemos… ¡Dobby!

Un "crack" y el pequeño elfo estaba delante de él, mirándole con sus enormes y saltones ojos verdes y con esa sonrisa traviesa que él tenía.

- ¡Harry Potter!- El elfo se agachó haciendo una reverencia entusiasmado.- Harry Potter le dijo a Dobby que podría venir a visitarlo alguna vez, pero pensaba que el señor Harry Potter solo quería ser amable.

- No, Dobby, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- ¡Gracias señor!

- Esto… Dobby… me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor…

- ¡Claro, señor! Harry Potter pide lo que quiere que Dobby se encarga de traérselo.

- Muy bien, me alegro.- Harry sonrió al ver a Dobby tan entusiasmado. Siempre le había tenido mucha simpatía al pequeño elfo, y se daba cuenta en ese momento que hacía mucho que no le veía.- ¿Vosotros podéis ir al cuarto de las chicas no?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Podrías ir al cuarto de Hermione y pedirle que bajara? Dile que la estoy esperando aquí. Pero procura no hacer ruido, que sólo ella se entere.

- ¡Enseguida!

Otro "crack" y Dobby desapareció en un momento. Al poco, unos pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras. Hermione y Dobby aparecieron uno detrás de otro. Hermione con cara de asustada y el elfo todavía emocionado por aquella pequeña ayuda que le estaba brindando al gran Harry Potter.

- ¡Harry! ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no, Hermione. No es nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Sabes la hora que es?

- Sí, sé que es tarde, pero necesito pediros vuestra ayuda.

- ¿La mía también, señor?

- Sí, la de los dos. Necesito que me ayudéis.

- ¿A qué?- Se notaba que Hermione estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

- A preparar un par de regalos…

* * *

Harry lo miraba todavía receloso. Él no entendía de esas cosas, tenía que fiarse de Hermione… Pero todavía no estaba seguro. Daba vueltas por toda la sala de los menesteres sin poder estarse quieto. Nadie podría decir que llevaban allí dos horas y que él aún no había dormido nada. Hermione resopló, aburrida ya de escuchar una y otra vez la misma pregunta por parte de Harry.

- ¿Crees que le gustará?

- En serio, le va a encantar.- Pero Harry seguía mirando aquello sin mucha convicción.

- No es que ponga en duda vuestras dotes, pero… ¡Yo que sé! Yo no entiendo de estas cosas y bueno, Ginny… ¡Es Ginny! No es como las demás chicas.

Hermione rió bajito. Tenía que reconocer que Harry se veía adorable tan preocupado por aquello.

- Puede que Ginny sea especial, que no sea como las otras chicas.- Reconoció Hermione.- Pero en estas cosas, todas somos iguales.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! Todas, en el fondo, queremos sentirnos como unas princesas. Y yo sé que con este vestido, lograrás que se sienta un poquito así.

Harry miró el vestido que había colgado delante de él, levitando en el aire como si dentro hubiese de verdad una persona metida. Lo cierto es que no recordaba cómo iba vestida aquel día Ginny, el día de su primer baile de Navidad. Sólo recordaba que a ella no le había gustado mucho, pero no había tenido otro para ponerse. Y quería hacer que ese día fuese perfecto. Para él y para ella.

- Ya pero…

- Relájate. Además, ni que fuese lo primero que le regalas.

Harry no contestó. Nunca le había regalado nada a Ginny. Nada por su cumpleaños o por Navidad. Nada por San Valentín o por… nada. Ni si quiera se había dado la oportunidad de regalarle cualquier cosa al estar saliendo juntos. Nada. Nada de nada. Ese vestido era lo primero. Pero prefirió no contárselo a Hermione.

- Gracias, en serio. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

- ¿Para que están las amigas?

- No, de verdad. Tú y Dobby me habéis salvado la vida.

- Bueno, entre sus habilidades mágicas y mi conocimientos de algún que otro hechizo y lo que sé de… ropa de chica... no ha sido difícil.- Harry le sonrió.- Lo difícil ha sido hacer que tú te quedaras conforme.

- Sólo quiero que todo salga perfecto, nada más.

- Es maravilloso lo que estás haciendo por ellos. Ginny y Ron se pondrán muy contentos cuando vean sus regalos.

- Eso espero…

- Ya lo verás. Oye, ¿Dobby no tarda mucho?

- No sé. El castillo es muy grande, debe costar mucho repartir todos esos regalos.

- Supongo que sí… Bueno, ¿puedo volver ya a la cama? Me estoy muriendo de sueño…

- Claro.- Dijo sonriendo.- Pero antes… Toma.

Harry le tendió una pequeña botellita que contenía ese líquido gris azulado que se estaba volviendo tan conocido para ellos últimamente. Un recuerdo. Hermione arqueó una ceja confusa.

- Pero…

- Sé que no está envuelto y que te lo doy pronto… pero feliz Navidad.

- Harry, no tenías por qué.

- Claro que sí. Toma, es para ti.

- ¿Y mi regalo es un recuerdo?

- Más o menos… Pero creo que te gustará.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde lo veo?- Antes de que terminara de decir nada un pequeño pensadero apareció en medio de la sala.- Sigue fascinándome cómo ocurren estas cosas en esta sala.- Hermione se acercó hasta él, pero se giró al ver que Harry no se movía.- ¿No me acompañas?

- No… Yo ya lo he vivido, ¿recuerdas?- Hermione sonrió.- Voy a recoger esto y a volver antes de que Ron se despierte. Luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y siguió a Harry con la mirada mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el vestido, como si fuese su mayor tesoro, y cogía el regalo de Ron, ya envuelto, y se lo ponía bajo el brazo antes de marcharse. Miró curiosa la pequeña botellita. ¿Qué querría Harry que viera? Se acercó hasta el pensadero, quitó el tapón y vertió todo el contenido dentro. Que tontería. Ella nerviosa cuando ya había hecho eso antes… Rozó con los dedos el borde del recipiente y, aguantando tontamente la respiración como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en una piscina, se asomó al pensadero.

Como las otras veces, sintió que algo la arrastraba dentro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba dentro de aquel recuerdo que Harry le había regalado. ¿Pero que…? No entendía nada.

_Estaba en la sala común, llena de alumnos y alboroto. Nadie haciendo caso a otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios asuntos. Divisó una cabellera pelirroja y enseguida se vio a ella misma junto a Ron y Harry en una esquina de la sala. Se había visto antes en los recuerdos del futuro de Harry, pero todavía aquello no dejaba de parecerle de lo más extraño. Se acercó a ellos y los vio riéndose relajados. ¿No dijo Harry que después de que Voldemort volviera todo se volvería muy… oscuro?_

_- Vamos, Harry, no tiene que darte vergüenza.- Decía Ron mientras se reía._

_- Oh, calla._

_- No es tan raro, en serio._

_- ¡Deja a Harry tranquilo!- Escuchó que decía ella misma, pero sin lograba esconder una risita.- Tienes menos sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces._

_- Muy bien, yo seré insensible, pero es Harry el que deja a las chicas llorando después de besarlas._

_Ron sonrió más fuerte y Hermione reprimió una risita al ver a Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, un poco molesto por las bromas de su amigo._

_- Pues a tu hermana no parece importarle en absoluto cómo la beso._

_La cara de Ron cambió enseguida y sus orejas se pusieron rojas mientras Harry reía esta vez._

_- Eso es por el extraño hechizo o poción que le has dado… Sigo sin explicarme qué demonios ve en ti._

_Hermione notó como Ron, aunque parecía molesto, le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Harry. Los dos sabían que todo estaba bien. Se sorprendió al ver a los tres tan despreocupados y a Ron y Harry bromeando con ese tema. Pero le agradaba verles así._

_- Si te pones así quizá haya que preguntarle a Lavender por qué salió contigo. Eso sí que es todo un misterio por descubrir Ro-Ro…_

_- No me llames así._

_Notó cómo a Ron se le ponían las orejas todavía más rojas al escuchar aquello. ¿Ro-Ro? ¿Por qué iban a llamarles ellos Ro-Ro? Era un mote estúpido._

_- Vamos Ro-Ro, si sabemos que te gusta._

_- ¡Ro-Ro!_

_Los Harry y Hermione del futuro pronunciaban aquel nombre burlándose de su amigo, imitando una voz y nos gestos que ella no entendía. Pero le gustaba verles así, bromeando, haciendo el tonto, picando a Ron. Era verdaderamente agradable… Un descanso de las preocupaciones que había vivido esos días con respecto al futuro._

_- ¡Callaos ya!- Los dos amigos cerraron la boca, pero seguían con la sonrisa en la cara.- Además, ¿qué queréis preguntarle? Uno tiene encantos naturales…_

_Ron hizo un gesto en broma que le hacía parecer de lo más pedante y Harry le tiró un cojín a la cara._

_- Ronald, por favor, ahora eres peor que Lockhart._

_- Pero a ti te encantaba ¿no es así?_

_Los dos amigos miraron a la Hermione del futuro con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, recordando el encaprichamiento infantil que había tenido Hermione por su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de su segundo año._

_- Oh, vamos, era una niña. No podéis tener eso en cuenta._

_- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Ron con simpleza.- Mira a mi hermana, toda la vida colada por este._

_Hermione notó cómo al Harry del recuerdo le brillaban los ojos al escuchar aquello. Verdaderamente no podía ocultar lo feliz que se veía. Sonrió todavía más ante aquello. Parecían los tres tan… felices._

_- Sí, pero eso es porque Harry la ha hechizado o algo, como tu has dicho, si fuese por Ginny…_

_- ¿Si fuese por Ginny qué?- Harry fingía estar ofendido.- ¿Crees que con mis encantos no hubiese bastado para conquistarla?_

_- Perdona Harry, pero… ¿No ha sido al revés? ¿No ha sido ella la que te ha conquistado a ti?_

_- Em… bueno… pues… no sé… supongo que… ¡Eso no viene al caso!_

_- No, si al final va a ser él el que está hechizado y no mi hermana. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, la veo muy capaz…_

_- Claro que no. Aunque en ocasiones hace cosas que me dejan un poco atontado…_

_Fue ahora Harry el que recibió un cojinzazo por parte del pelirrojo. _

_- No quiero saber las cosas que te hace._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no me refería a nada de eso! Si serás mal pensado…_

_- ¿Mal pensado yo?_

_Harry y Hermione no contestaron. La respuesta era clara y Ron lo sabía._

_- Dejando de lado a Ginny…- Decía Hermione.- Me da pena el profesor Lockhart._

_- Si quieres puedes ir a San Mungo con él.- Comentó Ron.- Seguro que la niña de doce años que hay en ti sigue enamorada de él._

_- ¡Cállate Ronald!_

_Hermione vio a Harry reír en vez de molestarse porque estuviesen discutiendo. Quizá porque sabía que esa no era una pelea de verdad, que estaban bromeando._

_- ¡En serio! Podrías casarte con él y tener un montón de niños estúpidos y creídos._

_- ¿Iríais a visitarme al menos?_

_- Eso depende, ¿nos obligarías allí también a hacer nuestras redacciones?_

_La Hermione del recuerdo abrió mucho los ojos y se paró rígida en la silla._

_- ¡La redacción de transfomaciones!_

_- Es para dentro de tres días, Hermione…- Decía Harry, pero la chica ya había comenzado a sacar sus pergaminos de la mochila._

_- ¿Se puede saber por qué has dicho nada?- Le decía bajito Harry a su amigo para que la chica no les escuchara._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo si está como una cabra?- Se defendía el pelirrojo en el mismo tono de voz.- No deberíamos haberla salvado de ese trol en primero… ahora seguiríamos haciendo el vago…_

_- Sí, ¿Pero que hubiésemos hecho sin ella todos estos años?_

_Hermione vio sonreír a sus dos amigos mientras sacaban ellos también sus cosas de sus respectivas mochilas. Y pudo notar también cómo, en la cara de la Hermione del futuro, volvía a formarse la misma sonrisa que había tenido hacía unos segundos, cuando bromeaba con sus amigos. Estaba claro que les había escuchado…_

De pronto, todo comenzó a desvanecerse y volvió a sentir lo mismo que hacía unos minutos. Algo tiró de ella y en un momento, estaba otra vez de vuelta a la pequeña sala que ella y Dobby habían convertido en un taller textil improvisado. Miró hacia el pensadero y sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver claramente sus dientes.

A decir verdad estaba un poco confundida. ¿Por qué querría Harry que viese ese recuerdo? Quien sabe… más tarde, después de haber dormido un poco, se lo preguntaría. Lo único que sabía era que le había encantado ver ese recuerdo. Verse a ella misma tan feliz y despreocupada con Harry y Ron. Verse feliz… Porque desde que el Harry del futuro había llegado y les había contado todas las cosas horribles que sucederían en el futuro, no podía dejar de sentir una tristeza y preocupación constante. Y ver esas imágenes les había hecho sentir que no todo lo que venía en el futuro podía ser malo.

* * *

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche… Pero la idea de darle a Ginny su regalo de Navidad hizo que abriera los ojos y saliera de la cama de un salto. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Dobby, que venía y ilusionado corriendo por la habitación. El elfo saltó en la cama y acercando sus grandes ojos a Harry gritó contento.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Harry Potter!

- ¡Dobby! ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?- Ron comenzaba a desperezarse en la cama de al lado, a la vez que sus compañeros.

- Feliz Navidad chicos.

- Feliz Navidad.

Sus compañeros de cuarto, todavía con cara somnolienta, se acercaron contentos a sus regalos y comenzaron a abrirlos a toda prisa.

- ¿Puede Dobby darle un regalo a Harry Potter?

- Claro que sí.

El pequeño elfo hizo aparecer un pequeño paquetito envuelto de forma irregular. Harry sabía lo que era, pero se hizo el sorprendido al abrirlo y encontrarse con un par de calcetines totalmente desparejados. Sonrió con ternura al elfo.

- ¡Los he hecho yo mismo!

- Muchas gracias Dobby, no tenías por qué. Yo también te he traído algo.

Harry, que había sabido lo que le iba a regalar el elfo, se había preocupado coger dos pares de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon, mezclarlos y envolverlos. Dobby abrió el regalo y se puso a saltar como loco en la cama, con los calcetines en la mano y dándole las gracias a Harry por su gran generosidad. Harry se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el elfo se calmara y se acercara a él.

- Muchas gracias Dobby, por toda tu ayuda.

- ¡No ha sido nada, señor! Es un honor ayudar a Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, al recordar su segundo año. Y le vino una gran tristeza al pensar que si volvía, existía la posibilidad de no volver a ver al elfo que tenía delante. Él tenía una misión y Dobby mientras estaría en Hogwarts. ¿Qué podría pasar para que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo?

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. Siempre has intentado ayudarme, aunque en ocasiones no de la manera que a mí me hubiese gustado…

Las mejillas de Dobby se ruborizaron tímidamente al recordar las cosas que había intentado hacer ya dos años atrás al intentar salvarle la vida.

- Harry Potter se lo merece, señor, él nos salvó del señor oscuro.

Harry torció la sonrisa al escuchar eso.

- De todos modos, gracias Dobby, de verdad.

Alzó una mano y Dobby se la estrechó tímidamente, creyendo que no era digno de darle la mano a alguien como él.

- No hay de qué, señor.

- Espero volver a verte pronto.

- A Dobby también le gustaría, Harry Potter.

Y después de decir eso, el elfo desapareció con un simple "crack". ¿Volvería a verle en el futuro? Quién sabe…

- Caray, Harry, ese elfo te adora.- Comentó Ron

Los dos amigos se quedaron callados, mirándose en un silencio incómodo. Después del día anterior sabían que todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero era raro volver a hablarle de un modo normal a tu mejor amigo después de que te pegara un puñetazo, el cual todavía le dolía y estaba seguro que le había dejado marca.

- ¿Qué tal los regalos?- Intentó romper el hielo.

- ¡Estupendos! El sombrero de los Chudley Cannons es genial, de verdad…

Ron señaló a su cabeza, donde se encontraba el regalo de Harry. Este sonrió nerviosamente. Lo cierto era que se había olvidado por completo de lo que le regaló en cuarto.

- Esperaba que te gustase.

- ¿No vas abrir tus regalos? ¿O el hecho de saber qué hay dentro le quita su encanto?

- Tengo otra cosa para ti.- Dijo Harry sin prestar atención a sus regalos.

- ¿Más?- Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

- Sí, bueno… lo cierto es que este se me ha ocurrido a última hora…

Harry sacó de debajo de su cama un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y se lo entregó a Ron, que lo abrió ilusionado en un momento. Cuando abrió la caja sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, como era costumbre en él.

- Harry… No tenías que hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Son muy caras!

Ron no podía creerlo. Harry le había regalado una túnica de gala para el baile de Navidad. Era igual que la de él, pero de un color granate oscuro, casi negro. A Ron le encantaba. ¿A quién no le gustaría? Pero no podía aceptarla…

- Mira.- Se acercó a su amigo para que sólo él escuchase.- Si te sirve para que la aceptes, no me ha costado nada. Esta noche Dobby y Hermione me han ayudado. Además, sé lo poco que te disgusta la tuya y… quería hacer que el baile fuera mejor para ti.

- Pero… Harry, no sé…

- En serio, no te preocupes. Sólo es un regalo. Además… Quería también disculparme de alguna manera por… bueno… todo lo de Ginny.

Ron le miró un segundo de reojo y luego volvió a mirar la túnica que había sobre su cama. Era perfecta. El mejor regalo que le habían hecho nunca.

- Bueno… respecto a eso…- Harry tragó saliva esperando lo peor.- Nada de besitos delante mía, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry notó el tono de su amigo. Ya no estaba enfadado. Sonrió y asintió feliz. El día de Navidad empezaba bastante bien.

Al cabo de un rato, después de haber abierto todos sus regalos (los cuales obviamente ya sabía qué eran, pero aún así le produjeron una sensación de agradecimiento) sólo estaban Ron y él en la habitación. Sus compañeros se habían bajado a desayunar. Ron se quitó la chaqueta de la túnica y comenzó a ponerse su ropa normal.

- Es perfecta.

- A Dobby le costó tomarte las medidas sin despertarte.

- Me sigue asombrando la cantidad de cosas mágicas que pueden hacer ellos y nosotros no…- Ron cambió de expresión y le miró tímidamente mientras terminaba de vestirse.- Y oye… ¿Hermione te ha ayudado? Ella… ¿ha visto la túnica?

- Ella eligió el color. Yo de estas cosas no entiendo.- Notó cómo Ron sonreía.- Estoy intentando que el baile salga bien, que no resulte cómo el primero que viví. Y aparte de tu túnica puedo hacer algo más.

- ¿El qué?

- Hermione va a ir con Krum al baile y seguro que ella preferiría ir con otra persona.- No lo dijo, pero ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando.- No se lo pongas más difícil, no discutas con ella ni nada de eso.

Todavía recordaba a Hermione llorando por cómo había discutido con Ron, por lo que se habían dicho y por lo que había quedado en el pensamiento de los dos.

- Tranquilo… No… No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- ¿Seguro? Después de todo… No sólo ella no va a ir con quien le gustaría… ¿no?

Las orejas de Ron comenzaron a teñirse del color habitual cuando se incomodaba por algo. Miró a Harry pero no habló de ese tema.

- No pelearé con ella, te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo.

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda dándose cuenta de que Ron quería dejar el tema. Sabía lo que sus amigos sentían y que, sin duda, no iba a ser nada fácil para Ron ver a Hermione en el baile con otro. Con Krum. No ahora que había empezado a darse cuenta y a admitir lo que sentía por ella. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y les sacó a los dos de sus pensamientos. Hermione entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

Ron se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, saludándola.

- Gracias por el recuerdo, Harry. Me ha encantado. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. En el fondo para él era muy simple el por qué.

- Porque conozco a mi mejor amiga y de donde vengo, hace demasiado que sólo veo a una Hermione preocupada y temerosa de todo y por todos. Las cosas van a ser difíciles, sí… Pero no quiero que olvides que también va a haber cosas buenas, muchas… Y que no las podríamos haber logrado sin ti. Disfruta de todo un poco más.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida. No había mejor amigo que Harry. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su mejor regalo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y tras sostenerle la mirada unos segundos se alejó de ella y comenzó a recoger los restos de papel de regalo que había esparcidos por su cama. Hermione miró a Ron, sentado en el borde de su cama y se acercó a él cogiendo aire. Era la primera vez que le veía desde que Harry le contase la noche pasada sobre los sentimientos de Ron y los de ella misma. Ron la miraba de un modo extraño, de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera analizando. Y eso la estaba poniendo todavía más nerviosa.

- ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?- Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la túnica de gala nueva que había sobre la cama.

- Sí… Harry me ha dicho que le ayudaste. Gracias.

- No ha sido ninguna molestia.

- Aún así… gracias.

Hermione volvió su vista hacia él y comprobó que Ron seguía mirándola fijamente. ¿Se podía saber a qué venía esa mira? Permanecía inmóvil, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos fijos en ella, como si esperara una reacción determinada o comprobar algo.

La puerta se abrió y dio gracias a que Ginny entrase por ella y fuese una excusa para dejar ese incómodo momento a un lado.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Feliz Navidad, Ginny.

La pelirroja se acercó sonriente a Harry y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Tengo una cosa para ti.- Le susurró Harry.

- ¿En serio?- Se sorprendió.- Yo también.

- Harry… ¿Que te he dicho hace un rato de los besitos con mi hermana?

- Ron…

- Es verdad, lo siento.

Harry se disculpó. Si fuese el Ron de su tiempo le lanzaría una mirada asesina y le diría que les dejase en paz. Pero este Ron era diferente. Era un Ron que nunca había estado con una chica y no entendía el significado de un gesto como ese. Un Ron más pequeño que le costaba aún más ver a su hermanita con un chico. Un Ron que en el fondo estaba asustado por que su amigo que de pronto tenía diecisiete años estuviese con su hermana de trece. No. No podía enfadarse con este Ron por ser un poquito sobreprotector.

- Pero oye, ¿podéis dejarnos un momento solos? Quiero darle a Ginny su regalo.

Ron pareció debatirlo un momento pero enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Hermione, desapareciendo en un momento.

- Así que también me vas a regalar algo…

Ginny parecía sorprendida pero encantada. ¿Un regalo de Harry Potter? Moría por saber qué era.

- Sí.- Dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.- No es nada del otro mundo… pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo.

- Ni siquiera pensaba que fuese a regalarme nada. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza… Así que cualquier cosa me encantará.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente en los labios, saboreando cada momento. ¿Podía haber encontrado a una persona mejor para él? Porque lo dudaba seriamente… Después de separarse, Ginny le miró con una gran sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes, emocionados.

- Bueno, ¿y mi regalo?

Harry soltó una carcajada alegre. Su alegría y despreocupación no cambiaba estuviesen en el tiempo que estuviesen.

- Toma.

Harry Le tendió un paquete que ella terminó de abrir en un momento. Se quedó callada al ver aquel vestido. Lo sacó y lo extendió delante de ella. Era un sencillo vestido de tirantes en tonos azules y verdes que se mezclaban a la perfección. Como el color del mar en esas maravillosas postales muggles. Tenía tiras de gasa que mezclaban tanto los dos colores que había sitios que no se diferenciaban uno de otro. Era corto y sencillo, pero de una princesa. Era perfecto. Ginny seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida y la cara inexpresiva. Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿No… te gusta? No estaba seguro de…

- Es precioso.- Le corto.

- ¿Entonces te gusta?

Ginny no le contestó. Se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza. Era el regalo perfecto. El mejor regalo que Harry le podía haber hecho por Navidad. Reprimió una lágrima, haciendo gala de su entereza en momentos difíciles. El vestido era perfecto. Pero de lo que Harry no era consciente era de que ya le había hecho un regalo mucho mejor por Navidad. Uno que eclipsaba a cualquier cosa, a cualquier paquete envuelto en papeles de colores. El mejor regalo. Él. Simplemente él.

- Vamos.- Le dijo separándose de él.- Yo también quiero darte tu regalo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny caminaban torpemente a través del bosque prohibido, intentando no caerse por la cantidad de nieve que había y el frío que comenzaba a congelarles las manos. Harry le lanzó una mirada a la chica que llevaba a su lado agarrada de la mano. Intentaba pensar, recordar, descubrir qué demonios podría querer regalarle Ginny que se encontrase en medio del bosque prohibido. Pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante perdido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?- Ginny reprimió una risita y continuó caminando.- No vas a decirme nada, ¿verdad?

- No.- Dijo divertida.

- ¿Ni si quiera una pista?

- Nada de nada.

- Pero…- Harry no era famoso por rebosar paciencia.- Algo tendrás que decirme. ¿Y si no me gusta? Tendré que saber al menos con qué tiene que ver.

Entonces Ginny se paró en secó y le miró seria mientras le cogía de las manos.

- Es cierto, igual no te gusta…

- Si no me dices qué es no puedo…

- Antes que nada,- Le cortó.- Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago con la mejor intención…

- Pero… ¿El qué?

- Hermione me dijo que era meterme donde no me llamaban.- Continuó sin responderle.- Pero… no sé. Igual tiene razón y no debería haber hecho nada, esto es cosa tuya y no soy quien para meterme pero… Lo he hecho con la mejor intención. Sólo quería hacerte feliz.

- Muy bien… Pero no sé de qué va todo esto.

Ginny cogió aire y volvió a tirar de él. Enseguida llegaron a un lago pequeño que Harry reconocía perfectamente. Una vez allí logró conjurar un patronus tan poderoso que le salvó la vida a él y a Sirius. El agua estaba helada y los árboles recubrían todo haciendo que casi no soplara el aire. Reinaba demasiada calma.

- Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí.

Escuchó un ruido y sintió cómo las ramas de unos árboles cercanos se movían. Un acto reflejo le hizo acercarse a Ginny y colocarse delante de ella, por si acaso.

Entonces vio algo que nunca pensó ver. La cabeza de un hipogrifo gris muy conocido se asomaba entre la espesura de la nieve y el verde de las ramas, observando todo a su alrededor con prudencia. Buckceak estaba allí. Delante de él. Saliendo de entre los árboles como si fuera un espejismo.

- ¿Pero qué…?

No encontraba palabras. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Retrocedió un paso sin saber qué hacer y pisó sin querer a Ginny. Ni siquiera la queja de la pelirroja hizo que reaccionara.

Entonces otro ruido llamó su atención detrás del animal. Un perro negro, flaco y un tanto sucio aparecía de entre los grandes árboles. Se le heló la sangre y se quedó sin respiración. Podría reconocer ese animal en cualquier lado. Era Sirius.

Pestañeó perplejo y miró a Ginny para que ella le corroborara que no era una alucinación lo que veían sus ojos, que no se había vuelto loco. Pero la sonrisa de la chica sólo hacía más que confirmarle lo que tenía delante de él. Dejó escapar todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Se había quedado completamente petrificado. No fue consciente de que debía volver a respirar hasta que se quedó sin aire. Esto era una locura, era… imposible.

¿O no?

Después de los últimos días… ¿Podía decir que había algo imposible?

El perro que tenía a pocos metros de él le miró fijamente y en un momento su aspecto comenzó a cambiar, dejando las facciones perrunas para convertirse poco a poco en un hombre. Un hombre que Harry conocía perfectamente y a quien nunca pensó volver a ver. Harry volvió a retroceder unos pasos y gimió al ver a la persona que tenía delante.

Sirius le sonrió en forma de saludo.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Sabía que en ese tiempo Sirius estaba vivo. Había recibido su carta y después de llorar como mucho tiempo atrás no hacía, había logrado recomponerse. Después todo había sucedido muy rápido. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore… Todo había hecho que la parte de su corazón que gritaba a voces que quería estar con Sirius quedara eclipsada. Pero ahora la volvía a oír más clara que nunca. Lo tenía delante de él. Sabía que era posible pero aún así se resistía a creerlo. Sirius. En carne y hueso. Sirius…

Sintió cómo Ginny le apretaba una mano, devolviéndole a la realidad. Pero no se atrevía a mirarla y separar su vista de su padrino, porque quizá se desvanecería como un sueño. Un espejismo.

- Ve con él.- Le susurró Ginny.

Volvió a recuperar la distancia que había perdido y se acercó a Sirius un par de pasos más.

- Hola, Harry.

Esas palabras, esa voz, fue lo único que necesitó para volver a sentir sus pies sobre la tierra. Soltó la mano de Ginny corrió hasta su padrino, sin importarle nada. Y cuando llegó a él lo abrazó como si le fuese la vida en ello. Como esos abrazos angustiosos y extremadamente asfixiantes que le daba la Señora Weasley. Fuerte. Con ganas. Con desesperación. El abrazo que le hubiese gustado darle ante de verle desaparecer tras ese velo.

Ni si quiera notaba si Sirius le correspondía el abrazo o no. Le daba igual. Estaba ahí. Delante de él. Y no iba a saltarlo.

- Veo que me has echado de menos.

Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara. Desde el pelo más despeinado de todos hasta la punta del pie. Entero. Comprobando por décima vez que era él, que era real y que estaba ahí.

- No te imaginas cuanto.

Fue en ese momento, al notar su tono quebrado en la voz, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Podía alguien derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta? Porque él lo estaba haciendo.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y a abrazarle con fuerza. Sólo un ruido que hizo Buckceak le hizo recordar que el animal y Ginny también estaban allí. Se sio la vuelta para mirarla pero no la encontró. No estaba.

- Creo que tu amiga ha preferido dejarnos solos.

- ¿Pero… cómo?- Las preguntas empezaron a llenar su mente.- ¿Por qué? … ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Al parecer, darte una buena sorpresa.

- No te quepa duda…- Decía aún maravillado por verle.- Pero… ¿No es peligroso? Te están buscando.

- Supongo que sí. ¿Pero qué sería la vida sin un poco de acción?- Harry sonreía radiante al escucharle hablar.- De todos modos, Dumbledore se está encargando de que nadie nos moleste.

- ¿Por eso has podido entrar a los terrenos del castillo? Pero… No entiendo… ¿cómo ha dejado Dumbledore que vinieras?

- Digamos que tu amiga la pelirroja puede ser muy persuasiva.

- ¿Ginny?

- Ella habó con Dumbledore para que le dijera cómo poder contactar conmigo y… tras una larga discusión logró convencerle de que me dejara venir. Esa chica tiene mucho carácter, ¿lo sabías?

- Puedes estar seguro.- Sonrió.

¿Ginny había hablado con Dumbledore? ¿Ella le había convencido para hacer venir a Sirius hasta Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? La respuesta le vino sola. _"Hermione me dijo que era meterme donde no me llamaban_.- Le había dicho ella_.- Pero… no sé. Igual tiene razón y no debería haber hecho nada, esto es cosa tuya y no soy quien para meterme pero… Lo he hecho con la mejor intención. Sólo quería hacerte feliz"._

Hacerle feliz… Ginny Weasley tenía un diez en saber cómo hacerle feliz.

- Esta mañana se levantó temprano para conocerme. Tenías que haberla visto. Estaba asustadísima por si te enfadabas con ella.

- ¿Enfadarme con ella?

¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Nunca podría… y menos después de esto.

- Ella… bueno…- La cara de Sirius se tensó de pronto y una mueca de dolor cubrió su cara.- Me ha contado algunas cosas.

- ¿Sobre mi extraño viaje?

- Sí… ¿Es cierto?

Harry asintió y Sirius suspiró. Se rascó la cabeza, todavía confundido.

- ¿Sólo te ha dicho eso?

Siriús le miró de reojo y volvió a suspirar con esa extraña cara de dolor.

- No… No sólo eso.- Sirius le miró esta vez directamente a los ojos.- Por lo que sé, no falta mucho para que vuelva a estar con tu padre.

Ahora era la cara de Harry la que se había puesto tensa y comenzaron a volver a faltarle las palabras. Pero ese silencio valía como respuesta.

- Vaya… esperaba que sólo fuese una equivocación.

- Lo siento.- Susurró con la cabeza baja.

- Y yo… Me hubiese encantado verte convertido en todo un hombre.

- No, Sirius. Lo siento.- Su voz comenzó a sonar torturada y se parándose.- ¡Fue mi culpa! O… lo será.

- Harry…

- ¡No! En serio… Si no me hubiese dejado engañar por Voldemort, si hubiese sido más listo o le hubiese hecho caso a Hermione… ¡Tú estarías bien!

Sirius se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hiciste lo que cualquiera. Yo mismo hubiese hecho lo mismo por tus padres o por ti. No tienes que torturarte.

- Pero… Yo debí…

- Harry por favor no te eches las culpas de eso.

- Sí, porque no estás. De donde vengo no estás.

- Pero estoy aquí, ahora. Mírame.- Sirius le obligó a girar la cara hacia él.- Estoy aquí y me da igual lo que hicieras, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre seré tu padrino.

Por tercera vez aquel día, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza. Una fuerza que reunía todos los abrazos que no le había dado en todo ese tiempo en el que había estado separado de la única familia que le quedaba.

- Te echo de menos.

No se despegó de él ni un milímetro mientras se lo decía.

- Estoy seguro de que yo también.

Y de nuevo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Joder… Estaba llorando demasiado esos días. Pero le daba igual.

Así pasó un rato, mientras Harry le contaba un breve resumen de lo que iba a suceder y Sirius intentaba procesar toda aquella información en su cabeza. Parecía irreal tenerlo a su lado, hablándole, mirándole, escuchándole… Diciéndole todo aquello que siempre quiso decirle. Lo mucho que significaba para él.

Entonces Sirius se levantó del tronco donde estaban sentados y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente a Buckceak.

- Debería irme ya…

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Creo que estoy abusando demasiado de Dumbledore. Esto es peligroso, Harry. Me buscan. Y no quiero dar más razones para meterte en líos.

- Tienes razón, pero…

- Lo sé.

Suspiró y se acercó a él con cara triste.

- No te sientas culpable de nada, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Harry asintió.

- No sé lo que va a pasar, si voy a regresar o qué. Si no vuelvo a verte…- Se quedó callado un momento buscando palabras que no le hubiese dicho ya, peor no las había.- Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti. Cuida de tus amigos y… de esa pelirroja persistente. Algo me dice que el interés por las pelirrojas se hereda en los genes Potter no es así.

Harry se ruborizó y sonrió a su padrino mientras este le sonreía.

- Cuídate, Harry.

- Y tú…

Sirius le dio un último abrazo y en menos de cinco segundos volvió a aparecer ante él ese perro negro, flacucho y despeinado. Él y Buckcea comenzaron a alejarse entre los árboles. Harry cogió aire. Lo último que en la oscuridad que se formaba entre la espesura de las ramas fueron los ojos grises de Canuto, de Sirius. Sonrió y escuchó cómo le latía el corazón acelerado.

- Feliz Navidad, Sirius.- Dijo al aire.

Tenía que darle las gracias a Ginny. Su regalo se quedaba corto teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho ella por él.

Su mejor regalo…

* * *

Nada más girarse y dejar solos a Harry y Sirius ya se había arrepentido. ¿Y si todo aquello había sido demasiado para Harry? ¿Y si no lo había podido soportar? Seguro que estaba pensando que se había metido donde no le llamaban. ¿Quién era ella después de todo? Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Hermione. Ella le conocía mucho mejor al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Y había tenido razón. Harry era reservado. No hablaba de esos temas y mucho menos los compartía. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido regalarle una postal de Navidad… y ella hacía esto.

Pero una vez que se había enfrentado a Dumbledore para convencerle de que contactara con Sirius por ella, por Harry… No había marcha atrás.

Harry tenía razón. Sirius era un hombre… peculiar. Pero para nada el monstruo que habían formado de él a lo largo de los años. No era ese sanguinario y oscuro Sirius Black el que ella había conocido esa mañana.

Suspiró y Salió de la sala común para buscar a Hermione o a su hermano. Sabía que Sirius iba a quedarse poco tiempo y quizá Harry había vuelto ya. ¿Y si se había enfadado? ¿Y si creía que era una entrometida? Igual no entraba dentro de sus planes ver a Sirius…

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la idea de un Harry enfadado pasaba por su mente y terminó de bajar los últimos escalos de las grandes escaleras centrales.

- ¡Ginny!

Harry la llamaba desde la entrada. Era la hora de la verdad. De enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su regalo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar más porque Harry había corrido hasta ella y la había abrazado tan fuerte que la había levantado en el aire y hecho girar con él.

- Gracias.- Le dijo después de bajarla.

Unos cuantos alumnos se habían quedado estupefactos al ver aquello y Ginny se sonrojó. Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para ella y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- ¿Enfadado? Es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí, en serio.

- Pensé que igual te molestaría que me metiera en tus asuntos.

- Creo que no había tenido el valor de enfrentarme al hecho de ver a Sirius hasta que ha estado delante de mí. Yo sólo no lo hubiese conseguido… así que gracias.

- De nada.- Dijo sonriente.- Sólo quería regalarte algo que te hiciera feliz.

Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con la mano, lentamente.

- Tú me haces feliz.

Y era verdad. Aquel beso que le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños por su décimo séptimo aniversario le había tan feliz en aquel momento que había logrado que se olvidara de todo. Incluido Voldemort. Tenía un facilidad sorprendente para saber qué era lo indicado o lo que a Harry le gustaría más.

Se sonrieron. No había necesidad de decirse anda más. Y menos con alumnos del colegio merodeando por allí. Más tarde tendrían tiempo de agradecerse mutuamente sus respectivos regalos. Sus mejores regalos.

* * *

- Adelante.

La voz de Dumbledore era distraída, pero solemne. Harry entró al despacho de su director y se acercó hasta el escritorio donde el anciano miraba libros, pergaminos y mapas de las estrellas. Cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para verlo, Dumbledore sintió su presencia.

- Oh, Harry. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si es para pedirme más tiempo con Sirius debo decirte que es demasiado peligroso e imposible.

- No es eso señor. Y… gracias.

- No hay de que. La señorita Weasley puede ser muy persistente.- Harry sonrió.

- Sí… Pero no he venido por eso. Quería saber qué tenía que hacer, cuándo tenía que ir al Gran Comedor para ayudar a los elfos.

- Lo cierto es que ese asunto se me había olvidado por completo… No hará falta que estés allí demasiado tiempo. Es sólo el hecho de dejar claro delante de los demás alumnos que has sido castigado por agredir a un profesor. Claro está que tu situación dista mucho de calificarla como… normal.

- Sí… Respecto a eso… Ahora estamos solos, señor. Hablemos claro.

Dumbledore le miró un segundo y entendió de inmediato qué preguntas pasaban por la mente del muchacho que tenía delante. Suspiró y se sentó en su gran asiento.

- ¿El profesor Snape?

Harry asintió y Dumbledore hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara él también.

- O usted es más ciego de lo que creo, o hay algo que no me está contando. Le he dicho todo lo que hará y sigue defendiendo a ese bastardo.

- Harry…

- ¡Lo es! Él le matará… ¿Cómo puede seguir defendiéndole?

- En ocasiones las cosas no son lo que parecen.

- Yo estaba allí. Sé lo que vi.

- Todo el mundo creía que Sirius fue el culpable de la desgracia de tus padres. Todo evidenciaba a que era así.- Le dijo.- Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como parecían, como estaba claro que eran.

- No campare a Sirius con Snape.- Se molestó.

- No los comparo, Harry. Sólo quiero decirte que en ocasiones las cosas no son como parecen y que tú has sido testigo de eso en más de una ocasión.

- ¡Pero yo sé lo que vi!

- ¿Cómo me hice aquella herida en la mano, Harry?

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió por el cambio de tema.

- Tenía la mano dañada en tu sexto año. Los horrocruxes son, sin duda, algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Algo de lo que no hay cura.- Harry le miraba todavía sin entender.- ¿Y si yo ya hubiese estado herido cuando el profesor Snape me lanzó aquel hechizo? ¿Y si mi destino ya estaba escrito?

No podía estar escuchando aquello… ¿De verdad Dumbledore estaba queriendo pensar que Snape no lo mató realmente? ¿Que él ya se estaba muriendo antes de caer por aquella torre? ¡No! Había sido Snape, ¡él lo vio!

- No se creerá usted eso, señor…

- La herida que te provoca un horrocrux no puede curarse, Harry.

- ¡No! Snape le mató. ¿Por qué confía en él todavía?

- Tengo mis razones.

- Razones que no me dirá…

Silencio. Cuando se trataba de intentar saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore siempre había lo mismo: Silencio. Vacío. Estaba harto de no saber. De que después de todas las cosas que habían pasado esos años, su director confiara en Snape y no en él.

- No me concierne a mí decírtelas, Harry. Pero debes saber que Severus cuenta con mi absoluta confianza.

Harry se levantó desesperado.

- Se está equivocando.- Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada pero no contestó nada.- ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

- Por supuesto.

Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta con los nervios y el humor echando chispas. Pero Dumbledore estaba allí. Todas las respuestas a tantas preguntas estaban allí.

- Señor.- Dijo girándose desde la puerta.- Su hermana Ariana, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Dumbledore palideció ante el nombre de aquella niña de sus recuerdos.

Pero Harry no iba irse de allí sin al menos alguna respuesta.

Al menos alguna.

* * *

_¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?_

_Dos apariciones especiales... Dobby, nuestro elfo libre... y nuestro querido Sirius... Espero que os haya gustado cómo han aparecido, porque desde hacía muchos capítulos que quería que Sirius no apareciera hasta Navidad... En fin..._

_Y como vereis, en el próximo capítulo ya, el esperado baile de Navidad, espero no decepcionaros... No sé ccuando podré actualizar, porque me voy de vacaciones... pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible y que sigáis por aquí._

_Un beso enorme a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer este fic!_

**_Iruna_**


	18. El Baile de Navidad I

**_Hola a todos de nuevo!_**

_Antes que nada... Lo siento muchísimo. No me mateis. Sé que he tardado más de lo perdonable pero en el verano he estado bastante ausente. Y entre las vacaciones y el 1 de septiembre comenzar otra vez la universidad me ha sido imposible publicar antes. Pero prometo que ya volvemos a la rutna de antes, de verdad. Así que de nuevo lo siento muchísimo!_

_Esper que no oa hayais olvidado de esta historia, que sigais leyendola y dándome vuestra opinión e ideas, que sin duda son muy importantes para mí._

_Esta historia tendría que haber acabado ya... pero entre vuestros buenos comentarios, el ánimo que me mandais y todo lo demás, se está alargando más al final jeje._

_En fin, me callo ya que lo que queréis es leer. Un beso enorme!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: El Baile de Navidad I**

- Señor.- Dijo girándose desde la puerta.- Su hermana Ariana, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Notó cómo al decirlo la cara de Dumbledore palidecía considerablemente y sus ojos se ensombrecían. Le sostenía la mirada, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí. Necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas certeras de qué era lo que pasaba. No podía seguir sin saber la verdad sobre algunos asuntos. Sin saber la verdad sobre Dumbledore.

- Usted tenía una hermana.- Continuó al ver que su profesor no contestaba.- Y un hermano también. Es gracioso, creo que antes de saberlo siempre me lo imaginaba tal y como es ahora. Con su barba blanca, sus gafas de media luna… nunca me planteé que tuvo un pasado.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- ¿Acaso importa cómo?- El silencio les invadió. Harry suspiró y se acercó de nuevo al escritorio.- Sabe todo de mí. Nunca he tenido secretos con usted. Era la persona más confiable a la que siempre podía recurrir.

- ¿Y ya no es así?

- Cuando alguien a quien quieres muere y te das cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas sabían más de él que tú… Digamos que comienzas a plantearte si esa relación era tan fuerte como creías.

- Mi vida… mi juventud… Hay cosas que no me enorgullecen, Harry.

- Lo entiendo.

Dumbledore se recostó en su gran sillón y se cruzó de brazos, metiendo las manos en las mangas de su gran túnica. Su cara permanecía inexpresiva, más de lo normal. Miró a Harry un segundo y, alzando los ojos al techo, comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Sólo…- Se sentó frente a él y su tono se suavizó al notar cómo a su profesor le dolía hablar de aquello.- Sólo lo que usted quiera contarme. Yo… puede confiar en mí.

- Mi pasado no es tan blanco cómo muchos creen. Lo cierto es… que está teñido de más negro de lo que me gustaría.

- ¿Cree que le voy a juzgar?

- Deberías.

Otra vez silencio y Harry veía que aquello no llevaba a ningún lado. Si quería que Dumbledore confiara en él y le contara la verdad sobre muchas cosas tendría que ser él el que tomara la snitch por las alas y preguntara.

- Cuénteme la historia de Ariana, señor. La verdadera.

- Ariana… la preciosa Ariana… Ella era el ojito derecho de mi padre ¿lo sabías? Su única y pequeña hija…

- Su padre…- Harry dudó un segundo y continuó.- He oído que él…

- ¿Fue llevado a Azkaban?- Preguntó el profesor adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.- Es cierto. Verás… Cuando mi hermana tenía seis años tres chicos muggles la vieron hacer magia a través de los setos del jardín. Era ella pequeña y no podía controlarse todavía. Por eso, cuando aquellos niños le pidieron que volviera a hacerlo y ella no supo, ellos… ellos la atacaron.

- ¿La atacaron?

- Ellos no tienen la culpa. Sólo era unos chiquillos asustados de lo que veían y… fueron demasiado lejos intentando frenar eso que no podían entender.

- Pero… es horrible.- Decía Harry imaginándose lo que tubo que pasar aquella niña de seis años.

- Desde entonces, Ariana nunca quería usar la magia y eso la consumía por dentro. La magia de un mago es un poder muy fuerte, Harry. Si no dejamos que fluya por nosotros como algo natural puede llegar a volvernos locos.

- ¿Eso le pasó a ella?

- Su magia explotaba cuando no conseguía estar tranquila y controlarla, y había momentos en los que podía ocasionar accidentes… Pero el resto del tiempo Ariana seguía siendo la misma niña dulce de siempre.

- Entonces, su padre… ¿Por qué…?

- Tú has vivido en primera persona el poder que tiene el amor que siente un padre o una madre por un hijo suyo.

La imagen de su madre, Lily, sacrificándose por él ante Voldemort vino a su mente. Dumbledore siempre se lo había dicho. El poder del amor…

- A mi padre lo inundó la rabia al ver así a mi hermana y salió en busca de aquellos chicos. Los atacó y por ello lo mandaron preso a Azkaban.

- Pero la razón que él tenía para hacerlo era más que comprensible.

- Por supuesto que sí, y cualquiera podría llegar a entenderlo, pero… Entonces tendría que haber revelado la situación en la que se encontraba mi hermana y la hubiesen encerrado en San Mungo para siempre. Así que prefirió callarse por el bien de Ariana.

- Eso explica que todo el mundo piense que su padre era un simple criminal.

- Y en cierto modo lo fue. Justificado o no, no dejó de cometer un crimen. Pero… ¿Qué padre no daría todo por su hijo?

Harry se quedó callado. Aquella historia no se la hubiese imaginado nunca. Había llegado a pensar que el padre de Dumbledore hizo algo terrible y sólo por ello, su director nunca había hablado de él. Y una vez más, descubría que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Que como él sabía, a Azkaban podían ir buenas personas.

- Después.- Continuó Dumbledore.- Nos mudamos para que Ariana pasara de inadvertida. Dijimos que estaba enferma y que mi madre se encargaba de cuidarla. Pero un día, cuando mi hermana ya tenía catorce años… Ella no quiso hacerlo y mi madre ya era mayor… No logró controlarse y mi madre murió.

- Lo siento, profesor…

Dumledore le sonrió con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. En lo poco que podía distinguir de sus ojos tras aquellas gafas.

- Yo por aquel entonces ya me había graduado. Iba a embarcarme en un viaje alrededor del mundo junto a Elphias Doge.

- Lo sé. Hablé con él en la boda del hermano mayor de Ron. Él me contó que no lo hizo para quedarse con su familia.

- El bueno de Doge… siempre sintió una inmerecida admiración hacia mí. Pero yo en ese momento disfrutaba de sus halagos. Supongo que es lógico que mi hermano me tratara de fanfarrón.

- Se me hace difícil imaginarle comportándose de esa manera.

- Fui un joven brillante, Harry. Pero ante todo, un joven. Y como tal, los halagos y los reconocimientos por mi trabajo me encantaban. Eso siempre enfureció a mi hermano Alberforth. Después de la muerte de mi madre él creyó que sería capaz de hacerse cargo de Ariana él sólo. Pero yo sabía que no. Él no era mucho menor que yo… y tenía que acabar de estudiar.

- Así que usted renunció a sus planes y se convirtió en el cabeza de familia.

- Me gustaría mirar al pasado y ver que lo hice por voluntad propia y por amor a mis hermanos. Pero como ya te he dicho antes, después de todo era joven, y egoísta en muchos aspectos.

- ¿Egoísta usted?

- Me quedé a cuidar de ellos, pero la resignación y mis planes frustrados me consumían por dentro como la magia de Ariana lo hacía con ella. Yo quería salir al mundo, conocer los misterios de la magia. Y en esos momentos veía a mis hermanos como lo único que me impedía lograr aquellos objetivos.

- Entonces… Si abandonó esa vida, ¿cómo llegó a ser quien es hoy día?

- Al poco tiempo llegó a mi vida alguien a quien nunca olvidaré. Grindelwald…

Harry notó cómo los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecían de un modo extraño. No con odio, rencor o ira… No con pesar, añoranza o tristeza… Sus ojos desprendían dolor al pronunciar aquel nombre. No un dolor cualquiera. Algo que no sabría identificar. Algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de aquel anciano.

Y Harry conocía aquel nombre. Había escuchado de todo. Desde las palabras de Rita Skeeter hasta las de Viktor Krum.

- Él… era un hombre brillante… despierto y cautivador como pocos. Con él cerca para debatir sobre la magia me olvidaba del mundo, de todos. Incluida Ariana… Sólo tenía tiempo para nuestros planes y oídos para sus palabras…

- ¿Planes?

- Él y yo… queríamos conocer mundo, instaurar un nuevo orden mágico y buscar las reliquias de la muerte.

- ¿Las…? Pero… Entonces existen de verdad, ¿no es así? Yo tenía razón…

Dumbledore pareció mirarle con desconcierto durante un momento, pero Harry prefirió no dar explicaciones. No por el momento. Ese era el turno de descubrir otras respuestas.

- No importa… Continúe.

Dumbledore dudó un segundo pero siguió con su conversación.

- El caso es que nuestros planes no eran tan buenos como creía. Ni Grindelwald tan… buen amigo como más tarde me daría cuenta. Pero yo siempre lo justificaba, a él y a mí. Siempre repetía que lo que hacíamos era "por el bien de todos". Que todo era por un mundo mejor… Supongo que a mi juventud se le puede aplicar la frase de que el fin justifica los medios.

- Habla como si hubiese usado la magia oscura para el mal, señor.

- Jugar con la magia, teorizar sobre ellas por lo que se consideraba "un bien superior".

- ¿Un bien superior?

- Sacar a los magos de su escondite y mostrar a los muggles cuál era su sitio…

Harry no dijo nada, pero no podía creer aquellas palabras de alguien como Dumbledore.

- Te dije que mi pasado estaba teñido de más negro del que me gustaría, Harry, y que tendrías que juzgarme.- Harry no dijo nada. Dijera lo que dijera, él seguía siendo… Dumbledore.- Olvidé a mis seres queridos solo por conseguir mis objetivos… ¿No me hace eso tan malo como a cualquiera?

- Pero usted no hizo nada malo.

- Lo pensé. Muchas veces. Los usos de la magia son tan variados… Y sus secretos tan… inaccesibles...

- Usted sólo quería conocer…

- ¿A costa de qué? No tienes ideas de las cosas que pasaron por mi mente, Harry…- Harry guardó silencio y Dumbledore siguió hablando.- Un día Aberforth se cansó. Vino hasta Grindelwald y hasta mí y me lo dijo. Que estaba harto, que cuando él volviese a Hogwarts no podría llevarme a Ariana conmigo y la acabaría dejando sola. Que sólo me había dejado impresionar por un arrogante como yo con planes e ideas absurdas.

- Dejó salir todo lo que se había guardado…

- Sí… Pero a Grindelwald no le hizo ninguna gracia. Le dijo que sólo era un crío estúpido que nos ponía trabas. Y una parte egoísta de mí le daba la razón… Pero recuperé el juicio cuando vi a mi amigo sacando la varita y conjurando la maldición cruciatas contra mi hermano. Mi propio hermano…

- No me imagino haciéndole eso a ninguno de los hermanos de Ron, señor.

- He ahí una prueba más de que en mi "amigo" no todo era lo que parecía… Intenté impedírselo. No batimos en duelo los tres. Las explosiones y los rayos de luz nos rodeaban… No sé quién fue. Ni siquiera escuché o noté cuando pasó. Pero en unos segundos Ariana había muerto y yacía en el suelo.

- Señor…

No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar, cómo mirarle… Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Si bien nunca se hubiese imaginado un pasado en la vida de su profesor, mucho menos uno como ese. ¿Dumbledore queriendo imponer un orden social a favor de los magos? ¿Dando de lado a su hermana por querer cumplir sus propósitos?

Dumbleore le miró por fin y lo notó inquieto, expectante esperando una reacción acusadora por su parte. Él le había dicho que debía juzgarle. ¿Juzgar a Albus Dumbledore? No… No podía. Todo aquello había hecho que hacerle ver que, después de todo, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre como cualquier otro, con sus defectos y virtudes. Había pasado año glorificando a su director, creyendo que era perfecto, pero sólo era una persona. Sólo una persona, sí. Pero una extraordinaria.

- Cuando me llevó con usted a buscar aquel horrocruxe, el guardapelo, y tomó aquella poción… No dejaba de repetir "No les hagas daño, por favor… castígame a mí." Revivía aquel momento, ¿verdad? El día que Ariana murió.

- Supongo que aquello me perseguirá siempre. Nunca podré perdonármelo.

- Comprendo que se torture. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.- Reconoció Harry.- Pero… No puedo juzgarle cuando el peor recuerdo de su vida es ese, cuando se arrepiente. Si no lo hiciera, si le diese igual todo lo que pasó… entonces sí criticaría su conducta.

- Tus sentimientos hacia mí impiden que puedas verme tal y como soy, como merezco.

- Sirius una vez me dijo que no hay personas buenas o malas, que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior y lo que importa es que parte elegimos potenciar.

- Un hombre muy listo tu padrino…

- Tenía razón. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos… pero en su caso, señor, pesan más las que ha hecho buenas.

Dumbledore sonrió. Una sonrisa que por un momento hizo que Harry viera a aquel joven pelirrojo y brillante que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos mientras intentaba construir sus sueños.

- Gracias, Harry…

* * *

El resto de la mañana la pasó callado, pensando, recordando todo lo que Dumbledore le había contado. Siempre había dado por hecho tantas cosas respecto a su director, que ahora todo era una gran con fusión. Por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de Ariana, de Grindelwald, de Dumbledore… Si todos supieran aquella historia, el pasado de aquel hombre, le verían con otros ojos. No mejore, ni peores… pero diferentes. Como lo hacía él ahora, porque todo aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de que él no era el único que había tenido un pasado que muchos no conocían, con momentos duros e historias que prefieres no contar.

Antes de viajar al pasado había estado enfadado con su profesor, disgustado por la poca confianza que había tenido en él. Ahora veía que los dos se parecían mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Levantó la cabeza y vio cómo Ginny le observaba al lado suyo en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

- No mucha…

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- He estado hablando con Dumbledore.

Esto captó la atención de Ron y Hermione, sentados en frente de ellos.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo?- Preguntó su amiga intrigada.

- No, no es nada de eso. Sólo hemos hablado de él, de su vida…

- Que divertido…- Ironizó Ron.

- El profesor Dumbleore debe haber tenido una vida interesantísima, Ronald.

Harry volvió a recordar todo lo que le había contado. Lo bueno, lo malo… Quizá algunas historias era mejor que quedasen en la memoria de unos pocos.

- Lo cierto es que tuvo una vida muy normal.- Dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Normal? Tienes que estar de broma…

Harry iba a contestar cuando sintió un gran dolor en su espalda. Fred y George Weasley se habían acercado hasta ellos y Fred le había dado una "palmadita" en la espalda más fuerte de lo recomendable. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los gemelos, de pie junto a ellos y ambos con sus idénticas sonrisas burlonas.

- Hemos oído por ahí, hermanita, que ya no vas a ir con Neville al baile…- Comentó George.

- Eso no es asunto vuestro.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que cuidar a nuestra hermanita de pretendientes con las manos demasiado sueltas, ¿verdad Ron?

Ron miró a Fred y después a Harry, que parecía que intentaba esconderse tras su plato, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- Por supuesto. A saber qué clase de pervertido se le acerca.

Y aunque se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo, Ron no podía evitar divertirse con un niño con aquella escena a costa de Harry.

- ¡Muy bien dicho! Así que hermanita… ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Ginny le lanzó una fugaz mirada de reojo a Harry.

- Pues… yo… Nadie que os interese.

- Vamos, Ginny.- Insistió George.- Somos los mejores hermanos que tienes...

- ¡Oye!- Se quejó Ron, pero ningún pelirrojo le hizo caso.

- ¿No vas a decírnoslo?

- Es que… yo…

- Dinos, ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo.

Sus labios habían actuado por sí solos y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Los gemelos le miraron divertidos y Harry se preguntó si en el fondo lo sabían y sólo hacían todo eso para divertirse. Pero él no podía reírse. La mano que Fred todavía tenía sobre su hombro cada vez parecía pesarle más y más.

- Vaya vaya, Harry…

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos pensar nosotros ahora?

- Nada.- Dijo rápidamente Ginny.- No tenéis que pensar nada porque no pasa nada. Harry y yo simplemente iremos juntos al baile, nada más.

Los gemelos les miraron sin creerse mucho aquellas palabras.

- ¿Y ese cambio de pareja, hermanita?

- Meteros en vuestras cosas.

- ¿Por qué es mejor Harry?- Preguntó Fred.- ¿Por el pelo?

- ¿Por qué es flacucho?- Continuó George.

- ¿Por las gafas?

- ¿O es por la cicatriz?

- ¡Callaros ya!- Gritó Ginny, que comenzaba a hartarse.

- No será por sus grandes dotes como bailarín, ¿verdad? Porque aquí nuestro amigo Harry es bastante torpe.

Al escuchar aquello Harry se puso rojo. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Se había ilusionado tanto con la idea de ir con Ginny al baile que no se había parado a pensar en lo que eso implicaba: bailar. Y a él, después de tres años, seguía dándosele igual de mal moverse al compás de la música.

- Lo que hagamos Harry y yo no es asunto vuestro, así que ya os estáis largando.

- Está bien, está bien. Nosotros nos vamos.

- Te estaremos vigilando esta noche, Harry…

Fred apretó su hombro de nuevo con demasiada fuerza y la sangre que se le había subido a la cara poniéndole colorado le había abandonado. Estaba claro que los gemelos daban miedo estuvieses en el tiempo que estuvieses. Los dos chicos les lanzaron una última risa burlona y comenzaron a alejarse de allí.

- En ocasiones como esta desearía ser hija única.

- ¿Y yo qué he hecho ahora?- Se ofendió Ron.

- Gracias por tu ayuda.- Le respondió Harry.

- Una cosa es que acepte lo vuestro y otra que no pueda divertirme como hermano mayor.

- Lo cierto es que tenías una cara muy graciosa.- Intervino Hermione.- Parecías un niño pequeño escondiendo un gran secreto.

- Bueno, esto es un secreto después de todo, ¿no? Si todos saben lo mío con Ginny y luego aparezco o vuelve mi yo de catorce años sin acordarse de nada y que… bueno… que…

- Que no siente nada por mí.- Terminó Ginny por él.

La miró con pena y se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido esperar por él tanto tiempo?

- Sí… Entonces todos sabrían que pasa algo.

- Bien. Ahora explícame cómo vas a hacer ara ir esta noche al baile juntos y que no se te ponga esa cara de bobo cuando estás con mi hermana.

- ¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?

- La verdad Harry…- Hermione le miró como si fuese a desvelarle un gran secreto.- Bueno… En este tema… Eres bastante obvio.

Los tres rieron ante eso y pudo notar como Ginny se ponía ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario. ¿Tan evidente era lo que sentía por Ginny? ¿O eran ellos que le conocían demasiado? Fuera como fuese, tenía que hacer lo posible para acabar vivo esa noche sin que Fred o George lo matasen. Iba a tener que recordarlo: Manos quietas y vista al frente.

* * *

- Las mujeres son de lo que no hay.

Ron le hablaba desde su cama con la vista fija en el techo y los brazos cruzados cono si estuviese enfadado. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el baile y Ginny y Hermione ya se habían ido hacía un rato a cambiarse. Y los dos tenían que reconocerlo, les habían dejado bastante aburridos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede necesitar para cambiarse? Nosotros tardamos diez minutos en ponernos nuestras túnicas.

- Ellas son más… perfeccionistas.

- ¿Perfeccionistas? Menuda tontería…

Se quedaron callados. A Harry no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza las palabras de los gemelos. Sobre todo, porque eran ciertas. Él bailando era penoso y ahora mismo estaba aterrado por tener que bailar con Ginny en el Gran Comedor. Peor aún, tenía que abrir el baile con ella junto a los otros campeones del torneo. En ese tiempo, por primera vez, jugaba con cierta ventaja, y quería que esa noche fuera perfecta para Ginny. Pero si él bailaba lo estropearía todo. Ni si quiera se acordaba cómo era ese estúpido baile de apertura que les enseñó McGonagall…

- Ron.- Le llamó con un gran suspiro.

- ¿Sí?

- Eres mi mejor amigo… ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- Y como tal… harías un favor por mí… ¿no es así?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry cerró los ojos y se armó de valor para pedir algo que nunca creyó que haría.

- Baila conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

Ron se levantó de la cama más rápido que si esta estuviese ardiendo, con cara de desconcierto y el entrecejo fruncido mirando a su amigo cómo si estuviese loco.

- Sí, baila conmigo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás loco?

- No me acuerdo de cómo es ese estúpido baile y tú te lo sabes. ¡Recuérdamelo!

- ¿Y tengo que ser precisamente yo?

- No me había acordado de eso hasta que hablamos con los gemelos. Por favor, Ron, no quiero hacer el ridículo con Ginny.

- Yo estaría más preocupado por quedar mal delante de tres colegios diferentes.

Hary se levantó para intentar ponerse a su altura y parecer más convincente. Pero Ron seguía pasándole un trozo notable de estatura.

- Mira… Con tu hermana siempre he sido yo el inseguro, el tímido y el lento… pero ahora soy yo el que maneja la situación, al que no le da vergüenza nada y está seguro de sí mismo. No quiero estropearlo.

Harry le miraba con su mejor cara de "yo lo haría por ti" y Ron rodó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué seguir discutiendo si voy a acabar haciéndolo, no?

Harry sonrió y se acercó a él, pero Ron le separó de inmediato.

- Esto queda entre nosotros. Nadie nunca debe saberlo, ¿me oyes?

- No es algo que vaya a ir contando por ahí, créeme.

Ron le agarró de una mano y la otra la dejó suspendida en el aire.

- ¿Quién soy…? Quiero decir… ¿De quién hago?- La respuesta estaba escrita en la cara de Harry.- Estupendo…- Resopló mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Harry tal y como haría una acompañante femenina.

Minutos después Harry bailaba tan torpemente como siempre, pero ya había logrado memorizar de nuevo aquellos pasos de baile. Ron seguía con cara de pocos amigos mientras Harry, todo lo concentrado que podía, miraba a los pies de su amigo.

- En serio, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente teniendo que haber bailado con McGonagall.

- Siento no ser la pareja de baile que te gustaría.

Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa que Ron comprendió de inmediato.

- Esto es raro. Hasta hace unos días Hermione sólo era… ¡Hermione! Y ahora es… bueno… Hermione…

- Que bien te explicas.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.- Harry Sonrió.- ¿Es la primera vez que vas a bailar con Ginny?

- Sí… Así que espero no pisarle demasiado. Quiero que salga perfecto.

- Buena suerte, Ginny…

- Muy gracioso. Aunque creo que…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase. La puerta se había abierto y Neville había entrado por ella, quedándose paralizado en la entrada al ver aquella escena. Arqueó ligeramente una de sus cejas para luego bajarla de nuevo y emitir una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Los dos amigos se separaron de inmediato al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había dejado a su compañero de cuarto en aquella postura. Se miraron de rojo mientras carraspeaban fuertemente. Ron suspiró y miró a Harry molesto.

- Me debes una. Una MUY grande.

* * *

Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras ya vestidos con sus túnicas de gala. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena de gente elegante vestida de diferentes colores. Ron, a su lado, no dejaba de alisarse y acomodarse su nueva prenda. Desde el momento en el que se había vestido con ella no se le había quitado la sonrisa de la cara. Harry sabía que su amigo se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo en ese momento. Cuando bajaron, divisó a Parvati Patil junto a Seamus en el otro extremo de la habitación, con el mismo vestido que llevó en su primer baile. Aunque esta vez parecía contenta por motivos diferentes.

- ¿Y Hermione?- Preguntó Ron buscándola con la mirada.

- Me imagino que estará con Krum. La otra vez fue así…

- Amm…

Harry notó cómo el ánimo de su amigo decaía ligeramente.

- Ey, enseguida nos juntaremos con ellos.

- Sí, con ELLOS… Oye… Entonces Hermione… ¿Va a estar guapa esta noche?- Harry le miró sin entender.- Ya sabes. Como una chica, arreglada, guapa…

- Va a estar guapísima.

- Ya…

- Vaya Potter, ¿Unas horas sin mí y ya comienzas a piropear a otras chicas?

Se giró al escuchar esa voz. Detrás de él, en lo alto de las escaleras, estaba Ginny. Llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado él esa mañana y el pelo ligeramente ondulado y recogido en uno de esos moños espectaculares que sólo una chica sabría hacerse. Estaba preciosa. Sonrió como un tonto y la miró a los ojos. Y Ginny, como si imaginara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

- Ahora entiendo por qué dices que en el futuro todos los chicos de Hogwarts estarán detrás de ella.- Dijo Ron molesto admitiendo lo bien que se veía su hermana.

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Sólo tenía ojos para ella. Y ella para él. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras despacio, casi a cámara lenta, mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mirada y con las mejillas todavía coloradas. Llegó hasta Harry y se paró frente a él, cerca suyo.

- Siempre he querido hacer una entrada como esa.- Dijo divertida.

A Harry se le escapó una risa mientras se imaginaba a Ginny en una película muggle de esas en las que las chicas bajan así las escaleras para ir a su baile de fin de curso.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias…

Se acercaron todavía más sin dejar de mirarse.

- Ejem…

Los dos voltearon a ver a Ron, que ponía su mejor cara de inocente por haberles interrumpido el momento.

- No lo hago porque me moleste, de verdad. Es sólo por eso de llevarlo en secreto y demás…- Dijo no muy convencido.

- Sí, seguro.

- ¿Por qué no te largas a buscar a tu pareja, hermanito?

- De hecho, deberíamos bajar ya los tres. Falta poco para que abran las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te has librado de ayudar a los elfos?- Preguntaba Ron mientras pasaban por el retrato de la dama gorda y bajaban las escaleras.

- Digamos que Dobby se ha encargado de cubrirme.

- Tío, eso de tener enchufe con los elfos es una gran ventaja.

Llegaron al vestíbulo donde decenas de estudiantes esperaban ansiosos o buscaban a sus respectivas parejas. Padma se acercó a ellos y observo a Ron detenidamente.

- Vaya Ron, estás… em… muy elegante.

Padma se había quedado sin saber qué decir y Harry lo notó. Estaba impresionada de ver a Ron vestido así. Pero su amigo pareció no notarlo.

- Sí… eh… gracias. Tú también.- Dijo Ron algo cortado.

Fleur Delacour pasó cerca de ellos con su vestido plateado de satén y tan deslumbrante como siempre. Y de su brazo iba Roger Davies, que como Harry recordaba, parecía no creerse la suerte que tenía por ir con ella al baile. Aun así, a Harry se le hacía raro ver a Fleur sin Bill del brazo.

Subiendo de las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, aparecieron un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin, con Draco a la cabeza al lado de Pansy Parkinson. Harry se rió mentalmente al ver que Draco, con esa sobria túnica negra de cuello alzado, seguía teniendo aspecto de cura.

- Oye, ¿Dónde…?- Comenzó a decir Ron.

Pero no terminó la frase. Las puertas principales de roble se abrieron dando paso los alumnos de Durmstrang y el profesor Karkarov.

- ¡Qué bonito!

Ginny estaba mirando la explanada que se distinguía a la entrada del castillo, llena de pequeñas hadas que daban luz y magia al lugar.

Miró a Ron y lo vio paralizado. Entonces se dio cuenta. Entre los alumnos de Durmstrang estaba Viktor Krum, y con él, Hermione. Le impresionó verla así igual que lo había hecho la primera vez. Y Ron, al lado de él, parecía hipnotizado, como si una bluddger le hubiese pegado en la cabeza.

- Ron, cierra la boca.- Dijo Ginny.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas pero no dejó de mirar a Hermione. Esta, que pasó cerca de ellos junto con su acompañante, al verles se le cambió la expresión de la cara y entristeció ligeramente, pero siguió andando junto a Krum.

- ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

La profesora McGonagall, con su túnica de gala de tela escocesa roja, los llamaba y les indicaba con la mano que se acercaran.

- Nos vemos dentro.

Ron asintió y se alejó de ellos con la cabeza gacha y de mal humor, seguido por Padma.

Ginny y él se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall, que les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban los demás alumnos dentro del comedor pues, como recordaba Harry, los campeones y sus acompañantes entrarían en procesión. Mientras esperaban se dio cuenta que, cerca de él, estaba Cedric Digory junto a Cho Chang. Ginny vio la cara de parálisis momentánea que puso Harry y le apretó la mano para devolverle al mundo. Harry suspiró y sonrió a la pelirroja. Ver a Cedric era demasiado raro.

Se abrieron las puertas y todos comenzaron a entrar uno detrás de otro. Y, como había pasado la otra vez, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el cambio de imagen de Hermione.

Siguieron caminando y se dirigieron a una gran mesa redonda al final del salón donde estaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Todo estaba tal y como seguían las imágenes en su mente de su primer baile. Los muros del Gran Comedor estaban cubiertos de escarcha, plata, guirnaldas de colores y muérdago. Las mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por otras más peqeñas. Miró a Ginny y la vio caminar con la cabeza algo baja por la vergüenza, intentando no mirar a todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor. Que diferente era esa entrada de la que hizo unos años atrás.

Terminaron de acercarse a la mesa. Dumbledore estaba contento y sonrió a Harry y a Ginny cuando se sentaron. Karkarov miraba con mala cara a Hermione y Madame Maxime aplaudía mientras ellos terminaban de llegar. Percy Weasley estaba allí, sustituyendo de nuevo al señor Crouch.

- ¡Ginny! No me habías dicho que serías la pareja de Harry.

- Tu tampoco que estarías aquí.

- Mírame.- Dijo Percy acomodándose su túnica.- ¿Qué te parece, eh? Yo sustituyendo al mismísimo Barty Crouch. Me han ascendido, soy su ayudante personal.- Dijo con orgullo esto último mirando a Harry.

- Sí, ya sé.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, nada… ¿Por qué no ha venido él?

- No se encontraba bien. De hecho no se siente muy bien desde el día de los Mundiales. Pero no es de extrañar, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a Ginny y esta se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no tendrían más remedio que aguantar a su hermano mayor. Si no era suficiente con tres Weasleys mayores por esa noche, Percy también estaba.

Vio como Dumbleore miraba indeciso su menú.

- Mmm todo parece estupendo… Harry, ¿Por qué no me ayudas? ¿Qué voy a pedir?

Harry sonrió al ver cómo Dumbledore le miraba como si compartieran un grandísimo secreto. Aunque después de todo así era. Hizo memoria mientras simulaba leer su propio menú.

- Chuletas de cerdo, Señor, sin duda le encantarán.

- Entonces que así sea. ¡Chuletas de cerdo!- Y dicho esto un gran plato de chuletas apareció delante de él.

Uno a uno todos fueron haciendo lo mismo y comenzando a comer. Miró a Hermione y la vio hablando con Krum, pero algo había cambiado. Recordaba a una Hermione feliz y entusiasmada por el baile que hablaba animadamente con su acompañante. Y ahora sólo era Hermione hablando gentilmente con Krum y escuchando lo que él decía.

- Está pensando en Ron.- Le susurró Ginny.- Ha mirado a donde él está sentado como unas seis veces desde que nos hemos empezado a comer.

- Me gustaría arreglar eso, hacer algo por los dos…

- ¿Cómo qué? Ya has hecho todo lo que podías, Harry. Ahora les toca a ellos dar el siguiente paso.

Así continuó la cena. Viktor y Fleur hablaban de sus respectivos colegios, esta última criticando las cosas que no le gustaban de Hogwarts. Sin duda, Bill Weasley le había hecho mucho bien a esa chica.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a todo el comedor que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, con su varita, hizo que las mesas se hicieran a un lado despejando el centro del salón e hizo aparecer un escenario con instrumentos y a él subieron Las Brujas de Macbeth entre los aplausos de todos los alumnos. Cogieron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta.

Los campeones se colocaron en el centro junto a sus parejas. Harry agarró a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ginny notó cómo las manos de Harry dudaban.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Sí…

- Tú sígueme.

Ginny se pegó todavía más a él, haciendo desaparecer por completo cualquier tipo de distancia que había entre ellos. Harry sonrió y comenzaron a bailar. Tenía que reconocer que no lo hacía tan mal como la primera vez. Miraba los pies de Ginny e intentaba no pisarla recordando los pasos que había ensayado con Ron unas horas antes.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos se fueron uniendo a ellos y ya no se sentía tan observado.

- No lo haces del todo mal, no sé por qué estabas tan preocupado.- Le día Ginny mientras daban vueltas.

- Como se nota que no me habías visto bailar nunca antes. ¡Soy penoso!

- No será para tanto.- Decía divertida.

- ¿Qué no? Estaba preocupadísimo por hacer el ridículo frente a ti.

Ginny paró de bailar y lo miró de un modo extraño, una mezcla entre confusión y fascinación.

- Tú… ¿Tú querías quedar bien delante de mí?

- Claro.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque para mí yo siempre he sido la vergonzosa, la que intenta llamar tu atención y la que intenta no hacer el ridículo delante de ti. Es la primera vez que Harry Potter intenta quedar bien delante mía…

Harry le acarició la cara intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

- Si te sirve de algo, llevo intentando quedar bien delante tuya desde que viene del futuro. Y lo cierto es que se me hace bastante difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú, señorita Weasley…- Dijo acercándose a ella hasta que su aliento llegaba a la cara de la chica.- Puedes llegar a ponerme verdaderamente nervioso…

Las mejillas de Ginny volvieron a ponerse rojas y agarró a Harry para seguir bailando y que no se notara demasiado su estado.

- Pues he de decirte.- Dijo cambiando de tema.- Que ahora mismo no lo estás haciendo nada mal.

- Puede que sí, pero conseguirlo ha sido una tarea muy difícil.- Dijo recordando sus clases de baile con Ron.

Ginny no entendía a qué se refería, pero le daba igual. Las canciones pasaron y ellos siguieron balando. Harry se movía más torpemente aún con las canciones rápidas porque con esas no había ensayado ningún baile. Intentaba seguir el ritmo y, cuando no sabía cómo seguir, la agarraba de la mano y la hacía girar sobre sí misma. No era un gran bailarín, ni mucho menos, pero para ella era la mejor pareja de baile que podía haber, y eso no lo cambiaba por nada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!

Hermione se acercó a ellos seguida por Krum. Sonreía y parecía cansada de bailar.

- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

- ¡Por supuesto! Es gracioso ver a Harry intentando coordinar sus pies.- Bromeó la pelirroja.

- Oh, que mal educada soy. Viktor, esta es Ginny Weasley.

Ginny fue a estrecharle la mano pero Krum se la cogió y le dio un gentil beso en ella, ante lo que Harry puso mala cara.

- Encantado. Weasley, ¿eh? ¿_Erres parriente_ del _otrro_ pelirrojo Weasley? Em… ¿Ron?

- Soy su hermana.

- No cabe duda con ese _prrecioso colorr_ de pelo. No sabía que _trenías_ edad para _venirr_ al baile.

- Y no la tiene, pero es MÍ acompañante.

Harry recalcó el hecho de que era su acompañante y la atrajo hasta él con el brazo de una manera un tanto posesiva, algo de lo que todos se dieron cuenta.

- Hablando de Ron… ¿Sabéis dónde está?

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo.

- En su mesa, no se ha movido de allí. Tiene cabreada a Padma por no querer bailar.

- ¡Me _grusta _mucho _ersta _canción!

Krum cogió a Hermione de la mano y la volvió a arrastras hasta la pista de baile.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¿El qué?

Harry se hacía el loco pero sabía muy bien que Ginny se refería a cómo se había comportado con Krum.

- Harry Potter… ¿Estabas… celoso de Viktor Krum?

- No.- Mintió.

- Harry…

- ¿Pero tú le has visto? ¿Hacía falta tanto besito?

- No me lo puedo creer.

Se hacía la enfadada, pero estaba claro que aquello le encantaba. Se acercaron a una de las mesas más cercanas que estaba vacía y se sentaron.

- Si pudiera, Viktor Krum ligaría contigo, créeme.

- Es Viktor Krum, Harry, ¿Por qué querría ligar con alguien como yo?

- Pues en la boda de tu hermano parecía bastante dispuesto.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… que… En el futuro, en la boda de Bill Krum estará interesado en ti y tú y yo no estaremos juntos.

- ¿Y qué?

Se quedó callado. Lo cierto es que todo aquello no era por Viktor Krum ni por un inocente beso en la mano. Iba más allá. Porque verla en la boda tan preciosa sin poder estar con ella no le gustó nada. Porque cada vez que se la imaginaba conociendo a otro s le revolvían las tripas. Y porque cada ver que lo imaginaba, recordaba que mientras, él no estaría cerca de ella.

- No es por él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues… que si vuelvo al futuro o lo que sea… No estaremos juntos. Ni siquiera sé si yo sobreviviré. En cambió tú… conocerás a un montón de Viktor Krums.

- Ey, ni se te ocurra decir eso.

- Pero es la verdad.

- Me da igual. Después de todos estos años, después de lo que te ha pasado estos últimos días, ¿De verdad no crees que cualquier cosa es posible? Porque yo hace una semana estaba rogaba a Merlín por una mirada tuya y ahora aquí estoy, con el vestido más perfecto que nunca soñé y con la persona que siempre he querido.

- Ginny… Todo eso es muy bonito, pero…

- Pero nada. Dijiste que querías que el baile fuese perfecto, ¿no? Pues ya estás olvidándote de todas esas tonterías por mí.

Harry sonrió. ¿Cómo hacía siempre esa chica para alegrarle y hacerle olvidar del mundo en cualquier circunstancia? Ginny miró a todos los lado, se acercó a Harry y le dio un rápido beso en los labios esperando que nadie la hubiese visto. Se levantó y le tendió una mano.

- Y bien, Potter… ¿me concedes este baile?

* * *

Estúpido baile. Estúpido Krum. Y sobre todo estúpido Harry. Sí, estúpido Harry. Porque él era mucho más feliz sin saber lo que sentía por Hermione. Y ahora todo lo que quería era levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo a ese búlgaro estúpido de cejas grandes. ¡Sí! ¡Porque tenía las cejas muy grandes! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Además… tampoco era tan buen jugador de quidditch. Si el se lo proponía seguro que era mucho mejor que él. A saber que pasaría si se enfrentasen en un uno contra uno… ¡Ja! Sería hombre muerto…

Estúpido baile. No ha traído nada bueno. ¡Nada! Bueno, mi nueva túnica de gala… Estoy deseando que los gemelos me vean con ella. ¿De quién se van a reír ahora? Y además es muy elegante, y bonita… Se nota que Hermione tiene buen gusto. Hermione… Hermione…

¡Basta! ¡Deja de pensar en ella! ¿Qué más da que esté guapísima como nunca? O que esté bailando con ese penoso jugador de quidditch, o que parezca que ni le importe que yo esté aquí solo…

- Ron, me aburro.

Ron miró a Padma al lado suyo. No había dejado de hablar de su hermana y Seamus en toda la noche y de no se qué estudiante de Ravenclaw que seguro estuviese encantadísimo de ir con ella la baile. ¿Y a él qué más le daba?

Un chico de Durmstrang se acercó a Padma y le tendió la mano para bailar. Padma miró a Ron y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se marchó de allí con su nuevo acompañante.

- Veo que te lo pasas en grande.

Harry se acercaba con dos copas en la mano y se sentó en la silla que acababa de dejar vacía Padma. Ron aceptó una y se la bebió casi toda de un trago.

- Esto es un asco.

- Sí… Acabo de ver a Padma irse con ese tío tan alto.

- ¿Padma? ¿Y a mí que me importa con quién ligue esa pesada?

Harry siguió la mirada de su amigo y vio a Hermione bailando con Krum en el otro lado de la pista.

- Veo que algunas cosas no cambian.

- Me mentiste.- Dijo Ron, a lo que Harry no comprendía.- Dijiste que estaría guapa, pero… es más que eso. Está preciosa…

- Es raro no verla rodeada de libros ¿verdad?

- Es sólo que nunca pensé que los chicos pudieran llegar a ver a Hermione de esa manera pero… Ya he escuchado a cuatros tíos diferentes hablando de ella y como vuelva a escuchar una vez más una descripción sobre el culo de Hermione te juro que hechizo a alguien.

- ¿El culo de Hermione? Nunca me he fijado en…- Notó la mirada asesina que le lanzó su amigo y se calló.- No es el mejor momento para hablar de eso, entendido.

- Voy a irme, no aguanto más.

- Ron, no sé. Intenta pasártelo bien. Que no hayas podido venir con ella no significa que no puedas pasártelo bien.

- Esto es un baile, Harry. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga sin acompañante?

- Que no hayas venido con Hermione no quiere decir que no puedas bailar con ella… Piénsalo.

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione al otro extremo del salón bailando con Krum y volvió a hervirle la sangre.

- Me voy a buscar a Ginny.- Dijo levantándose.- Puedes venir con nosotros. Estamos con Neville y Luna.

- No, yo… Quizás luego.

- De acuerdo, como quieras. Cualquier cosa estamos allí.

Harry se fue y Ron le vio acercarse a sus tres amigos. Cogió a Ginny de la mano y la hizo girar mientras los dos reían para después atraerla hasta él.

Se veía tan agradable hacer eso…

¿Por qué el no podía?

* * *

Pasó otro rato más entre canción y canción y Harry y Ginny seguían bailando. Harry nunca pensó que sería tan divertido un baile. Después de tanto rato aún seguía sin seguir del todo bien el ritmo, pero ya no le importaba cómo de bien podía verse cuando se movía. ¿Qué más daba si bailaba mal? Ahora sólo quería pasarlo bien.

Se acercaron a una mesa enorme que había con muchas bebidas que parecía que no se acaban nunca. Ginny parecía sedienta y sus mejillas estaban rojas, no por vergüenza como era costumbre, sino por el calor y la actividad.

- Empiezas a no hacerlo del todo mal ¿lo sabías?

- Todo era cuestión de práctica.

Ginny le dio la mano sonrió.

- Gracias. Por el baile, por… todo. Me lo estoy pasando genial.

- No hubiese querido ningún baile que no fuese contigo como acompañante.

Ginny se acercó a él con intención de besarle, pero enseguida se apartó.

- Esto de no poder besarte cuando yo quiero para que no nos vea nadie comienza a hacerse muy difícil de llevar.

- Lo sé, llevo toda la noche reprimiéndome las ganas que tengo de besarte.

Ginny se acercó a él sin mirarle y comenzó a hablar un poco avergonzada.

- No sé… podríamos ir a alguna clase vacía o algún pasillo solitario…

- No creo que sea buena idea… La última vez que hice eso contigo McGonagall nos pilló y fue una situación bastante embarazosa.

- ¿En serio nos pillo?- Preguntó divertida imaginándose la situación en el futuro.

- Sí… Tú no parabas de reírte pero para mí no fue tan divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Digamos… que fue más embarazoso para mí.

Harry lanzó un mirada hacia abajo señalando la entrepierna de su pantalón y Ginny comprendió enseguida.

- Oh…- La sonrisa se le había ido de la cara.- No sabía que… oh…

- Sí… Creo que en ese momento McGonagall comprendió que ya no era tan niño.

- Me lo puedo imaginar…

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó notando el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja.

- No, yo solo… me preguntaba…

- ¿Qué?

- Hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza desde que ayer hablé con Ron. Yo le aseguré que no, que estaba segura pero… ¡Yo que sé! Yo no he estado en el futuro ¿cierto? Puede que sí, no sería tan raro… Es perfectamente normal, pero… Yo le dije que no y ahora tengo dudas porque puede que sea que sí y…

- Ginny, ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Lo hemos hecho?- Ahora era el turno de Harry de estar incómodo y sorprendido.- En el futuro, tú y yo… Le dije a Ron que sabía que nosotros nunca… pero no lo sé, nunca me lo has dicho.

- ¿Me estás preguntando si llegamos a acostarnos juntos?- Dijo lo más bajito que pudo para nadie escuchase aquello.

Ginny asintió. Lo había preguntado pero ya no sabía qué más decir.

- Lo cierto es que no. Y no creo que fuese por falta de confianza o de ganas por parte de alguno de nosotros, pero… Supongo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo.

- Oh… Yo pensé que quizás… bueno…

- No, no pasó eso. Cuando mejor estábamos pasó todo lo de Dumbledore y luego lo dejamos y yo me fui… No hubo ocasión. A decir verdad no hubo ocasión para muchas cosas que quería.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó con temor pensando que Harry seguía hablando de temas más… comprometidos.

- Nada de lo que tu pequeña cabeza mal pensada esté imaginando… Me refiero a que… Yo… No sé, me quedaron muchas cosas que decirte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que cuando estábamos juntos me daba vergüenza o no me daba cuenta de que cada momento contaba. Y luego… Ya era tarde.

- Bueno, ahora estoy aquí.- Dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndole de las manos.- Sé que no es lo mismo que decírselo a la del futuro pero siempre dices que en el fondo somos la misma Ginny, ¿no? Dímelo a mí.

Harry le sonrió y le acarició lentamente la cara. Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel contacto mucho más cercano que en otras ocasiones. Harry suspiro y miró sus ojos cerrados.

- Te quiero.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. Harry no dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla mientras la miraba. La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente, casi sin arquear los labios. Se paró su mano de la de él y se acercó lentamente a él. No, no podía. No delante de todos. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y apoyó la cara en el pecho de Harry, abrazándolo fuerte, como si no quisiera que se fuera de allí nunca. Y él también le abrazaba. Porque ese gesto, ese simple roce al abrazar a una persona, al oler su pelo, era una de las cosas que más había echado de menos esos meses sin ella.

* * *

- ¿A sí que Potter y la pequeña de los Weasley, eh?

Snape se acercó a Dumbledore, que desde el otro lado del comedor miraba a cómo Harry y Ginny se abrazaban.

- Eso parece… ¿No es encantador?

Snape miró con mala cara a Harry y luego a Ginny. Ellos le recordaban a James y Lily, y no le gustaba nada.

- Encantador no es la palabra que yo elegiría, señor…

- Vamos, Severus, recuerda lo que te digo siempre.

- Sé que él no es su padre.

- ¿Sigues vigilando a Karkarov?- Snape asintió.- Muy bien.

- ¿Va decirle lo que cree que está pasando? A Potter quiero decir.

- Sí… Pero dejemos que disfrute de su noche un poco más.

- Mejor antes que después, señor.

- Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. Pero mira lo feliz que es en estos momentos. ¿No es después de todo esa la razón por la que vino?

- ¿Hablará con él?

- Sí…

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Sería tan amable de concederme este baile?

Madame Maxime se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

- Por supuesto, querida, será todo un placer.

* * *

El baile seguía tan animado como antes. Los alumnos bailaban y disfrutaban al compás de la música. Otros descansaban en sus asientos, bebían para refrescarse o disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigos. Viktor y Hermione bailaban una canción que parecía ser muy conocida para todo el mundo mágico. Hermione reía y disfrutaba.

Pero era cierto que bajo esa sonrisa no todo era entusiasmo y felicidad. A cada rato que podía echaba un vistazo a la mesa donde Ron estaba sentado. Lo veía aburrido con Padma, hablando con Harry, riendo de alguna tontería con Neville y Luna… Pero todo el rato lo veía mirando hacia ella. Oservando lo que hacía, poniendo mala cara… ¡Estúpido Ron! Si sólo le hubiese invitado a ir al baile antes que Krum…

Las Brujas de McBeth dejaron de tocar esa canción y comenzaron a tocar otra mucho más lenta. Una balada que se asemejaba mucho a una del mundo maggle, pero que ahora parecía mucho más… mágica. Viktor le ofreció una mano para bailar, pero Hermione dudó. Miró a la mesa donde estaba Ron, pero él no estaba allí. Seguro que ya se había ido de allí…

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Tan pronto como escuchó esas palabras se giró dándole la espalda de Viktor. Ron estaba delante de ella, con una mano extendida y las orejas rojas.

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo dos veces por favor…

Hermione se quedó paralizada.

- Yo…- Se fijó que detrás de Ron, Ginny y Harry los miraban sonrientes.- Sí… sí, por supuesto que sí. Viktor ¿podrías…?

- No hay _prroblema. Esperraré._

Krum miró a Ron una última vez y se fue de allí. Hermione aceptó la mano que Ron le tendía y se acercó a él. No sabía que decir y que Ron no la mirara a la cara no le facilitaba las cosas. Sintió cómo la mano de Ron se deslizaba por su cintura y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que no podía comparar a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes. Colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro de Ron y este la miró con las orejas todavía rojas. Estaba claro que aquello le estaba costando horrores.

- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaban a moverse.

- Para ser sincera… sí ¿Y tú?

- La verdad es que no. Pero bueno…

Siguieron bailando en un silencio incómodo. Había tantas cosas que decir y tan pocos modos de empezar…

- Gracias por ayudar a Harry a hacerme la túnica.

- No hay de qué, yo sólo di mi opinión de chica. Pero… te queda genial. Estás muy guapo…

Al contrario de lo que había pasado horas atrás con Padma, Ron si se dio cuenta de las palabras de Hermione.

- Tú también estás… bueno, todos se han dado cuenta, ¿no? Estás preciosa.

- ¿Tú crees? Me siento muy rara así.

- Estás perfecta, créeme.

Otra vez ese silencio que parecía alargarse una eternidad.

- Tengo un regalo para ti por Navidad.- Dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.- En realidad no es mucho… Sólo es una bufanda de los Chudley Cannos. Y la he hecho yo así que no es que sea muy buena.

- Seguro que me gusta.

- Me alegro…

Más silencio.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Ron sacó su varita de dentro de su túnica y carraspeó dos veces. Entonces dijo unas palabras muy bajito y delante de él apareció una rosa roja. La cogió y se la dio a Hermione algo avergonzado.

- Sé que es una tontería pero llevaba toda la semana intentando hacer ese hechizo y no me salía y esta mañana… Bueno, feliz Navidad.

Esta la cogió con la boca abierta. Era preciosa. Miró a Ron y acercándose a él le abrazó por el cuello.

- Gracias.- Dijo con la cara escondida en su cuello, lo que hizo que Ron sintiera escalofríos al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

Y otra vez más silencio mientras continuaron bailando. Pero esta vez ya no era incómodo, ni molesto, ni vergonzoso. Sólo bailaban.

Entonces escucharon un Rido sobre sus cabezas y los dos alzaron a mirar al techo. Encima de ellos había aparecido por arte de magia un ramo de muérdago. Ron miró a Hermione y de nuevo al muérdago y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Le latía el corazón a toda prisa y la garganta se le había secado.

- Hermione…

Esta le miró a los ojos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Muérdago… Sólo significaba una cosa…

* * *

_Siento haberos dejado con ese final. Como habeis visto en el título esta sólo es la primera parte del baile, aun queda la segunda... jeje El tan esperado baile... espero que os esté gustando porque las espectativas eran muy altas._

_Pero espero que os esté gustando... jeje Así que darme vuestra opinión o lo que os gustaría que pasara! :) Sólo diré que en el siguiente aparecerá Luna, Cho, Draco, más Ron y Hermione y por supuesto más Harry y Ginny._

_Y nada, os dejo... que ayer fue mi cumple años! 19 añitos! ais... jeje En fin, espero ahora sí, como he dicho antes, actualizar como antes, lo prometo. _

_Un beso enorme a todos!_

**_Iruna_**


	19. El Baile de Navidad II

**CAPÍTULO 19: El baile de Navidad II**

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tenía delante a Ron, más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo había estado. Con la mano izquierda entrelazaban sus dedos y con la otra, apoyada en su cintura, le hacía recordar que ese momento era real. Y encima de ellos la planta más oportuna del mundo: Muérdago. Se miraron un segundo antes de poner su atención de nuevo hacia esas hojas verdes que levitaban encima de sus cabezas. Ambos sabían qué significaba aquello.

Hacía un tiempo que ya sabía lo que sentía por Ron y ahora, después de meses preguntándose si lo que sentía por su amigo estaba bien, venía Harry del futuro y le decía que ese pelirrojo despistado y glotón que tenía delante también sentía lo mismo por ella.

- Hermione…

Ron la llamó, dudando. Pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba, igual o incluso más que ella. Se suponía que su primer beso iba a ser con Viktor Krum, pero no podía pensar en nadie más perfecto que Ron para aquel momento.

Un beso, un simple beso que cambiaría todo entre ellos.

La música dejó de sonar, las Brujas de McBeth dejaron de tocar y los alumnos rompieron en aplausos. Algo le llamó la atención detrás de Ron. Allí, cerca de donde antes estaban Harry y Ginny mirándolos, estaba Viktor. La miraba desde el otro lado, con los ojos tristes y cara de confusión.

Ron comenzó a acercarse. Pero no podía. No así. Quería que su primer beso fuese con él, pero no quería sentirse culpable por hacerlo. Quería que al recordarlo lo único que sintiese fuera felicidad. Y sabía que si besaba a Ron en ese momento no iba a conseguir eso.

- Ron, no puedo…

Se separó de ella y la miró sin entender. Hermione estaba segura de que por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez a la velocidad del rayo la pregunta "¿por qué?".

- Yo… pensé… lo siento.

Vio cómo sus orejas se ponían rojas como de costumbre y se apartaba de ella poco a poco.

- Y pensaste bien, de verdad.- Se apresuró a aclarar.- Pero…

Lanzó una mirada a Viktor, que seguía observándola, y Ron se dio cuenta.

- Es por él, ¿no?

- No… Bueno, sí. Pero no por la razón que tú piensas.

- No entiendo.

- Viktor se ha portado muy bien conmigo, Ron. Ha sido un gran amigo y todo un caballero conmigo. No puedo hacer esto, no delante de él.

Ron guardó silenció durante un momento.

- Creo… Creo que te entiendo. Pero… Eso no quiere decir que tú no quisieras… bueno, que no hubieses querido que nosotros… ¿no?

Sonrió al ver a Ron tan nervioso. Mejor aún, nervioso por ella.

- Me hubiese encantado.

- Bien, bien…- Ron parecía satisfecho con la contestación.- Entonces será mejor que te deje con tu…- Se calló al no saber cómo definir qué era Krum para Hermione.

- Sólo es mi pareja por esta noche, nada más.

- De acuerdo.

Ron sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. ¿Estaría pensando en ellos dos pasada esa noche? Quizás… pero le gustaba pensar que así era.

- Gracias por el baile.

Entonces Ron se acercó. Tan cerca como había estado hacía unos segundos. La miró con sus orejas todavía rojas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias a ti.- Le susurró al oído.

Ron alzó la mano y cogió la pequeña ramita de muérdago que estaba todavía sobre sus cabezas, la guardó en su bolsillo y se fue de allí buscando a Harry o Ginny o… ¿Qué más daba a quién? Estaba paralizada. Sostenía en sus manos la rosa que Ron le había regalado y comenzó a darle vueltas para intentar calmarse. ¿Había venido también el Ron del futuro? Porque ese pelirrojo no parecía el mismo de hacía una semana.

* * *

Divisó a Harry y Ginny no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. Al verlo acercarse una pequeña risita se les escapó de la boca mientras cuchicheaban algo entre ellos.

- Ni una sola palabra.- Les advirtió al llegar a ellos.

- No hemos hecho nada.- Se quejó Ginny.

- ¿No? ¿Y ese muérdago ha aparecido de la nada?

- Esto es Hogwarts, estamos rodeados de magia, cosas más raras hemos visto.- Ron miró a su amigo sin creerse nada de lo que decía.- Bueno vale, hemos sido nosotros.

- Es que parecías necesitar un empujoncito.- Se excusó Ginny inocentemente.

- Muchas gracias…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry.

- Nada, porque el estúpido de Krum está ahí.

- Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no es porque Hermione no quiera…

- Sí… lo sé…

Harry y Ginny volvieron a reír al ver la sonrisa tonta que se le había formado a Ron en la cara. En ese momento, Neville y Luna se acercaban a ellos desde la pista de baile donde habían estado hasta ese momento.

- Hola chicos.- Saludó Neville algo menos tímido de lo normal.

- ¿Lo pasáis bien?- Preguntó Harry.

- ¡Desde luego!- Dijo Luna entusiasmada.- Es la primera vez que estoy pasándolo bien con amigos. Neville no es un buen bailarín, pero es un acompañante muy atento y agradable.

Ninguno supo qué contestar al ver cómo Neville se avergonzaba. Todos, que todavía no conocían demasiado bien a Luna, se sintieron un poco incómodos. Excepto Harry, que ya sabía cómo era su amiga y lo sincera y despreocupada que podía llegar a ser en ciertas ocasiones con sus comentarios.

- ¿Por eso habéis dejado de bailar?

- No, en realidad es por ti, Ronald.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Luna cree que… bueno, ella está convencida de que los… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

- Nurgles.- Contestó.

Harry sonrió al escuchar el nombre de aquellos pequeños bichos tan peculiares que tanto preocupaban a su amiga.

- Nurgles… Aún me acuerdo cuando me hablaste por primera vez de ellos hace dos años por…

Ron le dio un codazo para llamar su atención y así se callara. Sin duda, estaba hablando demasiado. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que dos años atrás él y Luna no se conocían. Ella y Neville le miraron sin entender sus palabras ni de qué hablaba.

- ¿Qué decías de los nurgles, Luna?

Ginny, curiosa como siempre, se interesó en aquellos seres y, sobre todo, quiso ayudar a cambiar a continuar la conversación sin dejarles tiempo para pensar en las palabras y no preguntaran nada.

- Que son muy peligrosos. Cuando vi a Ron y Hermione bajo el muérdago a punto de besarse…

- Hermione y yo no íbamos a besarnos.

Ron intentó corregir el comentario de la chica. Una cosa era que Harry y Ginny supieran de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Hermione y otra muy distinta que todo el mundo se enterara. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si besaba Hermione delante de todos… iba a ser bastante obvio.

- ¿No? Pues es lo que parecía. Los dos tan cerca, tan sonrojados, tan…

- Vale, vale ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con esos estúpidos bichos?

- Nurgles.- Quiso recordar Neville. Pero sólo se ganó una fría mirada por parte del pelirrojo.

- Son unos bichos que se esconden en el muérdago a la espera de que parejas como tú y Hermione quieran darse un beso debajo y entonces las tiran del pelo y les muerden las orejas.

- ¡Nos tomas el pelo!- Decía Ron incrédulo.

- No, es cierto. Todos los años le recuerdo a Dumbledore lo peligrosos que son, pero el dice que todos están limpios de nurgles. Aún así…

- No te preocupes Luna, estoy seguro de que lo que dice Dumbledore es cierto.

- Eso espero… ¡Oh! Me encanta esta canción. ¡Vamos, Neville!

Luna se alejó de ellos brincando y se unió al resto de los alumnos que estaban en la pista. Entonces, igual a cuando Harry recordaba que hizo en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Luna se puso a bailar sola entre el resto de la gente esperando a su a acompañante.

- Sé que es un poco… rara.- Comentó Neville.- Pero me hace reír.

Y dicho esto se acercó a Luna para intentar que llamara un poco menos la atención.

- Oye, ¿entre Neville y Luna nunca…?- Insinuó Ginny.

- ¡Que va! Sólo son bueno amigos. Tienen muchas cosas en común y han pasado por mucho juntos.

- Es una pena, yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja.

- ¿Neville y Luna?- Se extrañó Ron.- ¡Pero si no se parecen en anda! El miedoso de Neville Longbottom y la rara de Luna Lovegood…

- La estudiosa de Hermione Greanger y el glotón de Ronald Weasley…- Contraatacó Ginny.

- Eres un bicho.- Siseó Ron.

- Y tú un insensible. ¡Mira lo que has dicho de ellos!

- ¡Era broma!

- Pues deberías callarte la boca ¿verdad, Harry?

- Y tú dejar de meterte donde no te llaman, ¿a que sí amigo?

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia Harry, que los miraba a una distancia prudencial con una sonrisa. Cómo echaba de menos esas peleas de los dos hermanos, le hacían recordar a Hogwarts, a su sexto año. Un tiempo en el que los dos Weasley siempre, inconscientemente, le ponían entre la espada y la pared, entre tener que elegir entre su mejor amigo y su novia. Pero aquellas "peleas" siempre acababan en risas con Ron y en besos con Ginny.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada. Eso sólo que me gusta veros así.

Ron y Ginny arquearon las cejas extrañados sin saber de qué estaba hablando Harry. ¿Desde cuándo era agradable ver a alguien discutir? El viaje en el tiempo le había sentado mal… Ginny se olvidó de su hermano y volvió a centrar la atención en su acompañante. Se acercó y le cogió la mano. Ron no iba a robarles más tiempo de poder estar juntos.

- Vamos a seguir bailando.- Dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

Harry miró a su amigo. No quería dejarle solo y aburrido, aunque se muriese de ganas de volver a estar muy cerca de Ginny.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Qué mi mejor amigo le meta mano a mi hermana? No, pero…

- ¡Ron!- Se molestó Ginny, apurada.

- Me refiero a que te dejemos aquí.

- ¡Oh! Tranquilo. Será divertido seguir viendo cómo haces el ridículo en la pista de baile.

- ¡Vamos!- Se quejó Harry divertido.- ¡No lo hago tan mal! ¿O sí?

- ¿Hace falta que responda?

- No, mejor no…

Mejor se quedaba callado. Sabía de sobra que lo hacía bastante mal. Pero no le importaba. Es más, lo cierto era que lo estaba pasando como nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Es para hoy, Potter.

- Voy, voy.

Se alejaron de allí dejando a Ron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado estaba Hermione acompañada del idiota de Krum, alguien a quien en esos momentos no tenía ninguna gana de ver. Por otro lado estaban Harry y Ginny, pero no quería interrumpir a la parejita, quienes cuando estaban juntos parecían olvidarse del mundo que les rodea. Podría ir con Neville y Luna… Miró a esta última que seguía bailando al compás opuesto al que lo hacían los demás y desechó esa idea. Pensó en los gemelos, pero podía imaginarse la cara de burla que pondrían al ver que su pareja se había ido con otro. Suspiró resignado. Su única salida si no quería irse a la cama iba a ser aguantar las interminables charlas de Percy sobre vete tú a saber qué tontería sin sentido del ministerio. Las canciones iban a hacérsele eternas…

* * *

- No me siento bien dejando a tu hermano solo.

Harry se movía torpemente y le hablaba a Ginny cerca del oído para que pudiera escucharle con el barullo de la gente, que todavía tenía energía para saltar y gritar.

- Debe ser difícil para él ver a Hermione con otro. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude en tu futuro venir al baile sin ti y verte toda la noche babeando por Cho.

Harry paró en seco de moverse.

- Lo siento, debí… no sé… fijarme antes, darme cuenta o…

- Harry, Harry… No lo decía por eso de verdad, sólo era un comentario. No quería reprocharte nada.

La canción terminó y las luces se volvieron más suaves, acorde con la nueva melodía que comenzaba a sonar, lenta, despacio, suave…

- Aún así, no sé…

Ginny sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo Harry verdaderamente se arrepentía por no haberla visto antes. Se acercó a él sin llamar la atención, entre la cantidad de parejas que se juntaban para bailar agarrados aquella canción lenta.

- Me debes muchos bailes, así que olvídate de todo eso, abrázame y baila conmigo.

- Pero…

Estaba claro que Harry quería disculparse. Por no haberla visto, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo, por no haberla querido antes… Pero no iba a dejar que se disculpara. No por algo de lo que no podía responsabilizarse sólo a él. Ella tampoco había sido ella misma, y bastante tenía un chico de su edad con intentar seguir con vida.

- Harry, baila conmigo.

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le miró firmemente.

- Acabaré pisándote otra vez.

- Correré el riesgo…

Y empezaron a bailar de nuevo. Pisándose, riéndose, jugando, dando vueltas, mirándose…

El tiempo pasó y el baile comenzaba a acabarse. Había menos de la mitad de las personas que estaban al principio. Muchos de los profesores ya se habían ido a sus cuartos y sólo quedaban los indispensables para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien en el baile. Harry y Ginny siguieron bailando y al poco rato ninguno de los dos podía más.

- Estoy sedienta.- Dijo Ginny mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Ron mientras voy por algo de beber?

Ginny son rió complacida. Aquella noche estaba resultando genial, con Harry a su lado tratándola como una princesa a la que hay que satisfacer en todo. Jamás pensó vivir algo así. Le apretó la mano para hacerle saber que estaba conforme con la respuesta y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Ron sentado.

Harry se dirigió a una gran mesa llena de diversos cuencos de bebidas que parecía que no se acababan nunca. No se le quitaba la sonrisa de la boca. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba feliz. No sabía por qué estaba allí y eso todavía le quitaba el sueño y le hacía tener más de un dolor de cabeza. Pero estaba allí. Con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore…. Con Ginny… ¿Estaba bien que una parte de él quisiera que eso no acabase nunca?

Llenó dos copas de un líquido de color rojo intenso que lo cierto era que no sabía ni que era y empezó a caminar hacia Ginny y Ron. Entonces, alguien le llamó a sus espaldas. Una voz delicada por la que mucho tiempo atrás (o dadas las circunstancias, no tanto) se derretía. Miró hacia el lugar de donde venía aquella voz y vio a Cho Chang sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, con los zapatos a medio quitar y los brazos en el regazo. Después del último encuentro que tuvieron pensó que la cosa sólo iría a peor, pero Cho lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y la cara relajada. Receloso, se acercó a ella.

- Hola, Cho. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Cedric está en el lavabo y mis pies no podían más.

- ¿Lo pasas bien?

- Si, mucho.

- Me alegro.

Les invadió el silencio. Quería irse, largarse de allí. ¿Qué más tenían que decirse? Pero Cho parecía sí querer hablar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Cho se sonrojó y apretó las manos un segundo antes de mirarle.

- Yo… Quería disculparme por nuestra última conversación. Sé que estuve un poco…

- No tienes de que disculparte.

- Sí.- Dijo con firmeza.- No tenía que haber dicho nada de aquello, sólo estaba algo… confundida.

- ¿Y ya no?

- No… no sé. Cedric es maravilloso. Creo que hoy en el baile me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta.

- Me alegro.- Dijo algo incómodo.

- Por eso no quería que entre nosotros quedara algo mal.

- Está todo olvidado.

- Gracias. De verdad quiero estar con Cedric y si nuestra última conversación pudiese quedar entre nosotros te lo agradecería mucho.

Vio en sus ojos la inocencia de alguien que se aventura a un amor nuevo, que se arriesga a abrir su corazón. Y entonces se acordó de sus ojos llorosos al saber de la muerte de Cedric. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los dos vasos que llevaba.

- Cuida lo que tienes con Cedric. No todo el mundo es capaz de de encontrarlo y a veces termina antes de que a uno le gustaría.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Parece que a la hermana de Ron y a ti os va muy bien juntos.- Harry levantó las cejas.- Os he visto bailando juntos y lo que me dijiste…

- Sí… Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho, y no sólo como cuando te gusta una persona y la invitas al baile de navidad.- Dijo refiriéndose a Cho, algo que ella entendió de inmediato.- Es algo más.

No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas a Cho, pero algo dentro de él tenía la necesidad de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para siempre.

- No me hagas caso, será la Navidad que me vuelve pensativo. Pero aprovecha cada momento con Cedric.

- Lo haré.

- Y tranquila, no diré anda de nuestra última conversación.

- Gracias.

- Y si tú pudieras mantener lo mío con Ginny en secreto también te lo agradecería. Sus hermanos gemelos no lo saben y me gustaría llegar vivo a Año Nuevo.

- Soy una tumba.

- Gracias.- Harry se levantó y le sonrió.- Adiós Cho.

- Adiós Harry.

Harry volvió a acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas para coger el refresco que le había pedido Ginny. Agarró otro vaso y lo llenó del mismo líquido. Sonrió al pensar en la conversación con Cho, en lo raro que era aquello. Siempre se había sentido cohibido con ella, y ahora parecía como si fuese al revés. La de vueltas que estaba dando todo…

- Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

Se giró sobre saltado y vio a Dumbledore sonriéndole amablemente mientras le miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ese hombre sí que no cambiaba nunca…

- Claro, señor. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Oh no nada… Pero es viejo profesor se preguntaba si le acompañarías a dar un paseo. Creo que hay ciertas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró curioso a su director. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Lanzó una mirada a Ginny y a Ron y vio cómo Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ellos.

- Espero no robarte mucho tiempo…

- Sí… de acuerdo… vamos.

Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y se fue siguiendo a Dumbledore fuera del comedor.

El Baile de Navidad había terminado para él.

* * *

Ginny vio cómo Harry se alejaba de ella y se dirigía a la mesa de las bebidas. Respiró tranquila unos segundos. Le encantaba estar con él, los ratos que pasan juntos, pero una pequeña parte de ella (parte que cada vez se hacía más minúscula) seguía poniéndose nerviosa en su presencia, seguía intentando no sonrojarse cada tres segundos y seguía queriendo no quedar en ridículo con cada palabra que decía frente a él.

Pero no cambiaría esa intranquilidad por nada del mundo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ron sentado cerca de ella, aguantando alguna conversación aburridísima de Percy. Sonrió al ver su cara y se acercó a ellos. Al verla caminando hacia ellos, la cara de Ron se iluminó. Ginny significaba no tener que aguantar solo aquellas charlas de su hermano.

- ¿Os divertís?

- Ron y yo estamos hablando de temas serios, Ginny, asuntos del ministerio. Tú no lo entenderías.

Ginny rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Ron.

- ¿Y de qué habláis, Percy? ¿De algo tan interesante como tu trabajo con los culos de los calderos?

- ¿Culos de los calderos? Ese no es vocabulario para una señorita.

- Percy, no seas mojigato.

- ¿Tú la enseñas a hablar así?- Acusó a Ron.- ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le estás dando?

- ¿Ejemplo? ¡No es una niña!

- Es tu hermana pequeña y como tal…

- ¡Vosotros sois los únicos que me seguís viendo tan pequeña!

- Porque lo eres.- Seguía intentando razonar Percy.- Pronto crecerás, Ginny, y verás cómo es el mundo, las cosas que pasan… lo chicos se fijaran en ti, tendrás que estudiar más y…

- ¡Percy, por favor!- Se indignó Ginny.- ¡Sé cómo es el mundo, soy una de las mejores de mi clase, los chicos ya se fijan en mi y seguramente sepa mejor que tú qué es lo que está pasando en el mundo en este momento!

- Espera, repite eso, ¿Cómo que los chicos se fijan en ti? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

De pronto se le subieron los colores.

- A mi también me costó asumirlo…- Dijo Ron.

- Pero si tu no… quiero decir, has venido con Harry y él no…

Parecía como si de pronto se hubiese iluminado una bombillita dentro de la cabeza de Percy. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa desde lo lejos a Harry, quien no se daba cuenta de nada desde el otro lado de la pista y luego miró a Ron como si quisiera vomitar algo.

- Te lo dije, cuesta asumirlo.

- Me has entendido mal, Percy, no quería decir que…

Pero su hermano no la dejó terminar.

- ¿Harry y tú? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Con la de veces que le hemos abierto la puerta de nuestra casa!

- ¡Percy! Entre Harry y yo no hay nada.

- No intentes engañarme señorita. Ahora entiendo lo atento que estaba contigo en la cena… ¡Será posible!

- Vamos Percy…- Intentó razonar Ron.

- ¿Y tú les has dejado?

- ¿Por qué la culpa la tengo yo?

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó Ginny. Y dio gracias a que no hubiese ya tanta gente como al comienzo del baile o medio comedor le habría escuchado.- Percy, entre Harry y no hay nada, de verdad, créeme. Y si lo hubiese, cosa que no pasa, no sería de tu incumbencia, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Cómo que no? Esto no se va a quedar así… Pienso hablar con mamá para que ponga las cosas en su sitio.

Y dicho eso salió escopeteado de Gran Comedor dejando a los dos pequeños (o ya no tan pequeños como algunos creían) Weasley solos en aquella mesa.

- ¿Y este es nuestro hermano mayor? En ocasiones hasta los gemelos parecen más maduros que él.

- Déjale, en unos días se le pasará. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ginny miró a la mesa de las bebidas pero no lo vio allí. Recorrió las demás mesas co su mirada y entonces lo vio, en una pequeña sentado junto a Cho Chang. Suspiró al notar como, aún después de todo lo que había pasado esos días, seguía sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el estómago al verles. Era Cho Chang después de todo…

- ¿Qué hace con…?- Ron Vio cómo Ginny bajaba la mirada y suspiraba.- ¿Celosa?- Se rió.

- No.

- No, claro…- Ron volvió a reírse al ver así a su hermana.- Pues no entiendo por qué lo estás. Al menos tú sabes que Harry te quiere, estáis juntos de algún modo extraño. Pero mírame a mí. Celoso de mi EX-jugador de quidditch favorito porque está bailando con mi mejor amiga por la cual siento algo y de la que hasta hace unos días ni me había dado cuenta que era una chica. Amiga que, por lo que se ve, también siente algo por mi… Un lío, vamos.

Ginny se rió también al escuchar la ironía de aquellas palabras.

- Vaya dos estamos hechos… Y tendría que ser al revés. ¡Somos Weasleys! Deberían estar a nuestros pies.- Bromeó Ginny.

- Harry está loco por ti, lo sabes.- Dijo Ron esta vez serio.- Nunca le había visto así.

- Pero a veces cuando está conmigo parece que no está pensando en mi. Bueno sí, pero no en lo que estamos haciendo, sino…- Ginny se dio cuenta de que Ron no entendía sus palabras.- Es como si cuando estamos juntos, en el fondo, Harry estuviese más preocupado o temeroso de volver a su tiempo que centrado en aprovecharlo y estar conmigo.

- Es normal, esto del viaje en el tiempo es un lío. ¿Qué pasa si vuelve?

- No sé, pero no me gusta verle así. Es como si no fuese del todo… feliz, como si una pequeña parte de él estuviese alerta y preocupado todo el rato.

- Dale un respiro… De todos modos, nunca pensé que sería así.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo vuestro. Quiero decir, nunca os imaginé juntos, creí que Harry nunca te haría caso, pero después de saber vuestra historia… Supongo que es más serio de lo que pensaba.

- Hablas como si fuésemos a casarnos mañana mismo.

- Me refiero a que parece que os queréis, de verdad.

- Sí… eso parece… Pero tú siempre serás mi hermano favorito.

- ¡Oh venga! Eso nos lo dices a todos.- Rió Ron.

- A Percy no…

Los dos se sonrieron. Discutían siempre, se sacaban de quicio y desde que Ron había entrado en Hogwarts no habían sido inseparables como cuando eran niños. Pero eran hermanos, eran Weasleys… y eran Ginny y Ron. Se querían.

- Vaya, vaya…- Dijo una voz fría y arrogante.- Pero si son los Weasleys… ¿Qué ha tenido que vender vuestro padre para compraros esa ropa?

Ginny bufó y a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy, escoltado por sus dos guardaespaldas personales, Crabbe y Goyle, les miraba sintiéndose superior a ellos.

- ¿No puedo venir a saludaros amablemente?

- Esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario.- Dijo Ginny.

- ¡Pero si la pequeña de los Weasley sabe hablar! Pensaba que a estas alturas ya te habrías desmayado por haber venido con Potter al baile. Es patético que sigas detrás de él.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!- Le defendió Ron levantándose furioso.

- ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? A tu familia se le da muy bien eso de arrastrarse y suplicar. ¿No ha tenido que hacerlo más de una vez tu padre para llevar comida a casa?

Ron apretó los puños. Draco Malfoy podía sacarle de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad. Con gusto le pegaba un puñetazo, por quien era ahora y por quien iba a ser. No podía creer que el muchacho que tenía en frente, ese que conocía desde los once años y quien siempre había logrado meterles en algún que otro lía, fue a hacer cosas como las que Harry les había contado. Y de pronto sitió pena por él. Pena por esas cosas a las que iba a ser arrastrado a hacer, arrastrado por algo mucho más poderoso y más horrible que Draco Malfoy. Algo a lo que todos ellos no se podían enfrentar.

Relajó los puños. ¿De qué servía pegarle? Su futuro ya se iba a ser suficientemente malo, ya iba a encargar su destino de darle más de una bofetada por el camino.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó Malfoy extrañado de la expresión de compasión con la que le miraba Ron.- ¡No me mires cómo si te diese pena!

- Y me la das.

- ¿Yo a ti? Mírate y compáranos antes de hablar, Weasley. ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Porque nos comparo es por lo que me la das.- Draco se puso furioso.- Sí, no tenemos dinero y sí, a mis padres les encantaría darnos muchísimo más de lo que pueden. No somos ricos, ni tenemos libros nuevos o ropas caras. Y somos traidores a la sangre por si fuera poco. Pero jamás compares mi familia con la tuya, porque por suerte no se parecen en nada. Así que sí, eres tú el que me da pena.

- Serás…

Malfoy empujó a Ron y este acabó sentado en la silla de nuevo. Se levantó furioso y Ginny hizo lo mismo, asustada. ¡Al carajo la pena que sentía por Malfoy! Ya la sentiría después, ahora sólo quería dejarle un ojo morado. Se acercó a Draco y le empujó del mismo modo que había hecho él.

- No me provoques, Weasley…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a tus dos guardaespaldas que me peguen? ¿O llamarás al asqueroso mortífago de papi para que te ayude?

Entonces Draco levantó el brazo y le pegó un puñetazo a Ron, haciendo que su labio sangrara.

- ¡Ron!

- No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano preocupada, pero este le apartó furioso y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, cayendo los dos al suelo y comenzando a pelear. Ginny intentaba calmar a su hermano y separarlos, pero no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Ron! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Ron!

Pero este no le escuchaba. Logró separarse lo suficiente de Malfoy como para pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Draco gritó haciendo que la gente que estaba más lejos comenzara a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Malfoy!

La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo y, pronunciando un hechizo, los separo a los dos. Ginny se acercó a su hermano asustada. Tenía un golpe en el pómulo y el labio inferior con sangre en uno de los lados.

- ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo!- Gritaba furiosa McGonagall.

Los dos se miraron todavía furiosos entre jadeos. A Draco le sangraba la nariz y se había manchado su túnica.

- ¡¿Ninguno de vosotros me va a contestar?- Seguían sin responderle.- Muy bien. ¡Fuera los dos del baile ahora mismo! ¡A vuestras camas! Comportarse así y más cuando tenemos invitados… ¡Intolerable!

Draco le lanzó una última mirada de rencor y dio media vuelta, con la cabeza alta, seguido por sus dos amigos.

- ¡El baile se acabó para vosotros he dicho! ¡Y nada de ir a la enfermería! Si queréis pelearos como los muggles también os curaréis como ellos.

- Vamos, Ron…

Ginny le cogió del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran puerta del comedor mientras la profesora McGonagall seguía chillando enfada haciendo que los pocos que quedaban presentes se enteraran de lo sucedido.

- ¡Intolerable! ¡Y mañana hablaremos señores! ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡No señor!

- ¡Ron!

Hermione corría hacia ellos preocupada por lo que acaba de ver. Se abalanzó a Ron y comenzó a mirarle las heridas preocupada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Malfoy? ¿Por qué? Mírate, estás sangrando…

- Ese canalla se la a buscado…- Dijo llenándose de sangre la mano derecha al limpiarse.

- ¡Pero puedes meterte en un lío por esto! ¡Hasta podrían expulsarte!

- ¡Lo sé, Hermione! ¿Vale? ¡Lo sé!

- Chicos no peleéis.- Dijo Ginny.- Vamos a limpiarte, Ron.

- No hace falta… estoy bien.- Se llevo una mano al pómulo donde le había pegado Malfoy e hizo una mueca de dolor.- Merlín, cómo duele… No sé cómo Harry no me odia después de que le pegase yo a él…

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó Ginny mirando alrededor y buscando a su acompañante.- Bueno… da igual, tenemos que ir a curarte esa herida.

- ¡He dicho que estoy bien!

- No seas cabezota, deja que le echemos un vistazo.- Intentó razonar Hermione.

Ron se fijó en ella, que seguía mirándole preocupada sin apartar los ojos de sus dos heridas. Y detrás de la chica, a una distancia prudencial, estaba Viktor Krum… ¿Es que ese tío era su sombra? Todo el rato detrás.

- No hace falta, no quiero que te pierdas el baile por mi culpa.- Dijo molesto.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- Enserio, Hermione, tú pareja te está esperando.- Señaló a Viktor con la cabeza.- No querrás hacerle esperar…

- ¡Ron!

- Vamos, Ginny…

El pelirrojo cogió a su hermana del brazo y la arrastró con él fuera de Gran Comedor dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca mirando hacia ellos.

Los dos hermano llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Hermione desplomó en el sofá con la mano en la cara mientras Ginny, varita en mano, hacía aparecer algodón. Pronunció un hechizo y de su varita salio un pequeña cantidad de agua que humedeció el algodón.

- No deberías dejar que lo que dice Malfoy te afectase tanto.- Dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermano.

- Como que tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo hubiese sido más discreta…

Ron hizo amago de sonreír pero eso hizo que el labio se le tensara y comenzara a dolerle más. Soltó un insulto contra los calzones de Merlín mientras se ponía de mal humor.

- ¿Has visto a ese idiota de Krum? ¿Es que tiene que estar detrás de Hermione todo el rato?

Ginny soltó una risita y miró a su hermano con comprensión mientras comenzaba a limpiarle el labio.

- No te pongas celoso, Ron…

- Es que él es mayor… Seguro que espera algo más con Hermione que darse la manita…

- ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Lo que pueda pasar entre ellos? Creía que había quedado claro lo que siente Hermione por ti.

- Algo de lo que se olvidará en cuento ese maldito búlgaro le ponga un par de estúpidas caritas irresistibles.

- No creo que Hermione se deje tan fácilmente…

- ¿Qué no? Por si no lo recuerdas, del futuro que viene Harry Hermione sentía algo por mí pero a quien acabó besando fue a Krum.

- No creo que haya pasado nada entre ellos esta noche.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- Si le preguntas a Hermione seguro…

- ¿Qué me tiene que preguntar?

Giraron la cabeza hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y allí estaba Hermione, plantada en la entrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se extrañó Ron.

- Bueno, yo…

Ginny los miró a ambos de reojo y sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Tan lentos podían ser los dos? Recordó que del tiempo en el que venía Harry todavía no había pasado nada entre ellos por cobardía y malos entendidos. Vaya dos… Y luego pensaba que Harry era lento en este tema… Sus amigos sin duda le ganan.

- Creo que voy a buscar a Harry.- Dijo levantándose.- A desaparecido de pronto y… bueno, voy a ver dónde está.- Se acercó a Hermione y le dio el algodón con el que había estado curando a Ron.- Encárgate tú de mi hermano.

Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga para que sólo ella lo viese y salió de la sala con una sonrisa. Se quedaron quietos durante un momento, con mil cosas pasando por la cabeza de cada uno. Hermione se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y comenzó a limpiarle en silencio las heridas mientras Ron la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- Preguntó Ron haciendo que Hermione también le mirara a los ojos.

- Quería saber cómo estabas.- Encogió los hombros.

- Te estás perdiendo el baile…

- No me importa.

- ¿Y Krum?

- Te lo dije antes… Él sólo era mi acompañante esta noche.

- Él quiere algo más que ser sólo tu acompañante…

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Sí! Bueno… ¿No te has fijado cómo te miraba?

- No, Ron… ¿Cómo me miraba?

Una respuesta sincera hubiese sido "como yo te miro". Pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

- Ya sabes, como si quisiera…

- ¿Quisiera qué?

- ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!

- ¡Tal vez lo supiera si por una vez me hablases claro!

- ¡¿Qué insinúas?

Hermione suspiró dándose por vencida. Ron no iba a volver a dar el primer paso como horas atrás en el baile. Ese momento se había ido. Le tocaba a ella ser valiente.

- No ha pasado nada con Viktor, ni va a pasar.

- ¿Por qué?

No era capaz de decirle directamente que era por él.

- ¿Sabes? Si me hubieses pedido que fuese contigo al baile lo hubiese hecho.

- No supe que quería ir contigo hasta que me enteré que irías con Krum.

- Estaba confundida.- Admitió Hermione.- No sabía si lo que sentía por ti estaba bien… Eres Ron, mi amigo…

- Yo… pensaba que sentías algo por Harry.

- Él es como mi hermano, siempre ha sido así.

- ¡Pero es Harry Potter!- Dijo Ron levantándose enfadado como si aquellas palabras zanjaran el asunto.

- ¡Y tú Ronald Weasley!- Dijo Hermione imitándole y poniéndose a su altura.- Los dos sois mis amigos pero tú…- Se quedó callada y Ron le miró con los ojos esperanzados.

- ¿Yo… qué?

- Tú…

Le dio la espalda y suspiró para coger fuerzas. Era el momento, no podía echarse atrás, iba a decírselo… Ron estaba detrás de ella y si tardaba un segundo más acabaría poniéndose tan nerviosa que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire… Era el momento.

Se giró de nuevo con rapidez, con la energía que se tiene cuando tienes el convencimiento de que lo que estás apunto de hacer es lo correcto y no hay nada que sea capaz de echarte atrás. Pero las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca fueron interrumpidas y selladas por los labios de Ron, quien le había pillado por sorpresa al acercarse a ella antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió los ojos un segundo solo para cerciorarse de que lo que sentía era real y Ronald Weasley la estaba besando. Y al distinguir aquellas pequeñas pecas inconfundibles sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso y volvía a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar. La estaba besando. Con la torpeza del primer beso y la inseguridad de un chico que muestra por primera vez sus sentimientos. Con las manos temblorosas sin saber dónde ponerlas y dolor por las heridas que Malfoy le había dejado en la cara. Pero era perfecto. Era Ron. Era su beso.

Se separaron y comprobó asombrada cómo las orejas de Ron no se ponían rojas como de costumbre y como, de una extraña manera, no parecía estar inseguro o temeroso por lo que había hecho. Hermione miró encima de sus cabezas y vio como Ron sujetaba encima de ellos con el brazo extendido aquella pequeña ramita de muérdago que un rato atrás se había guardado en el bolsillo. Hermione sonrió y la cogió, mirándole asombrada.

- Quería… ver sí los nurgles de verdad existían.- Dijo Ron comenzando a sentirse tonto por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Los… qué?

- No importa.- Ron cogió la ramita de muérdago y volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo.- Pregúntaselo más tarde a Luna.

Hermione no entendía, pero le daba igual. Y entonces recibió el segundo beso de aquella noche. Menos torpe, con menos nerviosismo, con las manos más seguras y menos dolor por las heridas… Pero con Ron, siempre con Ron.

* * *

El frío aire que corría le golpeaba la cara y hacía que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Miró a la lejanía desde la gran terraza que había en lo alto de la torre de astronomía y vio todos los terrenos de Hogwarts nevados.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, señor?- Le preguntó Harry a su viejo director.

- Pensé que este sería el lugar más adecuado para hablar. Sobre todo después de todo lo que algún día me ocurrirá aquí.

- ¿Cree que todo volverá a repetirse?

- No sé por qué suceden muchas cosas referidas a la magia, Harry, pero sé que lo que tiene que pasar, pasará… No me da miedo.

- A mí sí, señor.- Reconoció.- No quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

- Y no lo harás.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabe que no volverá a pasar todo aunque lo sepamos?- Dumbledore se quedó callado y Harry entonces comprendió.- Usted sabe cómo llegué aquí… ¿no es cierto?

- Hay cosas que suceden que los magos y brujas, aun con los conocimientos que tenemos de la magia, no somos capaces de averiguar por qué ocurren. Y otras, tan singulares, que incluso nosotros no creemos en ellas… Mira allí, Harry, ¿qué ves?

El chico siguió con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba el viejo con el brazo y alzó la mirada el cielo. Estaba oscuro, de un azul casi negro y sin ninguna nube.

- Sólo el cielo, señor.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sólo eso?

Harry volvió a mirar hacia arriba y entornó un poco más los ojos, intentado ver algo maravilloso, singular o extraño que se le hubiese pasado por alto. Pero no vio nada más, sólo un inmenso cielo azul oscuro decorado con pequeñas estrellas luminosas.

- Sólo hay estrellas… No entiendo qué…

- ¿Sólo estrellas?- Harry frunció el entrecejo sin entender.- ¿Qué son las estrellas, Harry?

- Las estrellas son…- Intentó hacer memoria, no quería parecer tonto.- Son… em… ¿Enormes cuerpos que contienen muchísimas energía en su interior y… brillan?

Dumbledore sonrió ante aquella definición.

- Podría ser una forma fácil de decirlo… Pero son algo más. Las civilizaciones antiguas e incluso hoy en día hay personas que creen que son algo más. Las estrellas nos cuentan historias, nos explican sucesos, nos conceden deseos… Nos dan magia.

- ¿Está hablando de estrellas fugaces?- Preguntó perplejo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Ahora los muggles, y los magos también, han dejado de prestar atención a la infinidad del cielo, sólo vemos lo que podemos tocar, alcanzar… Y las estrellas siempre han sido inalcanzables… No sólo las estrellas fugaces contienen magia en su interior, sino todas ellas, todas luces que ves brillas ahora mismo encima de nosotros.

- No puede estar hablando enserio… ¡Sólo son estrellas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que pensar que sólo son esos? Seguro que cuando eras pequeño no creías que los magos y brujas existiesen de verdad, que los hombres lobo sólo eran cuentos para asustar a las personas o que los hipogrifos simplemente pertenecían a la mitología… ¡Pero existen! Son reales. Son la causa y explicación de muchas cosas que los muggles no imaginan, o que los magos ni se dan cuenta.

- ¿Y qué debo creer? ¿Qué una estrella me trajo aquí por arte de magia?

- Tú lo has dicho, las estrellas son energía… ¿y qué es la magia que tenemos dentro nuestro sino energía que quiere salir? Nosotros lo llamamos magia y decimos que es un don… ¿Por que las estrellas no pueden tener dentro de ellas un poco de esa energía?

- Porque… sería como un cuento de hadas, demasiado irreal.

- ¿No ha ido demasiado irreal todo esto… Todo lo que has vivido?

No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Estrellas? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¡No podía creer en esas cosas! Era simplemente… imposible. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Entonces una imagen pasó por su cabeza. Él sentado fuera de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Hermione, soplando sus manos para darse calor, mirando al cielo, cerrando los ojos y diciendo: "Como desearía estar contigo... sin preocupaciones, solos tú y yo…" Y sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, al pasarle por la cabeza durante un segundo, que ese inconsciente deseo se le hizo realidad, porque había estado esos días con Ginny como nunca antes.

- Desde aquí, vemos las estrellas como algo lejano, luces brillantes que sólo decoran la noche…- Continuó hablando Dumbledore.- Pero hay quien piensa que son algo más… Unos creen que son constelaciones mágicas que cumplen deseos, otros que son seres diferentes con poderes asombrosos… Otro, sin embargo, piensan que son la magia del alma de aquellos magos y brujas que se fueron y todavía siguen velando por nosotros.

- Pero…

- No has sido el primero, Harry. Muchos antes que tú desearon algo con tanta fuerza en su corazón que pasó…

- Pero… Si todo lo que me está diciendo es cierto… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Me voy a quedar aquí? ¿Qué?

- A esas personas se les cumplía aquel deseo, pero una vez realizado… todo volvía a ser como antes. La magia que desprende una estrella es poderosa, pero tiene que recorrer un largo camino hasta llegar aquí, y cuando lo hace se ha debilitado, ha perdido fuerza y sólo puede mostrarnos una pequeña realidad donde lo que más queremos sucede, sólo cumplir nuestro deseo por un tiempo, no hacerlo permanente.

- ¿Entonces acabará? Todo esto…

- Una vez hubo un hombre que juraba haberse casado con el amor de su vida, una mujer a la que llevaba años amando en secreto y a la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nadie le creía, nadie recordaba aquello, ni siquiera la muchacha. Él y todos pensaron que se había vuelto loco, pues seguía asegurando que ella era su mujer, y decidieron encerrarlo, asustados. Poco a poco el hombre dejó de asegurar aquello hasta que con el paso del tiempo, confundido, dijo él tampoco recordar nada de aquello… Y acabaron soltándolo.

- ¿Eso me va a pasar a mi? ¿Volveré y todo será igual? ¿Nadie recordará nada?

- No lo sé, Harry. Muy pocas personas han sido lo suficientemente valientes como para contarle a la gente lo que habían vivido. Y de esos pocos, menos aún siguen recordando lo que vivieron. Supongo que, al igual que la magia, las personas también tienen sus misterios y cada una guarda diferentes sorpresas.

- ¿Y por qué no he vuelto todavía a mi tiempo?

- Porque, como un día me dijiste, deseaste estar con alguien, sin preocupaciones, solos esa persona y tú. Y para que el deseo se cumpla, debes dejar de preocuparte por el viaje, por Voldemort o por cualquier otra cosa que te ronde la cabeza. Para que la magia, la energía de la estrella, se acabe, se debe cumplir lo que aquella noche fuera de la tienda de campaña pediste sin querer.

- ¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe? Desde que tengo once años no puedo dejar de pensar en Voldemort, o dejar de pensar en lo que pasará con esto, o que todo terminara… ¡No puedo no preocuparme!

- Debes hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí? Repetir todo, luchar desde el principio contra él.

- Porque tú no perteneces a este tiempo, Harry. Las cosas suceden por una razón que nadie sabe. No somos quienes para jugar con el tiempo o el destino.

- ¡El destino es una mierda!

- ¡Entonces vuelve y lucha para escribir tu propio destino! ¡Para elegir tú lo que va a pasar! No vivas de una ilusión…

- ¡Para usted es muy fácil decirlo! No perderá todo lo que tiene si vuelve.

- Pelea, pues, para conservar lo que te queda…

Harry guardó silencio. ¡Era de locos! Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Puedo irme ya?- Preguntó, y Dumbledore asintió despacio.

- Harry.- Le llamó antes de que partiera.- La persona con la que deseabas estar, el deseo que pediste… Pensabas en Ginny, ¿verdad?

No contestó, y no hacía falta. Se fue de allí, quería alejarse de esa torre, de Dumbledore, de las estrellas… de todo. Era fácil pedirle a uno que luchara por lo que tenía, pero lo tenía que hacer solo y ya estaba quedándose sin fuerzas. No sabía si quería volver, si quería irse… Si volvía podía ser que nunca más volviese a estar con Ginny, con Ron, con los gemelos, con Neville, Luna… Sólo estaban Hermione y él contra el mundo, peleando solos.

- ¡Harry! Llevo buscándote un buen rato.- Ginny se acercaba a él sonriente.- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí…

- Bueno… ¿A qué no sabes qué? Creo que lo de Ron y Hermione de hoy no pasa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Acabo de dejarles solos en la sala común y creo que por fin se van a declarar.

Harry la escuchaba hablar, pero no prestaba atención a sus palabras… No quería separarse de ella, no podía ahora que volvía a tenerla. No quería dejar de recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos días… Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarla.

- Harry, ¿Qué ocurre?

Se separó, la miró a sus ojos marrones y la besó. Y ella le devolvía el beso, sin saber por qué era tan desesperado e inquieto, pero se lo devolvía, no le importaba.

- ¡Ejem!

Se separaron al escuchar eso y se miraron asustados. Fred y George Weasley les miraban asombrados y sonrientes con un extraño deleite en sus ojos.

- Buenas noches…- Dijeron al unísono.

Y Harry y Ginny sabía que tendrían que dar un par de explicaciones.


	20. Cuento de hadas

****

CAPÍTULO 20: Cuento de hadas

- Buenas noches…- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Fred y George les miraban con idénticas sonrisas y las cejas alzadas esperando una explicación. Podían notar en el brillo de sus ojos que no iban a librarse esta vez.

- ¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Ginny torpemente separándose de Harry.

- Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros, hermanita.

- Estas no son horas para andar por los pasillos a solas, ¿verdad Fred?

- Ni para ir besando a hermanas pequeñas…

Harry miró a Ginny de reojo y la vio mirar al suelo avergonzada sin saber qué decir. Por una vez echaba de menos la valentía de la Ginny del futuro, así ella se hubiese enfrentado a los gemelos y él hubiese sabido qué decir.

- Chicos, lo que acabáis de ver… Bueno, nosotros…

- ¿Sí?- Preguntaron.

- Esto tiene una explicación.- Comenzó de nuevo.

- Y estamos deseando oírla…

- Nosotros…

Volvió a mirar a Ginny, que se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Empezaba a estar arto. Arto de las tonterías que día Dumbledore sobre estrellas, de no poder besar a Ginny cuando quisiera, de tener que esconder lo que hacía… de que le pasara todo a él.

- ¿Propasándote con nuestra hermanita, Potter?

- No me estoy propasando con nadie.

Frunció el ceño comenzando a impacientarse ante el absurdo de la imagen de él propasándose con Ginny. Si Fred y George supieran como iba a ser su hermana en unos años se preocuparían de protegerle a él y no a ella.

- Chicos, ya vale.- Dijo Ginny, pero sus hermanos no le prestaron atención.

- No vale. Potter te estaba metiendo la lengua asta la campanilla.

- A saber qué hubiese pasado si no llegamos a aparecer…

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron cómplices, claramente divertidos por la situación aunque un poco confundidos todavía de ver a la pequeña de la familia besándose de ese modo por los pasillos. Besándose con Harry Potter.

- ¡Nada! ¿Cómo pensáis que…?

- Hace unos días babeabas por Cho Chang.

- Y ahora le metes mano a nuestra hermana…

Harry pudo notar por un momento cómo el semblante de los gemelos se ponía serio al pensar aquello. Como si de pronto todo hubiese dejado de ser una buenísima oportunidad para hacerles pasar un mal rato y hubiesen caído en la cuenta de que él podía estar jugando con su hermana y podría hacerla sufrir. Fred se acercó peligrosamente a él seguido de George y le escrutó con la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué intenciones tienes?

- ¿Intenciones?

"Esto debe ser una broma", pensó. Y de pronto se vio pensando qué futuro podía tener con Ginny. Si se quedaba en el pasado, en un tiempo al que como Dumbledore le había dicho, no pertenecía, todo estaría mal… Y si volvía, quizá no habría futuro para compartir con ella. Y aún había tantas cosas que quería hacer con Ginny, tantas cosas que no le había dicho y tantas que no habían tenido tiempo de sentir juntos… Se puso rojo cuando pasó por su mente la imagen de una cosa en concreto que todavía no habían hecho juntos y que no quería perderse por nada del mundo. Fred y George sonrieron al ver a Harry tan apurado y avergonzado.

- Fred ya basta por favor, lo que hagamos Harry y yo no es… bueno, no es asunto vuestro.

- Claro que lo es. ¿Y si Harry sólo está frustrado porque Chang le ha dado calabazas y se desquita contigo?

- Ginny, ¿Y si sólo está contigo por que te ve fácil?

- No porque lo seas, sino porque todos saben lo que sientes por él.

- Y eres guapa, sería la opción fácil.

- Harry no deja de ser un tío después de todo.

Harry cada vez fruncía más el entrecejo, atónito ante la conversación que parecían tener los tres hermanos como si él no estuviese delante.

- ¡No estoy con ella porque Cho me haya dado calabazas!

- ¿Ah, no?- Preguntó Fred volviéndole a clavar la mirada.

- ¿Entonces por qué?- Preguntó George haciendo lo mismo.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo, mirando todavía a los gemelos. Sabía que era mejor que nadie se enterara… ¡Pero ya no podía más! No iba a seguir mintiendo y menos, a cerca de lo que sentía por Ginny. Si luego todo se enredaba mucho… bueno, eran los gemelos. Podrían entenderlo. O eso esperaba.

- Estamos juntos.

Lo dijo convencido y con decisión, haciendo notar que aquello iba en serio. Los gemelos relajaron su postura y todo atisbo de cara seria se fue de ellos, volviendo a tener esa sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa que les caracterizaba.

- ¿Tú…

- …y Ginny?

- ¿Juntos?

- ¿Cómo pareja?

- ¿Juntos?

Ginny rió ante la mezcla de incredulidad y diversión que había en los gemelos.

- Chicos.- Les llamó Harry cogiendo aire y paciencia para poder explicar resumidamente todo aquel pequeño lío.- Hay alguna cosa que deberíais saber…

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común, en silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido del crepitar del fuego de la gran chimenea que tenían delante. Habían pasado solos todo el rato desde que se habían besado hacía unos minutos. Algunas parejas rezagadas volvían del baile, pero parecía que en el Gran Comedor ya sólo quedaban los elfos limpiando los restos de aquella noche mágica. Estaban callados, uno al lado del otro, casi sin atreverse a girar la cabeza y mirarse. Ron sacó la pequeña ramita de muérdago que había guardado en el bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ella entre las manos, nervioso.

Hermione sonrió al verle y de un pequeño escondrijo en su vestido donde guardaba la varita, sacó la rosa que Ron había conjurado como regalo para ella. La cogió entre los dedos y se la colocó en la mano junto a la ramita de muérdago.

- Ha sido una tontería…- Susurró.

- No. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca.

Ron sonrió intentando que no se le pusieran las orejas coloradas y la miró por primera vez desde hacía rato.

- ¿De verdad?- Parecía un niño pequeño y Hermione asintió encontrándole adorable.- Siento esto.- Dijo mientras suspiraba.- Es que… no sé cómo tratarte después de... de lo de antes.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero… sé que me gustas.- Ahora la niña pequeña parecía ella.

- Y tú a mí.- Se apresuró a decir Ron.

Otra vez silencio. Habían pasado solos infinidad de ocasiones y ahora contaban cada segundo de silencio como si fueran minutos.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Preguntó Ron curioso.- Lo que sientes.

- No lo sé. Supongo que este verano pensé mucho sobre lo que sentía por ti, cómo me había molestado que te enfadaras conmigo el año pasado por tu rata. Creo que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti y por Harry no era lo mismo. Lo que tú hacías me importaba mucho, y me dolía más.

- ¿Y descubriste todo eso por Scabbers?

- Sí… ¡Pero no sabía si estaba bien! Eres Ron, mi amigo… No quería estropear nuestra amistad.

- Vaya…

Ron se quedó impresionado por todo lo que había pensado Hermione y por la de vueltas que le había dado en su cabeza a ese asunto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- Cuando Harry hizo que me diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, yo sabía que siempre había sentido algo por ti diferente… pero hasta que Harry no me lo dijo claramente e hizo que reaccionara… no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

Hermione se levantó furiosa del sofá y a la vez decepcionada. No esperaba una gran declaración de amor ni una historia romántica de cómo Ron se había enamorado de ella. Pero esperaba… algo. Sabía que era irracional enfadarse por aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta después de que ella le abriese su corazón.

- No. Bueno… sí… ¡No sé!

Ron se levantó también de un salto, poniéndose al lado de ella.

- No sabes…- Repitió susurrando.- ¿De qué me extraño? ¡Si hasta hace nada no sabías que era una chica!

- ¡No empieces con eso! ¡Claro que sabía que eras una chica! ¿Crees que no se distinguir?

- ¡Pues no lo parece!

- ¡Me hubiese dado cuenta aunque sólo fuese porque no venías al mismo baño que Harry y que yo!

Hermione gruñó furiosa. Cogió un cojín de sofá y comenzó a pegarle a Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

- Maldito… Ronald… Weasley… ¡Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti?

- ¡Si!

Ron apartó el cojín, lo tiró a un extremo de la sala y cogió a Hermione por los hombros, enfadado.

- ¡Claro que sabía lo que sentía por ti! ¡No soy tan estúpido!- Hermione no le miraba a la cara y Ron suspiró calmando la voz.- Puede que no me diese cuenta como lo hiciste tú, pero a mi manera… lo sabía.

Hermione seguía sin mirarle, cruzada de brazos, y Ron la soltó y se separó de ella un par de pasos, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que siempre discutíamos? ¿De que me sacabas de quicio más que cualquier otra persona y que siempre pensaba en ti?- Hermione volvió a mirarle.- No me mires así, me sacas de quicio tanto como yo a ti, y lo sabes… Puede que me diese vergüenza o miedo admitir lo que sentía por ti y me lo negara a mi mismo. No lo sé.

Hermione se acercó a él. Ya no estaba enfadada. Sólo necesitaba escuchar eso. Que Ron pensaba en ella, que sentía algo por ella más especial que por cualquier otra persona. Que no era la única que se había dormido más de un día pensando en sus peleas.

- ¿Entonces tengo que darle las gracias a Harry por aclararte la cabeza?

- Supongo que sí. Y a Krum también. No me había dado cuenta de que otros tíos podían verte como una chica.

- Siento que me hayas tenido que ver con él.

- Al menos bailé contigo.

- Y no le has hecho nada mal.

Antes, con los nervios del momento, no se había dado cuenta. Pero si se paraba a pensar, tenía que reconocer que Ron bailaba bastante bien. ¿Por qué lo escondía?

- Mamá nos enseñó cuando éramos pequeños…- Susurró avergonzado.

Y Hermione sonrió al imaginarse a la Señora Weasley enseñando a bailar al pequeño Ronnie años atrás.

- Siento que nos hayamos peleado.- Se disculpó la chica.

- Y yo. Algunas cosas no cambian… ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y a Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

- Otras sí.

Y terminando de acercarse a él y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se separaron y a Ron se le escapó una risita tonta. Le cogió de la mano y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Iba a ser difícil, agotador. Iban a tener que armarse de paciencia porque seguirían discutiendo por todo y por todos. Pero sin duda, las reconciliaciones iban a ser mucho mejores. Los dos lo sabían. Deslizó la otra mano por su cintura lenta y torpemente, pero con decisión. Y echándole un último vistazo a sus ojos marrones, la besó. La besó como en esos sueños que había tenido más de una vez y luego no recordaba. O no quería recordar. Como se imaginaba que podía besarla el idiota de Krum haciendo que le hirviera la sangre. Como deseaba hacerlo desde que separaron sus labios minutos atrás bajo su ramita de muérdago.

* * *

Nunca en todos los años que los había conocido, Harry les había visto con esa cara que estaban poniendo los gemelos en ese momento. Les había contado lo importante. Que venía de un futuro donde Voldemort había vuelto, que Dumbleore lo sabía y que en ese futuro él y Ginny habían sido novios, pero ya no estaban juntos para protegerla.

- ¿Nos estáis tomando el pelo?- Preguntó George.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Fred dio un paso hacia delante y se acercó a su hermana.

- ¿Estás segura que esto no es cuento para ligar contigo?- Preguntó mirando de reojo a Harry.

- Fred…

- Piénsalo Ginny.- Se acercó a ella también George.- Puede que sólo quiera… desahogarse contigo.

- ¿Desahogarse?- Ginny no entendía.

- ¿Desahogarme?- Preguntó Harry sin saber a qué se referían.

- Harry, ya eres mayorcito, sabes a qué nos referimos.

- ¿O necesitas que te lo dibujemos?

- Ginny aún es una cría.

Harry se puso aún más rojo al entender que Fred y George hablaban de un desahogo sexual. ¿Se podía saber de donde sacaban esas ideas? No es que en el futuro nunca lo hubiese pensado… Pero no ahora.

- Chicos, por favor, no es nada de lo que estáis pensando.- Dijo Ginny ya cansada.

- Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. ¿Bromearía yo con una cosa así sólo para ligar? ¡Estamos hablando del regreso de Voldemort, por Merlín!

Fred y George se echaron un rápido vistazo de reojo y su cara comenzó a ponerse seria. Nadie haría bromas con el retorno del mago más tenebroso que habían conocido. Y mucho menos Harry. Todo era demasiado difícil de entender, demasiado increíble. Pero cosas más extrañas podían pasar…

- Entonces…

- Voldemort va a volver.- Afirmó Harry.

- Y tú…

- Vengo del futuro.

George entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Para tener diecisiete años eres un poco canijo, ¿no?

Harry rodó los ojos.

- Tengo diecisiete años, pero me he metido en mi yo de catorce… ¿se entiende ahora?- Los gemelos asintieron.- Bien, entonces tenéis que prometerme que no diréis nada a nadie. Os lo he contado porque confío en vosotros y porque si no, no ibais a entender lo que pasa con Ginny.

- De acuerdo.

- Sí.

- Pero… respecto a Ginny…- Ambos se cruzaron de brazos delante de él.- Como veamos una miradita a lugares inapropiados…

- O un beso demasiado largo…

- O que pones tus manos en lugares que no debes…

- No vuelves a ese futuro del que vienes.- Terminó George.

- Te vigilamos, Potter.

Ginny resopló indignada y Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente. Los gemelos no hacían promesas en vano y les veía capaces de todo. Comenzaron a caminar los cuatro hacia la sala común entre preguntas y curiosidades que tenían los gemelos sobre ese futuro no muy lejano del que Harry venía. En un momento llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y, diciendo la contraseña, entraron. Entonces se toparon ante una imagen que Harry pensó que nunca llegaría a ver. Ron y Hermione, en medio de la sala común y tan pegados que no podía haber aire entre ellos, se besaban sin darse cuenta de nada.

- Creo que debemos reforzar la vigilancia a nuestros queridos hermanitos, George.

Ron y Hermione se separaron y les miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, rojos y avergonzados. Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja, Fred y George hacían una mueca extraña de asco e incredulidad y Harry, igual que sus amigos, no reaccionaba. Una cosa era saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y otra, verlos besándose. No estaba preparado para eso.

- Vaya, vaya…

Los gemelos se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Nada…

- ¿Nada?- Fred miró a Harry.- ¿Esto también pasa en el futuro?

- ¡¿Les as contado?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¡Nos pillaron a Ginny y a mi besándonos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Algo les tenía que decir.

- ¿Nos puede explicar alguien esto?- Insistió George.- ¿Qué se ha tomado Hermione para querer besarte?- Ron fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

- ¡No es asunto vuestro! ¿Por qué no os vais de aquí?

Ron comenzó a empujar a sus hermanos escaleras arriba para que desaparecieran.

- ¿Qué modales son esos?

- ¡Respeto a tus mayores!

- ¡Largaos de aquí!

Se acercó a Hermione en cuanto se deshizo de los gemelos.

- A nosotros sí nos vais a explicar, ¿no?

- Hermione y yo… bueno… se podría decir que…

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y le apretó la mano.

- Estamos juntos.

* * *

Dejó las gafas en la mesilla y se desplomó en la cama ya metido entre las sábanas. Amoldó la almohada dándole un par de golpecitos y se frotó los ojos con las manos, cansado. El baile había sido genial. Pero agotador. Cuando lo vivió por primera vez había sido uno de los peores días de su vida. Viendo como Cho bailaba con Cedric. Aburrido sin nada que hacer. Soportando las peleas de Ron y Hermione… Todo un desastre. Pero ese día en cambio… había sido uno de los mejores que había pasado en su corta vida.

¡Incluso había bailado! Sólo Ginny tenía el poder de hacer que quisiera salir a una pista de baile sin importarle nada ni nadie. Sólo estar con ella. Ginny. Otra vez su Ginny. No la del futuro. Pero sí la misma.

Colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al techo con dosel de su cama. Si volvía a su tiempo, seguramente nunca viviría un día como el que había pasado. No con Voldemort vivo. Y no sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba hasta que le encontrase. Hasta que todo terminara. Y no de la mejor manera. No quería volver y no verla nunca más. Pero si los desvaríos del profesor Dumbledore eran ciertos, cuando él pasara tiempo a solas con Ginny, sin importarle nada más que ellos dos, todo se acabaría. Hiciese lo que hiciese, se separaría de ella…

* * *

Era muy temprano. La luz comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas cercanas al castillo, reflejándose en el lago de Hogwarts. Fawkes dormitaba encima de una gran estantería llena de libros, tan majestuoso como siempre.

- Has madrugado mucho hoy, Harry.

- Buenos días, señor.

Dumbledore se sentó cómodamente tras su escritorio y, cruzándose de brazos, miró a Harry tras sus cristales de media luna.

- Pensé que te gustaría descansar después del baile.

- No podía dormir. Estuve pensando en nuestra conversación de ayer.

- Es normal mostrarse escéptico en los tiempos que corren. Antes era más fácil creer.

- ¿Crees?

- En la magia. En los magos. En las cosas inusuales y extraordinarias que pueden pasar si creemos y tenemos fe.

- Le oigo y parece que está hablando como los muggles que les dicen a los niños pequeños que la magia existe. Que los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad.

- ¿Y no es cierto? Esos niños cuando crezcan dejarán de creer en la magia. Y nosotros sabemos que existe de verdad. No vivirán cuentos de hadas porque ya no creerán que esas historias se pueden hacer realidad.

- ¿Y pueden?

- ¿No es un cuento de hadas que un niño huérfano descubra un día que tiene poderes y así encuentre un mundo nuevo por descubrir? ¿No lo es también que un niño sobreviva por el amor de su madre? La vida está llena de historias de hadas, de magia. Sólo hay que saber verlo. Creer que es así. Y no hace falta ser mago para conseguirlo…

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó Harry.- ¿Es un cuento de hadas o una pesadilla?

- Para saber eso tienes que preguntarte… ¿Quieres despertar?

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos. ¿Quería volver? ¿Quería alejarse de todo? ¿Quería estar de nuevo en aquella tienda con Hermione, solos, esperando que Voldemort los encuentre?

- Si se refiere a volver a mi tiempo…

Dumbledore le había hablado de estrellas, de magia, de cuentos de hadas, de deseos que se cumplen… Pero en su vida había habido tantas pesadillas que le era imposible creer que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir. Que de verdad, como le había dicho su director, las estrellas eran energía, magia, el alma de aquellas brujas y magos que nos quieren y cuidan de nosotros desde lo alto. Que no se han ido del todo y su magia sigue en lo alto iluminando el cielo.

Que sin quererlo, había deseado con todo su corazón estar con Ginny y ellas se lo habían concedido…

Si todo eso era verdad, si aceptaba por un momento creerse aquello… ¿Quería volver?

Porque si era cierto… en el momento que cumpliese su deseo, que estuviese con Ginny, juntos, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, sin pensar nada más que en ellos… sin pensar en el viaje, en sus consecuencias, en lo que le esperaba allí… volvería.

- Sé que tiene que ser difícil, Harry…

La voz de Dumbledore le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Usted no sabe nada. Con todos mis respetos señor, pero no sabe lo que es tener que volver allí.

- Yo también viví una guerra.

- Pero el objetivo de esta soy yo.

- No Harry… Puede que en este momento sea así, pero la lucha de Voldemort viene de mucho más tiempo atrás. Tú eres lo que se interpone en su camino, en su guerra, en su objetivo de dominar todo y a todos. Si Voldemort acaba contigo esto no acabará. Sólo será el comienzo.

- ¿El comienzo?- Preguntó sin entender.

- El comienzo de algo mucho peor. Tú das esperanzas, Harry. Esperanzas a todos los que luchan contra él de que puede haber un final feliz. Un cuento de hadas.

Harry guardó silencio un momento y miró a Dumbledore.

- Hay muchas cosas que quise decirle antes de morir, señor, pero… es gracioso porque ahora no se me ocurre ninguna.

- Cosas como… ¿por qué nunca te conté a cerca de mi familia?- Harry asintió.- No quería que un viejo como yo te decepcionara… No quería que me vieras como alguien que fui y e intento pensar que ya no soy.

- Me hubiese gustado que confiara en mí.

- Y lo hago, créeme. Supongo que pensé que a un muchacho de tu edad no le interesarían las viejas historias de un viejo como yo. Además… ya tenías suficiente con tus propias historias.

- Señor, no sé que va a pasar. Pero… si vuelvo, si no recuerdo nada, si sí lo hago… pase lo que pase, prométame que será sincero conmigo.- Dumbledore sonrió.- Y que tendrá cuidado con Snape.

- Harry…

- Sé lo que piensa de él y que no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión, sólo prométame que será más cuidadoso.

- Muy bien. Pero prométeme tú también algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué?

- Que intentarás que, pase lo que pase, tu historia sea un cuento de hadas y no una pesadilla.

Harry asintió mientras Dumbledore sonreía. Dumbledore y sus ideas sobre la magia, las estrellas, el amor… sus ideas sobre la vida…

* * *

**_Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo!_**

_No me mateis, pero tuve un mes horroro en la universidad con los examenes y luego navidad y una cosa y otra... tardé más de lo perdonable. **Lo siento**!_

_Por otro lado... **Feliz Navidad**! Como ya os dije en el one-shot "Regalo de Navidad" y ahora... **Feliz 2011**! Espero que sigamos viéndonos por aquí y que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad en este año que comienza ^.^_

_Sé que el capítulo es más cortito de lo normal, pero queda muy poco para acabar y ahora lo que suba será más bien cortito..._

**_Así que disfrutar que esto se acaba..._**

**_Iruna_**


	21. Simplemente feliz

_Ya no queda casi nada... por no decir nada. En el próximo capítulo seguramente acabe todo... Así que disfrutad de la lectura... Espero que os guste ^^_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO 21: Simplemente feliz**

Las palabras de Dumbledore aún resonaban en su cabeza. _"Prométeme tú también algo a cambio"- _Le había dicho su director.- _"__Que intentarás que, pase lo que pase, tu historia sea un cuento de hadas y no una pesadilla"_

¿Cómo iba a lograr eso? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir no rendirse? Estaba tan cansado de luchar, de enfrentarse a todo… Sólo quería que todo acabase ya. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Suspiró y empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda para entrar en la sala común. No había nadie. Se respiraba ese característico silencio que se da cuando todo el colegio está en calma, dormido, tras una noche de fiesta. Miró por la ventana y observó cómo un sol especialmente luminoso comenzaba a deslumbrar por entre las montañas cubiertas de nieve que rodeaban el castillo. Ron y Hermione seguramente aún dormían, igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Si lo que le había contado Dumbledore era cierto y volvía, seguramente no volvería a ver a Ginny… y si se quedaba en esa época, iba a hacer las cosas bien, tal y como el monstruo tímido y romántico que había crecido en sus entrañas tiempo atrás siempre le decía que tenían que ser. Al recordar a aquel monstruito y a Ginny, sintió una sensación extraña, igual que la que había sentido la noche anterior en el baile. Era emoción, felicidad, entusiasmo… esa sensación indescriptible que siente uno cuando sabe qué va a pasar. Cuando estás enamorado y planeas algo con emoción. Ese día iba a volver a ser sólo de ellos dos. Sólo de los dos.

* * *

Ginny sonrió con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras se giraba en su cama y se estiraba perezosamente. La imagen de un sueño lejano en el que bailaba toda la noche con Harry se instalaba en su cabeza mientras la música de las Brujas de McBetch llegaba a sus oídos terminando de completar la imagen perfecta.

No. No había sido un sueño. Lo sabía porque aún podía escuchar la risa de Harry al intentar bailar. Todavía sentía la mano del chico en su cintura, su aliento en su oído mientras bailaban lento, sus labios en los suyos cuando la besaba… No había sido un sueño, pero no quería abrir los ojos, por si acaso. No quería despertar.

Escuchó un ruido en el cuarto y la distracción borró de su cabeza aquella imagen, aquel recuerdo. Gruñó silenciosamente y abrió los ojos dispuesta a maldecir a cualquiera que hubiese entrado. Pero en cuanto lo abrió, se topó con unos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban con demasiada atención. Soltó un pequeño gritó y, asustada, se sentó en la cama apoyada en la cabecera. El propietario de aquellos ojos verdes saltones se acercó a ella caminando encima de la cama y volvió a mirarle de muy de cerca, tanto, que podía verse perfectamente reflejada en ellos.

- ¿Ginny Weasley?

Parpadeó dos veces por si todavía seguía soñando. Pero el pequeño elfo doméstico seguía frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una contestación.

- Er… sí… soy yo.

- ¡Bien!- Dijo comenzando a saltar en la cama.- ¡Harry Potter se pondrá muy contento porque Dobby no se a equivocado de cama!

- ¿Harry?- Ginny frunció el entrecejo confundida y entonces comenzó a atar cabos.- ¿Eres el elfo que casi mata a Harry hace dos años?

- Eso fue un accidente…- Se sonrojó Dobby dejando de saltar.- Además, Dobby no mata, no señor. Dobby sólo mutila o hiere de gravedad… ¡Pero a Harry Potter nunca! No, a él no. Él es bueno, le ha regalado a Dobby unos calcetines por Navidad. _(Alguien más adoró esta frase de Dobby en hp7? XD)_

Ginny miró a los pies de elfo y vio dos calcetines desparejados que parecía que Dobby llevaba con mucho orgullo y se le escapó una risita.

- Son muy bonitos. Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Harry Potter me llamó para que la viniera a buscar. Quería que Dobby la despertara para decirle que le espera abajo. Harry Potter insistió mucho en que no me equivocara de cama…

- Me imagino…- Ginny se imaginó a Dobby despertando a su compañera Damelza y el desconcierto de esta.- ¿Harry está abajo?- El elfo asintió con energía.- Entonces ve a decirle que enseguida bajo.

Saltó de la cama al mismo tiempo que Dobby se desaparecía con un chasquido de dedos y un sonoro "crack" que hizo que Damelza, la única de su curso que se había quedado en el castillo para Navidad, se removiera en su cama sin llegar a despertarse. Ginny suspiró comenzando a vestirse en silencio. Este tenía pinta de ser un gran día.

* * *

Se tumbó en el sofá mientras hacía tiempo. La chimenea estaba encendida y el calor de las llamas llegaba hasta él, adormeciéndole. Cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba y pensaba sólo en el sonido del crepitar del fuego. Una risita inconfundible le hizo abrir un ojo. Ginny, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, le miraba sonriente.

- ¿Tanto he tardado que te has quedado dormido?

Harry sonrió y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

- Soñaba contigo.

- Mentiroso…

- Es cierto.- Dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué soñabas?

- Algo parecido a esto…

Harry se incorporó y acercando su cara a la de ella la besó lentamente, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba. Se separaron y notó cómo Ginny le miraba con ojos chispeantes.

- Un bueno sueño…

Se levantó del sofá y la cogió de la mano.

- Vamos a desayunar.

- Es pronto todavía. No debe haber nadie despierto en todo el castillo.

- Por eso, vamos.

Harry tiró de su mano y Ginny se dejó guiar. Caminaron por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, comentando los cuadros y riendo de los fantasmas. Parándose para besarse detrás de las armaduras y corriendo para que la Señora Norris no los viera. Ginny reía feliz. Pensando que, después de todo, algo así tendría que ser salir con Harry sin importar que nadie los viera. Caminando por los pasillos divirtiéndose, haciendo el tonto y queriéndose.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y, como se había imaginado, no había nadie dentro. Las mesas estaban vacías, salvo un pequeño rincón en la mesa de Gryffindor donde dos platos y un montón de comida los esperaban. Harry sonrió y volvió a tirar de ella.

- ¿Esto es para nosotros?- Preguntó sentándose frente a uno de los platos.

- Ser amigo de Dobby tiene ciertos privilegios.- Haciendo lo mismo en frente de ella.

- Ese elfo es…

- ¿Raro?

- Iba a decir que es adorable. Es imposible que te caiga mal.

- Puede que tengas razón…- Harry comenzó a untarse una tostada mientras hablaba.- Pero bueno, tú siempre ves el lado positivo de todo y de todos.

- No es tan así.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No… Te confesaré algo.- Harry la miraba atento.- Cuando conocí a Hermione, no la soportaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Se extrañó sabiendo lo bien que se llevaban.

- ¿No es obvio? Pasabais mucho tiempo juntos y pensé que entre ella y tú había algo.

- Hermione y yo… ¿En serio? ¿Tú también?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a partir con el tenedor el huevo frito que tenía en el plato en trozos muy pequeñitos.

- Sí… Pero en cuanto la conocí se me fueron todas las dudas. Estaba clarísimo lo que sentía por mi hermano, aunque ella se lo tomara a broma. Hasta que el año pasado lo admitió y me lo confesó.

- ¿Supiste antes que ella lo que sentía por Ron?

- Si una chica aguanta a mi hermano sin ser de la familia algo raro pasa…

Harry sonrió y bebió un largo trago de su zumo de calabaza mientras observaba a Ginny. Estaba enfrascada en su labor de preparar su desayuno. Había partido el huevo frito en trocitos muy pequeños, había hecho lo mismo con el tocino y lo había mezclado todo junto con pequeños pedazos de pan tostado con mermelada. Harry levantó las cejas hasta que Ginny le miró. Al darse cuenta se puso ligeramente roja.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso?

- Sé que es un tanto raro, pero…

- ¿Un tanto raro?

- Cuando Ron vino a Hogwarts yo estaba muy triste porque me había quedado sola en casa, así que a la mañana siguiente mi padre quiso animarme y pasar conmigo el día entero. Intentó hacer el desayuno, pero el bote de mermelada se le cayó dentro de mi plato de huevos con tocino… y acabamos comiéndonoslo los dos entre risas. Nunca desayuno así si hay alguien delante, pero ahora…

- Sólo estoy yo.

- Exacto.- Ginny se llevó a la boca el tenedor y comenzó a saborear con gusto mientras Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Deberías probarlo, no está tan mal.

- No gracias.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco con la cara.

- ¡Venga! Demuestra que eres un auténtico Gryffindor…

- Esto no es cuestión de valentía, si lo pruebo acabo vomitando.

- ¡No seas exagerado!- Ginny rió y le acercó su tenedor a la boca, pero Harry lo esquivó rápido.

- ¿Mermelada con huevos y tocino? No gracias…

- Sólo es mermelada…- Metió un dedo en el bote con sabor a fresa y se lo llevo a la boca.- Muy rica…

- Yo soy más de tarta de melaza.

- Nadie desprecia el plato especial de Arthur Weasley sin haberlo comido antes. Pruébalo.

- No.- Harry se hacía el enfadado, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

- Pruébalo

- Que No

- Pruébalo o…

- ¿O…? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Ginny volvió a coger el tarro de mermelada y le miró amenazante.

- Pruébalo o no será mi desayuno el que acabe cubierto de mermelada. Y te aviso que puede llegar a ser muy pegajosa…

- No te atreverás.

- ¿No?

Ginny le miraba desafiante con el bote en la mano y Harry, divertido, se preparaba para salir corriendo al menor indicio de que la pelirroja le fuese a manchar. La chica se inclinó ligeramente y Harry retrocedió unos milímetros. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, esperando cualquier movimiento. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se levantaron a toda velocidad y salieron disparados uno a cada lado de la gran mesa de Gryffindor. Comenzaron a correr, Ginny detrás de él, con la mermelada en la mano, sorteando las mesas mientras reían. Ginny le alcanzó en un extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw y él le aprisionó contra la mesa intentando quitarle el tarro. Forcejearon entre risas hasta que Ginny, metiendo la mano en la mermelada, logró esquivarle y pringarle la cara de fresa. Las carcajadas de la chica pudieron haberse escuchado por todo el colegio y Harry, sin poder evitarlo, se unió a sus risas. El chico acercó su cara peligrosamente cerca de la de ella y Ginny dejó de reírse.

- Me las pagarás.- Susurró.

Ginny alzó la mano y cogió un poco de la mermelada que tenía en la mejilla para llevársela a la boca.

- Sabes a fresa… Muy rico.

Harry volvió a reírse y cogiéndola de la mano, salieron del Gran Comedor. Se dirigieron al baño de las chicas del segundo piso, donde podían entrar los dos mientras por el camino Ginny se burlaba de él cariñosamente. Entraron y Harry se quitó las gafas para limpiarse la cara en el lavabo.

- No me gusta mucho este baño…- Susurró la pelirroja.

Ginny se apoyó a su lado y las cogió, jugando con ella entre los dedos mientras le observaba limpiarse la cara.

- Nunca te había visto sin gafas.

- ¿Y qué tal estoy?- La miró sugerente.

- La verdad es que te prefiero con ellas. Aunque así se te ven más los ojos, son muy bonitos, muy verdes.

- Sí…- Harry le miró burlonamente.- ¿Cómo un sapo en escabeche?

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron tan rojas como su pelo y las gafas casi se le escapan de las manos.

- No sé por qué dices eso.

- ¿No? ¿De verdad?- Ginny bufó resignada.

- Déjalo ¿Quieres?

- Está bien.- Harry comenzó a cerrar el grifo mientras recitaba aquel pequeño poema que la pelirroja le escribió tiempo atrás.- "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece."

- ¡Harry!- Protestó mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

- Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Ginny se puso las gafas del chico y le miró.

- ¡Merlín! Tienes la vista fatal.

- Dámelas.- Harry se las puso y la miró.- ¿Así mejor?

- Mucho más guapo.

Entonces Harry comenzó a escuchar unas voces que penetraban en el gran silencio que había por todo el castillo. Agarró a Ginny por la cintura y la arrastró con él dentro del baño más cercano. La chica iba a protestar pero Harry le tapó la boca con la mano, indicándole con la mirada que se callara y escuchara. Eran Ron y Hermione.

- Puede que hayan venido aquí.- Se escuchó a Ron.

Harry se subió a la taza del retrete para que no les vieran si miraban por debajo de las puertas. Le tendió una mano a Ginny y esta subió con él. Harry le sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera mientras veía los pies de Ron pasar por donde ellos.

- Aquí tampoco están.- Decía Hermione y escucharon cómo gruñía Ron.

- Harry… Cómo le esté haciendo algo…

- Ron, por favor, que estén solos no significa que estén haciendo nada malo.

- Ya, claro. ¡Harry es un tío, Hermione! Hace lo que todos.

Escucharon cómo Hermione reía y comenzaba a hablar más bajito, cómo acercándose a Ron.

- ¿Y qué hacen todos los tíos?

- Ya sabes…

Entonces dejaron de escuchar nada salvo la respiración de sus amigos. Se estaban besando. Harry rodó los ojos mientras Ginny reía silenciosa.

- Vamos a seguir buscándoles.- Sugirió Hermione.

- No, espera un poco más…

Y otra vez silencio. Si supiesen que ellos dos estaban en el baño escondidos les daba algo. Escucharon cómo Hermione reía.

- ¿No estabas desesperado por buscar a tu hermana?

- Seguro que está bien, puede que estén en la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Y si no?

- Podemos quedarnos nosotros allí…

De nuevo silencio. Ginny negó con la cabeza divertida al escuchar a su hermano. Harry abrió unos milímetros la puerta y miró fuera. Ya no había nadie. Miró a Ginny y vio que la tenía muy cerca, todavía agarrada de la cintura, pegada a él. La acercó todavía más mientras sus caras comenzaban a acercarse lentamente. Podían sentir el aliento del otro.

- ¡Harry!- Gritó una voz.

La cabeza de Myrtle la llorona los miraba desde la puerta. Ginny soltó y grito y Harry del susto metió el pie en el retrete.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Gruñó Harry mientras salía seguido de Ginny y del fantasma y se secaba el pantalón con un hechizo.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó enfadada apuntando a Ginny.

- Es… una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga? ¡Pensé que teníamos algo!- Myrtle comenzó a sollozar y Ginny miró a Harry sin entender, con las cejas alzadas.- Te estaba reservando mi retrete favorito y un sitio en las tuberías…

- Es muy… amable por tu parte, Myrtle, pero…

El fantasma de la chica le miraba furiosa, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Mejor te espero fuera, Harry…- Le susurró Ginny intentando no molestar a Myrtle.

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts con la historia del diario, prefería no acercarse a ese baño ni a ese fantasma en particular.

- ¡No! Ginny, espera.

- Te espero fuera, de verdad.

Salió arrastrando los pies y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta. No le gustaba mucho ese baño y los fantasmas que rondaban por él. No le traían muy buenos recuerdos… Vio a un par de alumnos caminando silenciosos a lo lejos por el pasillo, demasiado dormidos todavía como para prestarle atención. El colegio comenzaba a despertar. A los pocos segundos salió Harry con mala cara.

- ¿También voy a tener que competir con los fantasmas del colegio por ti?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

- Lo siento…

Ginny se encogió de hombros y miró sus pies.

- Si te sirve de algo.- Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.- No tienes que competir con nadie, eres a la única que quiero.

Sonrió agradeciendo que Harry no hablara de la cámara de los secretos ni del diario. Miró a sus ojos verdes e incluso pensó por un momento que por la mente de Harry, nada de eso estaba pasando en ese momento. Como si Voldemort y esos recuerdos ni si quiera hubiesen cruzado su cabeza ni un segundo. Y sólo se preocupaba por ella, por cómo se sentía.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que Ron y Hermione nos vean?

- Me apetece que pasemos el día solos… Y seguro que ellos también.

- Aún no me creo que estén juntos.- Comentó abrazándose más a él.

- Dímelo a mí.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

A Harry volvieron a brillarle los ojos por un momento mientras pensaba y sonreía.

- Se me ocurre algo, pero tenemos que ir a por los abrigos.

- ¿Salir? ¿Con este frío?- Harry asintió con ganas.- Está bien… pero le escribimos una nota a Ron, no quiero que acabe poniendo el castillo patas arriba para saber dónde estoy.

Harry rió y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo mientras Harry le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Después de haberse abrigado bien y haberle escrito una escueta pero tranquilizadora nota a Ron, salieron a los jardines del colegio. Harry llevaba su saeta de fuego en una mano. Ginny le había mirado como si estuviera loco cuando le había dicho que quería volar con ella. ¿Con ese tiempo? Definitivamente ese chico estaba loco. Pero aceptó. Porque tenía que reconocerlo, ella también quería hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que juntos volaban en escoba y Harry le declaraba su amor? ¿O que la invitaba a subir a su escoba después de haber ganado un partido con Gryffindor? Aceptó y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines.

Había vuelto a nevar esa noche y el suelo volvía a estar cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve. Una nieve tan fina que parecía polvo y te daban ganas de tirarte en ella como si fuesen nubes. Harry se colocó en su escoba y la invitó a que hiciera lo mismo delante de él. La rodeó por la cintura cogiendo el mango de la escoba y Ginny sintió un vértigo especial en el estómago cuando Harry pegó con el pie al suelo y salieron volando a toda velocidad. Se tapó los ojos durante unos segundos y contuvo la respiración. Nunca había volado en una escoba tan rápida. Tardó poco en acostumbrarse. Había nacido para eso, para volar. Y comenzó a reírse como una niña pequeña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba cada vez el vastillo más y más pequeño y sentía el aire en su cara, emocionada.

Harry la escuchaba y la risa se le contagiaba. No había razón para reír, pero lo hacía. Había volado miles de veces y de muchos modos distintos. Pero compartir ese momento con ella estaba haciendo que amase más todavía coger la escoba y surcar el cielo a toda velocidad. El aire era frío, y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer. Tenía la necesidad de cerrar lo ojos y sólo dejarse llevar. Pero debía mantener la escoba firme.

Ginny se enderezó en la escoba y se separó un poco de él. Cerró los ojos como no podía hacerlo Harry. Extendió los brazos sintiendo la velocidad y la emoción pegarle en la cara. Harry comenzó a subir la velocidad haciendo que Ginny gritara, peor no asustada. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Gritando, riendo, haciendo el tonto en cima de la escoba.

Podían haber pasado horas o minutos, que no se había dado cuenta. Ni de la hora, ni del frío, ni del hambre que deberían tener.

Al rato, Ginny se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry y este apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, todavía sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

- Debe ser la hora de la comida. ¿Tienes hambre?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Yo tampoco.

La chica giró la cara y le miró, viéndose reflejada en sus gafas. Y alzando un poco la cabeza lo besó, pillando desprevenido a Harry. Entonces Ginny se separó gritando, esta vez no por la emoción.

- ¡Mi gorro!

Ginny miraba hacia abajo viendo cómo su gorro de lana caía despacio arrastrado por el viento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se me ha caído el gorro…

Harry miró también hacia abajo y comenzó a bajar despacio siguiendo la trayectoria de la prenda. El gorro había caído en el enorme lago helado de Hogwarts, muy cerca de la orilla. Aterrizaron cerca de un árbol y apoyaron en el la escoba.

- ¿Es seguro?- Preguntó Ginny al ver que Harry comenzaba a adentrarse en el hielo.

- Sí, no hay problemas, sólo hay que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Al dar el siguiente paso, resbaló y Harry cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido al chocar su trasero con el hielo. Ginny al principio se asustó, pero al ver la cara tan graciosa que tenía Harry soltó una gran carcajada que hizo eco.

- Sí, el suelo es seguro…- Aseguró con una mueca de dolor.- Ayúdame, anda.

Ginny se acercó a él adentrándose también en el hielo con más agilidad que Harry y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se separó de él una vez de pie y se deslizó por el hielo hasta coger su gorro.

- ¿Cómo haces que parezca tan fácil?- Preguntó frustrado al ver que él casi no podía tenerse en pie.

- Hay un pequeño lago cerca de La Madriguera.- Le contó.- Los inviernos que hace mucho frío el agua se congela y solemos patinar allí. Aunque estos últimos años no se ha helado suficiente.

- Ahora lo entiendo.

- Inténtalo.- Le propuso al deslizarse hasta él y cogerle de las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Seguro que se me da tan mal como bailar.

- ¿Has patinado alguna vez?

- No.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? Sólo inténtalo…

- Ginny…- Harry la miró no muy convencido.- No tengo coordinación con mis pies, en serio.

- No digas tonterías. A noche no bailaste tan mal.- Intentaba convencerle.

- Ambos sabemos que moverme no es lo mío… Creo que ni voy a volver a intentar bailar otra vez.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Jamás?

- No.- Ginny suspiró derrotada.- Salvo…

- ¿Qué te obligue?- Sonrió.

- No. Salvo el día de nuestra boda.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras. ¿Harry hablaba en serio? Le sostuvo la mirada esperando ver si sus palabras eran una broma, pero Harry se limitaba a sonreír ligeramente colorado. ¿O sólo era el frío lo que le hacía estar así?

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ya sabes… esa cosa que suelen hacer las parejas después de decir "Sí, quiero".

- Se a que te refieres. Es sólo que…

Harry rió al ver a Ginny tan sorprendida por el comentario. Pero no podía engañar a nadie. Si tenía que volver a hacerlo, si se imaginaba otro baile, otra situación en la que tendría que bailar delante de mucha gente, ese era el día de su boda. Y Ginny era la única con la que imaginaba esa escena. La única con la que volvería a bailar. La única que podía hacerle bailar.

- No querrás decepcionar a nuestros invitados…

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. No le estaba pidiendo nada. Pero era una promesa de futuro. De que ella era la única y siempre lo sería. Comenzaba a ponerse tan roja como solía ponerse antes de que Harry viniera de ese futuro no tan lejano y desvió el tema para intentar que no se notara.

- Inténtalo.- Volvió a insistir retomando la conversación anterior.- Sólo tienes que deslizar los pies.

- Ginny…

Esta se acercó a él, casi rozando sus labios y lo miró haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Por mí?

Harry desvió un momento la mirada y Ginny sabía que había ganado. Este suspiró y la agarró fuerte de las manos.

- Tú ganas…

Ginny estiró los brazos en forma de victoria, soltándose de Harry y haciendo que este casi caiga de nuevo al frío hielo.

- Lo siento… Ven, agárrame. Es fácil…

Harry volvió a agarrarse a las manos de Ginny, quién en frente de él, se deslizaba pasito a pasito por el frío hielo, arrastrando a un torpe Harry que intentaba no caerse. Pasaron el rato entre risas y bromas, con un Harry cada vez más decidido y más desenvuelto, que poco a poco comenzaba a deslizarse él solo. En una de esas, cuando Harry intentaba moverse más rápido y sin manos, el hielo le jugó una mala pasada y, resbalándose, agarró a Ginny por la cintura y cayeron juntos al suelo.

Ginny, en cima de él, comenzó a reírse como llevaba haciendo todo el día. Y aunque a Harry volvía dolerle el trasero, no le importaba. Porque el sonido de Ginny era una de las cosas que más le gustaba escuchar.

Y lo mejor de todo, era lo contagiosa que era. Porque cuando ella reía no podía evitar unírsele.

* * *

Los dos caminaban debajo de la capa invisible mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Sólo se les veía un pequeño trozo de los pies, imperceptible para todos. Comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío fuera y a irse el sol entre risas, bromas y besos. Habían dejado la escoba en el cuarto y comprobado que Ron había cogido la nota que habían escrito para no preocuparle. Ahora, siendo invisibles para el resto del mundo, caminaban bajo aquella capa, dirigiéndose a las cocinas del colegio. Sus estómagos podían resistir, distraídos por la diversión, pero hasta el monstruito que habitaba las entrañas de Harry suplicaba por comida.

Vieron a Ron y Hermione acercarse desde el otro lado del pasillo y se pegaron a la pared esperando que pasaran.

- Como no vayan a cenar…- Refunfuñaba Ron.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?

- ¡Todo el día desaparecidos!

- Te han dejado una nota…- Intentaba excusarles Hermione.

- "No contéis en todo el día con nosotros."- Recitaba Ron.- "Estamos por los alrededores pasándolo bien. No os preocupéis, todo va bien".

- ¿Y por qué te preocupas entonces?

Ron se paró en seco y miró a la chica como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo la razón de su mal humor.

- ¡Pasándolo bien!- Repitió las palabras.- Ya sé yo cómo quiere pasárselo de bien el pervertido de Harry...

- Ron…- Hermione se acercó a él y le agarró de los brazos para que le prestara atención.- Tienes que dejar de pensar a cada rato que Harry está por ahí metiéndole mano a tu hermana.- Ron gruñó haciéndole saber a Hermione que sabía que tenía razón.- ¿No confías en él?

Harry, desde debajo de la capa invisible, tragó saliva esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, pero Ginny haría cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa, Hermione.

A Hermione se le escapó una risita y Harry pudo imaginarse que su amiga comenzaba a imaginarse las cosas pasaban por la mente de Ron.

- Y Harry también haría lo que fuera por ti. No pondría en peligro vuestra amistad por nada del mundo.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco.- Ron suspiró y Harry sonrió.

- Ni si quiera por lo mucho que quiere a tu hermana.

- Enamorado…- Repitió Ron las palabras como si no se lo creyera todavía.- Sigo sin comprender cómo al fin se fijó en la plasta de Ginny.

Escucharon un murmullo tras ellos y voltearon, pero sólo estaba una de las viejas armaduras del colegio pegada a la pared. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, arrugó un poco el entrecejo y volvió a mirar a Ron.

- Deja de preocuparte por ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien…- Cedió por fin el pelirrojo.- Pero vamos a cenar, por favor.

- Aún es pronto.

- Lo sé, pero me muero de hambre.

Ron comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor. Hermione volvió a girarse y Harry notó cómo miraba hacia ellos. Se encogió ligeramente para tapar el pequeño trozo que se veía de sus zapatos.

- ¿Vienes o voy a tener que ir por ti?- La llamó Ron.

Hermione sonrió echándole un último vistazo a la pared "vacía" y corrió hasta Ron.

- Mi hermano es un idiota…- Susurró Ginny.

Harry asintió dándole la razón. Pero dentro de él no podía evitar sentir un calor especial que le invadía y le calmaba de un modo extraño. _"Y Harry también haría lo que fuera por ti." _Había dicho Hermione. _"No pondría en peligro vuestra amistad por nada del mundo."_ Las palabras de Hermione eran ciertas y sabía que las de Ron también. Quería a Ron, era su amigo, su hermano. Sabía que ambos, aunque nunca se lo dijesen porque les costaba demasiado decirlo abiertamente, darían su vida el uno por el otro. Porque eso hacían los amigos. Eso hacía la familia.

Continuaron caminando bajo la capa de invisibilidad hasta llegar a las cocinas del colegio, donde un grupo alborotado de elfos iban de un lado para otro a toda velocidad preparando ajetreados la cena que estaba punto de comenzar. Dobby, en cuanto vio a Harry y a Ginny entrando se abalanzó sobre él entusiasmado y les preparó una improvisada mesa en un rincón para poder comer algo como habían pedido ellos. No querían estar con todos los demás alumnos, ese día era sólo para ellos, nada más que para ellos. Y nada más invadía la mente de Harry que pasar el rato con ella.

Al cabo de los minutos los frenéticos elfos fueron relajando el paso y desapareciendo la mayoría hasta que no quedaron más que unos cuantos rezagados. La comida ya estaba lista. Habían terminado su trabajo. Harry bebió un largo trago de jugo de calabaza mientras miraba a Ginny comer con ganas su pollo asado con patatas fritas.

- El apetito de un Weasley nunca flaquea.- Ginny se limpió con la servilleta.- ¿Sois todos así?

- Deberías habernos visto cuando éramos pequeños.- Ginny le miró con ojos soñadores recordando.- Mamá tiene una foto de todos juntos cuando yo tendría… unos tres años. Salimos los siete sentados en la mesa desayunando. Aquello era un campo de batalla más que un comedor…

- Pero seguro que era muy divertido.

- Cuando no se mete alguno de tus hermanos contigo lo hace otro…- Comentó un poco molesta.- Pero también tienes siempre a alguien que te defienda o que quiera pasar el rato contigo. Es imposible sentirse solo.

- Creo que por eso siempre me gustó tu familia. Sois tantos que es imposible no querer a alguno.

Ginny pareció meditarlo un momento.

- Percy puede llegar a ser un plasta… Pero es mi hermano.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Aunque hay algo malo de tener tantos hermanos.- Ginny arqueó una ceja.- Que todos querrán matarme si pienso si quiera en tocarte.

- Te conocen desde hace tanto que eres parte de la familia. No tienes de que preocuparte.

- Pero no soy de la familia, Ginny, ese es el punto. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará por la mente de todos el día que les digamos que estamos juntos?

Un escalofrío le invadió ante la perspectiva de un futuro con Harry. Un futuro en el que hacían su relación oficial y les comunicaban a todos… todo.

- Querrán matarte.- Afirmó.

- Exacto.- Harry volvió a beber de su vaso.- O imagínate el día que les digas que estás embarazada. Para que ocurra eso nosotros habremos tenido que…- Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron ligeramente rojas.- ¿Con qué cara me presento yo en tu casa sabiendo que ellos saben que nosotros…? Tú me entiendes.

Aunque un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, Ginny comenzó a reírse ante las preocupaciones de Harry. Lo miró y por primera vez desde que lo conocía le vio preocupado pero feliz. No era esa expresión que tenía siempre que hablaban de Voldemort o como la que había tenido esos últimos días desde que había tenido ese extraño viaje. Estaba preocupado, sí, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, y se divertía con aquella conversación. Como si por mucho que le aterrase enfrentarse a sus hermanos a la vez estuviese deseando hacerlo.

No sabía qué ocurría, qué pasaba por la cabeza de Harry en esos momentos. O qué no pasaba para verlo tan despejado y sin pensar en nada oscuro como había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo. Pero le agradaba verle así, realmente feliz. Y no le cambiaría por nada.

- No te rías.- Dijo el también divertido.- Pobres de nuestros hijos, pensarán que su padre es un gallina que no se sabe enfrentar a sus tíos.

- ¿Nuestros hijos?- Bromeó con él.- ¿Cuántos piensas tener?

Harry lo pensó un momento.

- Cuatro.

- ¿Cuatro?- Se sorprendió.- Son muchos.

- Hablo la que tiene seis hermanos…

- Por eso lo digo. Sé de lo que hablo.

- ¿Cuántos quieres tener tú?

- Dos. Niño y niña.

- ¿Sólo?

- Está bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Tren, ni para ti ni para mi.

Harry asintió conforme y Ginny se rió acariciándole la mano.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes el instinto paternal tan desarrollado?

Algo pasó por la mente de Harry pero este prefirió callarse y limitarse a sonreír.

- Termina de cenar, anda.

* * *

Los dos miraban la oscura noche apoyados desde la barandilla de la torre de astronomía. No decían nada. Sólo había silencio entre ellos. Pero se les hacía tremendamente agradable compartir ese sencillo momento. No hacía falta hablar, decir o hacer nada. Simplemente miraban a ninguna parte. A algún punto en la lejanía donde les alcanzara la vista. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna brillaba y las estrellas les hacían compañía.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló fuerte haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera. Harry se acercó más, si es que era posible, y la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo sin dejar de mirar al frente. Ginny se recargó en su hombro y suspiró haciendo salir vapor de su boca por el frío que hacía.

- Gracias.- Susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por este día.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Por fijarte en mí…

Harry se giró y le acarició la cara con sus manos frías.

- Tú me haces feliz. Nunca lo olvides. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ginny asintió como una niña pequeña y se abrazó a él, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y Harry alzó la cabeza. Fawkes volaba en la oscuridad de la noche, produciendo una de aquellas maravillosas melodías que sólo un ser como él podía emitir. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

- Te quiero, Harry.

Había sido un susurro pero él lo había escuchado perfectamente. Su corazón latió más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras. Todavía abrazado a ella comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras escuchaban la canción del fénix. Ginny le correspondía y le seguía. Respiró hondo, inundando sus fosas nasales del olor tan característico del perfume de Ginny. Ni si quiera bailaban. Sólo se movían lentamente, abrazados, mientras la melodía llegaba a sus oídos.

- ¿No decías que no volverías a bailar?

- A esto podría acostumbrarme…

Ginny rió bajito y acomodó su cabeza pegándola más al cuerpo de él. Contuvo el aire. Ese había sido un día soñado, pero tenía miedo de perderle. De que se fuera. Y no podía aplazar esa charla más tiempo.

- Harry, deberíamos hablar de algo.

- Ahora mismo… no me importa.- Le respondió con simpleza mientras continuaba moviéndose lentamente.

- Pero…

- Shhh…

Harry le mandó callar y ella obedeció. No quería hablar de nada, hacer nada. Sólo permanecer así, como estaban. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry era _simplemente feliz._

Ninguno de los dos quería que aquello se acabara. Porque en ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos en aquel enorme colegio. Dos perdonas abrazadas, bailando. Ella, él, la canción de Fawkes…

Y el resto estaba borroso.

No importaba…

Sintió vértigo y un pequeño mareo. Abrió los ojos.

Todo seguía borroso, pero era diferente.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Sí, me ha salido un poco cursi, somanticón... pero bueno... estoy sensible estos días XD_

_Como he dicho arriba, no queda nada... esto se termina... Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que me hacen tantísimas ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Así que os invito a seguir haciendolo! xfis ^^ _

_El siguiente ya lo tengo a puntito a puntito de terminar... espero subirlo pronto... !_

_Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo y último... aunque puede que haga un pequeño epílogo XD_

**_Iruna!_**


	22. A través de las estrellas FINAL

_Aquí está el final... pero para el que quiera un poquito más, en poco, un pequeño epílogo..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: A través de las estrellas**

Silencio.

No escuchaba nada.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos hasta que dejó de sentir aquel mareo extraño.

Lo borroso pasó a estar difuminado y lo difuminado cada vez más claro.

Estaba en el bosque, sentado en la entrada de la tienda de campaña.

Miró sus manos. En una su varita. En la otra el mapa del merodeador. Un pequeño cartelito en la sala común de Gryffindor decía claramente "Ginny Weasley".

- Ginny…- Susurró.

Intentó levantarse pero le temblaron las piernas y volvió a caer al suelo, mareado. Una figura salió de la tienda y lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hermione.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Un montón de imágenes desordenadas y borrosas pasaron por su confusa mente. Ginny y él en la lechucería, los dos en la sala de los menesteres, montando en escoba, bailando en la torre de astronomía…

- ¿Harry?- Insistió Hermone preocupada.

Harry no le respondió. Nada tenía sentido. No lo entendía. Era como esos sueños que intentas volver a recordar cuando despiertas pero no lo logras y sólo tienes destellos de imágenes confusas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó y se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba seca.

- Nada…

- ¿Nada?- Hermione le escrutaba con la mirada.- Harry no me mientas. ¿Son las visiones, verdad? ¿Has vuelto a tener otra?

Visiones… Quizás sí, quizás había sido eso. Quizás todo había sido por culpa de Voldermort… Se enjuagó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse de aquel mareo extraño. Hermione le miraba preocupada pero con cierto deje de reproche en su cara.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando en vano que las imágenes cada vez más escasas de su mente se volvieran claras. Pero no lo conseguía. Volvió a mirar en el mapa del merodeador el letrero que decía "Ginny Weasley" y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era como esos que tenía cuando algo malo ocurría, cuando Voldemort estaba cerca o cuando entraba en su mente. No. Lo que acababa de sentir no era a causa de Voldemort.

- Harry.- Insistió Hermione.

- Yo… Estoy bien, Hermione. Sólo… me he mareado un poco.

- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con él?

- No, no… Creo que es porque no he comido demasiado últimamente.

Notó cómo Hermione hacía una mueca y entristecía.

- No es por tu culpa.- Se apresuró a decir.- Hacemos lo que podemos.

- Gracias… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- No te preocupes, de verdad.

Hermione le sonrió débilmente y entró de nuevo a la tienda. Harry se quedó parado. Parpadeó un par de veces y se revolvió el pelo con la mano.

Las confusas imágenes se habían ido.

Ya no había nada.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse apoyando su espalda en la tienda de campaña. Desplegó el mapa y lo mió nuevamente. Y no supo por qué, una enorme sonrisa se le escapó al leer de nuevo aquel nombre: Ginny. La sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada silenciosa y se sintió estúpido. Porque de pronto comenzaba a sentir que todo estaba bien. Que todo era una mierda, pero que estaba bien.

Sintió un calor especial al pensar en aquella pelirroja que descansaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que volvería a verla. Y sabía que volvería a tener la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo, de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Porque la imagen de la boda de Ginny con un hombre sin cara cada vez era más borrosa también. Algo dentro de él le decía que más le valía ganar esta maldita guerra para poder ser él el que la esperara en el altar.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que todo iría bien. Que Hermione dejaría de llorar por Ron, que su mejor amigo volvería, que Ginny le esperaría y que Voldemort no le derrotaría.

Sonrió y cerró el mapa del merodeador.

Cada vez quedaba menos para verla.

* * *

La música sonaba. Las luces iluminaban todo. Adolescentes vestidos con sus mejores galas soñaban por ese primer beso, ese primer baile, ese primer momento con alguien… El Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts estaba teniendo ese poder. Hacía que los sueños de muchos se cumpliesen.

Ginny Weasley, como los demás, intentaba que los suyos se hicieran realidad. Peinó con los dedos su larga melena pelirroja y se acomodó el vestido que su madre le había comprado con tanto cariño. Todo estaba listo… Sólo faltaba él.

Carraspeó nerviosa intentado que las mejillas no se le sonrojaran por pensar en él. Y entonces lo vio. Allí estaba él, caminando hacia ella junto a su hermano. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo e intentó colocarse de forma casual junto a la mesa de bebidas. Harry y Ron pasaron junto a ella y cogieron un par de vasos de un líquido rojo que no se había molestado ni en preguntar qué eran. Ron la miró de reojo dándose cuenta de su presencia. Pero él no. Harry no la miraba.

Parecía molesto y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Bebió su vaso de un trago y cogió otro. Ron y él comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

- Hasta luego, enana.- Le dijo su hermano al pasar.

Pero él no dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Ni una mirada. Ni una señal.

En cuanto se fueron soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que le había visto acercarse. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero esta vez no por el mismo tipo de vergüenza. ¿Por qué seguía intentándolo? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? Si nunca iba a suceder…

Neville se acercó a ella y con una tímida sonrisa le pidió bailar. ¿Por qué los chicos no podían ser más como él algunas veces? Le devolvió la sonrisa y le acompañó hasta la pista de baile donde, torpemente, comenzaron a moverse juntos al ritmo de la música.

Observó cómo cerca de ellos Harry y Ron, desplomados en un par de sillas, contemplaban a la gente bailar con mala cara. Sabía a quién miraba su hermano. Y aunque le doliese, sabía a quién miraba Harry. Y no era a ella. Suspiró cansada. ¿Por qué continuaba insistiendo con él?

Pero sabía la respuesta. Le quería. Por mucho que los adultos dijeran que con trece años no puedes saber lo que es el amor. Por mucho que le dijeran que estaba enamorada del héroe y no del chico. Por mucho que Harry ni se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí… Le quería. Y no podía negarlo.

Y luego estaba aquella imagen.

Aquel sueño extraño que ahora parecía lejano.

Aquella sensación con la que se había despertado sintiendo los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Porque había tenido un sueño extraño. Uno donde Harry y ella estaban juntos. Donde le decía que la quería y que sentía haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Un sueño donde le pedía que le esperara y le perdonara por ser tan ciego.

Habían pasado un par de día y ella seguía viendo con claridad aquellas imágenes en su cabeza. Unas imágenes en las que ella y Harry se besaban, se decían que se querían, volaban en escoba, molestaban a Ron, iban juntos al baile, jugaban por los pasillos del colegio… bailaban en la torre de astronomía… Unas imágenes donde Harry por fin la veía.

Y aunque ahora mientras bailaba junto a Neville ya no podía recordar con claridad aquello que había soñado, todavía podía sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Y por mucho que Harry estuviera mirando a Cho y no a ella, le iba a esperar. Porque ahora tenía fuerzas. No sabía de donde las había sacado, ni por qué. Ni si quiera recordaba ya aquel extraño sueño… Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía que esperar. Porque Harry algún día se daría cuenta.

Harry algún día la miraría.

No faltaba mucho. Lo sabía.

Y ella iba a esperarle.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que esos sueños se hicieran realidad…

* * *

Los sueños son muy diferentes para cada persona. Unas se duermen y entran en un estado profundo de paz total. Otras se despiertan en medio de la noche, recordando lo que estaban soñando, y vuelven a intentar dormir para continuar con ese sueño inacabado. Otras se despiertan y son incapaces de recordar nada, pero algo dentro de ellas les dice si era bueno o malo. Otras, recuerdan cada día esas imágenes confusas y extrañas que pasan por nuestra mente cada noche.

Pero todos son lo mismo. Sueños, anhelos, pesadillas, miedos…

Y todos queremos que esos sueños, los más profundos que tenemos, se hagan realidad.

Unos piensan en ellos cada noche antes de dormir. Otros sueñan despiertos con ellos durante el día. Algunos se los piden a santos y muchos simplemente trabajan para poder alcanzarlos.

Otros, los más soñadores quizá, se lo piden a las estrellas, consciente o inconscientemente, crean en ellas o no.

Y algunos, los más afortunados, tienen la suerte de que ellas les escuchen. Que oigan sus deseos más profundos, sus sueños más verdaderos y compartan un poco de su magia para intentar cumplirlos.

Porque cuando un mago o una bruja muere, su magia se va al cielo, e intenta velar por aquellos a quien ama.

Pero eso no basta. Lo que te cumplen sólo es eso, un sueño.

Sólo nosotros podemos hacerlos realidad.

Sólo nosotros podemos hacer que, al despertar, esas imágenes confusas que han pasado en la noche por nuestra mente se aclaren a la luz del día.

Aunque siempre es bueno saber, que cuando vamos a la cama, cuando cerramos los ojos, cuando miramos el nombre de alguien o simplemente pensamos en otra persona, siempre habrá un mundo donde todo es posible.

Sueña, desea, mira al cielo.

Porque todo se puede cumplir _a través de las estrellas..._

* * *

**_A muchos no les gustará el final, a otros quizá sí... pero esta fue mi idea desde el principio cuando pensaba en Harry viendo en el mapa el nombre de Ginny y deprimido porque todo le iba mal perdido con Hermione por el bosque... Una escapada, un chute de energía que le diera fuerzas para terminar su misión. _**

**_Por eso, este es el final... De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado esta historia que iba a ser un mini fic de poquitos capítulos y se ha convertido en uno de 22 con más de 400 reviews... por eso sólo puedo decir... GRACIAS! A los que me habéis seguido desde el principio, a los que os habéis unidos después o ahora al final, a los que me habéis mandado reviews y a los que nunca lo habéis hecho... jeje a todos gracias! y animaros a mandar un review más! ^^_**

**_Pero para el que todavía no se ha cansado de mí... tengo un pequeñísimo EPÍLOGO que subiré en nu par de días =)_**

**_De nuevo, mil gracias a todos! _**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima historia..._**

**_Y no os olvideis de soñas y pedir vuestros deseos a las estrellas. Quién sabe si algún día se sumpliran... :P_**

**_IRUNA_**


	23. Epílogo

_Aquí está el epílogo, el final de esta historia que tanto bonitos momentos de ha dado. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo._

_**

* * *

**_

**EPÍLOGO**

El sol relucía más de lo normal aquel día. Parecía que incluso él quería darles la enhorabuena. Una enorme carpa blanca se extendía por todo el jardín de La Madriguera igual que lo había hecho seis años atrás en la última boda que se había celebrado en aquella casa. Miles de flores decoraban todo el lugar. Sólo se escuchaba música y las risas y murmullos de los invitados.

Molly Weasley, con los ojos un poco colorados por haber llorado durante toda la ceremonia, bailaba con el padrino, su hijo más pequeño. Harry miró a su pelirrojo amigo y sonrió al verle poner mala cara por tener que bailar delante de todos con su madre. Habían crecido, pero Ron nunca cambiaba. Hermione, vestida con un precioso vestido a conjunto con Luna, bailaba con George entre risas. Mientras a su lado, Charly hacía girar a su sobrina Victoire sobre sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Teddy, a quien parecía no gustarle nada que le hubiesen robado a su compañera de juegos.

Sintió una mano rodearle la cintura y supo quién era al instante. La miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó como lo había hecho cada momento en que la había mirado aquel día. Ginny, con su pulcro vestido blanco, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola señora Potter.- La saludo cariñoso.

- Me gusta como suena…

- A mí también.

Su momento favorito aquel día había sido cuando les habían llamado por primera vez "Señor y Señora Potter". Los días en que la lucha con Voldemort estaba tan cerca que le hicieron separarse de ella quedaban muy lejos. Y los momentos donde se imaginaba la boda de su ahora mujer con otro hombre sin rostro hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Esa era su boda, la de los dos. Por fin estaban juntos.

- Estás preciosa, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

- Hoy sólo un par de veces.- Sonrió ella.

La música dejó de sonar y los invitados comenzaron ha mirar a Ron, quien en medio de todos, con una copa en la mano, intentaba llamarles la atención para hacer un brindis. Rodeó a Ginny con su brazo y miraron a Ron con sus copas en la mano.

- ¿Me prestáis atención un momento?- Pidió el padrino.- No soy muy bueno dando discursos… Pero se supone que tengo que hacerlo y mi madre acaba de obligarme así que…- Todos los presentes rieron mientras Molly Weasley asesinaba a su hijo con la mirada.- A lo que iba… Hoy se casan dos personas muy importantes para mí. Harry, no sólo eres mi amigo.- Dijo mirándole.- Eres mi hermano, y haría cualquier cosa por ti igual que tú lo harías por mí. O eso espero…- Todos volvieron a reírse.

Harry sintió un ligero malestar y la cabeza le dio vueltas, nublándosele por un segundo la mente. La imagen de Hermione y Ron en un pasillo de Hogwarts apareció en su mente. Una imagen donde ella le recordaba a su amigo que pasara lo que pasara Harry nunca pondría en peligro su amistad, porque harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado, olvidando esa imagen. Volvió a mirar a Ron, quien parecía haber dado ya una gran parte de su discurso mientras todos los presentes sonreían.

- Te quiero hermanita.- Decía Ron.- Así que Potter… por mucho que seas como de la familia, si le haces algo, vamos por ti.

Todos los hermanos Weasley gritaron estando de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir Ron y todo el mundo volvió a reír. Incluido él, recordando los primeros días enfrentándose a la furia de aquellos pelirrojos cuando se enteraron de lo suyo con Ginny. Ron alzó la copa y les sonrió.

- Por los Potter.

- ¡Por los Potter!- Dijeron todos al unísono levantando sus copas antes de darles un trago.

La música volvió a sonar y los invitados comenzaron a bailar de nuevo. Teddy, ya contento de recuperar a su amiga, jugaba con ella con un par de servilletas de tela que habían cogido de una de las mesas. La señora Weasley volvía a sollozar emocionada mientras su marido la abrazada y Bill y Fleur la animaban. Ron, de la mano de Hermione, se acercó hasta ellos

- Eres un tonto, Ron.- Le dijo Ginny. Pero se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó besándole en la mejilla.- Gracias.

Ron se acercó a él y lo abrazó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Lo he dicho en serio.- Le advirtió bromeando.- Iremos a por ti.

Hermione rodó los ojos y abrazó también a sus amigos.

- No le hagas ni caso.- Le dijo su amiga.- Sabes que nunca te haría nada.

- Bueno…- Ron sonrió no pudiendo ocultar que su novia tenía razón.- Pero me sentaría verdaderamente mal.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Su hermano nunca cambiaba, y por eso le quería aún más.

- Bueno, si nos disculpáis, quiero bailar con mi marido.

Marido… le gustaba cómo sonaba esa palabra dicha por Ginny. Esta le agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Harry la abrazó y comenzaron a moverse lentamente mientras escuchaban la música.

- Esto sigue dándoseme tan mal como el primer día.

Ginny rió alegre, estando de acuerdo con él.

- Aún así siempre serás mi pareja de baile favorita.

Harry sonrió mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Estaba nervioso.- Ginny le miró sin entender.- De que algo saliera mal, de que… Ya sabes como acaban estas cosas cuando yo estoy por medio.

- Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo. Todo está bien.

- Lo sé. Es sólo que las viejas costumbres no se pierden y sigo preocupándome por todo.

- No pienses en nada. El día ha sido perfecto. La ceremonia, los invitados, la música… Y yo no te he plantado en el altar.

- Menos mal, no sé qué le hubiese dicho a todos si no llegas a aparecer.- Bromearon los dos.

Ginny le miró a los ojos y respiró hondo, reteniendo cada segundo de ese momento en su cabeza, cada detalle, cada nota de música.

- Te quiero, Harry.

Otra vez esa niebla en su cabeza, ese pequeño mareo que durante un par de escasos segundos hizo que por su cabeza pasara otra imagen diferente. Una en el que él y Ginny bailaban abrazados en la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, igual que lo hacían en ese mismo momento. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y frunció el ceño. "Déjà vu" lo llamaban los muggles… Pero no podía ser, él nunca había vivido aquello.

Suspiró y abrazó más fuerte a su esposa.

- Yo también te quiero…

Ginny sonrió y continuaron bailando mientras algunos invitados se unían.

- ¿Eres feliz?- Le preguntó en medio del silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Harry asintió cerrando los ojos. Lo era, de verdad que lo era. Simplemente feliz.

- ¿Y tú?

- Mucho…

- Entonces todo está bien.

Ginny se acomodó más entre los brazos de su esposo y cerró los ojos también.

La imagen de aquella torre de astronomía poco a poco se le fue de la cabeza. Lentamente. Hasta que ya ni recordaba qué había pasado por su mente.

Porque algunas imágenes, algunos recuerdos, no los retenía la memoria.

Porque se quedan en otro lugar, en algún espacio entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Y quizás sólo así se puede recordarlos: Durmiendo, soñando, imaginando…

Recordando…

Porque todo es posible si se cree.

**FIN**

* * *

_Parece que os he podido convencer con mi final del capítulo anterior, o eso dicen los reviews. A los que no les ha gustado, los que esperaban otra cosa o están decepcionados... lo siento! Esta era mi idea desde el principio... pero encantada quiero vuestra opinión en un review, porque la variedad de opiniones es lo que hace que mejoremos._

_Sin más, espero que este pequeño epílogo os haya gustado y que recordéis esta historia con cariño tanto como lo haré yo. Muchísimas gracias a todos y espero veros en vuestras historias o en las mías. Intentaré que en las mías sea pronto, pero no prometo nada jeje._

_Mil gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima!_

_Y seguir soñando! ;P_

**_Iruna_**

_P.D: ¿Un review de despedida? ^^_


End file.
